Aux ordres du Sommet
by Rababaz
Summary: La guerre contre les nouveaux nés est passée, Victoria a été vaincue et Bella est en parfaite sécurité. Un autre danger menace cependant encore la petite ville de Fork. Vampires et loups seront amenés à travailler une nouvelle fois ensemble. La haine dominera-t-elle le cœur de ces deux espèces sous cette nouvelle collaboration? Ou un rapprochement se fera-t-il? Jacob X Edward!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Ô peuple de fanfic!**

 **Alors-alors, Je vais écrire cette histoire, car il y a trop de** _ **Bella/Edward**_ **selon moi.**

 **Vous ne trouvez pas?**

 **Donc, j'ai décidé de réunir les deux amours de Bella parce que c'est le couple le moins réaliste du livre et que ça me fait rire! XD**

 **JE PRÉVIENS! :**

 **1) Je change BEAUCOUP de concepts, car toutes les fics de Jakeward se ressemblent. Well, en anglais en tout cas. Donc je veux être un peu plus originale. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ne change pas totalement le livre, j'ai juste amplifié/modifié quelques principes ici et là!**

 **2) Je ne suis pas vraiment l'ordre chronologique du livre. Ça me limitait trop dans mon histoire, sinon. Mais le mariage est prévu plus tard que dans le livre. Edward a déjà fait sa princesse en détresse en tentant de se suicider et l'épisode Victoria est passé.**

 **3)...J'ai déjà fini la fic~! :D**

* * *

-Texte normal

« Pensées mentales » **(à travers les loups)**

[*] **en "français" dans le texte XD**

* * *

 **Un gros merci à ma bêta** _ **Blitzz**_ **pour avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à ce premier chapitre! :D**

 **Tout appartient à notre belle Stéphanie Meyer**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV Jacob**_

J'observais mon professeur de français d'un oeil vide en me giflant mentalement pour ne pas m'endormir, comme toutes les fois où je venais dans cette classe de langue. Même si la plupart d'entre nous tentait de l'écouter, je me demandais si Mme Lafleur était au courant qu'à peine le dixième de ses élèves comprenait ce qu'elle racontait.

Mes paupières s'alourdirent d'elles-mêmes, et sans que je m'en rende compte, mes yeux s'étaient déjà fermés. J'allais peut-être regretter plus tard d'avoir choisi cette classe pour faire ma sieste du jour notamment lorsque j'irai en Europe ou dans l'Est canadien. Mais pour l'instant, mon corps me recommandait de dormir à la place d'écouter cette langue aux intonations jolies, mais aux conjugaisons beaucoup trop compliquées pour qu'une personne ait réellement le courage de l'apprendre.

Oui, pour l'instant, j'allais juste...juste...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le monde des rêves avec joie, une vive douleur au tibia me réveilla brusquement. Grimaçant sous le coup, je me tournai vers celui qui m'avait frappé avec son pied pour lui lancer un regard noir. Quil, mon agresseur, secoua la tête avec un air faussement déçu.

« Jacob » me dit-il mentalement à travers notre lien de meute « encore en train de dormir, _comme c'est honteux_ * »!

L'imbécile était premier de classe dans nos cours d'espagnol, de français et de latin et prenait toujours un malin plaisir à nous le frotter à la figure. Il avait une facilité dérangeante avec les langues, alors que moi, je pouvais commencer une phrase en espagnole, la mélanger avec le français en y insérant des mots en latin.

Pourquoi nous avait-on foutu trois cours de langues, dont deux trop compliquées à parler et une qui n'existait même plus, dans notre programme? Allez savoir...

- _Monsieur Black_ *! s'écria Mme Lafleur en avant de la classe.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers moi.

Ah... mon saut avait fait du bruit.

Mon professeur me fixait d'un air ennuyé et demanda, une main blanchie par la craie sur sa hanche:

\- _Un problème_ *?

Je secouai négativement la tête pour lui montrer que je n'en avais aucun. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais expliquer quoi que ce soit avec mon niveau de français, de toute façon...

Mme Lafleur sembla satisfaite de ma réponse, car elle se retourna et reprit sans attendre son cours.

Ah misère... Je détestais l'école.

Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur notre professeur et je croisai le regard de Kasa avant qu'elle ne fasse pareil.

Kasa était une toute petite fille timide aux grands yeux bruns et dotée d'une grande intelligence. Elle était gentille et l'on s'était parlé l'année dernière. Mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, la fille baissa automatiquement le regard comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit et s'empressa de se repositionner devant son bureau.

Ces derniers temps, plusieurs semblaient réticents à vouloir m'approcher. Bon…je devais avouer que lorsque je me battais avec Quil, Embry ou Paul, on manquait souvent de peu de détruire la moitié de l'école (alors ça pouvait _peut-être_ ne pas donner la meilleure image de nous), mais tout le monde avait la fâcheuse tendance à avoir particulièrement peur de moi.

Sam m'avait expliqué que mon aura devenait simplement plus imposante au fur et à mesure que mon loup intérieur se développait. Après tout, j'étais Bêta, censé être Alpha même. Il était donc normal que l'autorité qui ressortait de moi affecte également les humains. Enfin, que personne ne me croit prétentieux, hein! C'était les paroles de Sam, pas les miennes.

J'avais eu un peu peur de cette révélation, me demandant si j'allais passer ma vie à parler à des humains sur le point de pisser dans leurs culottes tellement ils avaient peur de moi. Les gens ne se courbaient pas devant Sam en les suppliant de les épargner que je sache.

Mais bon, apparemment, si je songeais à Mme Lafleur, cela n'affectait pas vraiment les professeurs...

Abandonnant tout espoir, je croisai mes bras sur mon bureau et y plongeai ma tête à l'intérieur. Pourquoi faire semblant? De toute façon, je n'étais pas d'humeur ce matin. Il fallait dire que je n'étais jamais d'humeur depuis que…

Un vent de déprime me saisit soudainement et je fermai les yeux pour tenter de le chasser. Quil dut ressentir mon trouble, car il poussa un léger soupir et dit doucement à travers notre lien :

« Aie confiance. Tout va s'arranger. »

Je hochai la tête faiblement, les yeux toujours fermés; je voulais vraiment croire en ses paroles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Mme Lafleur semblait nous raconter l'historique de la composition de l'épée du troisième roi d'Espagne (mon Dieu, qui en avait quelque chose à faire!?), mes pensées déprimantes furent interrompues par la cloche nous annonçant la fin des cours.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement avant de ranger mes cahiers et de sortir de la salle en compagnie de Quil.

On alla rejoindre Embry près des casiers qui discutait avec une fille élancée que je reconnus comme étant Imala, une camarade de philosophie. Avec un corps de mannequin, une poitrine généreuse et de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui encadraient magnifiquement le visage, Imala était très attirante et le savait parfaitement. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle utilisait souvent son physique à son avantage, la fille n'était pas aussi hautaine et arrogante que je me l'étais imaginée. Imala était pétillante et drôle, c'était agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Plusieurs filles étaient jalouses d'elle, mais cette dernière s'en fichait complètement.

-Jake! m'appela-t-elle.

Imala, à mon grand soulagement, s'était habituée à cette espèce d'aura imposante qui m'entourait ces derniers temps. La semaine dernière, je m'étais avancé vers elle et elle avait instinctivement reculé d'un pas, à ma grande déception. La fille avait ensuite cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant probablement comment diable elle en était arrivée à avoir une réaction pareille. Elle s'était empressée de s'excuser, sans réellement savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa faute et j'espérais que j'allais contrôler ce pouvoir le plus vite possible.

Enfin, en une semaine, j'imaginais que ses instincts de survie en avaient conclu que je n'allais pas l'attaquer, car elle n'avait plus de mauvaises réactions lorsque je m'approchais d'elle. J'en étais bien content.

-Ima, comment ça va? la saluai-je d'un ton que j'espérai enjoué.

L'air que j'arborais ne la convainquit pas, car elle poussa un soupir découragé et nous observa Quil, Embry et moi à tour de rôle :

-Moi ça va très bien, ce qui n'est décidément pas votre cas. Vous avez encore une mine affreuse, les gars.

Quil sembla légèrement déçu par la remarque. De tout le groupe, il était celui, avec Seth, qui essayait le plus possible de nous motiver et d'être de bonne humeur. Son manège ne trompait personne, si j'en croyais Imala.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous quatre.

-La situation ne s'est pas améliorée, si je comprends bien, murmura-t-elle après un moment.

Je n'eus pas le courage de répondre, et considérant le silence qui suivit, Quil et Embry ne l'avaient pas plus que moi.

Notre amie secoua légèrement la tête et prit mon bras droit ainsi que celui d'Embry avant de nous entrainer vers la cafétéria :

-Allons manger, les mecs, ça vous remontera le moral.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV Bella**_

… _Première sonnerie…_

…

… _Deuxième sonnerie…_

…

… _Troisième sonnerie…_

…

 _« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez les Black, nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment, veuillez nous laisser un court message et nous vous ra…. »_

Je raccrochai et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre;18h 44. Jacob était normalement rentré de l'école à cette heure-ci. Bien entendu, il y avait toujours 95 % de chance qu'il soit chez l'un de ses frères loups, mais pas six jours de suite entre 16h et 21h à chaque fois que j'essayais d'appeler.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux d'un geste désespéré.

Ses agissements me faisaient énormément de peine. Je n'aimais peut-être pas Jacob de façon amoureuse, mais je l'aimais inconditionnellement et personne ne semblait le comprendre. Ses sourires me manquaient, la vue de ses jolies fossettes creusant ses joues me manquait, ses yeux rieurs, sa bonne humeur contagieuse, l'absence de l'être de Jacob Black me pesait énormément sur les épaules et laissait mon cœur incomplet. Il avait su me rendre heureuse et mettre de la joie dans ma vie lorsque j'en avais eu le plus besoin. Dans d'autres circonstances, le loup et moi aurions fait un parfait couple épanoui, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'avais dû faire un choix, et mon choix avait été Edward. Jacob avait beau avoir été mon soleil, Edward était ma vie tout entière. Lorsque ce dernier m'avait demandé d'être sa femme et de vivre éternellement avec lui, j'avais cru mourir de bonheur. Cependant, depuis que Jacob avait appris cette dernière nouvelle, mon meilleur ami ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis.

J'entendis la grille de l'entrée grincer. Un instant plus tard, des clés s'introduisirent dans la serrure et quelqu'un pénétra dans notre petite maison. Mon père, Charlie, déposa son sac à lunch sur le sol en refermant la porte. Il fit ensuite craquer son dos et finit par me remarquer, avachi dans le fauteuil du salon.

-Bonjour trésor. Pas d'humeur on dirait! me lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il réapparut quelque temps plus tard, une bouteille de Heineken en main. Je le sentis se déplacer vers moi et m'observer, mais j'étais trop abattue pour lever les yeux vers lui. Mon père fit une pause, et au bout d'un moment, il soupira :

-Va le voir, Bella, je crois que c'est le plus simple.

Je souris faiblement.

Évidemment, il avait deviné que mes préoccupations concernaient Jacob. Il ne pouvait que parler de Jacob. Il exécrait Edward et je me souvenais très bien qu'il considérait déjà l'Indien comme un futur gendre lorsqu'Edward m'avait quitté la première fois. « Bella, tu es toujours heureuse avec lui, contrairement à l'autre Cullen qui te fait pleurer une fois sur deux! », « Tu souris, donc tu viens de voir Jacob! », « Il a un teint trop pâle ton Cullen, et puis il est glacé comme un iceberg, ça doit être la drogue. Par contre Jacob lui… ».

Je ricanai doucement à ses souvenirs. J'aimais énormément mon père, mais il ne savait rien. Vraiment rien. Edward ne me ferait plus jamais de mal, j'en étais sûre. Il m'aimait. Juste penser à lui me remontait d'ailleurs immédiatement le moral. Cependant, mon meilleur ami…

-Tu as raison P'pa, je vais rendre une petite visite à Jake, je dis en me levant.

Mon père sourit faiblement en m'observant chercher mes clés. Lorsque je mis ma main sur celles-ci, je pris ma veste sur la rampe d'escalier et passai ma sacoche en bandoulière.

-À plus! Je ne devrais pas rentrer tard, lançai-je avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée.

Le Soleil m'aveugla. Je mis une main en visière devant mes yeux en descendant le perron. Autant ces rayons me faisaient du bien, autant ils m'importunaient. Car un ciel bleu voulait dire pas d'Edward de la journée avant le soir. Même après ma « probable future altercation avec mon meilleur ami » pour me consoler.

Je rentrai dans mon vieux truck et mis le contact avant de prendre le chemin de La Push.

J'y avais déjà été, il y avait une dizaine de jours à peu près, mais je n'avais pas été accueillie de la meilleure des façons. Billy, le père de mon ami, avait ouvert un peu la porte et lorsqu'il m'avait reconnu, il l'avait refermée sans plus de cérémonie. Apparemment, on ne se donnait même plus la peine d'être poli avec moi! Frustrée, j'avais interminablement tambouriné contre l'entrée jusqu'à ce que le vieux monsieur remontre le bout de son nez. Il m'avait ensuite craché « Il n'est pas là! Il t'appellera ce soir! ». Devant mon regard suspect, il avait ajouté un « promis! » avant de me claquer de nouveau la porte au nez.

Bien entendu, Jacob ne m'avait jamais rappelé.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais bien décidée à parler franchement avec mon ami. J'allais lui avouer qu'il me manquait et que je ferais tout pour que l'on se voie à nouveau.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de route, je reconnus la petite maison rouge délabrée des Black. Je me garai dans l'allée et descendis de la voiture en priant pour que mon ami soit chez lui. Mes yeux se levèrent vers la fenêtre de droite de la maison et je vis qu'une personne venait de se dégager de là promptement; Jacob.

Eh bien, j'avais maintenant la preuve qu'il me fuyait délibérément comme la peste.

Je montai le perron en une enjambée et tambourinai à la porte.

-Jake! Je sais que tu es là! Ouvre!

Aucune réponse.

-Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre! continuai-je.

Un juron se fit entendre et une voix s'éleva derrière:

-Dégage Bel!

-Je te préviens Black, je vais passer la nuit ici, s'il le faut!

Personne ne bougea dans la maison pendant un moment.

Cette mascarade devait suffire. Plusieurs me trouveraient peut-être insistante, mais je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec l'Indien. J'étais peut-être égoïste, mais je n'envisageais même pas une vie sans la présence de Jacob en tant que meilleur ami à mes côtés. Alors, j'étais prête à dormir sur le perron pour que mes souhaits se réalisent et Jake devait bien s'en douter.

J'entendis finalement un énorme soupir à fendre l'âme et la porte s'ouvrit sur le Quileute.

-Ja…je commençai.

Mais son apparence me coupa net.

J'avais toujours trouvé Jacob extrêmement beau, même s'il n'égalait pas le physique d'Edward, bien sûr. Il avait un teint basané sublime, des traits de visage magnifiques et une musculature qui aurait fait baver la plus coincée des Sœurs. Mais ce jour-là, mon ami était d'une pâleur inquiétante, il avait l'air d'avoir maigri et ses joues étaient profondément creusées. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux à son air maladif, choquée. Le loup croisa ses bras sur son torse et me toisa durement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? je balbutiai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ?! répéta plus rudement l'Indien.

Je fus rongée par les remords à la minute même. L'avais-je mis dans cet état? Charlie m'avait dit qu'en prenant des nouvelles du fils de Billy, celui-ci lui avait affirmé que Jacob avait du mal à se remettre de ce que je lui avais fait. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça le détruirait autant.

Ma main alla doucement se poser sur le bras brûlant du loup. Le masque sévère de mon ami tomba immédiatement à mon geste.

-Laisse-moi entrer, Jake, murmurai-je.

Le loup plongea son regard dans le mien et ses iris sombres me firent penser à nos nombreux rires, à nos temps passer dans son garage, et à nos sorties au clair de la lune sur la plage. Je ne savais pas si les mêmes souvenirs défilaient également dans la mémoire de Jake alors qu'il me fixait avec insistance, les yeux brillants. Mais l'instant d'après, il déglutit et se dégagea légèrement pour me laisser rentrer.

Je lui fis un sourire radieux qu'il me rendit faiblement en m'indiquant le salon. Je pris place dans l'un de ses divans défoncés et il s'installa à mes côtés. Il y eut un silence paisible. Savourant tous les deux calmement le moment. J'étais maintenant certaine que j'avais aussi grandement manqué à mon loup, ça ne pouvait être à sens unique.

Finalement, je rompis le silence :

-Ça…va?

À la question, Jacob fixa la télé devant lui, le regard perdu. J'admirai son profil un instant et posai délicatement une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à parler. Il n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait. J'espérais simplement que je n'étais pas uniquement la cause de l'affreux état dans lequel se retrouvait Jacob.

-Paul est malade, finit par répondre Jacob en soupirant.

Paul.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'affinité avec ce loup. Il se contentait de me lancer des regards dédaigneux quand je passais à côté de lui, même avant que je ne laisse Jake au profit d'Edward. Je devais avouer que je ne l'aimais pas énormément. Jacob non plus ne semblait pourtant pas le porter dans son cœur normalement. Les deux ne pouvaient tenir une conversation sans s'insulter. Mais l'incident semblait tout de même durement affecter mon ami.

-Qu'est-il arrivé? je demandai d'une voix douce.

Jacob ferma les yeux, sûrement peu envieux de se remémorer de l'événement.

-Il y avait ces créatures…commença l'Indien. Des Goules. On avait reçu une mission nous demandant de nous débarrasser d'elles d'ici la semaine suivante...

J'échappai une petite exclamation de surprise.

-Des _goules_?

J'avais parfois du mal à croire que d'autres créatures surnaturelles existaient dans ce monde. À quel point connaissais-je l'univers dans lequel j'habitais? En tout cas, plus je parlais à Jacob et Edward, plus j'avais tendance à croire que la réponse était « pas beaucoup ».

Mon ami hocha la tête à ma question en fixant la télé éteinte devant nous:

-Elles se nourrissent normalement des cadavres des morts, mais elles peuvent très bien prendre des humains normaux comme repas. Ces goules avaient commencé à attaquer la population de Bellingham et ne se faisaient pas du tout discrètes. Les habitants de la ville ont fini par le remarquer et tu sais bien que la règle la plus importante de notre monde, peu importe que l'on tue des humains ou non, est de ne pas finir exposés à la planète entière. Pour faire une histoire courte, Sam a accepté la mission nous demandant d'aller les éliminer et nous sommes allés à leur rencontre à Bellingham. On s'est battu, puis…

Jacob s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots, semblant être vaguement perdu dans les souvenirs.

-Et ensuite? je chuchotai.

-Ensuite…il y en avait une qui était largement plus puissante que les autres. Elle a réussi à nous à échapper en s'enfuyant. C'était la seule qu'on n'avait pas réussi à tuer, et vu qu'on ne la voyait plus, on a décidé de l'achever le lendemain. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle refasse surface comme ça, une minute plus tard. On a à peine perçu son odeur qu'elle s'est jetée sur Paul et l'a mordu.

Le loup détacha son regard de la télé et alla le planter dans le mien:

-La seconde suivante, on a littéralement déchiqueté la bestiole, mais Paul ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et il a l'air de souffrir le martyre. On ne sait pas s'il va…

Mon ami se tut et je devinai qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sur cette affreuse pensée.

-Il va s'en remettre, Jake, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérai rassurante. Je te le promets.

Je glissai ma main sur la joue glabre de l'Indien et la caressai faiblement. Le garçon ferma les yeux à mon geste et alla recouvrir ma petite main de la sienne, brulante. Un élan d'amour me saisit en voyant l'air fragile et apaisé qu'affichait Jacob. De mon autre main, je vins tracer le contour des traits de son visage et passai mon pouce sur ses cernes, voulant secrètement les effacer par mon touché. Jacob rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens en souriant tendrement :

-Tu n'es pas affectée.

-Par quoi? je demandai doucement.

-Mon aura bizarre, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, mais j'avais juste la folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer indéfiniment contre moi pour lui enlever sa peine et ses craintes. Mais avant que je me laisse aller à mes pulsions, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua avec violence, nous faisant sursauter.

Leah, l'une des sœurs de Jacob, malgré son entrée fracassante, marcha au milieu du salon avec un air beaucoup trop calme pour qu'il soit innocent. Jacob ne cessait de me répéter à quel point sa personnalité était affreuse, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver sauvagement belle avec son simple short déchiré et sa légère camisole mauve, laissant entrevoir ses cuisses musclées et ses bras bronzés.

-Leah, dégage! aboya Jacob en se levant.

-Tiens-tiens, mais qui voilà? susurra Leah en ignorant royalement son frère et en me fixant d'un air glacial.

Je n'avais pas peur des loups normalement, mais derrière l'air trop calme de la louve, je pouvais deviner une tempête qui menaçait d'exploser à mon attention. Par instinct, je me levai à mon tour et vins me poster près de Jacob. Leah plissa vicieusement les yeux à mon mouvement.

-Leah, tu dégages TOUT DE SUITE! répéta Jacob.

La fille accorda finalement un regard à son frère. Ils se toisèrent un long moment, se défiant mutuellement. Finalement, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'Indien, elle me lança :

-Je crois que c'est au contraire Swan qui devrait s'en aller. Qu'en dis-tu, ma petite humaine?

-J'ai le droit d'être ici, dis-je d'un ton sec. Jacob me l'a permis, et je pense qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

Leah plongea finalement ses iris sombres dans les miennes et s'approcha lentement de nous.

-Malheureusement pour Jake, il ne sait pas reconnaître les putes quand il en voit une. Alors, Swan, la queue de Cullen était trop froide quand t'écartais les jambes? T'es venue te faire réchauffer? siffla-t-elle.

-LEAH! aboya Jacob

Je me sentis pâlir aux paroles de la sœur de Jacob.

Mon intention était de me réconcilier avec mon meilleur ami, pas me faire insulter gratuitement par les membres de sa meute.

Je ramassai précipitamment ma sacoche et mes clés sur la table basse du salon.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, je marmonnai, furieuse, en me dirigeant vers la porte et en cognant l'épaule de Leah au passage.

-Attends Bella! cria Jacob pendant que je sortais sur le perron et dévalais les escaliers dehors.

Mon ami me suivit à l'extérieur et me retint par le bras avant que j'atteigne ma voiture.

-Je t'en prie, reste, me supplia-t-il.

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule pour voir Leah, qui nous avait suivi, me fixer intensément, me défiant d'être d'accord avec la proposition de Jacob.

Si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait m'intimider à sa guise, elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'avais néanmoins pas envie de créer une scène ce soir.

-Jacob, je dis en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je vais y aller, mais je reviendrai un autre jour, quand certaines personnes désagréables ne seront plus présentes.

Je voulus lancer un regard mauvais à sa sœur, mais elle avait disparu. Mes yeux la cherchèrent un instant, mais la louve s'était envolée comme par magie. Mon meilleur ami s'en fichait visiblement, car il resserra son emprise sur mon bras et me pressa encore une fois;

-Oublie Leah, Bella. Reste, s'il te plait.

-Jake, je reviendrai, je le rassurai en déposant délicatement mes doigts sur les siens pour qu'il lâche prise.

À contrecœur, le loup me laissa partir. Je souris faiblement à son air piteux et montai dans mon vieux truck pendant que mon ami me suivait du regard d'un air déçu.

 _« Ça vaut mieux comme ça »_ , je pensai en démarrant le moteur.

Ma voiture sortit de l'allée du loup et je lui fis un dernier signe d'au revoir avant d'accélérer et de prendre la route, l'esprit toujours occupé par ce dont Leah m'avait accusé.

Je n'étais pas une pute. J'aimais Edward, je ne l'aurais jamais trompé avec Jacob. Coucher avec mon meilleur ami?

Je déglutis, honteuse.

Bien sûr, j'y avais peut-être pensé une fois ou deux, lorsque Edward m'avait quitté, mais quelle fille n'aurait pas fait de même? Jacob était un bel homme et ne laissait pas indifférente. En revanche, pas une seule fois je n'avais songé à passer réellement à l'acte. Je n'étais pas une trainée. Et puis il n'était pas question que je fasse cela à Jacob et Edward. Le vampire finirait sûrement par me pardonner et Jacob serait encore plus brisé. Sans compter que les familles des deux côtés me haïraient! Non, jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil.

J'entrai dans la partie de la route que je préférais. Les arbres encadraient magnifiquement la petite route et la sérénité des lieux me calma presque instantanément. Mais en tournant un angle, j'eus tout juste le temps de hurler avant d'enfoncer le frein à fond. Les pneus crissèrent et finirent par s'arrêter abruptement en me secouant dangereusement dans le véhicule. Et quand je relevai la tête, mon sang se figea.

Leah se tenait au milieu de la route, ses cheveux courts encadrant parfaitement son visage, son physique avantageux se reflétant par le soleil qui se couchait derrière elle. Encore une fois, son visage reflétait un calme calculé, comme si elle ne venait pas tout juste d'avoir failli me faire faire un accident.

Putain de merde, elle allait m'entendre.

Furieuse, je sortis de mon véhicule en claquant rageusement la porte.

-NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE, MERDE!? j'hurlai en pensant que j'aurai pu avoir le réflexe de la contourner et finir par aboutir de façon fatale contre un arbre de la forêt.

La stupide louve me toisa sans me répondre quelque temps, avant de s'approcher de moi avec lenteur.

-On va s'entendre sur une chose, Swan, dit-elle en marchant toujours vers moi. Je n'aime pas énormément de gens et tu ne fais pas partie des exceptions. Je n'aime pas non plus voir Jacob s'apitoyer lamentablement sur son sort à chaque fois qu'il te voit. Il est pathétique et il fait honte à regarder. S'il pouvait au moins garder ses affreux sentiments pour lui, mais non, les émotions du con doivent absolument m'affecter au passage.

Je voulus la frapper pour m'avoir insulté, mais encore plus pour avoir insulté son frère de façon si désinvolte. Elle se prenait pour qui? Mais je retins ma colère et lui lançai un regard dédaigneux :

-Tu ne penses qu'à toi, espèce de sale égoïste!

Leah approcha son visage à deux centimètres du mien, menaçante. Et pour la première fois, j'eus peur qu'elle me fasse réellement du mal. J'avais toujours été assurée qu'aucun loup ne me toucherait jamais, par respect pour Jacob. Mais là, au milieu de nulle part, je commençais à avoir des doutes.

-Je ne pense qu'à moi? me cracha la louve. Regarde-toi dans un putain de miroir et reviens me dire ça Swan! Si je te revois dans la Réserve, surveille bien tes arrières, car la minute où tu croiseras mon regard, ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras de ta lamentable vie. Compris?

Je soutins son regard, même si je savais qu'elle pourrait peut-être mettre sa menace à exécution. Je n'allais pas me laisser intimider.

Leah recula, irritée par mon expression, mais ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus.

-Swan, fais attention à toi, me menaça-t-elle.

Et la minute suivante, elle s'élança dans la forêt et disparut.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **Je vous avais prévenu que je changeais quelques concepts, n'est-ce pas? Donc en voici quelques-uns :**

 **1) Les loups peuvent se parler mentalement entre eux, peu importe la forme qu'ils possèdent. Ils peuvent aussi le faire à une certaine** _ **distance.**_ **Un loup peut être dans la forêt, son frère dans son bain chez lui, et ils pourront se parler mentalement. Mieux que les téléphones wouhou!**

 **2) Ils sont également capables de ressentir les émotions fortes des membres de leur famille, dans n'importe quelle de leur forme, encore une fois.**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **-Je tiens à rappeler que ceci bel et bien une fiction YAOI, bien que la plupart des couples seront parfaitement hétérosexuels. Je ne suis pas fan des fictions où tout le monde tourne homo du jour au lendemain, donc il y aura des interactions entre les autres couples.**

 **-Bella ne deviendra pas la super bitch de la fic sans aucune raison. Je la laisse normale, elle n'est pas méchante, juste TRÈS fatigante. J'ai cependant pour objectif d'essayer de ne pas vous la faire détester comme dans la plupart des Jakeward :/**

 **.**

 **Je suis vraiment plus habituée de faire de la comédie, mais c'était comment? ;O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjoooour tout le monde!**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire!**

 **Merci à ma bêta Blitz! :3**

 **Guest : MERCI! D :**

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Je ne fis aucun bruit quand je rentrai dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était à son bureau, un crayon dans la bouche, le regard vague rivé sur le mur en face d'elle, l'air songeur. Quelques rayons de la petite lampe de sa chambre se reflétaient magnifiquement sur ses cheveux brun acajou. De la chair de poule apparut sur sa peau crémeuse lorsqu'une légère brise la frappa. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, dans la probable intention de la fermer et sursauta en me remarquant. Ma petite amie me fit un énorme sourire et m'observa silencieusement. Je m'approchai d'elle et allai déposer un tendre baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. J'humai ses cheveux, voulant m'imprégner de son doux arôme, mais je fronçai les sourcils en notant une différence dans l'odeur de ma petite amie :

-Tu es allée le voir.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je le savais, et cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Je me postai en face de ma copine et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens. Bella rougit légèrement sous mon regard accusateur, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle était bornée de nature.

-Oui, je suis allée le voir, affirma Bella, catégorique.

Je grognai et me levai pour aller me placer devant la fenêtre.

Ce n'était pas croyable, elle ne m'écoutait jamais. Et elle me répondait comme si elle avait fait la plus naturelle des choses! Savait-elle que je ne lui interdisais pas d'aller voir le loup uniquement pour ne pas l'importuner?

-Je te l'avais défendu! Je t'avais bien dit que c'était dangereux! je tonnai.

-Jacob ne m'a fait aucun mal, d'accord! se frustra Bella en se levant à son tour

Je me retournai vivement vers la jeune fille et lui lançai un regard dur.

-Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas de _Black_ dont je me soucie le plus, mais bien de sa meute!

Bella frissonna à mes paroles. J'imaginais qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise expérience en se rendant là-bas.

Au visage inquiet qu'affichait mon ange, je m'approchai d'elle et vins l'enlacer tendrement. Impossible pour moi de rester fâché. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop, elle et sa maladresse, elle et ses magnifiques yeux pétillants, elle et ses adorables joues qui rougissaient chaque fois que je la regardais.

Je finirais probablement par la transformer, par pur égoïsme. Je ne voulais pas que Bella perde son âme et j'avais insisté pour qu'elle la conserve. Mais la fille ne voulait rien savoir. Elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle m'aimait et que notre amour devait être éternel. Je ne savais jamais quoi répondre à cet argument. Si Bella restait humaine…ce serait quoi? Une petite amourette de 100 ans pour moi? Même pas, 70 ans peut-être? Voulais-je passer le reste de mon éternité à déprimer et accumuler les conquêtes et les amours qui vieilliraient et deviendraient poussières pendant que je resterais jeune et beau toute ma vie? Les loups le faisaient peut-être avec leurs imprégnées humaines, mais je savais que je n'en aurais jamais la force. L'éternité avec l'amour de sa vie. Qui serait assez fou pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion?

-Bel… Je commençai. Il faut que tu saches que lorsqu'un membre de leur meute souffre, les loups peuvent devenir très agressifs.

Bella resserra un peu plus son emprise sur mon torse en fermant les yeux et hocha la tête. J'étais maintenant certain que quelque chose s'était passée à la Push. Je détestais la restreindre de la sorte, mais j'espérais secrètement que l'expérience avait été assez traumatisante pour qu'elle n'y retourne plus à sa guise. Je voulais la protéger.

-Si…si tu veux vraiment voir ton ami, j'ajoutai dans un soupir. Il devra venir lui-même ici. Mais ne retourne jamais là-bas, je t'en prie.

Des yeux brillants de reconnaissance s'élevèrent vers moi.

-Ça… ne te dérangerait pas que Jake vienne ici?

J'hésitai un instant. Bien sûr que l'idée ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout même. Le cabot entiché de ma belle pourrait faire n'importe quoi avec elle quand je ne serai pas là. Mais en regardant les beaux yeux brillants de Bella, je ne pus lui refuser la visite de son meilleur ami.

Ma main alla lui caresser la joue et je lui souris doucement.

-Si cela te rend heureuse, j'imagine que non, déclarai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **POV Sam**_

«Un cigare?» m'avait proposé Alpha Anthony en me tendant l'objet.

Je l'avais regardé d'un œil hésitant.

Le cigare était gros, épais comme une flûte et semblait avoir été décoré avec expertise et minutie. Le genre de relique qu'on foutait à double tour dans un coffre et qu'on ressortait uniquement pour se vanter à ses amis de la posséder.

J'avais donc décliné poliment l'offre ayant peur de me ridiculiser en ne sachant pas comment fumer une si grosse énormité.

Alpha Anthony avait souri à mon refus, mais n'avait pas ajouté un mot.

Notre meute avait été envoyée ce printemps pour une mission afin de soutenir un groupe canadien. Un donjon ancien, scellé par des ancêtres lycanthropes, prenait un certain nombre de loups pour son ouverture. Nous étions libres, on nous avait donc proposé de participer à la découverte du donjon.

Notre troupe s'était alors rendue au Nouveau-Brunswick pour rencontrer nos semblables. Leur meute était gigantesque et leur Alpha tenait parfaitement les rênes depuis 118 ans.

Alpha Anthony était un homme grand, costaud, à la barbe rousse et longue, et au rire bourru. Un énorme ours amical.

Il m'avait invité à venir discuter dans son bureau avec lui après que la mission se soit déroulée avec succès. J'avais été un peu embarrassé de pénétrer le mini château que représentait la demeure des loups du Nouveau-Brunswick. Elle faisait quatre étages plus un sous-sol et devait posséder une cinquantaine de chambres. Malgré le grand nombre de gens qui habitaient les lieux, l'intérieur était si gigantesque que personne ne devait se sentir confiné et la décoration aurait pu rendre jalouse une célébrité.

Mais le plus étonnant était probablement la cour qui l'entourait. L'immense terrain plat était divisé en plusieurs sections pour différents types d'entrainement. Je pouvais voir des loups se battre sur du sable d'un côté, et tourner ma tête pour scruter des gens s'entrainer à divers arts martiaux.

C'était immense et impressionnant.

«Donc, je disais» avait repris Alpha Anthony après avoir allumé son énorme cigare «Vous savez, si les membres de votre meute vivaient ensemble, elle se porterait mieux!»

«Heu...» j'avais répondu intelligemment.

Vivre avec les dix autres membres de mon groupe?

Seigneur, je ne faisais que songer à leurs nombreuses bagarres et j'avais déjà mal à la tête.

«Je ne suis pas si sûr de l'idée...» j'avais répliqué poliment.

L'homme roux avait pouffé à ma réticence et de la cendre était tombée sur son pantalon noir qui semblait sortir tout droit du dernier designer à la mode du pays. Ses cheveux et même sa longue barbe rousse, où aucun poil indiscipliné ne ressortait, étaient parfaitement coiffés et brillaient étrangement. Il se serait présenté en tant que roi d'un empire quelconque et je l'aurais cru sur parole.

«Alpha Sam, je vois que votre meute n'a pas l'air de tout repos!» s'était-il écrié avec enjouement en essuyant négligemment les traces de cendre de son pantalon flambant neuf «Mais plus aucune meute ne fait vivre ses membres séparément. Être au même endroit augmentera la force de vos liens et votre puissance, vous verrez. Pensez-y»

Il avait remis son cigare dans sa bouche en prenant une bouffée et avait hoché de la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Sa proposition n'était pas une mauvaise idée...

...Si on se réjouissait des ambiances explosives à longueur de journée. Au sens propre, soit dit en passant.

Et puis je n'avais pas des allures d'empereurs avec le pognon qui venait avec comme mon confrère canadien qui se tenait devant moi, de toute façon.

«Je vous crois parfaitement Alpha Anthony, mais ça restera tout de même un rêve impossible. Je n'ai pas des millions à dépenser» j'avais fait remarquer sans mensonge.

L'homme roux avait sorti son cigare de la bouche dans un petit "plop" et m'avait fixé étrangement comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé sur l'épaule.

«À quoi pensez-vous que le Sommet serve?»

oooOOOooo

Le Sommet était l'organisation suprême des êtres surnaturels qui créait et imposait les grandes règles de notre monde. Pour répondre à des situations urgentes qui pouvaient parfois affecter tout l'univers surnaturel, l'organisation avait créé un groupe représentant un membre de chaque espèce pour gérer ces temps de crises que l'on appelait l'Ordre. Les membres de l'Ordre ne s'assuraient pas de la paix et de l'harmonie entre nos groupes, loin de là. Leur rôle était simplement de préserver un certain équilibre entre les êtres surnaturels et les humains.

Si des loups-garous décidaient d'attaquer des fées dans le fin fond de la Martinique, ce n'était pas leur problème.

Si un groupe de vampires décidait de convertir toute l'Afrique en suceurs de sang, là, ça devenait le leur.

Le Sommet se trouvait dans les coins reculés de la Roumanie. Chaque espèce avait son propre département, en Roumanie ou ailleurs, pour dicter les règles des leurs. Apparemment, celui des vampires se trouvait en Italie, mais celui des loups demeurait au sein même des quartiers du Sommet. De plus, chaque unité de l'organisation avait récolté des fonds suffisants pour subvenir aux besoins de leurs semblables à travers les siècles

En d'autres mots; ils étaient bourrés de fric.

Alpha Anthony m'avait donc rappelé que cet argent devait être dépensé pour des causes telles que les hébergements. Même si cela devait coûter des millions, ce n'était que de la poussière dans leur compte en banque. En plus, ma meute travaillait pour les missions de la division des loups, l'Alpha Canadien m'avait affirmé que les travaux commenceraient le jour suivant ma demande.

Je ne me rappelais plus comment Alpha Anthony avait fini par me convaincre. Mais j'avais fait ma demande 3 mois plus tôt, et effectivement, notre futur manoir avait commencé ses constructions peu de temps après.

.

Je souris à ses souvenirs et ramassai mon courrier de ma boite aux lettres surplombant notre rue. Je revenais de la maison des Lahote pour prendre des nouvelles de mon membre malade. Sa condition n'avait pas changé, comme je m'y attendais.

Je lâchai un soupir et fouillai dans mes lettres pour voir de elles étaient question en prenant la direction de ma petite maison.

Et quand j'en remarquai une enveloppe noire avec un énorme sceau rouge qui la scellait, je me figeai en plein milieu de l'allée.

Un message urgent du Sommet.

Craignant un peu le contenu de cette lettre, je rentrai dans ma maison par le grillage de mon entrée. Cependant, lorsque mes narines sentirent la bonne odeur s'échappant de la cuisine, mes inquiétudes quant à cette fameuse lettre s'envolèrent comme par magie. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui savait cuisiner, c'était bien ma déesse.

J'allais m'occuper des problèmes du Sommet plus tard.

Quand j'atteignis ma cuisine, je m'approchai silencieusement d'Émilie postée devant la cuisinière et l'enlaçai tendrement par-derrière. Elle sursauta légèrement et se détendit quand elle reconnut les bras qui la serraient.

-Que nous prépares-tu? demandai-je en observant le riz frit aux crevettes dans l'immense poêle qui nous faisait face.

-Je ne sais pas, j'invente. Ça ne sera peut-être pas bon, répondit-elle en appuyant l'arrière de sa tête sur mon torse.

Elle disait toujours ça, mais chacun de ses plats gagnerait un concours de cuisine haut la main, recette inventée ou pas. Je remarquai qu'elle en avait fait une quantité énorme, comme d'habitude, s'attendant probablement que plusieurs de mes loups fassent leur apparition pour venir manger.

Émilie se retourna vers moi et leva légèrement la tête, réclamant un baiser. Je la taquinai un peu en posant mes lèvres sur sa joue et non sur l'endroit désiré. Ma fiancée me fit une moue coquine et se détourna pour tenter de saisir mes lèvres, mais j'esquivais encore une fois à la dernière minute pour aller lui embrasser le nez. Elle rigola faiblement et j'en profitai finalement pour lui donner le baiser qu'elle réclamait.

« Alpha! » une voix surgit brusquement dans ma tête.

Je poussai un soupir, irrité d'être interrompu à un tel moment, mais ne me détachai pas de ma petite amie pour autant. Pouvoir communiquer mentalement à distance avec les membres de ma meute avait de grands avantages. Cependant, pendant des moments intimes comme celui-ci, je ne pouvais pas ignorer les appels comme un simple coup de téléphone… C'était bien dommage…

« Quoi! » claquai-je mentalement.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que j'entende un petit rire :

« Encore en train de faire des mamours à ta future femme »? s'enquit Seth.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et entrepris d'embrasser encore une fois cette fameuse future femme.

« Que veux-tu Seth? » demandai-je en passant une main sous la blouse d'Émilie.

Le vêtement de ma fiancée était fin, je pouvais légèrement voir son soutien-gorge en dessous. Cette vue me fit me coller davantage à elle et, sans lui demander son avis, je lui écartai les jambes pour aller lui masser l'intérieur des cuisses. Émilie soupira d'aise et prit doucement mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents. J'émis un grognement ravi et descendis mes larges mains sur son corps pour finir mon trajet sur ses fesses rebondies. Mais avant que je ne décide de pénétrer ma fiancée sur le comptoir de la cuisine en me foutant de laisser bruler le plat qu'elle préparait, l'annonce de Seth me fit complètement oublier cette idée :

« Bella est venue. Et Leah n'était pas contente»

Mon excitation redescendit d'un coup et je poussai encore une fois un soupir en appuyant mon front sur l'épaule d'Émilie. Celle-ci tourna légèrement sa tête vers moi, ayant sûrement compris qu'une conversation courait dans ma tête, et me baisa lentement la joue.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle contre ma peau.

Je levai les yeux vers elle avant de m'éloigner doucement.

-Swan est encore venue foutre de la merde, apparemment, je lui répondis.

À cette nouvelle, Émilie afficha une mine légèrement peinée. Je savais qu'elle appréciait bien la fille du shérif de Fork.

Je ne détestais pas Swan au début. Elle était sympa et rendait Jacob heureux, c'était largement suffisant pour moi. Mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas l'imprégnée de mon Bêta, je prenais plus la fille pour un passe-temps de ce dernier, sachant qu'elle ne ferait jamais partie de la famille.

Puis, elle avait choisi ce vampire. Je n'avais rien à proprement parler contre les Cullen. Nos deux familles se connaissaient désormais pour avoir déjà combattu Victoria et les nouveaux nés ensemble. Je n'appréciais simplement pas le fait que Swan les ait choisit fasse autant de mal à Jacob.

Je pris le visage d'Émilie en coupe pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de sortir de la maison en direction de celle des Black sous le soleil qui montrait à peine ses derniers rayons.

Les membres de ma meute étaient durement sur les nerfs depuis l'accident de Paul. On essayait de revivre normalement le plus possible, mais je savais parfaitement que mes loups commençaient à paniquer devant l'état de leur frère qui ne s'améliorait pas. La pire était sûrement Leah. Cette fille était chiante de nature, mais avec le récent accident de Paul, on avait tous envie de la jeter en bas d'un pont tellement elle était insupportable.

Je pouvais alors très bien imaginer à quoi avait ressemblé la scène.

Des cris lointains se firent entendre au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai du lieu où se trouvaient Jacob et Leah. Quand j'arrivai, je pus ressentir la colère de ma soeur et de mon frère au fond de moi, tellement elle était forte.

En deux enjambées, je montai les marches du perron de la petite maison délabrée des Black et m'introduisis dans la demeure. Les deux chamailleurs ne m'entendirent pas dans l'immédiat. Cependant, ils semblèrent me sentir, car ils reniflèrent en même temps et se retournèrent vers moi.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous hurlez à en alerter toute la Réserve? sifflai-je

Jacob et Leah se jetèrent un coup d'œil meurtrier, mais ne répondirent pas. Je savais que Leah n'y allait pas par quatre chemins pour jeter à la figure ce qu'elle pensait, en y ajoutant quelques insultes et remarques blessantes au passage. Je me demandais si la colère de ma sœur était dirigée sur son frère ou sur la Swan. Sûrement un peu des deux. Sur son frère pour être aveugle et sur la fille du shérif pour le blesser sans s'en rendre compte. Et, lien de meute oblige, je devais avouer que je prenais le côté de Leah. Jacob devait cesser de voir cette fille tant qu'il n'en trouvait pas une autre. Et sa plaie ne pouvait guérir si Swan s'amusait à toujours lui rendre visite.

-Jake…commençai-je.

-Tu vas me dire que Bella ne devrait pas s'approcher de moi et tu vas aller la menacer, toi aussi? dit Jake en me regardant.

Je me retournai vers Leah, surpris:

-Tu l'as menacé?

Je n'étais pas vraiment fâché, juste un peu étonné. Leah criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait foutre Swan au feu si elle mettait les pieds à la Réserve, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle songerait à réellement la menacer.

Et puis sincèrement…eh bien, j'en étais content.

-Pff! Une petite mise en garde de rien du tout! répliqua ma sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as pas à te mettre entre Bella et moi! vociféra Jacob.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Leah le dévisagea, abasourdie. Je grimaçai, sentant les ennuis venir. Car quand Leah marquait un temps d'arrêt comme celui-ci, ce qui sortait de sa bouche par la suite n'était jamais agréable.

-Entre Bella…et toi? répéta la fille avec lenteur.

Elle émit un rire sans joie et regarda son frère cruellement :

- _Entre Bella et toi ?..._ Jake… Il n'y a pas de _Bella et toi_. Il n'y a jamais eu de _Bella et toi_. Il y a un _Bella et Edward_ , oui. Et puis, il y a toi...seul.

-La ferme, murmura Jacob en s'éloignant.

-La fermer pour quoi? siffla Leah entre ses dents. On te le répète toujours, mais ça ne rentre pas dans tes foutues oreilles! Elle embrasse son Edward en te tenant par la main! Tu as son attention un moment, et ensuite, tu n'existes plus quand son vampire apparait! Tu pourrais tuer Cullen, vivre le parfait amour avec elle durant dix ans, et un jour lui offrir une simple photo de son suceur de sang qu'elle préférerait l'image à toi! Qu'es-tu, _toi_ , par rapport au beau, au sublime, au grand Edward Cullen!

-La _ferme_!

\- Où penses-tu qu'elle soit en ce moment? Hein, Jake? Elle fait tendrement l'amour avec son vampire! Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle pense à toi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi penserait-elle à un mec pathétique comme toi!? Tu n'es qu'un garçon lamentablement amouraché qu'elle peut mener par le bout du nez! Tu es un putain de bouche-trou, un divertissement quand elle s'ennuie! Tu es son toutou qu'elle flatte et qui accourt dès qu'elle le siffle! MAIS IL N'Y A PAS DE BELLA ET TOI!

-LA FERME! Hurla Jacob en renversant une lampe qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Même éloigné d'eux je pouvais sentir la bouffée d'aura dangereuse et meurtrière qui émanait du corps de mon Bêta. Ses émotions noires étaient tellement fortes que j'arrivais à ressentir son atroce colère au fond de ma poitrine. Il devait en être de même pour Leah. Mais elle resta droite, fixant son frère avec une expression aussi en colère que lui, ne sourcillant pas une seule fois à la vue de l'adolescent que tremblait de tout son corps et sifflait de rage.

Voyant que la situation devenait critique, je m'approchai doucement de mon bêta pour tenter de le calmer. Les loups passaient leur temps à se battre entre eux, mais pas au point de se faire réellement mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille de blesser gravement sa sœur. Surtout que Jake était particulièrement sensible à l'idée de faire mal aux femmes de sa meute, même Leah.

-Jake… je tentai.

-NON! rugit ce dernier. NON! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX!

Et avant que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Jacob s'élança vers l'entrée et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, faisant trembler vivement les murs.

Je regardai notre sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un « drama queen » avant de m'élancer au-dehors.

Jacob courait déjà vers la forêt en retirant son t-shirt, prêt à se métamorphoser.

Mes jambes dévalèrent les escaliers de la maison et je me mis à courir à sa suite. La lune était claire et les nuages distants; c'était une magnifique nuit pour courir. Mais j'aurais voulu le faire en d'autres circonstances.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la lisière de la forêt, je retirai mes vêtements en les laissant pourrir sur le sol avant de me transformer la seconde suivante.

Mon bêta n'était pas parti loin. Il s'était déjà transformé en loup et n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber par terre. Je m'approchai doucement de la bête aux couleurs caramel et frottai mon museau contre son dos pour le réconforter.

« Alpha… » commença-t-il mentalement.

Jake leva sa grosse tête de loup pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. On se fixa un instant avant que mon Bêta ne recouche sa tête sur le sol.

« Alpha » répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux « Je l'aime. »

Je reposai ma tête contre son dos, cherchant un une jolie phrase intelligente pour le rassurer.

Mais je ne trouvai pas.

Alors, je ne répondis rien.

* * *

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **Donc, quelques éclaircissements :**

 **Voyez le Sommet et l'Ordre comme…l'Organisation des Nations Unies (ONU). Premièrement, pour l'Ordre: différentes créatures surnaturelles se rassemblent pour régler les gros problèmes, mais elles ne s'entendent pas nécessairement. Ce groupe-ci ne ressort que lorsqu'une crise affecte tout le monde surnaturel.**

 **Pour les activités normales du Sommet en général, chaque espèce à son propre département où elle envoie des missions à ses semblables qui ont décidé de travailler pour l'organisation à travers le monde. La meute de Jacob a choisi de travailler pour le département des loups, mais Carlisle a refusé ce même genre de travail du département des vampires pour sa famille, ayant des principes différents des leurs.**

 **Je rappelle que dans mon histoire, les loups peuvent ressentir les émotions fortes de leurs frères et peuvent se parler mentalement entre eux, peu importe leur forme.**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **1) Bella est affreusement dans le chemin. Ben voilà, c'est fait exprès. J'avais envie d'avoir une autre approche pour un Jakeward, à la place de Jake et Ed tombent super amoureux en moins de deux et pouf! Bella est chiante et on la laisse de côté! Bah, pas cette fois!**

 **2) Mon histoire va être un peu spéciale à toujours changer de POV, mais vous allez finir par vous y habituer, je suis sûre.**

 **À la prochaine ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok c'est le DERNIER chapitre de mise en contexte, mais il est important! Après, on tombera dans la vraie histoire!**

 **Allez, vous survivrez!**

 **Merci à ma bêta Blitzz qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Moi-mme**_ **: Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite**

* * *

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Carlisle**_

On sonna à la porte de notre villa.

Esmée, qui lisait le journal dans le salon dans le divan à côté de moi, releva la tête, faiblement surprise. On ne prévoyait personne à une heure aussi tardive. Puis, rares étaient les gens qui venaient ici. La sonnette servait pratiquement de décoration. Il n'y avait que les enfants et nous. Cependant, Jasper, Emmet et Alice étaient partis à la chasse et ne revenaient qu'au matin.

Ma femme déposa le journal sur la table en face d'elle et se leva docilement alors que je faisais de même. Elle déplissa sa jupe et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je la suivis de près, et une fois à l'entrée, mon odorat m'indiqua que l'être derrière la porte n'était pas humain. Mais je crus reconnaître cette odeur qui me ramenait à des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs dizaines de décennies. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais croire mes sens.

-Esmée, dis-je à ma femme devant moi. Ouvre.

Elle me regarda, surprise, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je n'étais pas sur mes gardes devant cette odeur inconnue.

Sauf que cette fragrance ne me l'était pas.

Ma femme ne posa pas plus de questions, se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit la porte sur le visiteur

Un grand homme noir, d'une beauté frappante, se tenait sur le perron, le dos droit, l'allure fière. Il portait une chemise nacrée, qui contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau sombre et un pantalon propre noir. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de souliers flambants neufs au vernis rutilant. Le vampire leva la tête et adressa un sourire blanc et étincelant à la maîtresse de la maison. Il se courba légèrement, se saisit doucement de sa main droite pour ne pas l'effrayer et déposa une bise du bout des lèvres :

-Madame…

L'homme lui fit un second sourire séducteur et je pus voir qu'Esmée tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Mais réalisant, elle se reprit en retirant sa main en vitesse et s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Bonsoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Abdoulaye,... je murmurai en coupant le nouveau venu dans sa réponse.

Abdoulaye plongea enfin ses yeux dans les miens et j'y crus lire la tristesse, le soulagement et surtout la joie de me revoir. Et toutes ces émotions reflétaient parfaitement les miennes. Je ne sus pas qui fit le premier pas, mais la seconde suivante, je le serrais tout contre mon cœur. Ça faisait plus de 150 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, et je tentai de lui montrer à quel point il m'avait manqué à travers mon étreinte. Je ris légèrement en humant son odeur si familière; une fragrance de tilleul, de baies des champs, et une légère once de cigare. Il n'avait pas arrêté après toutes ces années.

Après un long moment que je ne comptais pas, je me détachai de lui et posai une main dans son cou:

-Tu m'as manqué, vieux.

Le vampire face à moi sourit en hochant la tête et se tourna vers ma femme sur le côté que j'avais complètement oubliée :

-Si tu m'avais dit que ta future femme serait aussi ravissante, je serais venu te rendre visite beaucoup plus tôt!

Pendant qu'Esmée souriait, flattée, je levai les yeux au ciel à sa remarque en secouant la tête :

-Toujours aussi dragueur.

-Toujours aussi blond, contrecarra-t-il dans un sourire mesquin.

Je le lui rendis en indiquant le salon pour qu'on s'y installe. Esmée connaissait Abdoulaye comme si elle l'avait déjà vu, tellement j'avais parlé de lui. Elle préféra donc nous laisser quelques minutes d'intimité pour nos retrouvailles après les présentations. Elle monta à l'étage, en nous promettant de redescendre plus tard en soirée. Je me tournai vers Abdoulaye qui observait le feu de notre cheminée d'un air mélancolique, se remémorant sûrement nos années passées.

J'avais rencontré le vampire noir aux États-Unis alors que j'avais quitté les Volturi dans les années 1750. On était en plein temps d'esclavage et Abdoulaye avait été déporté illégalement du Sénégal pour être vendu aux Américains de l'époque. Je ne l'avais rencontré que des années plus tard, alors que je faisais affaire avec, Mr Dillington, son maître. Dillington avait un certain attachement pour son esclave jovial qui ne se laissait pas abattre par les injustices de la vie. Son maître avait une grande confiance en lui et allait jusqu'à lui permettre d'accueillir ses clients pendant ses heures de bureau. Dans le temps, je faisais du commerce des bateaux Galions. Je devais un jour acheter des poutres et un horrible accident était survenu; derrière un mur de sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, j'avais découvert Abdoulaye ensanglanté, une barre de fer lui traversant la poitrine.

Je l'avais transformé par simple impulsion. Je ne devais rien à cet esclave, mais quelque chose me disait de le faire.

De même qu'il n'avait pas maudit sa condition d'esclave, Abdoulaye Seba ne maudit pas son nouveau corps de vampire, même après des jours de souffrance.

Il avait été mon compagnon de voyage pendant des décennies. Nous étions partis dans son pays natal, au Sénégal, faire quelques années d'étude et on avait décidé ensemble d'être médecins. Nous nous entendions à merveille, et chaque jour je me félicitais de l'avoir transformé.

Mais les problèmes étaient survenus.

Abdoulaye avait suivi mon régime sans rechigner. Au début de sa transformation, il m'avait plus pris pour un maître qu'un ami, alors il avait obéi aveuglément à mes souhaits. Cependant, le corps d'Abdoulaye supportait extrêmement mal le sang animal. Certains jours, il régurgitait tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler et ne pouvait pas marcher, tellement son corps était faible. Nous savions quel était le problème, mais nous avons tenté de l'ignorer pendant des années. Malheureusement, après en certain temps, mon ami ne tint plus; il ne pouvait se nourrir de sang animal.

Abdoulaye était aussi attristé que moi d'avoir à changer son régime alimentaire. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui à cause de sa situation et je l'avais accompagné pour sa première victime humaine. Mais qui choisir? Nous ne le savions pas. Avec l'habitude d'une vie végétarienne, ça rendait malade mon ami l'idée de prendre des gens au hasard comme dîner. Nous avons finalement jeté notre dévolu sur des gens que nous jugions « malhonnêtes » pour le nourrir. Mais la « malhonnêteté » était relative, selon Abdoulaye, nous ne devions pas être les juges de la vie d'autres êtres humains.

Durant des années, il avait quand même suivi son régime. Il était en plein forme, mais il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Puis, un jour, nous avions croisé ces vampires de cette fameuse région. Les vampires de ces terres ne buvaient que le sang des condamnés à mort ou des humains en phase terminale du monde entier.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de cet endroit. On le nommait "le Deuxième Monde".

Abdoulaye y avait trouvé sa libération. Il avait voulu me convaincre de le suivre sur ces terres inconnues et rêveuses, mais j'avais refusé. J'avais senti que ma place n'était pas là-bas. Pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas.

J'avais été attristé de ne plus réentendre parler de mon vieil ami, mais j'avais pu rencontrer ma femme en choisissant de ne pas le suivre sur cette terre lointaine.

-Tu es venu me parler d'elle? je demandai à Abdoulaye en parlant de la Terre du Deuxième Monde.

L'homme noir détacha son regard du feu pour me fixer silencieusement.

-Peut-être bien...répondit-il finalement avant de contempler à nouveau les flammes.

Je hochai la tête et me mis à observer le feu également. Je comprenais parfaitement que mon ami souhaitait m'avoir à ses côtés, j'aurais fait de même. Mais j'avais une famille à présent.

-Ab, ma réponse restera la même, tu sais… je murmurai.

Mon ami ne répondit pas, le regard toujours plongé dans le feu crépitant. Après un long silence, il ajouta :

-Le Sommet m'a également envoyé.

À cette nouvelle, je tournai la tête brusquement vers lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Une Mission Obligatoire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je n'avais pas effectué de mission obligatoire depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années. Je ne voulais pas travailler dans le monde surnaturel et je ne voulais pas y exposer ma famille. J'avais appris que les loups de la Réserve avaient décidé de jouer sur ce terrain-là, mais j'avais moi-même refusé catégoriquement. Je voulais que ma famille ait une vie parfaitement normale parmi les humains. Cependant, les missions obligatoires, comme son nom l'indiquait, devaient absolument être exécutées.

-Que se passe-t-il? je demandai, alarmé.

Mon meilleur ami secoua la tête faiblement :

-Tu devrais recevoir la lettre d'ici peu.

Je n'ajoutai rien, sachant qu'une mission importante ne pouvait être dévoilée que sur papier scellé.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé? poursuivis-je

-Nous savons toujours où se trouve tout le monde, sourit faiblement Abdoulaye sans détacher son regard de l'âtre de la cheminée.

Je soupirai et plongeai mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

-Tu restes ici, j'espère?

Mon vieil ami de toujours m'offrit un merveilleux sourire.

-Avec plaisir.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

Le lendemain soir, j'étais toujours en colère contre Leah, et celle-ci s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Seth, qui ne se disputait jamais avec personne, même avec sa propre folle de sœur, avait tenté de faire baisser la tension qui s'installait à chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce, mais c'était peine perdue.

Leah et moi passions notre temps à nous disputer, mais nous ne nous excusions jamais l'un à l'autre. On ferait ça à longueur de journée sinon...On se contentait de se faire la gueule quelques heures, puis on oubliait aussi vite. Mais cette fois-ci, je lui en voulais réellement. Elle n'avait pas à menacer ma meilleure amie et la juger de la sorte.

Les autres membres de la meute n'avaient pas désapprouvé les agissements de la louve. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous du même avis qu'elle. Puis, comme Sam lui-même ne réprimandait pas Leah, tout le monde suivait naturellement le courant. J'étais bien conscient qu'ils cherchaient tous à me protéger, mais leur inquiétude ne changerait rien à ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella.

Je réfléchissais présentement dans mon coin favori que j'avais découvert quelques jours avant. C'était une partie neutre de la forêt qui n'était ni sur le territoire des vampires, ni sur celui des loups. L'un des rares coins de la forêt qui, à la place des arbres, était pourvu d'une herbe fine et d'une mousse confortable formant un tapis presque plat. D'énormes rochers grands de plusieurs mètres entouraient le flanc gauche de la partie dégagée où je me reposais. De l'autre côté, à la droite, une muraille des buissons s'étendait pour venir rejoindre les rochers et former un cercle presque parfait autour de moi. C'était ouvert et en même temps isolé. C'était mon petit coin secret.

J'étirai mon énorme corps de loup en ouvrant ma gueule pour bâiller. Mes frères savaient que je chérissais cet endroit lorsque je désirais être seul, donc ils n'avaient jamais tenté de m'accompagner. Pour cela, je leur en étais reconnaissant.

Les nuages se dégagèrent de la lune et celle-ci vint éclairer magnifiquement la place.

Il devait être tard, et je devais me lever tôt le lendemain.

À regret, je sautai avec force sur l'un des énormes rochers près de moi et pris la direction de ma maison.

Le vent me flatta le pelage et l'habituelle sensation de bien-être lorsque je courais sous ma forme animale me saisit. J'avais parfois, dans le temps, maudit ma condition de loup pour de multiples raisons. Mais aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce que pour ces courses nocturnes, je n'échangerais pour rien au monde cet héritage de mes ancêtres.

Rendu à l'orée du bois duquel je venais, je repris forme humaine et enfilai le short que j'avais laissé trainer dans un buisson caché. Je courus ensuite quelques minutes pour arriver dans l'arrière cours de ma petite maison rouge.

Quand j'ouvris la fenêtre de la cuisine pour m'y glisser, les lumières encore allumées dans la maison m'étonnèrent.

-Papa? je dis en sautant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Personne ne me répondit.

Mon père n'était pas du genre veilleur. Il appréciait ses soirées à regarder son sport à la télé, manger son dîner devant lui, se plaindre de l'impolitesse des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, et repartait se coucher sans demander son reste. Il devait cependant être près de 1 heure du matin, c'était assez rare qu'il ne soit pas déjà couché à une heure aussi tardive.

Lorsque mes pieds foulèrent le sol, j'hésitai une seconde, craignant je ne sais quoi, avant de traverser la cuisine et me diriger vers le salon.

La télé dans le salon était toujours allumée et je remarquai le fauteuil roulant de Billy installé juste à côté.

Puis je vis, à ses pieds, quelque chose qui me glaça le sang:

Le corps de mon père étendu sur le sol.

-PAPA! je criai en courant vers lui.

Je tombai à genou à ses côtés, le cœur battant affreusement de peur dans ma poitrine.

Mon père était couché sur le ventre, les paupières closes, son bras droit coincé sous lui. Je n'attendis pas une seconde avant de le retourner sur le dos et de le secouer avec vigueur.

-Papa! Réveille-toi! je criai en continuant de le secouer et en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues.

Sa tête dodelina, son corps se secoua au gré de ma force, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas.

Je me figeai sur place, mon père toujours entre mes mains, mon cerveau ne sachant pas quoi faire dans une telle situation. Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il résonnait douloureusement dans ma tête, tapant sur mes nerfs, embrouillant mes sens.

Le silence qui régnait dans la maison autour de moi était par contraste tellement assourdissant alors que je tenais toujours mon père dans mes bras, inerte, complètement ...inerte.

Puis, d'une main qui tremblait de manière incontrôlable, j'appuyai deux doigts sur le pouls de son cou.

Une seconde passa. Puis deux. Et enfin, plusieurs.

Mais rien.

Pas un battement, pas un faible signe, absolument rien.

Oh mon dieu, c'était un mauvais rêve.

J'appelai par pensée la première personne qui me vint en tête :

« Sam! » je criai affolé à travers notre lien de meute.

La réponse me parvint immédiatement.

« Jacob? » répondit-il automatiquement, alarmé par mon ton.

Je déglutis difficilement en observant mon père affreusement immobile dans mes bras et, maintenant que le détail me frappait en pleine figure, drôlement pâle.

« Mon père, il...il ne respire pas » j'expliquai d'une voix tremblante.

Devais-je appeler l'ambulance? Mais elle allait prendre des heures avant de parvenir jusqu'ici. Devais-je courir à l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?

« Jacob » m'interrompit dans mes pensées Sam « Sais-tu faire un massage cardiaque? »

Je secouai la tête en me pinçant durement les lèvres.

Non merde, je ne savais pas!

« Jacob » répéta mon Alpha « Sais-tu faire un massage cardiaque? »

Ma gorge commençait à me faire atrocement mal, mais je me concentrai pour répondre à Sam d'une voix tremblante:

« Non... »

« Tu vas placer ton père dos au sol et te mettre à genou à ses côtés. Tu positionneras ensuite tes deux mains l'une par-dessus l'autre et tu feras 30 compressions avec la plante de ta main au milieu de sa poitrine. Tu devras voir son thorax remonter tout seul à chaque pression. Garde tes bras tendus, et si possible, découvre la poitrine de ton père avant. Est-ce que tu me suis Jacob? »

« O-Oui »

Je m'agenouillai près du corps et recommençai à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Ça faisait longtemps que mon corps n'avait pas réagi de façon aussi violente sous l'effet de l'émotion, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

« Donne de bonnes pressions pour tenter de faire circuler le sang, mais contrôle ta force de loup » continua à m'indiquer Sam. « S'il ne réagit pas après les 30 coups, donne lui du souffle en plaçant sa tête en arrière et recommence. Émilie est en train d'appeler l'ambulance pour toi, je pars tout de suite. »

Mes mains tremblaient maintenant beaucoup trop pour que j'effectue quoi que ce soit. Ma tête tournait. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me concentrer, mais la seule idée de ne pas réussir à sauver mon père augmentait ma nervosité et les secousses de mes mains.

« Jacob...je suis là » m'apaisa doucement mon Alpha.

Ses paroles me calmèrent et je recommençai à respirer alors que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais coupé mon rouvris les yeux et exécutai les indications de Sam tout de suite après. Je me plaçai au-dessus de mon père, mis mes deux mains l'une par-dessus l'autre en appliquant ma paume sur le milieu de sa poitrine et je commençai à pomper.

Je ne savais même pas si je faisais la bonne chose, si j'allais trop vite ou pas assez, si j'appuyais trop fort ou trop doucement. Mais je sus qu'après plusieurs compressions, mes actions ne servaient à rien.

« Il...il ne... » je commençai d'une voix désespérée.

« Continue, Jacob ».

Je n'y tins plus et commençai à pleurer. Mes larmes me brouillaient la vue, m'empêchant de voir adéquatement ce que j'étais en train d'effectuer.

Son thorax se soulevait et s'abaissait sous mes coups, mais mon père lui-même ne réagissait toujours pas. Et je devais me rendre à l'évidence, la température de son corps était anormalement basse.

Dans un geste désespéré, j'y mettais plus de force et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque j'entendis un craquement sonore sous mes mains.

« Oh fuck! Alpha...je pense...je pense que j'ai brisé quelque chose...Shit...j'ai-j'ai brisé... » je gémis en arrêtant tous mes gestes.

« Jacob, respire, tu as dû briser une côte » répondit Sam.

« C-c'est grave ou pas?! »

« Pas nécessairement. Je suis arrivé »

Au même moment, j'entendis ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à volée et mon Alpha fit son apparition. Il pénétra la maison et sa présence me soulagea légèrement.

Sam scanna en une demi-seconde les alentours, à l'affût d'un quelconque danger auquel je n'avais même pas pensé à vérifier. La seconde d'après, quand il ne détecta rien de menaçant, il s'accroupit près de moi et se saisit du poignet de mon père. Dès qu'il sentit la température du corps devant nous, le masque sévère habituel de Sam pâlit. Mon cœur commença à paniquer.

-Qu'est-, je commençai.

-On l'amène à l'hôpital, me coupa direct mon Alpha en se levant abruptement.

Alarmé par son ton et par le fait qu'il ne voulait même pas attendre l'arrivée de l'ambulance, je ne posai pas plus de questions et pris mon père dans mes bras.

Sam m'ouvrit la porte quand je sortis avec mon père tout contre moi. Et, sans attendre, il courut à une vitesse surhumaine en direction de l'hôpital et je le suivis avec la même cadence. Il était tard, alors les âmes vivantes étaient rares, et même si une personne nous remarquait, elle clignerait des yeux et nous serions déjà hors de vue. Cependant, lorsqu'on approcha le petit hôpital de la Réserve à peine 6 minutes plus tard, nous ralentîmes tout de même le pas à la vue d'un plus grand nombre d'humains présents aux alentours.

Quand on arriva sur les lieux, les infirmières présentes ne nous posèrent même pas de questions. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon père m'était enlevé des bras et conduit sur une civière pour disparaitre derrière des portes.

Je restai planté là, en plein milieu du couloir, à fixer les doubles portes d'urgence pendant plusieurs minutes, ou heures même, je ne savais plus.

Sam sembla s'occuper de donner les informations nécessaires en me voyant dans l'impossibilité de m'en charger moi-même, mais j'avais du mal à réellement saisir ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Mon père n'allait pas mourir, n'est-ce pas? Pas alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore félicité pour avoir obtenu mon diplôme de collège. Pas alors il n'avait pas encore assisté à mon mariage. Pas alors que je ne lui avais pas encore offert le nouveau fauteuil roulant électrique dernière technologie qui m'avait pris des mois à économiser.

Mais je croyais que je m'occupais bien de lui, pourquoi était-il...

Tout à coup, je sentis une petite main se glisser entre mes doigts. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée quand est-ce qu'elle était arrivée, mais Hania, notre plus jeune et récente recrue de la meute, s'était postée à mes côtés sans un bruit et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens silencieusement.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur se calmer doucement et je serrai sa petite main étroitement dans la mienne

oooOOOooo

-Monsieur Black...commença une voix à notre droite

On releva tous la tête en même temps vers le docteur qui s'approchait de nous et nous fûmes sur nos pieds en moins de deux.

Je ne me m'étais même pas rendu compte que mes autres frères avaient fait leur apparition un par un dans le petit hôpital de la Réserve. Ils avaient tenté de me parler alors que j'avais toujours un regard vide fixé sur les portes d'urgence, mais je ne les avais pas compris. Je sais juste qu'un moment donné, on m'avait trainé vers un banc pour m'asseoir, ma main toujours solidement accrochée à celle d'Hania.

Je m'avançai au-devant du groupe et fixai intensément le docteur. Il enleva son masque et m'annonça d'un air navré :

-Je suis désolé, M. Black, nous n'avons pas pu sauver votre père. Il était déjà trop tard quand nous avons tenté de le ranimer. Une crise cardiaque l'a terrassé probablement en début de soirée.

Mes frères derrière moi hoquetèrent de surprise et m'entourèrent la seconde je restai planté là à fixer le docteur, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non, un autre médecin peut...il peut... je commençai en cherchant mes mots.

Je reculai d'un pas et les regards que me lancèrent mes frères tournèrent mes sens et me lacérèrent le cœur. Je savais qu'ils ressentaient ma peine et qu'ils auraient tout donné pour me l'enlever à cet instant.

Mais je ne voulais pas de leur peine.

Je voulais mon père.

Il devait simplement avoir un meilleur médecin.

-Un autre médecin… peut...je répétai en fixant un à un les autres loups qui m'accompagnaient.

Mes yeux tombèrent désespérément sur mon Alpha, voulant absolument que celui que je représentais comme un véritable grand frère me réconforte et m'assure que l'homme qui m'avait élevé pendant près de 18 ans allait se réveiller si je l'amenais voir un autre médecin.

Mais Sam ne fit rien de tel.

Il ne fit que me fixer, la bouche close. Puis, d'un air déchiré, il secoua lentement la tête en fermant les yeux; Billy Black n'allait pas se réveiller, le docteur l'avait dit, il était trop tard.

Puis, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet; mon père était mort.

Sur ce lit blanc, alors que les médecins tentaient inutilement de faire rebattre son cœur, mon père était déjà mort. Pire, il était mort tout seul, dans notre maison, alors que moi j'étais dehors à faire je ne sais quoi. Pendant qu'il devait supporter une douleur atroce qu'avait dû lui apporter sa crise cardiaque, moi je n'étais pas là. Il avait souffert seul. Il était mort seul.

Et moi je...je n'étais pas là, et j'aurais pu faire quelque chose.

Je n'étais pas là quand il...

Mon père était mort...

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombai sur le sol et dans mon désarroi.

Montèrent mes pleurs vers le ciel, l'âme de mon père, haut-delà des montagnes, dut entendre mes cris de cette nuit.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **R.I.P Billy Black :(**

* * *

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **\- Je rappelle que le Sommet est l'organisation "suprême" du monde surnaturel. La plupart des créatures surnaturelles y sont représentées et chacune d'entre elles peut envoyer des missions à effectuer à son peuple. Le département des loups se trouve en Roumanie (au sein même du Sommet) et celui des Vampires est en Italie (les Voltueries)**

 **-Les Missions Obligatoires, sont des missions « urgentes ». Personne ne peut les refuser, que l'on travaille pour les quartiers du Sommet ou non. Elles sont généralement pour empêcher des destructions massives/ extinction d'une espèce/ attaque majeure sur les humains. Bref des choses graves**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **-Alors non, Carlisle ne va PAS tromper sa femme pour le beau corps d'Abdoulaye! Il l'aime juste vraiment vraiment beaucoup, mais de façon parfaitement** _ **platonique**_ **.**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**

 **-Première rencontre entre Jacob et Edward! J'imagine que vous l'attendiez :D**

 **À plus!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voici le chapitre 4! Je sais que je n'update pas souvent, je m'excuse :S Je suis vraiment occupée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir cette fic.**

* * *

 **Rappel :**

 _ **Le Sommet**_ **: Organisme suprême des êtres surnaturels. Chaque espèce a son département et envoie des missions à son peuple.**

 _ **L'Ordre**_ **: Groupe composé d'un représentant de chaque espèce formé pour régler les problèmes généraux.**

 _ **Abdoulaye Seba**_ **: Vampire et meilleur ami de Carlisle. Il habite les Terres Immortelles et a été envoyé par le Sommet pour aider la famille Cullen et les Quileutes à effectuer leur Mission Obligatoire.**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Edward Cullen**_

\- Jeune Cullen!

Je me retournai vers notre nouvel invité et le meilleur ami de mon père, Abdoulaye Seba. Il dépassa les divans de notre salon et s'approcha de moi en souriant poliment pour me rejoindre près des escaliers.

Le vampire avait une personnalité moqueuse et taquine, mais elle restait agréable. Il semblait du genre à ne jamais se prendre la tête avec les choses de la vie et à faire disparaître les tensions de ses compères rien qu'avec sa présence. Les autres membres de ma famille avaient l'air de l'apprécier et même Rosalie était respectueuse avec lui.

Sous ses airs moqueurs, on pouvait voir que l'homme était d'une grande intelligence et d'une visible sagesse. Cependant, je ne savais toujours pas si je pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance. Cet être était un mystère total et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester méfiant envers lui.

Ses yeux avaient beau refléter une lucidité étonnante, il posait parfois des questions qui nous laissaient perplexes ou nous faisaient douter de concepts pourtant évidents. Il lui arrivait aussi de nous fixer intensément pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la chose en devienne embarrassante. Il hochait ensuite la tête, comme s'il avait réussir à lire en nous et avait découvert quelque chose de concluant. Je lui avais demandé s'il lisait les pensées ou réussissait à ressentir les émotions des autres comme Jasper et moi, mais le médecin africain m'avait affirmé qu'il ne possédait pas de tels pouvoirs.

J'avais d'ailleurs tenté de moi-même fouiller sa tête et je m'étais heurté à un noir total qui m'avait bizarrement fait sentir nauséeux. Le noir était si dense qu'il m'avait fait tanguer. C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait et je n'avais pas voulu réitérer l'expérience.

-Abdoulaye? répondis-je à l'appel.

-Carlisle et moi avons fini de discuter. Tu peux le rejoindre.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et rejoignis le bureau de mon père.

J'ouvris les doubles portes et trouvai mon créateur en plein dans ses réflexions, ne réagissant pas à mon arrivée.

Son bureau était vaste et ensoleillé grâce aux gigantesques fenêtres qui surplombaient l'arrière de sa table de travail. Il avait fait construire une bibliothèque qui s'étendait jusqu'au plafond sur le mur de gauche, et avait installé des fauteuils et divans sur le côté droit pour permettre à quiconque de lire confortablement assis.

Je refermai les portes doucement derrière moi et lorsque je m'approchai de mon créateur, les pensées que je pus lire dans sa tête me surprirent:

« _...Et dire que je voulais un peu de repos pour les enfants. Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de la meute Uley à cette guerre... »_

 _-_ Une guerre? je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Carlisle sursauta légèrement en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Quelle guerre Carlisle? je demandai en m'avançant vers lui.

Mon père me fixa sans rien dire, probablement dérangé par le fait que j'eusse découvert la nouvelle en fouillant en lui.

Il poussa finalement un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre:

-Nous avons reçu une Mission Obligatoire.

Je levai un sourcil, ne m'attendant pas à cette réponse.

Je n'avais jamais fait de mission obligatoire de ma vie. Si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, Carlisle avait été contraint d'en effectuer une il y avait un peu plus de quinze ans. Nous habitions à l'époque près de Carrington, au Dakota du Nord. Une journaliste avait découvert le repère des sorcières des lieux et avait eu l'intention de dévoiler leur existence à la télé après avoir récupéré de nombreuses preuves.

Nous étions les êtres surnaturels les plus proches de la ville de la journaliste, en ce temps-là. Carlisle avait donc été contacté d'urgence pour se rendre sur les lieux dans l'immédiat et éliminer l'humaine par n'importe quel moyen. Il devait ensuite s'assurer que le corps reste sous surveillance, le temps que l'équipe de nettoyage arrive faire leur travail. J'avais proposé à Carlisle de l'aider à la tâche, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé.

Il ne m'avait jamais expliqué comment s'était déroulée la mission, mais le lendemain, on annonçait la mort de la journaliste et de son équipe dans accident de la route.

-À quoi consiste cette mission? je demandai à mon père.

Mon père prit une enveloppe noire qui avait été scellée d'un sceau rouge sang et sortit un papier de celle-ci. Il parcourut la lettre et dit :

-Une armée de goules s'apprête à envahir le nord ouest de Washington d'ici quelques semaines. Le Sommet leur a envoyé un avertissement officiel, mais elles n'ont rien voulu savoir et ont tué le Coureur.

Les Coureurs étaient des humains en connaissance des espèces magiques. Ils menaient généralement une double vie en travaillant parallèlement avec le monde surnaturel. Bien entendu, il leur était formellement interdit de dévoiler notre existence au monde humain au risque de, comme la journaliste, se faire éliminer en moins de deux. Le nom remontait à l'époque où les moyens de communication n'étaient pas développés et qu'ils se retrouvaient obligés de courir d'une région à une autre pour délivrer les informations.

Les Coureurs étaient des êtres neutres et il avait toujours été de règle de ne jamais leur faire du mal. La plupart du temps, ils ne servaient que de messagers, d'intermédiaires sans partis pris ou de médiateurs entre deux espèces. Les tuer était comme tuer des médecins de guerre qui guérissaient les soldats des deux camps. Ça ne servait à rien et c'était déplacé.

Tant qu'ils ne découvraient pas notre existence, le Sommet se fichait bien du sort des humains normaux, mais la non-violence envers les Coureurs était l'une des règles les plus strictes de notre monde. Les hauts placés avaient dû être furieux de cette nouvelle.

-Je vois... je dis en apprenant la raison de la mission.

-Trois groupes d'êtres surnaturels de la région nord-ouest de Washington sont chargés d'éliminer ces goules, m'informa Carlisle en rangeant la lettre. Elles devraient attaquer d'ici 2 mois et demi selon une voyante du Sommet.

-Et ces trois groupes impliquent...

-Nous, les loups de la Réserve, ainsi qu'une autre meute de loups habitant la ville Brinnon.

Eh bien, encore un travail avec les chiens.

-L'un d'eux a été mordu par une goule justement, je préviens en y repensant. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je venais te voir.

Black avait apparemment perdu son père 5 jours avant et, même s'il était mon rival en amour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le plaindre un peu. Je savais que la famille était la chose la plus importante pour la tribu et peu importait à quel point il me haïssait, je ne pense pas que le Quileute se serait réjoui de mon sort si la situation avait été inversée.

Bella avait songé se rendre à l'enterrement, mais un certain souvenir qui m'était toujours inconnu l'en avait dissuadé. Se voyant dans l'impossibilité de soutenir son ami dans une situation pareille, ma petite amie avait été accablée. Elle voulait aider le loup par n'importe quel moyen et m'avait supplié de demander à Carlisle de guérir leur frère Paul.

Carlisle se redressa sur son siège à la nouvelle et demanda d'un air inquiet:

-Comment va-t-il?

-Pas très bien, selon Bella. Le venin de la goule a pénétré son organisme et le loup ne se réveille pas.

-Oh! Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit? se peina mon père.

Je fixai mon créateur, encore une fois surpris et admiratif par la compassion qu'il éprouvait envers tous les êtres malades de cet univers. Carlisle était médecin avant toute autre chose.

-Penses-tu qu'ils accepteraient que je leur rende visite? continua-t-il.

Je poussai un soupir en secouant la tête.

Ce n'était pas à Carlisle de demander la permission de guérir _leur_ frère, mais bien le contraire.

-Je demanderai à Bella de faire passer le message, Carlisle. S'ils acceptent, ils te contacteront eux-mêmes.

Mon père hocha la tête à ma proposition et replongea dans ses pensées. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à cent mille à l'heure et j'eus le tournis à la vue de nombreuses formules chimiques et de noms de médicaments qu'il pourrait administrer au loup.

Je poussai un autre soupir et sortis de la pièce en laissant l'autre vampire à ses réflexions.

-Oh Edward! j'entendis en refermant derrière moi les portes du bureau de mon père.

Une Alice tout excitée gambada vers moi avec Jasper à sa suite. Elle portait une simple robe à bretelles violette et tenait deux statuettes en forme d'animaux en main. Son mari sourit tranquillement en s'approchant et observa sa femme me mettre les 2 objets qu'elle transportait sous le nez.

-Laquelle préfères-tu? demanda-t-elle

Je fixai les petites sculptures de verre; l'une avait la forme d'un cygne au cou courbé et l'autre...eh bien, l'autre était pareil.

-Heu...je dis en hésitant. Elles sont toutes les deux très bien...

-Oui, mais laquelle préfères-tu? me pressa ma sœur.

-Je ne sais pas...celle de droite? je m'essayai.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas? s'énerva la voyante.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas grande différence...

Alice claqua la langue, irritée.

-Il y en a une ! Celle-ci a des reflets bleu-mauve avec l'aile droite surélevée, et celle-là a des reflets bleus avec les deux ailes sur le côté !

\- Je vois...

Consciente que je n'y voyais rien du tout, ma sœur loucha vers moi comme si j'étais le pire ahuri de la planète avant de durement tourner les talons en bougonnant « ah les hommes… ».

Jasper rit doucement en observant tendrement sa femme partir sur les nerfs vers Esmée pour se plaindre.

-Ces sculptures sont pour quoi, au juste? je demandai à mon frère.

-Deux de ces statuettes seront installées au-dessus du portemanteau lors de votre mariage, me répondit-il.

-Oh Seigneur...

Jasper sourit, amusé, en continuant à fixer sa Compagne plus loin dans le salon. Je me demandais parfois comment il faisait pour gérer cette boule d'énergie.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en songeant que j'aurais également bientôt une femme à gérer et à rendre heureuse. Les préparations du mariage me rendaient dingue, mais j'avais tout de même hâte à ce jour.

-Bella va bientôt rentrer dans la famille, je murmurai plus pour moi-même.

Mon frère hocha faiblement la tête en posant délicatement une main dans son cou. Il fixa ensuite ses yeux au sol, et pensa distraitement:

 _« C'est vrai, en espérant que ce soit la bonne fille pour Ed »._

La pensée me fit tiquer.

Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai, complètement surpris.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon frère puisse penser une telle chose.

-Comment peux-tu en douter? lui demandai-je.

Jasper sembla se rendre compte que l'une de ses pensées honnêtes venait de se faire entendre. Il jongla légèrement sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise:

-Bella t'aime du plus profond de son cœur, je le sens, je le sais. Et je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement aussi, mais...

« Mais il y a quelque chose... Il y a quelque chose qui manque » avoua-t-il dans sa tête, probablement embarrassé de le dire à haute voix.

Jasper n'avait jamais rien eu contre Bella. Il la trouvait charmante avec sa maladresse et sa bonne humeur. Cependant, il avait toujours conservé une certaine distance que je n'expliquais pas avec elle. J'aurais cru que c'était en raison de sa tolérance limitée à l'odeur du sang humain, car il avait déjà eu un fâcheux accident la concernant. Mais maintenant, il était possible que ce soit pour une tout autre raison.

Ne voulait-il pas se rapprocher de Bella parce qu' il ne se voyait pas la considérer comme un membre de la famille ? Je savais que Rosalie ne l'accepterait jamais, mais je me serais attendu à un tout autre comportement de la part de Jasper.

-Jasper, je repris légèrement irrité. Bella et moi nous aimons, c'est l'important. Ne doute pas de cet amour. Elle sera ma parfaite Compagne.

A cette réponse, mon frère soupira encore une fois en secouant la tête:

-Comme je l'ai dit, je peux très bien ressentir que vous vous aimez sincèrement, Edward, me rassura-t-il. Ne deviens pas paranoïaque, tout le monde à des doutes, vous aurez simplement à me prouver en pleine figure que mes doutes étaient inutiles.

 _Des doutes sur quoi?_ ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Bien entendu, Rosalie était certaine que Bella faisait semblant de m'aimer pour bien paraître devant les autres et éventuellement devenir immortelle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'espérais juste que Jasper ne remettait pas en question la sincérité de Bella. Il venait de dire lui-même qu'il pouvait ressentir son amour, que voulait-il de plus?

-Jaz, Bella m'aime et-

-Edward, me coupa Jasper. Mes doutes ne viennent pas de Bella...mais bien de toi.

 **oooOOOooo**

Comment mon frère pouvait-il douter de l'amour que je portais pour Bella? J'avais failli m'enlever la vie en Italie tellement la pensée de la perdre m'avait atrocement bouleversé.

J'atteignis la partie neutre de la forêt. J'avais trouvé un coin tranquille pour me recueillir et ça faisait bien des mois que je n'y étais pas retourné pour réfléchir. Avec ma rencontre avec Bella, Victoria et les Volturie, je n'avais pas eu le temps de venir faire un tour.

Mais là, j'en avais besoin.

Peu importait ce que disait Jasper, j'aimais profondément Bella et je le savais. Cependant, j'avais besoin de me faire à l'idée que tous les membres de ma famille ne seraient peut-être pas prêts à l'accepter automatiquement. Qui serait le prochain à remettre en question cette relation? Emmett que Rosalie aura réussi à convaincre? Carlisle qui était contre l'idée qu'elle perde son humanité? Qui d'autre?

J'accélérai le pas, désireux de m'étendre sur le sol et donner libre cours à mes pensées. Mais quand j'aperçus les énormes roches qui entouraient mon endroit habituel, je détectai une fragrance qui ne m'était pas familière près de celui-ci.

Une odeur de loup.

Silencieusement, je sautai sur l'un des rochers et observait la scène au milieu de ma place favorite.

Un garçon au teint basané et aux courts cheveux noirs de jais était couché sur le dos et regardait le ciel d'un œil vide. Il portait un sombre bermuda gris et n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre un haut. Je le reconnus tout de suite; Jacob Black.

Comme cette partie de la forêt était neutre, les loups avaient également le droit de la côtoyer. Le fait que Black ne m'ait pas sentit et qu'il ne se soit pas enfui ou manifesté m'étonna néanmoins.

Je descendis du rocher et m'avançai de quelque pas vers lui pour voir s'il réagirait. J'aurais pu le tuer facilement, les loups étaient normalement plus vigilants.

Puis, alors que je m'approchai de l'adolescent, une vague de pensées déprimantes venant de l'Indien me frappa.

Je vis des images de l'enterrement de son père, du jour où le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il ne se réveillerait pas du lit d'hôpital et des pleurs de jeunes femmes que je devinai être les soeurs du loup.

Et surtout, je vis le corps du père de Black.

Toujours étendu sur un sol, parfaitement immobile.

Le Quileute se remémorait cette scène encore et encore; comment il l'avait trouvé par terre, comment il avait tenté de le ranimer et comment ses tentatives n'avaient affreusement pas fonctionné.

Toujours ces mêmes scènes

-Black...je dis avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Le jeune Indien sursauta et fut sur ses pieds en un clin d'œil. L'air fragile et brisé qu'arborait son visage une minute plus tôt disparut pour faire place à mine menaçante.

Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais l'Indien avait changé depuis que je l'avais vu. Son corps reflétait le travail de durs entraînements et les traits de son visage s'étaient raffinés. Mais ce que je remarquai le plus fut l'aura autour de lui. Son corps semblait dégager une puissance brute qui n'était pas là la dernière fois que l'on s'était croisé.

Quand il me reconnut, Black se courba, prêt à se transformer en loup si nécessaire, et plissa vicieusement les yeux.

- _Cullen!_ cracha-t-il avec tout le dédain qu'il possédait. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

J'ignorai son accueil peu cordial et avançai d'un pas vers lui. Il plissa davantage les yeux et un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge pendant qu'il se courbait encore plus, à deux doigts de se transformer et m'attaquer.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, je répondis à son salut.

L'Indien se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Lorsque je voulus lire ses pensées, je tombai sur le même noir inconfortable que j'avais rencontré avec Abdoulaye. Ils les avaient bloquées.

-Tu...tu as vu? demanda le loup d'une voix blanche.

J'hésitai et hochai la tête :

-Oui j'ai vu...

Black se redressa lentement et je le vis blêmir.

Puis, comme ça, il éclata de rire.

Un rire cruel et sans joie qui me donna des frissons tellement il était froid.

-Tu es désolé? Tu es désolé de quoi hein? siffla le loup. Ne me mens pas Cullen, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je ne mens pas-

-Alors dit moi qu'est-ce tu fous là!? Si ce n'est pas pour te moquer de moi?! Tu vas me dire que tu me salues tous les jours peut-être?! Nous savons tous les deux que nous nous fuyons comme la peste, alors ne me mens pas Cullen.

Je devais avouer que j'étais moi-même étonné de ne pas avoir rebroussé chemin lorsque j'avais vu le jeune étendu sur le sol. En temps normal, j'aurais effectivement évité n'importe quelle confrontation, ne sera-ce que pour Bella, mais mes pas m'avaient inconsciemment attiré vers le loup.

-Black, je suis sincère.

-Ta fausse pitié, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense Cullen. T'as trouvé la parfaite occasion pour me rabaisser, et t'en profites. Mon père est mort, haha! Vas-y moque toi! Je vais t'écouter!

-Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer!

-Alors pourquoi t'es là!?

-Je montre un peu de compassion envers le meilleur ami de ma copine.

Bon alors...

Mauvaise _mauvaise_ idée d'amener Bella sur le tapis.

Le loup repartit dans un grand rire qui me glaça encore une fois le sang.

-Oui bien sûr! Monsieur veut montrer encore une fois comment son putain d'être complet est parfait à sa petite amie! On montre de la "compassion" au perdant! Regarde-moi Bella, j'agis tellement bien!

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise...

-T'as rien à prouver, Cullen, Bella ne me regarde même pas. En fait, dis-lui ce que tu veux, dis-lui que tu as réconforté mon piteux état, que tu m'as flatté le dos, que j'ai pleuré sur ton épaule, dis-lui n'importe quoi pour qu'elle félicite ta putain de compassion...

Un flash de l'un de ses frères étendu sur un lit de malade s'échappa de ses pensées qu'il avait tenté de bloquer.

Le loup ferma les yeux, accablé.

-J'ai déjà... Assez de problèmes comme ça pour avoir l'énergie de me disputer avec toi. Juste...laisse-moi tranquille et dégage.

Sans aucune raison cohérente, mes jambes refusèrent d'obéir à son souhait. Son air mélangé de tristesse et de colère me disaient de ne pas bouger de ma place.

Voyant que n'esquissai pas le moindre geste, Black commença à sérieusement s'énerver. Il se passa rageusement une main dans les cheveux et dit d'une voix contrôlée :

-Cullen, si tu ne déguerpis pas tout de suite, je jure que je te tue.

-Black...

-VAS-T-EN, BORDEL! me hurla-t-il en même temps qu'une force oppressante venant de son corps me fit reculer d'un pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fis ça, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit. Mais à cet instant, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ne m'attaque pour de bon, je m'avançai vers lui et étendis ma main pour aller la poser tout doucement sur son avant-bras.

Cette simple action allait peut-être m'étonner plus tard, mais pour l'instant, elle me sembla juste.

La colère de Black s'envola comme par enchantement. Il fixa un instant ma main avec incrédibilité, avant de plonger ses yeux chocolat dans les miens.

Puis, il éclata en sanglots.

Il tenta de retenir ses pleurs de sa main libre, mais les larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler. Doucement, il s'accroupit sur le sol et laissa aller ses larmes qu'il avait probablement retenues depuis quelques jours. Je m'accroupis en même temps que lui et attendis.

Je fus content qu'il ne dégage pas violemment ma main de son bras comme je craignais. Il pleurait simplement et je continuais à attendre.

Peu importait notre condition ennemie, peu importait notre rivalité pour Bella. Là, je consolais un adolescent qui venait de devenir orphelin.

Il se calma enfin, après quelques minutes. Puis, la tête baissée, il murmura d'une voix brisée ;

-Puis...Paul qui ne se réveille pas...

À cette dernière remarque, mon cœur se serra. Je regrettais d'avoir songé que les loups étaient simplement prétentieux pour ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à mon père. Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons, parce que leur frère était visiblement plus important qu'une quelconque prétention. Jacob venait de perdre son père et il avait peur que Paul finisse de la même façon.

Ma main parcourut le long de son avant-bras et alla rejoindre la sienne sans que je réfléchisse.

-Mon père va guérir Paul, Black, je le rassurai doucement. Le tien repose en paix, et de là où il est, il n'a pas encore fait une place pour l'un de tes frères.

Et à cet instant, je sus que le loup oublia que j'étais un vampire, que je lui avais volé sa petite amie ou que j'étais simplement Edward Cullen, son ennemi attitré.

Car il me fixa dans les yeux avec reconnaissance et resserra son emprise sur ma main.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **À plus! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo Everyone!**

 **Désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews :S mais je les ai toutes lues, merci!**

* * *

 **Rapel:**

 _ **Le Sommet:**_ _Organisation suprême des êtres surnaturels._

 _ **L'Ordre:**_ _Groupe formé d'un représentant de chaque espèce pour régler les problèmes majeurs de leur monde._

 _ **Abdoulaye :**_ _Meilleur ami de Carlisle envoyé par le Sommet pour aider les loups et la famille vampire à effectuer leur Mission Obligatoire._

 _ **Les Coureurs :**_ _Humains travaillant pour le monde surnaturel. Il est interdit de s'en prendre à eux, peu importe la situation._

 _ **Hania:**_ _Nouvelle recrue de la meute Uley._

* * *

 _ **Merci à ma bêta Blitzz!**_

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV Jacob**_

La petite chambre dans laquelle j'entrai était éclairée par les rayons du Soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre étroite du fond. Des posters de loups affamés et de femmes à moitié à poil décoraient les murs tout autour de la pièce. Je m'avançai vers le lit collé sur le mur de droite et observai l'occupant reposant dans celui-ci.

Paul était couché sur le dos, les yeux clos, une intraveineuse plantée en plein milieu de son avant-bras. Je fixai le jeune homme avec qui je mettais tellement battu et avec qui j'avais échangé plus de coups de poing que de mots gentils.

Cet imbécile avait le caractère le plus affreux que je connaisse et il ne pouvait me parler 10 minutes sans que je n'aie envie de lui foutre une baffe. Mais la seule idée de le perdre me donnait mal au cœur. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, mais j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir me disputer avec Paul plutôt que de le voir ainsi, immobile, les bras le long de son corps, tel un mort attendant qu'on l'enterre.

-Est-ce que tu vas me quitter toi aussi, stupide Paul? je soufflai en lui prenant sa main inerte.

-Je croyais que tu avais confiance en le docteur Cullen, j'entendis derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Sam qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Quil arriva à ses côtés et s'avança dans la chambre pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du malade.

Même si nous avions déjà travaillé avec eux, Sam ne faisait toujours pas énormément confiance aux vampires de Fork, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu solliciter l'aide de ces derniers. Certains survivaient aux morsures de goules avec simplement beaucoup de repos, et tenter d'injecter des remèdes finissait souvent par accélérer la propagation du poison et tuer le patient beaucoup plus vite au final. Notre Alpha avait donc refusé catégoriquement de prendre le risque et avait jugé mieux d'attendre. Mais l'état de Paul empirait, et ce n'était absolument pas bon signe. Nous n'avions plus le choix à présent, nous devions nous résoudre à demander l'aide des Cullen.

-Il arrive? demanda Quil.

-Le docteur m'a dit vers 14 heures, c'est dans quelques minutes, je ne pense pas qu'il sera du genre à être en retard, répondit Sam.

Je sentis une odeur humaine s'approcher, et l'instant d'après, le père de Paul apparut auprès de Sam avec des boissons dans les mains.

Le père de Paul était un homme jovial et optimiste. Il avait un caractère à l'extrême opposé de son fils qui était volatile et prompt à la colère. L'homme était posé et souriant, et avait étonnement bien pris la nouvelle de l'état de son fils. Quand nous lui avions annoncé que Cullen viendrait rendre visite, il avait été sûr que Paul irait mieux malgré les risques importants. « Il a déjà guéri Jacob, non? Il guérira mon fils. » avait-il conclu.

L'homme m'avait d'ailleurs proposé de venir habiter dans leur maison après l'enterrement de mon père. Depuis le divorce de sa femme, il avait quitté le lieu de naissance de Paul et était revenu à la Push vivre seul avec lui. J'aurais voulu lui apporter un peu de compagnie, mais je savais que j'allais déprimer grave en dormant dans la même maison d'un Paul inconscient. Puis, quand l'imbécile allait se réveiller, on allait s'entretuer à coup sûr dans un si petit endroit.

-Jacob, Quil, dit soudainement Sam. Je sais que ça tombe très mal, mais j'en profite pour vous avertir que nous avons reçu une Mission Obligatoire du Sommet.

Quil et moi tournâmes vivement la tête vers notre Alpha à l'annonce.

Il était rare de recevoir une Mission Obligatoire, et aucun de nous trois n'en avait déjà effectué une. Elles étaient normalement messagères d'un désastre énorme que l'on devait arrêter de justesse, et cela ne me rassurait pas du tout.

-Seigneur, qu'allez-vous faire? s'inquiéta le père de Paul.

Sam poussa un soupir et secoua légèrement la tête :

-Nous allons nous y plier, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire.

-Mais que se passe-t-il? s'enquis-je.

-Les goules de Deming préparent une armée pour attaquer le Nord-Ouest de Washington, me répondit mon Alpha. L'Ordre du Sommet s'en est mêlé et a envoyé un avertissement, mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Comment ça?

-Elles ont tué le Coureur.

Ces Goules avaient des envies suicidaires.

Était-ce de notre faute? À cause de la mission de la dernière fois? Ça serait une drôle de coïncidence sinon.

-Le nord-ouest de Washington au complet? Pourquoi voudraient-elles s'en prendre aux humains? demanda Quil.

-Pas seulement les humains, expliqua Sam. Elles veulent d'abord faire la peau de toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la région, particulièrement nous.

-Nous...

-Vous vous souvenez de la goule qui a attaqué Paul et qu'on a sauvagement tuée?

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je me souvenant de la goule relativement plus forte que les autres.

-C'était leur Reine.

Oh.

Shit.

Nul doute que si ça avait été l'inverse, et qu'elles avaient osé toucher à notre alpha, la meute se serait mise en route pour aller déchiqueter les responsables, leur clan, les amis, enfants et petits-enfants du clan. J'exagérais à peine.

Mais jamais on ne s'en serait pris aux humains dans le processus. Ne savaient-elles pas que le Sommet allait réagir? Il était simplement impossible d'aller contre l'organisation. Ils avaient voyantes, sorcières, êtres savants et j'en passe. Puis tuer un Coureur était le meilleur moyen de leur envoyer des troupes à leurs basques pour une mort certaine.

Il arrivait parfois, à n'importe quelle espèce, que l'on reçoive des missions d'un Quartier du Sommet pouvant causer du tort à un autre. C'était pour cela que l'ambiance de l'établissement en Roumanie n'était pas toujours joviale. Mais il était rare que l'autre espèce veuille une revanche. On donnait toujours des avertissements avant de passer à l'acte; si on choisissait de l'ignorer, on assumait la chose en cas de défaite. Cependant, ces goules n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir penser de cette façon.

-Les goules de Deming se rebellaient depuis des mois contre le Sommet en faisant du grabuge dans le monde humain et en ignorant les nombreux avertissements. Le fait que l'Organisation ait envoyé notre meute pour les éliminer au final (et qu'on ait tué leur reine, en plus) ne leur a pas du tout plu et elles veulent le lui montrer. Leur armée attaquera d'ici 2 mois et demi selon les dires d'une voyante du Sommet, continua à nous informer Sam.

-Combien? je demandai.

-Ils estiment entre 300 et 400 goules.

La merde devenait réelle.

-Les goules ne sont pas très fortes, mais on ne pourra jamais...à 11 loups...s'inquiéta Quil.

L'idée de voir encore blessé l'un de mes frères ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je refusai de perdre qui que ce soit de plus. Par contre, comme l'avait dit Sam, on ne pouvait défier une Mission Obligatoire de l'Ordre.

-Effectivement, le Sommet ne nous envoie pas à une mission suicide, poursuivit mon Alpha. Trois groupes de créatures surnaturelles du nord-ouest de la région de Washington devront se plier à cette mission, ce qui inclue une autre meute de loups et...les Cullen.

Le nom Cullen me fit automatiquement penser au petit ami de ma meilleure amie et à mon comportement de la veille avec lui.

Après l'enterrement, je m'étais isolé de mes frères alors que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ils étaient les plus aptes à me consoler, mais je n'avais rien voulu savoir. Sautant depuis trois jours l'école, je passai mes journées dans la forêt, espérant être seul. Sauf que je ne m'étais pas attendu à _cette_ petite visite.

Ouai...Cullen était la dernière personne devant laquelle j'aurais voulu pleurer. Mais non...la honte…

J'avais un peu peur que le vampire utilise ce moment contre moi, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Je levai les yeux sur la montre sur la table de chevet et vis qu'il était 14 heures pile-poil. Ça ne m'étonnait même pas.

Le père de Paul se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte au nouvel arrivé qui allait guérir son fils. Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je distinguai deux odeurs différentes de vampire, dont l'une qui m'était étrangement familière.

Le docteur n'était pas seul.

Celui que j'avais rencontré la veille et que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir revoir si tôt l'accompagnait.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Bella pressa ses lèvres douces contre les miennes en me caressant calmement le dos. Je fermai les yeux à son contact et l'attirai sur mes genoux. Elle pouffa légèrement, se redressa pour se passer une main dans les cheveux et s'installa plus confortablement sur moi sur le lit avant d'attaquer de nouveau ma bouche. Mais lorsque ma petite amie aventura sa main sous mon t-shirt et alla me caresser d'un peu trop près le bas du ventre, je la repoussai gentiment, mais fermement:

-Bella, tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas un petit baiser qui me fera du mal! s'énerva ma copine.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais _ça_ peut-être, je fis remarquer en pointant du menton sa main sur la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle fit une moue adorable en retirant sa main. Je souris avant de lui baiser les cheveux pour lui montrer que je m'excusais de la situation:

-Tu sais que tu es trop importante pour moi, Bella. Je ne prendrais aucun risque avec toi.

Elle se détendit en s'appuyant sur mon corps dur et posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. Doucement, elle commença à tracer des cercles et des formes abstraites sur ma peau blanche.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es moins froid que d'habitude, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon? m'étonnai-je.

Bella se redressa pour me faire face et passa sa main dans mon cou.

-Ton corps, dit-elle. Ton corps me semble plus chaud. Ce n'est peut-être que moi...Ou je m'habitue.

Elle sourit à cette dernière perspective, mais j'étais trop intrigué par sa remarque pour en faire de même.

Je ne croyais pas être malade pourtant. J'allais peut-être lui demander si elle avait la même sensation un autre jour.

-Hey Ed...Jacob m'a dit que ton père allait guérir Paul aujourd'hui, changea de sujet Bella en prenant un air sérieux.

Mes yeux se posèrent en vitesse sur la montre qu'elle portait au poignet : 1hr19.

Si je ne partais pas tout de suite, j'allais être en retard.

-Bella, je dois y aller, je la prévins en la posant sur le côté et en me levant.

-Tu accompagnes Carlisle, n'est-ce pas?

Je savais que Bella m'enviait. Elle avait grandement envie de voir son meilleur ami depuis l'enterrement de son père, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un plan pour le rencontrer. Les frères de Black lui collaient aux fesses, apparemment. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que même son pire ennemi avait la possibilité de le voir alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Je n'avais pas parlé de la nuit dernière à Bella. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'en empêchait, mais quelque chose me disait que cet épisode devait rester entre le loup et moi.

J'accompagnais Carlisle non pas pour prendre des nouvelles du cabot, mais bien par simple mesure de précaution. Mon père et moi savions que cela ne serait probablement pas nécessaire, mais au cas où les choses tournaient mal avec Paul, les loups avaient des chances de l'attaquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille seul.

-Oui j'accompagne Carlisle, je confirmai en baisant le front de ma petite amie. Si je vois le Cabot, je te dirai comment il se porte. À plus.

Elle me frappa le bras au surnom que j'avais donné à son ami, même si elle était amusée. Je souris et sortis de sa chambre en sautant par la fenêtre.

J'atterris sur le gazon et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de filer en pleine vitesse vers la villa.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à ma maison et que j'ouvris la porte, je tombai nez à nez sur celui que je devais accompagner. Il avait enfilé une chemise et un pantalon propres et portait une valise de soin de secours en main.

-Oh Edward! s'exclama Carlisle en sortant et fermant la porte derrière lui. Ça tombe bien j'allais partir sans toi.

-C'est gentil...

-Allons-y.

Nous avions décidé d'y aller en voiture. On aurait pu courir, ç'aurait été moins long et compliqué, mais on se voyait mal gambader sur la terre des loups alors qu'elles nous étaient normalement interdites.

Carlisle s'assit du côté passager de ma Volvo et je m'installai derrière le volant. Je démarrai et je pris immédiatement le chemin de la Push.

Les pensées de Carlisle étaient calmes. Il savait que son remède allait fonctionner sur le loup malade. Il avait plutôt peur du temps qu'allait mettre Paul pour se réveiller complètement. Abdoulaye nous avait assuré que la méthode que voulait utiliser Carlisle n'était pas automatique, mais qu'elle était sans risque. Un petit groupe de goules habitaient les Terres Immortelles, ce deuxième monde que mon père avait un jour refusé de rejoindre avec son meilleur ami. Les créatures s'énervaient apparemment facilement et il arrivait parfois qu'elles mordent les "ingrats" qui les importunaient. Les médecins de l'île avaient dû trouver rapidement un remède sans danger et efficace.

On arriva très vite à la réserve et on prit encore quelques minutes pour trouver la maison de Paul. L'endroit était petit, mais joliment entretenu avec sa haie coupée et son herbe verte.

Dès que je me garai dans l'allée, Carlisle sortit de la voiture et alla sonner à la porte d'entrée sans m'attendre. Il détestait être en retard.

Je le rejoignis et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit homme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux mi-longs et à la barbe naissante. Il sentait l'humain. Le père de Paul, sûrement.

-Docteur Cullen? demanda-t-il en fixant mon père.

-Bonjour , salua Carlisle en serrant la main du monsieur. Je suis bien le docteur Cullen venu voir Paul.

Je pouvais lire en qu'il était bien au courant que nous étions des vampires. Mais d'après ses pensées, il s'en fichait pas mal tant que nous guérissions son fils.

-Oui, suivez-moi je vous prie, nous invita-t-il.

Carlisle passa devant moi, et lorsque je le suivis pour pénétrer dans la maison, une odeur particulière parmi plusieurs autres attira mon attention. Bien entendu, l'endroit sentait le loup à plein nez, mais je fus étrangement capable de reconnaître celle de Black précisément. Elle sentait le pin et légèrement le bois, comme du santal. J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi je pouvais aussi bien distinguer les fragrances de mon ennemi quand Carlisle me fit signe de ne pas les perdre de vu.

On nous mena à travers un petit couloir pour rentrer dans une chambre où je pus effectivement y trouver Black, debout les bras croisés, avec deux autres loups. Je reconnus leur Alpha, Sam Uley, mais je n'étais plus sûr du nom du troisième membre assis sur le lit du malade. Ils durent nous sentir, car ils bloquèrent leurs pensées tous en même temps et levèrent la tête vers nous.

Black croisa mon regard et sans aucune raison, mes yeux ne purent se détacher de ceux du loup.

Maintenant que nous étions en plein jour, j'arrivais à parfaitement distinguer ses changements physiques. Le meilleur ami de Bella n'avait toujours pas l'air très en forme, mais il l'était décidément beaucoup plus que lorsque je l'avais rencontré dans la forêt la nuit passée. Comme je l'avais constaté, il avait perdu ses traits de jeunesse et arborait un visage plus mûr et adulte. Il commençait également à avoir la même profondeur dans les yeux que ceux de son Alpha.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Carlisle prit la parole, que notre contact visuel s'interrompit:

-Je vais injecter à Paul un vaccin à base d'écorce d'Aulne et d'extrait de feuille de Tetrameles nudiflora. Le mélange arrêtera la progression du poison et purifiera son organisme petit à petit en imprégnant son système. Ce n'est pas le remède le plus rapide, mais c'est celui qui représente le moins de chance de rechute du patient.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Carlisle avait déjà salué l'Alpha et s'était installé sur une chaise près du lit, ses outils sortis de leur boite.

Sam et M. Lahote acquiescèrent aux informations de mon père. Black et l'autre jeune se contentèrent de regarder le médecin d'un air légèrement incertain. Abdoulaye nous avait expliqué pourquoi les loups ne voulaient pas de notre aide immédiate, et je comprenais un peu la peur cachée des deux plus jeunes.

-Le corps de Paul réagira violemment au vaccin et la constitution naturellement solide des loups m'obligera à lui faire deux injections, continua Carlisle en sortant son aiguille. J'aurais besoin de deux personnes pour le retenir.

Sam s'avança et il dit « Jacob » à l'intention de son Bêta. Celui-ci s'approcha également du lit et prit la place du troisième membre qui se leva pour aller près du père de Paul.

Carlisle se passa du désinfectant sur les mains avant de préparer sa seringue. Un liquide ambré remplit cette dernière, et une fois que le médecin s'assura qu'elle contenait la bonne quantité, mon père passa de l'alcool sur le bras gauche de Paul.

Puis, il enfonça profondément l'aiguille dans une veine.

Le corps de Paul réagit automatiquement. Il eut un violent spasme, comme s'il manquait d'air, et tenta de se lever. Surpris, Sam et Black le retinrent de justesse pour permettre à Carlisle de retirer l'aiguille et préparer la seconde dose.

Paul, pourtant toujours inconscient, continuait à se débattre avec force lorsque Carlisle réussit tant bien que mal à lui administrer une deuxième fois le remède. Cette dernière action ne sembla cependant pas plaire au corps du malade. Paul se mit à crier et à se débattre en redoublant ses forces. Il donnait des coups dans tous les sens que Black et son Alpha évitaient agilement.

Je devinais que les deux ne voulaient pas forcer leur emprise au risque de le blesser, mais Sam sembla fatigué par le manège.

-PAUL, beugla -t-il d'un ton sans réplique. CALME-TOI.

Je ne sais pas si Paul l'entendit dans son inconscience, mais à ma grande surprise, son corps se détendit petit à petit pour s'immobiliser complètement.

En entrant dans la pièce tout à l'heure j'avais encore été impressionné par l'aura imposante que dégageait le corps de Black. Mais celle de son Alpha était monstrueuse. Par contre, contrairement au meilleur ami de Bella, j'avais l'impression que Sam pouvait parfaitement contrôler la sienne. Il l'avait dégagée lorsque Carlisle et moi avions fait notre entrée, mais je ne l'avais plus ressentie au fur et à mesure que mon père avait exposé sa solution pour sauver leur frère.

Même si je ne comprenais pas exactement le fonctionnement de la meute, je voyais bien qu'elle était devenue plus forte et que leur lien, juste avec la dynamique des loups dans la pièce, s'était resserré.

Paul respirait à présent normalement et avait simplement l'air de dormir. Black et Sam soupirèrent de soulagement et lâchèrent doucement leur frère.

Il y eut un silence que tout le monde comprit. L'opération s'était bien passée.

Finalement, Sam leva la tête vers le troisième membre de la meute:

-Quil, va informer les autres.

Le dénommé Quil, maintenant son nom me cliquait effectivement, acquiesça à l'ordre de son Alpha et sortit de la pièce. M. Lahote le suivit de près, voulant aller chercher des serviettes pour laver son fils.

Sam abaissa ses yeux sur mon père qui rangeait ses choses et dit:

-Nous devons parler docteur.

-Effectivement, répondit Carlisle.

Black se leva et laissa les deux chefs de clan dans la chambre. Je compris la subtilité et le suivis jusque dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière moi. Chacun d'entre nous savait que le Bêta et moi pourrions entendre la conversation, même en étant dans le couloir, mais nous posions le geste par principe.

Tous les deux appuyés contre les deux murs opposés, un silence tendu s'installa entre nous. Les pensées du loup étaient toujours bloquées, mais je devinais qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être dans cette position.

Cependant, après quelques minutes, la voix du jeune Indien interrompit le moment inconfortable:

-Heu...pour hier... commença-t-il.

Il hésita, puis se tut. Il sembla chercher ses mots, mais après ce qui sembla être de mûres réflexions, il n'ajouta rien. Et ça m'allait très bien ainsi. Je savais qu'il était reconnaissant, mais ne voulait pas soulever le sujet. J'avais compris le message.

En silence, on écouta la conversation de nos aînés se mettant d'accord pour établir une autre alliance temporaire pour la Mission Obligatoire.

Eh bien, c'était Bella qui allait être ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle. La fille du shérif avait toujours cet espoir farfelu qu'un jour les vampires et les loups de s'entendraient et uniraient leur force pour combattre les présences noires de ce monde. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à briser son rêve en mille morceaux en lui affirmant que la chose serait impossible. Nos deux espèces étaient faites pour s'entretuer, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on allait gambader dans les prés en se tenant par la main.

Carlisle et Sam finirent par sortir de la chambre du malade après quelques minutes, alors que M. Lahote revenait vers eux, un bol d'eau et des serviettes dans les mains. Il nous fit un petit sourire empressé avant de s'enfermer seul avec son fils dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Après la disparition du vieux monsieur, l'Alpha des loups de la Réserve nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte, suivit de son bêta.

-Merci infiniment, docteur Cullen, ajouta Sam une fois dehors en serrant la main de mon père. Toute notre meute vous en doit une pour avoir sauvé la vie de notre frère.

Sam était sincère dans ses paroles et je vis que Jacob appuyer ses mots en hochant faiblement la tête.

Mon père leur fit un merveilleux sourire, fier d'avoir apporté de l'aide et d'avoir sauvé une autre vie.

-C'était un plaisir, Alpha Sam, dit-il. Je reviendrais voir son état dans quelques jours, si vous le permettez.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le loup en souriant faiblement.

Après un dernier au revoir, mon père se tourna vers moi, prêt à prendre congé.

-On y va?

Je hochai la tête et Sam ainsi que son bêta se décalèrent légèrement pour nous laisser le passage. Mes yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Black, et comme un peu plus tôt, ils ne purent se détacher de son regard.

Puis, en passant, l'odeur de santal et de pin de l'adolescent m'attaqua brusquement.

Sans que je ne réfléchisse, ma main droite empoigna le bras de Black et je lançai:

-Bella veut te voir. Absolument.

Le loup me regarda un instant, une légère colère teintant ses yeux. Je m'étonnai de cette réaction quand l'une de ses pensées s'échappa de ses barrières mentales:

 _« C'est vrai, son odeur est sur lui. »_

J'eus à peine le temps de lire cette dernière pensée qu'il acquiesça sèchement et retira rudement son bras de mon emprise pour s'éloigner vers la maison de Paul.

-Edward, ça va? demanda Carlisle en s'approchant de moi

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement à mon père, mes yeux étant toujours rivés sur le dos de Black. Ce n'est que lorsque Sam décida également de rentrer dans la maison que je sortis de ma transe.

-Pardon Carlisle, allons-y, je dis en me dirigeant vers ma Volvo.

Mon père me lança un regard hésitant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et monta dans la voiture à ma suite.

Et tout au long du chemin de retour et de cette soirée-là, ma main droite me brûla.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **Alors, vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, ce sera un un Jakeward assez progressif :P Ils ne se sauteront pas dessus tout de suite.** **La fiction est classée M avec de fortes raisons (sérieux), mais le sexe juteux sera pour un peu plus tard** **;)**

 **Pour l'instant, j'espère simplement que Bella ne vous fatigue pas trop…car ce sera pire après.**

 **À plus!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut…je sais que je fais la morte depuis un moment, donc je vous publie 2 chapitres, voilà!**

 **Merci à ma bêta Blitzz pour avoir corrigé les chapitres 6 et 7!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

Bella ouvrit la porte de sa maison et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant en me voyant.

Elle portait une chemise de lin lui découvrant légèrement la poitrine avec des jeans déchirés, et elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés sur ses épaules. Bella était simple; elle n'était pas obligée de se maquiller et de se pouponner chaque seconde sa vie. L'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle je l'aimais.

-Jake! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

La fille se jeta dans mes bras et me serra fortement. Elle était extrêmement tactile avec moi, au plus grand agacement des membres de ma meute. Ils affirmaient qu'elle ne m'aidait pas à me détacher d'elle en agissant ainsi.

Eh bien, même si c'était vrai, j'en étais personnellement très content.

Sam n'avait rien dit lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'allais rendre visite à ma meilleure amie. Après ce que Cullen m'avait lancé la dernière fois, il se doutait bien que j'allais finir par me plier aux souhaits de la fille du shérif de Fork. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, pas trop d'accord, mais comprenant mon besoin de la voir après ce que j'avais vécu. Leah, qui était également présente lorsque j'avais fait l'annonce, avait reniflé dédaigneusement avant de sortir en disant ne pas savoir pourquoi je m'accrochai autant à la "salope".

J'avais eu l'énorme envie de me changer en loup et de commencer l'une de nos batailles habituelles, mais m'étais retenu de justesse, ne voulant pas être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

-Entre, allons dans ma chambre, dit Bella en se décalant pour me céder le passage.

Cette fille avait décidément vraiment confiance en moi.

Elle savait pourtant que j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais n'hésitait pas une seconde pour nous enfermer seul dans sa chambre sans personne dans la maison.

Ça me plaisait et me peinait en même temps. J'adorais qu'elle sache que je ne la forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, mais ça me rendait quand même un peu triste qu'avoir une activité sexuelle avec moi ne lui traverse aucunement l'esprit. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Cullen ait accepté que j'aie un tête-à-tête avec sa copine sans qu'il ne soit là. Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas.

En songeant à Cullen, je frissonnai légèrement en me rappelant la sensation de froid qu'il avait laissé sur mon bras après l'avoir empoigné. Le contraste de nos températures m'avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je me demandais vraiment comment Bella faisait.

Celle-ci me conduit à l'étage et lorsqu'on arriva enfin à sa chambre, l'odeur me frappa. Un parfum de lavande et de camomille. Une odeur douce et chaleureuse.

Ça sentait comme elle.

Mon amie entra à ma suite et s'installa sur le lit en position indienne. Elle tapota ensuite la place à côté d'elle pour que je vienne m'y assoir.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle pendant que je plaçais confortablement sur les couvertures. Comment ça va, ces temps-ci?

-Mieux...je dis en soupirant.

Et c'était vrai.

Après ma crise dans la forêt avec son petit ami, les choses étaient retournées dans l'ordre. J'avais cessé de m'isoler et les bonnes nouvelles du rétablissement de Paul m'avaient trop réjouie pour que je continue à m'apitoyer éternellement sur la mort de mon père. Paul ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais ses examens donnaient de bons résultats. Selon le docteur Cullen, il n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son coma.

-Paul va bien maintenant, j'annonçai

Bella sourit, heureuse pour moi, et alla accoter son dos contre le mur du fond pour étendre ses jambes devant elle. J'imitai sa position et demandai:

-Sinon, de ton côté, c'est comment?

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire!

Bella avait pris une pause d'un an le temps de trouver sa voie et de terminer les préparatifs de son mariage. Elle ne voulait pas être précipitée à l'Université, elle travaillait donc présentement en tant qu'agent dans un concessionnaire d'autos près de la ville. Elle m'avait un jour avoué être ravie de sa situation, car elle pouvait maintenant comprendre ce qu'on disait sur le sujet lorsque Cullen ou moi lui en parlions.

-Eh bien, c'est quoi? je demandai.

-J'aimerai être prof d'histoire!

Je la regardai et souris, ravie pour elle. Bella avait toujours aimé en apprendre d'avantages sur les pays, les espèces et les gens autour du monde. Cette profession lui irait comme un gant.

-C'est une excellente idée.

-Merci! Sinon, toi, que comptes-tu faire? me demanda Bella.

Je poussai un soupir et appuyai ma tête contre le mur derrière en fermant les yeux.

-Je reste ici, tu le sais bien.

C'était ma dernière année au collège, mais je me voyais mal aller à l'Université l'année suivante et me trouver un boulot normal plus tard. Nous travaillions déjà pour les quartiers du Sommet, j'aurais donc du mal à exercer un travail stable en même temps que nos missions continues. Je détestais assez l'école et les chèques des missions du Sommet étaient plus gros que n'importe quel travail que je risquais de trouver en finissant mes études.

-Tu comptes rester ici et continuer vos "missions "? s'informa Bella.

-Yop...j'affirmai.

-Mais...n'est-ce pas dangereux?

-Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais nous sommes forts, je souris en étendant mon dos sur le lit. Puis, si Sam jugeait la mission vraiment trop dangereuse, il pourrait la refuser.

-"Il pourrait" donc il ne les refuse pas! continua à s'inquiéter mon amie.

-Hum...effectivement, je ris. Mais tu sais, c'est grâce à ça qu'on se développe. Nous ne sommes pas forts pour rien.

-Mais si un accident...

-Ça arrive effectivement. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Paul. Mais Sam ne laissera personne mourir. Et moi non plus.

-Tu es bien confiant...

-J'ai confiance en nous, oui.

Bella remonta ses genoux en dessous de son menton et regarda devant elle d'un air vague :

-J'aimerai moi aussi avoir des frères et des sœurs avec qui partager ma vie, d'un coup...

-Non c'est chiant.

Elle éclata de rire et je remarquai que ses yeux plissèrent adorablement dans le processus.

-Tu vas pourtant bientôt vivre avec eux, dit-elle en se calmant.

-Ne me le rappelle pas, s'il te plait...

Je me demandais parfois si je devais bénir ou maudire notre visite au Nouveau-Brunswick qui avait donné l'idée a Sam. Mon loup intérieur était enchanté, mon côté humain était épouvanté.

-Si seulement Sam n'avait pas écouté Alpha Anthony, je soupirai légèrement

-Alpha Anthony? Qui est-ce? me demanda mon ami en coinçant distraitement une mèche derrière son oreille

-Un Alpha du Nouveau-Brunswick bourré de fric qui est en tête de sa meute depuis 118 ans.

Bella hoqueta au chiffre :

-118 ans!? Et c'est le même depuis?

J'hochai la tête et lui souris, amusé par son air ahuri.

Les Alphas d'une meute changeaient uniquement si un autre loup était plus apte à diriger que l'actuel. Ce n'était pas parce que le fils d'un Alpha naissait que celui-ci allait être le prochain à diriger. Puis, vu que nous étions techniquement immortels, l'âge n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Les successions se passaient habituellement bien. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'orgueil et de jalousie pour des cas comme ceux -ci. La meute était tellement importante pour un Alpha qu'il pensait généralement à elle en premier; si elle devait mieux se porter avec un autre dirigeant, il devait en être ainsi.

Les loups ayant du sang alpha dans leur corps, comme dans mon cas, se voyaient grandement avantagé physiquement et mentalement pour prendre les rênes d'une meute. C'était donc normalement eux qui dirigeaient. Mais il était possible qu'un loup très puissant de nature, comme il était le cas de Sam, prenne les choses en main.

Il m'avait un jour dit qu'il me laisserait probablement sa place dans un futur pas si loin. Selon lui, j'avais un énorme potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à être développé. Mais je savais que si Sam était toujours à la tête de la meute, c'était bien parce qu'il me manquait de maturité et que ce potentiel en question n'avait pas totalement fait ses preuves.

Tout à coup, Bella sembla se rappeler quelque chose et s'écria :

-Oh, tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta découverte du donjon du Nouveau-Brunswick?

-C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé, je dis en hochant la tête.

Bella sourit doucement et s'étendit confortablement sur ses oreillers:

-Vas-y, raconte.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Le vent souffla dans mes cheveux alors que je parcourais à toute allure la forêt. Le ciel était clair; les arbres se contournaient bien, les branches s'évitaient aisément et les petits animaux longeant le sol n'auraient pas à être effrayés d'être heurtés.

Quand j'arrivai à ma destination, je sautai sur l'un des énormes rochers et regardai au bas, devinant d'avance ce que j'allais y trouver.

Ma place favorite était encore occupée.

-Encore là? je dis à l'intention du loup qui se tenait en plein milieu du petit habitat caché.

Black était cette fois-ci dans sa forme animale. Il était couché sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, sa grosse tête couleur caramel confortablement posée sur ses pattes avant. Je savais qu'il avait dû me sentir, mais il ne s'en était décidément pas alarmé. Il ne fit qu'ouvrir un demi-œil à mon attention et le referma aussitôt.

« Ah tiens, j'ai cru entendre un moustique... » me marmonna-t-il mentalement.

-Un moustique qui peut _piquer_ si on l'insulte, je rétorquai.

Black grogna, voulant probablement répliquer à son tour, mais il se retint en soufflant par le nez. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et me toisa en levant sa grosse tête animale;

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ton affreuse visite, Cullen? »

-Je ne te visite pas, cabot. Tu m'as simplement piqué ma place préférée.

« Pff... Copieur » répliqua le loup en recouchant sa tête sur ses pattes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à sa réponse avant de sauter sur le sol du milieu. Mes pieds atterrirent sur le mélange de mousse, de feuille morte et de terre dont était composé le lit du sol de la petite place confortable.

Le Quileute n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement lorsque je descendis. Je pouvais cependant voir que ses sens étaient en alertes et ses propres pensées, encore une fois, complètement noires.

 _-Je_ venais me reposer ici bien avant que tu ne viennes poser tes fesses, je fis remarquer en croisant les bras et en le toisant de haut.

« Ah, je me disais aussi que le seul défaut était l'odeur », renifla le chien d'un air hautain.

Je souris faiblement, amusé, et je préférai observer la forme de Black au lieu de répondre à ses enfantillages.

Son animal, tout comme son physique humain, avait changé depuis que je l'avais vu. Le loup était énorme et, même couché, je pouvais deviner que sa tête atteindrait ou dépasserait même celle d'un humain normal une fois debout. Son pelage roux était propre et avait une allure douillette, donnant envie d'y enfoncer ses doigts et de le frotter.

Je ne pouvais nier que les loups étaient de belles créatures.

Au milieu de ma contemplation, un autre faible grognement sortit de la gorge de Black:

« Arrête de me regarder. Je suis sûr qu'être fixé trop longtemps par un vampire donne des boutons. »

Mon Dieu, il avait l'âge mental d'un gosse.

Pourquoi était-il mon rival en amour déjà? Que pouvait bien lui trouver Bella de si extraordinaire pour qu'il me fasse compétition?

« _Stupide cabot._ » pensai-je dans ma tête.

À ma grande surprise, le loup réagit l'instant d'après. Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi et montra des dents;

« Tu m'insultes là?! »

Je le regardai, confus.

-Je n'ai rien dit...

« Ouai, c'est ça, enfoiré... » maugréa-t-il.

Le loup me lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de s'étendre à nouveau sur le sol en recouchant sa tête lentement sur ses pattes. J'étais pour ma part toujours étonné par son énervement soudain.

Avais-je dit mon insulte tout haut?

Je restai planté là, remettant sincèrement en question ma santé mentale.

Si je commençais sérieusement à parler à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte, il y avait bien des choses que j'aurais pu dire et qui n'auraient jamais dû être entendus. Ça devait rester...dans ma tête quoi.

Eh bien, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi les gens n'aimaient pas mon pouvoir.

Le loup s'était recouché et ne ne se préoccupait plus de moi. Il avait toujours la mine énervée, mais au moins, il ne me demanda pas de foutre le camp comme la dernière fois. Tant que je me faisais discret, ma présence n'avait pas l'air de l'importuner plus que ça.

Je m'assis en réfléchissant. Le Quileute ne semblait pas avoir suivi mon débat intérieur jusqu'ici. J'étais donc certain qu'il ne pouvait lire mon esprit. Mais tout à l'heure, j'avais clairement parlé à son attention.

J'avais un drôle de pressentiment.

Me concentrant, je mis encore une fois toute mon attention sur le cabot et l'appelai mentalement :

« Hey, stupide chiot? »

Je me sentais complètement idiot de faire ça. Je savais que le loup ne lisait pas les pensées. Je préférais effectivement cette conclusion farfelue à celle où je parlais à voix haute comme un con sans en avoir conscience. Je devais cependant me rendre à l'évidence; j'avais dû laisser échapper l'insulte tout à l'heure.

Mais à ma grande surprise, lorsque je lui adressai la parole par pensée, le loup se redressa in extremis sur ses pattes et grogna dans ma direction;

« Tu cherches la guerre, enculé!? » siffla-il en montrant des dents.

Je le dévisageai, complètement abasourdi et émerveillé par ce nouveau phénomène.

« Regarde mes lèvres, cabot » je continuai dans ma tête.

« Je vais les regarder et les arracher en même temps, ta stupide langue avec, je te promets! »

« Ferme-la et observe-moi quand je parle. Je ne bouge pas mes lèvres ».

Black me regarda comme si je parlais chinois et finit par loucher vers ma bouche. Il figea une seconde et observa mes lèvres d'un air méfiant avant de dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Je peux te parler mentalement, mais tu es apparemment trop stupide pour le remarquer tout seul»

Le Quileute fit fi de l'insulte et préféra s'étonner par la découverte. Ses yeux de loup s'écarquillèrent et il recula dans pas incertain.

« Tu...je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça... » hésita le loup, sa colère soudainement envolée.

-Moi non plus, avouai-je tout haut.

Je pouvais donc partager les pensées que je désirais avec ceux que je voulais? Mon pouvoir se développait peut être après tout ce temps. Si c'était le cas, cette découverte allait franchement être utile pour ma famille et moi plus tard. J'allais devoir tester cette théorie avec d'autres personnes. Black devait tellement être habitué de parler par la pensée avec ses frères, qu'il n'avait pas dû remarquer la différence avec moi.

« Peu importe, » lança finalement l'adolescent en renfrognant sa grosse tête. « Ne refais plus ça, je n'aime pas ta voix dans ma tête. C'est désagréable »

-Non mais t'as quel âge... je soupirai, exaspéré.

L'indien fit un sourire mesquin à ma réplique et se repositionna au sol.

« Je n'ai pas encore ma majorité, j'ai le droit d'agir comme il m'entend » se défendit-il.

-N'importe quoi, je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les étoiles brillaient tels des diamants échappés dans l'immensité d'un désert. Comme à l'accoutumée, la journée avait été grisâtre, mais les nuages s'étaient dégagés en fin de soirée pour nous offrir ce spectacle. Emmett se moquait toujours de moi en me traitant de lunatique quand je lui disais aimer observer le ciel et ses beautés. Pour ma part, je ne comprenais pas comment on ne pouvait admirer une nature si simple.

« Dis...heu, la dernière fois... » m'interrompit Black dans mes réflexions.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il hésita un moment, avant de continuer:

« Tu...tu n'as pas répété aux autres que j'avais...tu sais... » dit-il, embarrassé.

J'imagine que par "autres" il incluait Bella principalement. Comment aurait réagi la fille? Se moquer aurait été la dernière de ses réactions, si cette dernière était même envisageable dans sa tête. Ma petite amie aurait probablement sauté dans la première voiture en vue pour se diriger vers la Push et consoler le Loup. Un autre garçon aurait peut-être été ravi de se faire cajoler par la fille de ses rêves, mais le Black considérait apparemment sa crise de la dernière fois comme honteuse. C'était stupide. Il n'avait pas à être embarrassé de ce moment de faiblesse quand il venait de perdre un membre de sa famille. Et je n'étais pas du tout le genre à profiter de quelque chose comme ça.

-Non, je répondis finalement à sa question après un long moment.

Il souffla de soulagement et se recoucha confortablement sur la place qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt.

Une douce brise vint nous caresser la peau et emporta dans sa course les dernières miettes de tensions qu'il y avait entre le loup et moi.

Un silence paisible s'installa et on n'ajouta pas un mot de la soirée.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **À tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

*****J'ai publié 2 chapitres en même temps!, Assurez-vous d'avoir lu le chapitre 6 aussi ! ! ! ^^ *****

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

.

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que le cabot et moi partagions la place cachée de la section neutre de la forêt.

Il était souvent présent avant que je n'arrive et venait toujours sous forme de loup. Nous passions la plupart de notre temps à nous disputer pour un rien, mais les silences qui suivaient étaient étrangement apaisants et confortables. Le Quileute s'était même endormi la veille, sans s'en rendre compte. C'était un signe qu'il commençait à avoir un minimum confiance en moi. Ou bien j'étais tellement transparent pour lui qu'il se foutait désormais que je sois là ou non pour piquer un somme. Allez savoir.

Mais la dernière théorie était tout de même vexante.

Black avait établi nos côtés respectifs. J'avais le côté gauche, près des rochers, et il occupait la partie droite, près des buissons. Nous gardions toujours une bonne distance entre nous de peur que l'odeur de l'autre s'imprègne sur nous.

Je me voyais mal expliquer à ma famille que je rencontrais mon pire ennemi dans la forêt simplement car nous avions décidé d'adopter le même endroit chacun de notre côté. La forêt était grande, j'aurais pu en trouver un autre.

Bon...j'avais toujours la possibilité de me défendre en affirmant que j'aimais _vraiment_ cette place, mais même moi je pouvais voir la pauvreté de cette excuse.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais à venir d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'empêcher de retourner là-bas pour me relaxer après une bonne dispute avec le loup possédant l'âge mental d'un gosse de 4 ans. Le loup, de son côté, acceptait probablement ma présence pour me remercier pour la dernière fois. On se contentait de s'envoyer paître, et quand on n'avait plus d'insultes en stock, on redevenait silencieux et on observait les cieux.

Puis, toujours sans un mot, l'Indien partait le premier pour aller se coucher, et je retournais voir Bella dormir quelques minutes après.

Je n'avais pas parlé de nos rencontres à celle-ci. Comme la dernière fois, j'avais l'étrange impression que ces moments devaient rester entre le loup et moi. Étant donné que Bella n'en avait jamais fait mention, je pouvais supposer que le Black ne lui en avait pas parlé non plus.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de notre villa s'ouvrit en me sortant de mes pensées pour laisser place à Alice, suivie de Bella, à mon agréable surprise. Ma petite amie portait une chemise blanche sur une jupe serrée lui arrivant aux genoux, et elle avait fait une longue tresse dans ses cheveux.

Ça, c'était des visites improvisées que j'appréciais!

-Bella? je dis en la voyant approcher au milieu du hall.

Ma petite amie ouvrit ses bras et m'offrit un merveilleux sourire :

-Hellooo beau bonhomme!

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais te passer de moi, je dis en souriant.

-Pff, regardez qui a la grosse tête, rit ma copine.

Vu la façon dont elle était habillée, Bella devait revenir du travail. Alice était probablement allée la chercher. Je me demandais pourquoi ma sœur ne me l'avait pas dit.

Cette dernière, qui était restée à côté, me lança un regard bizarre avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Je la suivis des yeux et l'observai monter les escaliers, l'air complètement préoccupé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

Je décidai de l'ignorer pour le moment et reportai mon attention sur ma petite amie;

-Venue passer l'après-midi avec moi?

-Nah, j'ai promis à Jess de dormir chez elle ce soir, alors je suis venue te dire un petit coucou, car on ne se verra pas, continua Bella en ne remarquant pas la disparition d'Alice.

Jessica était une ancienne camarade de classe que ma petite amie avait gardée. Elle étudiait dans une école spécialisée tout près d'ici en finance et travaillait à temps partiel dans une banque.

Légèrement déçu par l'annonce, je pris Bella dans mes bras et mis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Cependant, en humant ma copine, je distinguai une odeur que je pouvais maintenant reconnaître n'importe où.

-Tu...tu es allée le voir? je demandai en m'éloignant.

Une Bella irritée leva les yeux vers moi, me pensant probablement jaloux. Mais pour une fois, je ne l'étais pas. J'avais cette drôle envie d'avoir des nouvelles du cabot.

-Edward...commença ma petite copine.

-Tu y es allée ou pas? la coupai-je.

Bella me lança un dernier regard agacé avant de me balancer un "oui" sec.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. La colère que cette révélation aurait dû normalement m'apporter ne vint jamais. Non, ma curiosité sur les activités de Black m'importait bizarrement plus. Je le voyais le soir, mais je me demandais comment il occupait ses journées habituellement entre l'école et ses missions.

-Et il...vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui? je questionnai.

Ma copine me regarda, surprise. Elle se détendit finalement et m'offrit un merveilleux sourire. Pensait-elle que je faisais des efforts? J'en faisais peut-être. J'expliquais mal, sinon, cette curiosité.

-Je ne peux aller à la Push à cause de heu...certaines circonstances, commença-t-elle.

Ah ben tiens.

-...donc nous sommes allés marcher près du lac après ses cours et nous avons mangé dans un restaurant italien à côté. Leurs tartes aux framboises sont délicieuses.

-Aux framboises? Black n'aime pas ça, non?

Bella leva les yeux vers moi, étonnée.

-C'est vrai, comment le sais-tu?

Eh bien, je le savais de façon stupide en plus. Il m'avait un jour traité de tête de framboise et lorsque j'avais répliqué que son insulte était merdique, il m'avait expliqué qu'il détestait ça. Donc il détestait ma tête détestable en l'associant à ce fruit détesté. ...

Bref, des explications débiles.

-J'ai cru un jour l'entendre...je répondis vaguement.

Bella leva un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules. Elle redressa ensuite le menton pour réclamer un bisou que je m'empressai à lui offrir.

-Je vais aller dire bonjour à tes parents, me dit-elle en se dirigeant dans le couloir.

Ma petite amie n'avait pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer Abdoulaye. Le médecin était parti en ville depuis trois jours pour rendre visite aux Stryges de Shelton. Je me demandais comment elle allait le trouver.

Bella disparut. J'en profitai pour monter à l'étage pour rendre visite à ma sœur. Je cognai à la porte d'Alice et entrai à l'intérieur quand elle me le permit. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé tout à l'heure m'intriguait sérieusement.

Alice, assise sur son lit, me fixa intensément quand je mis les pieds dans la pièce. Elle avait un air légèrement peiné et avant que je ne décide de sonder ses pensées pour obtenir des explications à ce comportement, elle prit la parole;

-Edward...j'ai eu des visions.

Je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi, un peu inquiet par ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

Vu sa tête, ce n'était décidément pas de bonnes nouvelles.

-Alors, qu'as-tu vu? je demandai en m'approchant lentement.

Ma sœur ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux toujours solidement accrochés aux miens.

-Bella...finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

Au nom de ma petite amie, tous mes sens se mirent en alertes. Qu'allait-il arriver à Bella?

-Bella quoi? la pressai-je.

-Je...j'ai deux différentes visions du jour de votre mariage.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur mort s'affolait. Il n'allait rien arriver de grave à ma copine, n'est-ce pas? Nous étions si près de trouver enfin le bonheur ensemble, nous ne pouvions pas encore avoir plus de problèmes!

J'avais parfois l'impression que la vie elle-même ne voulait pas que je m'unisse facilement avec ma petite amie.

-La première version est belle et bien vous deux vous unissant sous vos vœux, me dit ma sœur d'un ton faible. Mais la deuxième version...

Alice déglutit.

-Je la vois pleurer dans sa chambre toutes les larmes de son corps...seule. Cet avenir est incertain, il change constamment, j'ai peur Ed!

Bella qui pleurait seule? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire? Avait-on repoussé le mariage et elle était en colère ou triste? Peut-être allions-nous rencontrer d'autres mésaventures comme je le soupçonnais.

Mais pourquoi était-elle seule?

À moins que...

-Alice! C'est impossible que je la laisse. Je l'aime, tu le sais bien! je m'exclamai.

Ma sœur secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, l'air affligé.

-Je sais parfaitement que tu ne la laisserais jamais. Mais le problème est que...mes visions où je vois Bella pleurer, ton avenir est complètement noir...ce qui veut dire que...

Alice serra les poings à cette pensée et leva vers moi des yeux pleins de tristesse.

-Alice...

-Ed...dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ça veut dire que tu es...

Et elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

oooOOOooo

.

« Quoi? Tu crèves? » s'exclama le loup à ma droite.

Je hochai distraitement la tête en observant un écureuil escalader un arbre. La lune était cachée par les nuages cette journée-là, la nuit était sombre.

Le cabot et moi étions assis par terre dans notre coin habituel; moi près des rochers comme nous l'avions convenu, et lui à une bonne distance à côté des buissons. Un bon 6 mètres nous séparait.

Je n'avais pas trop envie de mourir, pas quand j'allais épouser Bella dans si peu de temps. Je me sentais d'ailleurs particulièrement heureux ces temps-ci. Ce n'était pas le moment de partir.

-Selon les prédictions d'Alice, je confirmai en fixant toujours l'écureuil qui grignotait maintenant la sève du bouleau sur lequel il était monté. Ce n'est pas 100% sûr, car elle aperçoit le mariage de temps en temps, mais j'ai de bonnes chances quand même d'avoir une fin...fâcheuse. Ça va dépendre de mes décisions.

Je me tournai vers le loup pour voir une ribambelle d'émotions passer à travers ses yeux : ils reflétèrent l'étonnement, la colère, une légère once d'inquiétude, pour finalement revenir à la colère.

« Si tu fais pleurer Bella, je te tue! » s'exclama-t-il en grognant.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

« ...Quoique tu seras déjà mort »

Le loup fronça les sourcils, semblant sérieusement songé à ce dilemme.

Misère, quel con.

« Bref » continua le loup. « Si Bella pleure... »

Tout à coup, quelque chose cliqua dans la tête du Cabot. Car la seconde suivante, le loup sursauta et battit joyeusement de la queue:

« Oooooh! Si tu meurs, t'es mort! »

-Non, mais putain, t'es futé toi aujourd'hui! claquai-je sarcastiquement, ébahi par la stupidité du mec.

« Ouai...HEY! Ne m'insulte pas, enfoiré! » s'énerva l'Indien.

Le sujet de ma future mort était venu par hasard alors qu'on se disputait sur l'origine la Salamandre d'Alaska. Quel avait été le lien? Je ne savais plus. On partait de loin pour nos disputes.

« L'avantage, avec les prédictions de la voyante, c'est que Bella sera libre! Elle me tombera dans les bras » continua à jubiler l'Indien.

-N'insulte pas ma copine, s'il te plait, je répondis en croisant les bras. Bella a des goûts classes et bien plus raffinés.

« Comme toi peut-être? Elle devra baisser ses standards si ses gars "raffinés" crèvent tous en finissant en brochettes à goules »

-J'adore à quel point tu te soucis de ma mort. Ça me touche.

Le Quileute pouffa et je ne pus m'empêcher de me détendre, comme à chaque fois que nous avions une discussion quelconque. C'était assez bizarre que le loup et moi nous rencontrions, alors que nous étions les pires ennemis, sans en parler à nos familles respectives. C'était bizarre en effet. Mais ces temps-ci, je trouvais que ça semblait...étrangement normal d'agir ainsi.

« Arrête-moi ça Cullen » reprit Black. « Ce serait stupide pour toi, un vampire, de mourir à cause d'une goule. »

-Comment ça? je demandai.

« Ce ne sont pas vos cousines? ».

Je ne répliquai pas.

Des cousines...lointaines.

À mon silence, le stupide chiot émit un rire animal et se roula sur le sol. Je levai les yeux au ciel pendant que l'autre se calmait. Son ventre exposé, ses pattes avant reposant sur celui-ci, Black se mit ensuite à fixer le ciel et j'en fis de même.

On observa les nuages se déplacer petit à petit sur cet immense fond bleu au-dessus de nos têtes. Je fermai les yeux au bout d'un moment et détendis mes muscles en les appuyant contre l'un des énormes rochers derrière moi. Le vent tiède souffla et une feuille perdue vint me caresser le bras droit.

Il faisait bon, même si c'était la fin de l'été.

Les pensées du loup étaient un peu plus ouvertes quand il s'apprêtait à somnoler, je lus donc en lui que la température lui était également agréable.

J'avais retenté quelques fois de lui parler par pensées à son grand agacement. Je voulais voir si ce côté de mon pouvoir était toujours actif. Le loup n'avait d'abord pas voulu être coopératif en faisant semblant de ne pas m'entendre, mais les expressions faciales du stupide chien parlaient pour lui. Simplement pour l'agacer (bon, tout le monde a ses moments quoi), je m'étais évertué à utiliser uniquement ce moyen de communication à nos premières rencontres. C'était absolument hilarant de regarder le loup s'énerver tout seul. Cependant, au bout de trois jours, il s'y était habitué et ne rechignait plus.

J'avais aussi essayé l'expérience sur tous les membres de ma famille, mais personne n'avait réagi. Ce pouvoir ne marchait que sur l'Indien. Je me demandais s'il s'appliquait généralement aux loups. J'avais pensé en parler à Abdoulaye, qui avait généralement réponse à tout, mais le meilleur ami de mon père n'était toujours pas revenu de la ville de Shelton. Il allait d'ailleurs en profiter pour rencontrer la meute Carelo- l'autre groupe d'êtres surnaturels qui devait se plier à la Mission Obligatoire -pour les mener à la villa.

La meute Carelo nous avait contacté en semaine pour nous avertir qu'elle comptait nous rejoindre d'ici quelques jours afin de voir nos plans stratégiques et pratiquer avec nous. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je n'étais pas sûr si je devais me réjouir d'avoir plus d'aide pour éliminer l'armée de goules ou m'inquiéter d'avoir autant de loups autour de moi.

Après ce qui me sembla être une demi-heure, j'entendis le loup bouger à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis se remettre sur ses pattes pour se diriger vers les buissons, prêt à prendre congé. Avant de sauter et disparaître, il lança:

-J'imagine que si tu meurs, ça sera trop tranquille. Ça n'arrivera pas.

Ces mots me réchauffèrent, et au loin, j'entendis le hululement d'un hibou semblant approuver ses paroles.

.

oooOOOooo

.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je vis Jasper assis dans les escaliers devant la porte d'entrée. Il regardait vaguement le ciel, son carnet de dessin posé sur ses genoux. Je montai les marches et il me remarqua enfin. Il me fit un sourire distrait en me fixant.

-Bon retour...lança-t-il

-Tu dessines? je lui demandai.

Jas pencha la tête de côté, puis jeta un coup d'œil au ciel avant de me répondre:

-Je voulais, mais j'ai été un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

Jasper était un artiste. Ressentir les émotions des autres n'avait pas toujours été facile lorsque ce pouvoir s'était développé chez lui. Il avait même passé un temps à craindre de rejoindre une foule ou rencontrer trop de gens à la fois de peur que toutes leurs émotions lui fassent perdre la tête. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'extérioriser tous les sentiments de son corps à travers la peinture et le dessin. Quand les émotions fortes l'accablaient trop, il se levait, allait chercher une toile et les dégageait sur celle-ci sans un mot. Avec l'habitude, il avait appris à aimer cette activité.

Jasper détourna sa vue du ciel et me fixa, l'air songeur:

-Tes émotions sont étonnement sereines.

Eh bien, c'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ce genre de remarque. Mais je me sentais effectivement bien. Je venais de me relaxer dans la forêt et j'avais vu ma petite amie plus tôt.

-J'ai vu Bella tout à l'heure, répondis-je

Je ne compris pas l'air incertain qu'il prit, mais il finit par acquiescer. Ne me posant pas plus de questions, je le dépassai, dans l'intention d'aller chercher une veste et de revenir le rejoindre dehors. Mais alors que j'atteignais la porte, je pus entendre le bout de son esprit qui s'échappa et me laissa perplexe:

« Non... ce n'est pas à cause d'elle... »

.

oooOOOooo

.

 **Petit à petit, ça commence...Je vous l'ai dit non? Bella va sûrement en agacer plusieurs XD**

 **.**

 **Prochain chapitre; les premières étapes de la mission commencent enfin! Et on rencontrera la meute Calero :3**

 **.**

 **Je risque encore de faire la morte jusqu'en mi-décembre :/ Mais dites-vous que si c'est le cas, je ferai comme cette fois-ci; dès que j'ai le temps, je publie plusieurs chapitres à la fois!**

 **RAR : Je suis tellement occupée que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews, mais merci à** charmarc, Larva Heart, goduche, yuki, Leyla KTK, Sleepwellmysweetheart, Apokhalypso, DAITYA , Arcklance , Minimiste, agathenoel51.02 **pour les commentaires des chapitres 4 et 5. Ça fait vraiment plaisir en tout cas!**

 **À plus!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut!**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps, toutes mes excuses :/ Alors juste un petit rappel :**

 **Le Sommet :** Organisation suprême des êtres supernaturels.

 **L'Ordre (au sein du Sommet):** Groupe composé d'un représentant de chaque espèce pour régler les problèmes graves de leur monde .

 **Les Coureurs _ **:**_** Humains qui travaillent pour le monde surnaturel.

 **Abdoulaye :** Meilleur ami de Carlisle qui habite les Terres Immortelles.

 **La meute Calero :** La deuxième meute qui doit aider les Cullen et les loups avec la Mission Obligatoire.

 **Hania :** La plus récente recrue de la meute Uley.

* * *

 **Ma bêta est un peu occupée, alors désolée pour les fautes et les phrases bizarres :/**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pov Abdoulaye.**_

J'avais déjà reçu de meilleurs accueils...

Je ne pouvais catégoriser les membres de la meute Calero des plus amicaux lorsque je les avais rencontrés pour la première fois dans la forêt, près de la ville de Brinnon. Les relations entre les espèces des Terres Immortelles étaient, pour la plupart, dépourvues d'animosité et j'oubliais souvent que les vampires et les loups se détestaient normalement.

La meute Calero s'en souvenait clairement, par contre...

Je ne m'étais même pas approché de la troupe que ses membres me regardaient déjà le menton relevé, un profond dégoût se peignant sur leur visage. Il n'y avait même pas eu un salut de la part de l'Alpha. Il m'avait toisé de haut en bas avant de demander d'un ton froid:

« Abdoulaye Seba? »

« Hum...Bonjour Alpha Kyle, ravi de vous rencontrer aussi... » j'avais répondu.

L'Alpha avait dignement ignoré mon commentaire :

« Nous vous suivons »

Je vous dis, les manières...

La meute Calero ne travaillait pas pour les quartiers du Sommet. Il avait été contraint, tout comme les Cullen, à se plier à la Mission Obligatoire. La meute était relativement forte, mais elle avait comme réputation d'effectuer des boulots plutôt louches et sales à son propre compte.

Le groupe était d'origine des Philippines et était composé de trois femelles et 9 mâles. L'Alpha Kyle Calero était le plus grand de tous et le plus robuste. Son teint était basané, ses cheveux longs et bouclés et son caractère aussi agréable qu'une rage de dents.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas affirmer qu'il était un mauvais chef. Il avait beau être hostile envers moi, je voyais bien qu'il traitait ses membres avec justice et bonté.

Les loups Calero avaient bien entendu été en désaccord sur le fait que nos rencontres se fassent chez les vampires. « Pas envie de sentir le mort pendant des heures » avaient-ils dit. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. La demeure des Cullen était spacieuse, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et possédait un terrain largement suffisamment grand pour y accueillir une trentaine d'adultes.

Nous étions arrivés ce matin. Les loups Philippins avaient loué un immense chalet à la lisière de la rivière Sol Duc. On ne pouvait cependant pas pratiquer là-bas, le lieu était un endroit beaucoup plus touristique.

Bougons, ils attendaient présentement dehors, le temps que notre premier rassemblement commence. Ils avaient refusé d'aller à l'intérieur d'une maison de _sangsues_ « qu'il pleuve, neige, grêle ou fasse soleil » m'avaient-ils bien souligné.

Je poussai un soupir en secouant la tête et entrai dans la villa que j'avais désertée 6 jours plus tôt.

Edward était apparemment arrivé, et je m'apprêtais à l'appeler, quand une jeune fille qui m'était inconnue s'avança dans couloir du bureau de Carlisle. Elle était brune avec des cheveux lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle était vêtue d'un simple chemisier acajou et d'un jeans gris foncé. Quand la jeune fille m'aperçut, elle me regarda de ses grands yeux bruns avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. J'étais nouveau pour elle aussi.

Je penchai la tête de côté quand mes narines me prévinrent que la brunette était 100% humaine.

Tiens-tiens...

J'avais envie de m'amuser.

En plus, elle avait une tête faite pour être taquinée.

-Ah mon cher ami Carlisle! je m'écriai en la fixant avec « joie » et en élevant mes mains vers elle. Il a même pensé à mon dîner! Il est si intentionné!

Je vis la fille blêmir sous mes paroles.

-De-de quoi parlez-vous, bafouilla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Alors, Miss Casse-Croûte, quel groupe sanguin êtes-vous? Je me demande si Carlisle s'est souvenu que j'adorais le O positif, je continuai en m'avançant vers elle.

-V-V-Vous ne pouvez pas me manger! s'affola-t-elle en reculant davantage.

-P-P-Pourquoi donc?

-Edward...

-Oh...je répondis en feignant d'être déçu. Vous êtes déjà le plat du jeune Cullen alors? Si je lui demande, il partagera peut-être...

-Abdoulaye, cesse d'importuner la jeune fille, j'entendis derrière elle.

L'art de gâcher le plaisir.

Un horrible vampire blond, censé être mon meilleur ami, s'approcha de nous et vint se poster près de la brune. Celle-ci se rapprocha instinctivement de lui en me lançant un regard noir.

-Pardonne-le, Bella, s'excusa pour moi Carlisle. Se moquer des gens est son passe-temps favori. Je te présente Abdoulaye Seba, un ami qui m'est très cher.

La dénommée Bella hésita un instant, peu désireuse de me saluer correctement. Elle fit néanmoins un effort en tendant la main vers moi :

-Bonjour... Monsieur Seba, salua-t-elle d'un air coincé.

« Monsieur Seba » ...ça sonnait vieux. Je n'avais que 25 ans quand même.. (Bon, depuis 249 ans, mais ce n'était qu'un détail)

-Enchanté, Miss. Casse-Croûte, je répondis en lui serrant la main.

La fille tourna légèrement rouge et retira sa main un peu sèchement en bougonnant qu'elle avait un nom.

Hé...elle était mignonne.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-Nous avons du pain sur la planche, dit-il. Allons dehors.

oooOOOooo

-Les goules ne sont pas extrêmement fortes physiquement, j'expliquai à l'assemblée d'une trentaine de personnes devant moi. Leur danger est le venin qu'elles produisent en elle. Une morsure et vous êtes hors combat. Il est possible d'y survivre relativement facilement, mais si vous êtes en plein champ de bataille, vous pourrez vous considérer comme mort.

Je pris une pause et un silence pesa au-dehors. Personne appréciait des nouvelles comme celle-ci, je présumai.

Nous étions tous dans la cour arrière des Cullen; ces derniers, la meute Uley et la meute Calero. On s'apprêtait déjà à s'exercer pour affronter les créatures qu'on nous avait ordonné d'éliminer. La mission n'était pas compliquée en soit, mais elle n'allait pas être facile du tout.

Je posai mes yeux l'Alpha Kyle et l'Alpha Sam:

-Les pratiques que nous ferons dans les prochains jours seront d'une grande importance. Particulièrement pour vos meutes, Alphas. La douleur de la morsure d'une goule est si vive que les autres membres la ressentiront également si l'un d'entre vous devait se faire mordre. Quelques secondes et vous pourriez tous mourir en même temps.

Les deux Alphas me fixèrent avec insistance avant d'hocher la tête d'un même geste.

-Nos premiers entraînements s'effectueront en équipe de deux, en supposant que vous combattez une seule goule à la fois. Mais vous devinerez que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Dans les prochaines semaines, nous augmenterons la difficulté.

La petite foule me regardait toujours en écoutant attentivement. Je savais que les loups prenaient particulièrement mes paroles au sérieux. Une morsure pouvait risquer la vie de toute leur meute, ils n'allaient pas se permettre ceci.

Les vampires et les loups étaient deux espèces très fortes, mais si les goules débarquaient à près de 350 ou 400, nous devions techniquement en abattre 10 à 14 chacun sans être mordu. Ça n'allait pas être simple du tout.

-Vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux et je vous montrerai une première technique de combat. Des questions? je demandai en parcourant des yeux l'assemblée.

Une main s'éleva brusquement.

-Oui. Pourquoi il y a une humaine ici? cracha une fille de la meute Calero

Hum...bonne question.

La brunette était mignonne, mais elle me semblait un peu inutile. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être Coureuse.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle dans l'espoir qu'il puisse nous éclaircir sur le sujet. Il s'avança au-devant et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Miss Casse-Croûte qui se tenait près des escaliers.

-Bella Swan est une amie de la famille, expliqua-t-il. Elle est la fiancée d'Edward.

Les loups Calero la regardèrent d'un air dégouté. S'unir délibérément avec un vampire alors que l'on n'en était pas un devait être inimaginable pour eux.

À leur réaction, Miss Swan plissa vicieusement les yeux, défiant quiconque de faire un commentaire sur la relation qu'elle avait avec son fameux fiancé.

La fille était intéressante.

-Bien, dans ce cas, Miss. Casse-Croûte pourra prendre...heu...des notes, je dis en ignorant son regard furibond. Séparez-vous en équipe de deux! Ne prenez pas les membres de votre famille ou vous irez instinctivement plus doucement avec eux.

Il y eut de nombreuses grimaces, mais on tenta de suivre mes instructions.

Ce fut cependant un gros bordel.

Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, le groupe Calero préférait de loin faire équipe avec les membres de la meute Uley plutôt qu'avec les vampires. Les Cullen ne voulaient pas non plus faire affaire avec les nouveaux loups hostiles et étaient également plus enclins à être de pair avec les Indiens. Mais ces pauvres derniers n'avaient pas assez de membres pour satisfaire les deux groupes. Alors tout le monde restait planté là.

Carlisle et Alpha Sam, qui étaient les seuls à avoir fait une équipe concrète en se mettant ensemble, regardaient le résultat tout aussi découragés que moi.

Non mais sérieux.

-D'accord! Je vais faire les équipes de deux! je m'écriai en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me retournai vers les Quileutes et analysai leur force un à un pour penser aux pairs.

La meute Uley était très respectable. Elle était jeune, mais je pouvais ressentir un potentiel énorme dans chacun de ses membres. Leur alpha possédait une grande force et une maturité impressionnante. Il ne devait pas avoir dépassé la trentaine, mais quand je lui avais adressé la parole, j'avais eu l'impression de parler à un homme dont la sagesse s'était développée à travers de longues années.

Son second possédait également une aura particulièrement puissante, mais un peu instable. Il ne semblait pas avoir maîtrisé et développé adéquatement ses forces. Il n'était peut-être même pas au courant de celles-ci.

Il devait venir d'une grande lignée.

-Jeune homme, je l'appelai.

L'Indien leva la tête vers moi.

Le loup n'était pas Bêta pour rien, je ne pouvais pas le jumeler avec n'importe qui. J'imaginai que son Alpha et lui allaient s'occuper des goules les plus coriaces. Je devais donc lui trouver un partenaire pertinent.

-Carlisle, quels sont les membres les plus rapides de ta famille?

Le docteur observa son petit clan attentivement. Il se frotta le menton et après quelques secondes, il répondit;

-Edward et Rosalie, je pense bien.

Je me tournai vers l'Indien que j'avais appelé un peu plus tôt.

-Bêta, vous avez le choix.

Le Quileute avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune Edward qui ne se fit pas prier pour maintenir son regard.

Finalement, après un moment qu'eux seuls comprirent, le loup fit un sourire goguenard et lança:

-Je choisis Blondine.

La blonde en question claqua de la langue au surnom pendant que son frère, les yeux toujours attachés à ceux du loup loups, sourit également en affichant un air de défi;

-Peur de perdre contre moi, cabot?

-C'est plutôt moi qui te rends service, sangsue! lança l'Indien en emboîtant les pas de Rosalie qui s'éloignait déjà pour aller chercher un endroit reculé de la cour.

Edward suivit des yeux le loup et sa sœur avant de se détourner, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cet air, ces regards, cette ambiance.

Le lien était flagrant.

Palpable même.

« Un loup et un vampire du même sexe » songeai-je amusé en refaisant face à la foule pour former le reste des équipes « c'est plutôt rare... »

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **Pov sam**_

La première technique que nous montra Abdoulaye pour éviter les mâchoires des goules était très complexe. Ce n'était que de simples mouvements répétés, mais une fois en combat, ils étaient difficiles à effectuer. Il ne suffisait pas de les reproduire une seule fois, car les goules ne s'arrêteraient pas là, mais il fallait s'en souvenir constamment, d'où la difficulté.

Deux heures plus tard, Alpha Calero, l'un des membres de sa meute, Leah et moi étions les seuls à maîtriser les mouvements.

4 sur 30... Et nous étions qu'à la première technique, en équipe de deux en plus.

Les choses allaient se dérouler plus lentement que je le pensais...

-Fais attention à ton arrière gauche, Hania. Tu le laisses toujours libre, je fis remarquer au loup blanc qui combattait devant moi.

Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son adversaire. La petite combattait contre la mère Cullen, et malgré ses airs de personne gentille et douce, la femme attaquait avec habileté et force. Elle ne laissait aucune chance au loup devant elle, à ma grande satisfaction. Si c'était pour sauver leur vie, je voulais qu'on ne laisse aucune pitié à mes membres pendant les heures de pratiques.

Pour ce combat-ci, Hania était l'un d'entre nous, et Mme Cullen, la goule.

Cette dernière tourna lentement autour de l'adolescente en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se lança sur la louve.

Hania sursauta légèrement et bondit en arrière, mais l'autre femme était déjà sur elle. Elle se saisit d'une patte, la fit basculer et plongea dans l'intention de la mordre. Hania, vit le geste et esquiva. Elle tourna ensuite sur elle-même pour se relever juste à temps en évitant un coup de pied de son adversaire.

La louve bondit à son tour vers le vampire.

Mais son saut était trop haut, ses pattes arrière trop écartées et son flanc à découvert. Elle allait perdre.

Comme prévu, la mère Cullen remarqua aisément les ouvertures. Elle frappa la louve au-dessus d'elle en plein ventre et en profita pour lui saisir la patte gauche. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la femme avait bloqué les gestes de la louve sous elle et mordit gentiment l'épaule droite de l'animal.

Voilà, morte.

Hania, se rendant compte de sa défaite, leva la tête vers moi et afficha un air fautif:

« Désolé, Alpha... » marmonna-t-elle mentalement.

Je lâchai un léger soupir en la fixant:

-On va devoir pratiquer Hania. Je ne parle même pas des techniques du docteur Abdoulaye, mais bien de tes bases de combats.

Elle hocha la tête, déçue par les résultats, et se remit sur pattes avec l'aide de Mme. Cullen.

Hania s'était métamorphosée il y avait à peine un an. C'était donc normal qu'elle ne combatte pas encore à la perfection.

La jeune fille l'avait admirablement bien pris lorsque la vérité sur ses capacités lui avait été révélée. En fait, ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, était le fait qu'elle allait devoir se couper un peu les cheveux. Sinon, à part ça, rien d'autre.

Je m'inquiétais parfois pour elle. Elle n'avait rien du caractère sauvage et féroce d'un loup. Elle restait timide et réservée.

Sous leur forme animale, il arrivait très souvent que les membres de ma meute se battent, sans toujours savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et tout le monde pouvait finir par y participer, pour le simple plaisir de se bagarrer. Cependant, pendant que je regardais toujours ce bordel d'un air découragé, Hania restait à mes côtés, ne s'y joignant jamais.

J'aurais voulu que Leah la soutienne un peu plus, étant la seule autre fille du groupe. Mais Leah était tout sauf une fille normale. Elle se battait autant -sinon plus- que ses frères et se baladait aussi à poil qu'eux. Elle se cachait au début, mais elle avait vite abandonné cette habitude au nombre de fois qu'elle se changeait en loup par colère et provoquait celle des autres (en d'autres mots, tout le temps). Hania, par contre, prenait bien soin d'agir un peu plus pudiquement et d'aller se cacher dans les buissons pour reprendre forme humaine. Elle détournait également le regard lorsque l'un de ses frères avait l'idée de se présenter dans sa tenue de naissance devant elle. Elle n'avait que 13 ans, c'était parfaitement normal qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'une dizaine d'hommes plus âgés la voie dénudée. Et je ne pensai pas qu'une petite fille de 13 ans était censée voir autant de pénis par jour...

-SALE CHIEN!

Je me retournai vers le crie pour voir, un peu plus loin dans la cour, la Cullen blonde se passer une main frustrée dans les cheveux pendant que Jacob, sous sa forme de loup, tournait moqueusement autour d'elle.

Qu'avait encore fait cet imbécile...

-Je t'ai dit d'aller à droite quand-

Rosalia (c'était bien ça son nom?) ne finit sa phrase, car mon bêta, qui s'amusait visiblement de l'énervement de la blonde, eut la brillante idée de lui mordre l'une de ses jambes pendant ses instructions.

La blonde feula rageusement et hurla à pleins poumons;

-C'EST MOI LA GOULE CONNARD!

Mm Cullen et Hania pouffèrent à côté de moi et je secouai la tête devant la scène.

Celui-là, je vous jure...

Je me retournai vers les deux femmes à mes côtés et les observai, l'air songeur. Nous avions effectivement plusieurs semaines avant l'arrivée des goules. Mais si le Sommet nous avait averti si tôt, c'était sûrement car il savait que les pratiques et cette mission n'allaient pas être une chose aisée. Nous ne devions pas perdre de temps

-Mme Cullen, j'appelai à l'intention de la femme.

-Alpha Sam? répondit-elle.

-Pouvez-vous montrer à Hania à esquiver, en oubliant pour l'instant les techniques du docteur, s'il vous plait? Je dois aller lui parler, je reviendrais dans quelques minutes.

-Pas de problème. Oh, et appelle-moi Esmée.

Je la remerciai d'un coup de tête et me dirigeai vers l'homme noir qui avait pris ma relève pour se pratiquer avec le docteur Cullen.

Je passai devant Edward et Seth qui faisaient un match serré. Encore une fois, le vampire avait le titre de goule dans le combat. Il tenta de mordre deux fois de suite le loup à une vitesse impressionnante, mais Seth l'évita agilement. Par contre, il ne put prévenir la troisième attaque quand le Cullen lui asséna un violent coup dans les côtes. Un autre qui n'y allait pas mollo avec mes membres.

-Tu bouges très bien Seth. Ça a été difficile de t'avoir, cette fois, dit Cullen.

Il aida le loup à se relever et lui donna quelques conseils pour éviter de se faire avoir de la même façon la prochaine fois. Seth l'écouta attentivement et hocha sa grosse tête, signe qu'il promettait de mettre ces mêmes conseils en pratique.

Pff, une attitude qu'une certaine blonde et un certain abruti de bêta ne pouvaient décidément pas avoir.

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'arrivai près des deux médecins qui arrêtèrent de se pratiquer en me voyant approcher.

-Comment ça se passe? demanda le docteur Cullen.

Il avait toujours d'affreuses traces de dents sur les avant-bras, et je devinai qu'il devait en avoir un peu partout ailleurs sur le corps. Les morsures étaient maintenant rouges et tournaient en couleurs pas trop jolies à certains endroits.

Eh bien...je n'y étais pas allé tout en douceur avec lui non plus...

-Heu...désolé pour ça, docteur, je m'excusai en toisant ses blessures.

Le docteur rit doucement et leva ses bras devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ces goules n'iront pas gentiment avec moi non plus, me rassura-t-il. Tout cela devrait disparaître d'ici demain, de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les vampires avaient effectivement un processus de guérison accéléré, même s'il n'était pas aussi rapide que celui des loups.

Le docteur Cullen leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, tout simplement.

Comme il était impossible de détester une personne comme Seth chez les loups, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait vraiment être amené à haïr ce vampire. Les gens aux allures parfaites avaient souvent tendance à m'agacer, car sous cette carapace idéale, se cachait souvent une hypocrisie sans borne ou des intentions vicieuses. Mais le père Cullen semblait tellement sincère dans sa gentillesse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'apprécier. Puis, instinctivement, comme il avait guéri l'un des miens, c'était la moindre des choses que je montre aimable avec lui.

Tout à coup, Swan sortit de la maison avec deux énormes plateaux de sandwichs dans les bras. Elle faillit d'ailleurs les faire tomber en trébuchant lorsqu'elle passa la porte patio. Elle se reprit cependant de justesse en sauvant notre futur dîner.

Le docteur Seba pouffa devant le spectacle et elle lui lança un regard tranchant.

La fille du shérif semblait avoir une dent contre le nouveau médecin. Elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'avoir apprécié qu'il sous-entende qu'elle était inutile dans plusieurs de ses remarques. Pour tout vous dire, le docteur devait simplement s'amuser à la voir devenir rouge de colère. Il avait apparemment trouvé une cible amusante.

Bella avait donc voulu faire quelque chose de pertinent et était partie s'attabler à la cuisine des Cullen pour concocter un repas avec des ingrédients qu'elle avait trouvés je ne savais trop où.

Et à la vue des sandwichs, je pouvais dire que ça donnait un bon résultat...

La fille brune surprit mon regard affamé sur ses petits plats et sourit, contente d'elle-même :

-À table, les loups!

 **ooooOOOOooo**

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 _ **Membres de la meute Uley**_ **(11 membres)**

 **-Sam Uley (Alpha) 21 ans/ Jacob (Bêta) 18 ans/ Jared (Gamma) 18 ans/ Leah, 21 ans/Quil, 18 ans/ Embry, 18 ans/ Paul , 18 ans/ Seth, 17 ans/ Brady, 16 ans/ Collin, 16 ans/ Hania, 13 ans.**

 _ **Membre de la meute Calero**_ **(12 membres)**

 **Kyle Calero (Alpha), 31 ans/ Katia (Bêta), 25 ans/ Khalid (Gamma) 23 ans/ Verrano, 28 ans/ Ryan, 25 ans/ Nico, 21 ans/ Arnel, 21/ Trisha, 19 ans / Donna, 18 ans/ Juriz, 17/ Lee, 16 ans/ Jeff, 14 ans.**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEURE**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment centré sur Jacob et Edward, mais pour compenser, les chapitres 9 et 10 vont arriver plus vite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Il va il avoir un peu d'interaction HÉTÉRO... je mettrai en gras quand ça commencera et quand ça finira (si vous voulez sauter)**

 **Je ne passerai pas mon temps à vous prévenir quand il y aura des scènes de sexe (car il y en aura plusieurs, hohoho!) mais je sais que le sexe hétéro est un big turn off pour plein de fangirls. Alors je préviens!**

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews! :)**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

.

 _ **Pov Edward**_

Les pratiques avec les loups ne se déroulaient pas à merveille.

J'étais très loin d'apprécier la nouvelle meute de l'Est. Comparés à leurs membres, ceux de la troupe Uley étaient des anges.

Les loups Calero ne cessaient de faire des remarques désobligeantes à notre famille et leurs pensées étaient encore plus grossières. Ils en profitaient même pour nous blesser inutilement durant les pratiques. Ils n'aimaient pas les vampires et le montraient avec insistance.

Bizarrement, la meute Uley ne semblait pas supporter leur caractère sauvage non plus. Aucun Indien ne riait avec les membres de l'autre groupe quand ceux-ci lançaient leurs remarques déplacées. Les deux-trois premiers jours, les Quileutes n'avaient rien dit, mais après ceci, ils avaient commencé par s'irriter également. À cause du comportement de la meute Calero, les pratiques étaient inutilement ralenties, vu le nombre de disputes qui éclataient par jour. Même Alice, qui n'était pas du genre à se crêper le chignon avec les gens facilement, avait une fois fini par attaquer physiquement l'un des loups pour je ne savais plus trop quelle raison.

Puis, le jour où un loup dénommé Juriz avait "accidentellement" cassé le bras de Jasper alors que celui-ci ne combattait même pas, Sam en avait eu ras le bol.

Une monstrueuse aura noire et pesante était sortie de son corps et nous avait tous fait fléchir, Abdoulaye et Alpha Kyle compris. Il avait hurlé "ASSEZ!" et nous avait tous ordonné de nous remettre aux exercices sans histoire ou nous allions avoir affaire à lui.

Plus personne n'avait fait de commentaires, ce jour-là.

-À quoi penses-tu? demanda Bella.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma petite amie, appuyée contre mon torse.

Nous étions chez elle, couchés dans son lit. J'étais parti chercher Bella après ses heures de travail pour la raccompagner. Elle avait rougi sous les sifflements de ses collègues qui avaient été impressionnés par la voiture de luxe et le "preux chevalier" venu la chercher qui se tenait devant.

J'avais garé la voiture au bas de la rue, pour que Charlie ne la remarque pas à son arrivée, et nous étions montés nous cajoler sous les couvertures.

-Je pense à nos séances à la maison, je répondis en appuyant mon menton au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ça ne se passe toujours pas bien?

-Non...

Bella se tourna vers moi et me fit une moue moqueuse avant de m'embrasser le cou. Je souris sous les douceurs qu'elle me donnait et baissai la tête pour réclamer une bise sur mes lèvres. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, la fille interpréta mal mon geste et se fit plus entreprenante en se collant à moi. Elle passa sa main sous ma chemise et alla me caresser lentement la peau.

-Bella...je dis en fermant les yeux.

Ma petite amie se décolla légèrement et ancra ses pupilles dans les miennes.

-Edward, je sais que tu as peur de perdre le contrôle, mais ça n'arrivera pas, souffla-t-elle. Ça fera bientôt deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, ne crois-tu pas que nous devons passer à autre chose?

-Nous nous marions bientôt, Bella. À ce moment-là -

-C'est dans plusieurs mois, Edward, je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à là.

-On ne peut pas faire l'amour avec nos corps respectifs, tu le sais bien.

Ma petite hésita et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter:

-Je sais, mais...On peut...on peut toujours se toucher.

Bella rougit furieusement à sa propre proposition suggestive, mais continua à me regarder d'un air déterminé.

-Bella, je -

-Edward! me coupa-t-elle, exaspérée. Aie confiance en toi, bon sang!

On se fixa intensément pendant de longues secondes. Bella était têtue et réussissait souvent par avoir ce qu'elle voulait, au final. Je n'aidais moi-même pas du tout à corriger ce trait de caractère, n'arrivant pas à lui refuser grand-chose. Et à mon grand découragement, ce n'était apparemment pas aujourd'hui que j'allais changer la donne.

Je poussai un soupir, et sans un mot, je hochai la tête en l'installant sur moi. Bella me fit un sourire radieux et appuya son dos contre mon torse.

La couverture qui nous recouvrait fut rejetée sous le côté et j'allai détacher sans gêne le pantalon de ma copine. Surprise, elle posa une main sur la mienne et rougit une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est-ce que...commença-t-elle.

-Eh bien, tu veux qu'on se touche ou pas? je répondis. Relaxe, ma belle.

Ma petite amie n'était visiblement pas trop confortable par ma désinvolture, mais elle n'ajouta rien et m'aida à la débarrasser de son pantalon, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Elle se réinstalla sur moi, un peu mal à l'aise, et je lui baisai le côté du front pour la détendre.

 **Ma main alla longer** doucement son ventre et je taquinai l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

Bella retint son souffle avec appréhension. Puis, quand elle décida que j'avais assez joué, elle souleva légèrement les hanches pour que j'aille plus loin.

Je me pliai à sa demande silencieuse et elle frissonna quand je glissai finalement ma main dans sa culotte. La douce sensation de son pubis glabre vint se frotter sous ma peau. Mes doigts jouèrent doucement sur sa partie intime quelques instants, arrachant des petits gémissements de ma douce, jusqu'à ce que je m'attarde sur son ouverture. Bella me saisit le bras, pour que je m'arrête ou que je continue, je ne savais pas trop. Mais lorsqu'elle roula encore une fois des hanches en écartant davantage les jambes et j'enfonçai un premier doigt à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle lâcha un petit cri. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux en appuyant sa tête arrière contre mon torse. L'intérieur d'elle était chaud et mouillé, mais je me demandais si j'aurais dû utiliser du lubrifiant pour augmenter son plaisir. Elle était apparemment excitée avant que j'accepte de la doigter, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était assez.

Cependant, les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Bella alors que j'enfonçai un deuxième doigt en effectuant de constants va-et-vient me dirent que ce n'était pas plus mal que ça, car la fille avait l'air d'être sacrément sensible.

J'avais toujours été retissant de lui donner ce genre de plaisir sexuel, puisque j'avais extrêmement peur de perdre le contrôle au son de ses premiers gémissements. J'étais cependant étonnement calme. Aucune chaleur ne me montait. J'avais peut-être une bien plus grande maîtrise de mon corps que je ne le pensais.

Mes doigts continuèrent à travailler en Bella. Ma copine gémissait toujours sous les coups, les yeux fermés, et avait commencé à glisser sur mon torse en se tortillant. Elle était proche. De ma main libre, je lui saisis la cuisse gauche et lui écartai les jambes pour que je puisse lui prodiguer des coups un peu plus secs à mon aise.

-Ed-Edward...murmura-t-elle

Sa blouse était entrouverte, me laissant apercevoir une splendide vue de son décolleté qui n'était pas assez découvert à mon goût. Ma main droite travaillant toujours entre les cuisses de Bella, je fis lentement glisser la seconde sous son vêtement dans l'intention d'aller lui caresser le sein.

Puis, de nulle part, je pensai à Black.

À son corps nu se reflétant sous le soleil alors qu'il venait de reprendre forme humaine après l'une de nos pratiques.

Une simple image de lui, se tenant nu dans notre cour arrière.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, à ma grande horreur, que je sentis la chaleur monter dans mon corps et mon membre se durcir.

La pensée fut si brusque et la réaction de mon corps m'étonna tellement que j'enfonçai en peu plus sèchement mes doigts en Bella. Elle cria mon nom quand un orgasme la saisit. Elle arqua ensuite son dos en me tenant le bras à sa montée, et retomba sur **moi comme une masse**.

Qu'est-ce que...Que venait-il de se passer?

Je sentis Bella se retourner vers moi, mais j'étais trop perturbé par mon érection pour lui rendre son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas être apparue juste parce que j'avais pensé à Black, si? Non, c'était impossible. Ça devait...sûrement être à cause des gémissements de Bella. Mais la coïncidence me donnait quand même froid dans le dos.

-Edward? m'appela ma copine en reprenant son souffle, les joues rosées.

Je me claquai mentalement et me concentrai sur ma petite. Je retirai mes doigts de sa partie intime et replaçai adéquatement son sous-vêtement à son grand embarras.

-Pardon, ma belle. Tu as aimé?

Bella rougit encore plus à ma question et hocha timidement la tête. Puis, son visage entier prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre quand elle s'aperçut de l'état de ma main.

-Oh je...désolée, balbutia-t-elle en se penchant vers sa table de chevet pour se saisir d'un mouchoir.

Quand elle revint vers moi, je lui baisai le front pour lui montrer que j'étais loin d'être dégoûté et lui pris le tissu des mains en la remerciant.

Elle sembla tout à coup gênée du moment qu'on venait de passer ensemble. Elle baissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à reboutonner sa blouse quand son regard s'attarda sur mon entrejambes, mon membre toujours durci coincé sous la barrière de mon pantalon.

-Oh! Ed, je suis désolée! Je-je peux...commença-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

Mes bras allèrent se saisir de ses hanches et je l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser brièvement.

-Bella, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me calmer dans quelques minutes, je lui dis.

-Non, ce n'est pas juste! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. Je peux...avec…avec ma-

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait, la coupai-je.

-Mais...

-Bella, j'ai dit non.

Le ton de ma dernière phrase était calme, mais sans réplique.

Je ne voyais pas du tout l'innocente Bella me faire une fellation de si tôt. Puis, je ne savais pas, quelque chose me disait que...que quoi, au fait?

Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'elle me fasse ça maintenant…

-D-d'accord...murmura faiblement Bella

Gênée, elle resta plantée là, les yeux baissés sur ses cuisses, évitant mon regard.

Je souris doucement et je l'attirai à nouveau contre mon torse pour enlever la tension qui était en train de s'installer. Elle se détendit et nous restâmes dans cette position en silence.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de penser au loup dans un moment pareil, mais je n'allais pas m'attarder sur cette drôle de réaction.

On se voyait peut-être trop souvent.

-Ed, m'appela soudainement ma petite amie.

Elle se détacha un peu de moi et leva les yeux sur mon visage pour me regarder.

-Ed que dirais-tu...d'aller manger avec Jake mercredi? me demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Je la fixai, surpris par la question.

-Avec Black? Nous trois?

Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda par sa fenêtre un peu plus loin. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis se retourna vers moi pour replonger ses iris dans les miens.

-Ne le cache pas Edward, me dit-elle. J'ai bien vu que tu t'entendais mieux avec lui. Je suis sûre que tu as remarqué qu'il était une agréable compagnie. Je veux juste...

Elle prit une pause et soupira bruyamment.

-...Je pensais que c'était un rêve, mais j'ai maintenant la certitude qu'il peut se réaliser. Je veux juste que les deux hommes de ma vie s'étendent, tu peux comprendre ça, non?

Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas du tout, en fait. Black et moi prenions bien le soin de dissocier nos rencontres nocturnes à notre vie courante. Nos moments ensemble nous plaisaient à cause de leur simplicité, mais je ne pensais pas que nous voir le jour -avec ma petite amie entre nous deux, en plus- allait donner le même résultat.

Bella fit une moue quand elle vit que je tardais à donner une réponse.

-Tu ne veux pas? dit-elle, déçue.

-Je...ferai tout ce que tu veux, ma belle, mais pour le Cabot...

Bella ne me laissa pas finir et me sauta dans les bras. Je la rattrapai de justesse, et de ses yeux pétillants de joie, elle m'offrit un splendide sourire:

-Oh, super Ed! T'es le meilleur! Tu verras, ça sera amusant!

-Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Black...? je demandai, assez septique.

La brune se réinstalla confortablement entre mes bras et ferma les yeux, trop contente de mon approbation. Elle sourit avant de répondre:

-Évidemment, il sera ravi!

 **oooOOOooo**

« Pas question que j'y aille! » s'écria le loup en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Il était passé 23hr et nous étions dans notre coin habituel. Nous ne nous étions pas vus la veille, en raison de la forte pluie qu'il y avait eu. De l'eau accumulée était toujours présente dans le creux des rochers et le sol était encore un peu humide.

J'avais dit à Bella que je reviendrais chez elle pendant la nuit. Charlie avait débarqué une heure après notre petit rapprochement. Bella avait tout juste eu le temps d'enfiler son pantalon et moi de sortir par la fenêtre incognito avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers.

Je poussai un soupir à la réponse de l'Indien et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Et pourquoi ça? s'enquis-je en me doutant quand même de la réponse.

« Je ne vais pas vous regarder vous manger la face pendant 2 heures » bougonna-t-il.

Je vis une image de Bella et moi nous embrassant à pleine bouche dans un restaurant virtuel apparaître dans son esprit. Le loup poussa un grognement de frustration à cette scène imaginée et se laissa tomber par terre pour bouder.

Depuis quelque temps, à ma grande satisfaction, le cabot ne filtrait plus autant ses pensées. Il les laissait souvent vagabonder vers moi. Et je devais avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à les déchiffrer. Black devait être conscient de cette relâche, et ça faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il avait assez confiance en moi pour agir ainsi.

J'avais eu plusieurs occasions pour tester mes pouvoirs sur les autres loups. Mais tout comme avec ma propre famille, personne n'avait réagi lorsque j'avais essayer de leur parler par la pensée. Converser mentalement fonctionnait uniquement avec le loup couché devant moi.

« Bella sera contente » je dis dans ma tête.

« Non. » bougonna l'adolescent, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Elle va être malade de tristesse, si tu refuses » je continuai.

Tout à coup, au mot "malade", le loup se remit sur ses pattes in extremis. Son visage s'illumina et un splendide sourire apparut sur sa tête animale.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression d'être aussi heureux que lui la seconde même, comme si sa bonne humeur m'atteignait.

« Paul est réveillé! » s'exclama-t-il en battant joyeusement de la queue.

J'avais remarqué qu'il était étrangement heureux en arrivant ici, ça devait être à cause de ça. Ce n'était qu'à l'annonce de la proposition de Bella qu'il s'était renfrogné.

-Ah oui? je m'étonnai, tout de même ravi pour lui. Tant mieux, comment se sentait-il à son réveil?

Le Quileute ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Un flash d'une fille et de son frère Paul se regardant dans le blanc des yeux apparut dans sa tête. Je reconnus Rebecca, sa sœur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais le loup avait de belles pensées sur elle.

Le loup devant moi grogna et fit les cent pas au milieu de notre petit endroit, visiblement sur les nerfs.

« L'enfoiré s'est imprégné sur ma sœur! » s'exclama Black avec fougue.

J'écoutai avec amusement le loup continuer à insulter son frère anciennement malade. L'adolescent semblait vraiment furax par cette tournure d'événement.

-N'est-ce pas une bonne chose qu'il ait trouvé sa moitié? demandai-je pour le provoquer.

« Oui, mais pas sur MA sœur, bordel! » répliqua le Quileute « Rebecca est douce et gentille. Elle a un cœur pur et ne ferait pas mal à une mouche! Tandis que Paul est le pire con de la planète! Je te jure qu'il a un caractère de merde! »

Black poursuivit ses insultes dans sa barbe et jeta au pauvre Paul les pires malédictions. Après quelques secondes, il se calma et j'aperçus dans sa tête l'image de son frère l'accueillant grossièrement dans son lit de malade en lui balançant « Ah tiens, c'est le casse-couille ».

Le Bêta pensa à cet instant, et rebâtit joyeusement de la queue.

« Mais au moins, il est réveillé! » conclut-il.

Puis, il s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Mais il s'est imprégné sur ma sœur! » s'énerva-t-il encore.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Le clébard était bipolaire.

Une brise de vent caressa ma peau et je décidai qu'il était temps que je me repose les jambes. Je m'accroupis doucement et m'assis près du loup qui menait toujours son débat intérieur. J'étendis mes jambes et les croisai devant moi:

-Paul va venir aux pratiques maintenant, alors? je demandai.

Le loup leva les yeux vers moi et enregistra mes paroles. Il hocha la tête et répondit:

« Oui..enfin, bientôt. Il n'a pas bougé pendant des semaines, alors il doit retravailler sa mobilité un peu. Mais ça ne devrait pas être long avant qu'il nous rejoigne »

Black pensa au fait qu'il allait devoir lui montrer les bases de combat que nous avions apprises pendant son absence. Il s'inquiéta intérieurement sur la possibilité que Paul fasse face aux goules sans être préparé et se retrouve une nouvelle fois blessé :

« _Non ça va, on va le brûler pour qu'il soit à niveau._ » se rassura Jacob « _L'imbécile va se plaindre, comme d'hab_ »

Je souris à ses pensées, en voyant qu'il avait toujours les membres de sa famille et ses sœurs en tête.

Étonnamment, il ne pensait pas si souvent à Bella que ça. Quand il m'avait donné l'accès à ses pensées, je croyais qu'il aurait en tête ma petite amie 24hr sur 24, mais non. Je voyais quelques images d'elle et lui à des rendez-vous imaginatifs, des souvenirs de leurs moments passés ensemble, et même un ou deux de ses fantasmes sexuels avec elle (que j'avais ramené à l'ordre, soit dit en passant), mais vraiment moins fréquemment que je m'y attendais. Sa tête était principalement occupée par sa large famille, la guerre à venir, les souvenirs de son père et, de temps en temps, nos soirées ensemble. Il se souvenait surtout de nos silences et de la paix étrange qu'ils provoquaient. J'étais content de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

-Tu penses sérieusement être capable de montrer quoi que ce soit à Paul avec ton niveau, je lui dis, juste pour l'agacer.

Black ne se mit pas en colère comme je m'y attendais. Il s'arrêta et me fixa en reniflant, un faux air hautain sur le visage.

« Je te bats à plat de couture, Cullen » dit-il en levant amusement le menton.

-Fais pas ta grosse tête, Cabot.

« Tu veux une preuve? ».

L'invitation était claire.

Je me mis debout et enlevai ma veste. Je me tournai ensuite vers le loup et adoptai une position de combat.

Même si son odeur s'imprégnait sur moi, je pourrais mettre ceci sur le compte des pratiques de ce matin. J'étais le seul à être parti directement après celles-ci pour aller voir Bella. Si je disais que je ne me m'étais pas laver, peut-être que les membres de ma famille me croiraient. Ou pas. Bref, je m'en souciais peu pour le moment.

-Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, je provoquai.

L'Indien répondit tout de suite au défi. Enjoué, il se positionna également, le ventre à ras le sol, les muscles contractés et les oreilles couchées.

N'importe quel vampire - ou créature, tout simplement- aurait eu peur de se battre contre Jacob Black. Le loup ne cessait d'évoluer, et commençait petit à petit à avoir l'agilité de son alpha aux pratiques. Il était maintenant l'un des premiers à réussir une technique quand nous effectuions nos exercices. Rosalie et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se hurler dessus (ou plutôt, Rosalie lui hurlait dessus quand Black l'embêtait), mais il formait une bonne équipe.

Cependant, l'adolescent avait ce point faible que ma sœur m'avait fait part, l'autre jour. Et je n'allais pas me gêner pour l'utiliser contre lui.

« Les règles? » demanda le loup, toujours en position d'attaque.

\- Le premier qui mord l'autre, comme d'habitude, je répondis en me courbant.

« Parfait pour moi » s'écria-t-il en s'élançant en même temps.

Le saut du loup fut rapide et précis. Si cela n'avait pas été de ma vitesse naturelle, j'aurais déjà atterri sur le sol, le loup se reposant sur moi. Mais j'évitai l'impact en frôlant ses griffes sorties. Le Quileute ne se démonta pas, et poursuivit avec une deuxième attaque. Il reprit la même position que tout à l'heure et j'eus le réflexe de me dégager lorsqu'il commença à sauter. Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son mouvement et se retrouva sur mon côté gauche. Je ne vis pas le geste venir, et il profita de ma confusion pour m'asséner un puissant coup de tête dans les côtes. Je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvai dos au sol.

Sa gueule claqua à un millimètre de mon épaule quand je roulai sur le côté pour éviter une défaite précoce.

Je me remis sur pied en moins de deux et souris malicieusement à l'animal devant moi, en prenant à mon tour une position offensive.

-Pas mal, Cabot.

Et ce fut reparti pour un tour.

Je me mis à me battre sérieusement. La vitesse n'était pas mon seul avantage. Je savais analyser les mouvements des autres et j'avais une facilité pour deviner leurs attentions avant qu'ils ne frappent, les rendant faciles à déjouer. Mais le loup était plus difficile à battre que je l'imaginais.

Black contrait ma vitesse avec de surprenantes feintes. J'avais beau être rapide, je me retrouvais souvent à griffer le vide à mon grand agacement. Sous nos coups, on manqua à plusieurs reprises de se mordre l'un et l'autre, mais aucun d'entre nous deux ne voulait lâcher prise.

Après 20 minutes, nous étions légèrement griffés et décoiffés, mais toujours pas mordus.

Alors je décidai d'utiliser le point faible que Rosalie m'avait révélé.

C'était assez injuste comme tactique, mais j'avais vraiment envie de voir le visage de Black frustré par la défaite.

Inconscient de mes intentions, le loup sauta à nouveau vers moi, et j'en profitai pour faire le geste qui allait m'accorder ma victoire; j'appuyai deux doigts dans un creux caché en arrière de son épaule gauche et appliquai une forte pression dessus. Le loup couina de douleur sous l'attaque de son point sensible et je saisis ma chance pour le plaquer par terre, sous moi.

« Qu-quoi? Comment as-tu su? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Je souris, fier de mon effet.

-Rosalie n'est pas une partenaire des plus fidèles.

« Enfoiré de tricheur » dit le loup en plissant les yeux.

Apparemment insatisfait de nos positions respectives, le loup me surprit en levant sa patte de droite et en roulant sur le côté, m'entraînant en même temps. Je me retrouvai en-dessous de l'animal sans m'en rende compte.

Il rigola à ma face étonnée de m'être fait avoir si simplement. Puis, pour m'agacer (et m'étouffer!...Quoique j'étais mort), Black se laissa tomber lourdement de tout son poids sur moi. Je lui lançai un regard furibond et il se contenta de prendre un air "innocent".

-T'es lourd, Cabot, je marmonnai.

Le loup émit un rire animal, mais ne bougea pas. Il préféra plutôt coucher sa grosse tête sur le haut de ma poitrine.

J'eus l'impression que la chaleur de son corps s'écoula doucement en moi pour me réchauffer. Ma tête sembla être sur un petit nuage et je fermai inconsciemment les yeux à l'agréable sensation.

Puis, comme si ma main avait été attirée toute seule, elle alla caresser doucement l'arrière du cou de l'animal. Son poil était extrêmement doux et souple, mes doigts coulaient naturellement sur lui. J'allais peut-être m'étonner plus tard d'avoir cajolé mon pire ennemi de la sorte, mais pour l'instant, cette proximité me faisait un bien énorme.

Je ne sus pas si Black lui-même se rendit compte de ses agissements par la suite. Il grogna légèrement de plaisir et enfouit son museau dans le creux de mon cou. Il prit une grande inspiration, et s'il n'avait pas été mon ennemi officiel, j'aurais cru qu'il humait mon odeur.

« T'es plutôt confortable, Sangsue » marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je ris faiblement et ouvris les paupières pour regarder le ciel.

Il était dégagé et les rayons du quart de lune frappaient magnifiquement le pelage de l'animal au-dessus de moi.

La respiration de l'animal en question ralentit et devint régulière. Je pouvais sentir un léger souffle dans mon cou.

Il s'était endormi.

Doucement, je refermai les yeux et me laissai également aller à cet intense sentiment de bien-être qui me saisissait bizarrement le cœur.

oooOOOooo

 **I'm so sorry pour le straight sex, ...mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous publie directement un autre chapitre! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

*****J'ai publié DEUX chapitres en même temps! Assurez-vous d'avoir lu l'autre également!*****

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pov Edward**_

L'endroit était petit, mais très classe avec sa décoration à l'ancienne et ses lumières tamisées. Nous étions dans un resto des quartiers huppés de la ville. Plusieurs hommes et femmes d'affaire venaient souvent prendre leur déjeuner ici. Lorsque nous sortions tous les deux, je m'assurais toujours d'amener Bella dans des endroits bien réputés. Je savais que ça la gênait parfois, mais depuis le temps, elle s'y était habituée.

Bella portait une simple robe Dolce Gabanna que je lui avais offerte l'été passé. Elle avait insisté pour savoir le prix, mais je lui avais caché la marque de la robe ainsi que la somme que j'avais dépensée pour l'acheter. Si elle avait su, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de la retourner après avoir découvert les prix exubérants sur le net.

Black était déjà au restaurant quand nous étions arrivés. Il regardait nerveusement autour de lui, probablement pas trop à l'aise de se retrouver dans un endroit où la plupart des gens sentaient le fric à plein nez.

Je savais me montrer persuasif quand je le voulais, il avait donc été facile pour moi de le convaincre de faire cette sortie à trois. Je n'avais que placé des « Bella » par-ci, « elle sera contente » par-là, et il avait fini par céder à la demande.

L'Indien s'était soigné, comme je le lui avais conseillé. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à porter un costume, mais il avait décidément fait un effort dans sa tenue. Il avait enfilé une chemise bordeaux ajustée -qui ne laissait pas beaucoup d'imagination sur sa musculature- et avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Ses pantalons et ses souliers noirs étaient ni trop propres, ni trop habillés, et l'ensemble le mettait définitivement en valeur.

On s'avança vers lui. Après un bref salut, Bella lui dit qu'il était vraiment beau dans ses habits, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'approuver sa remarque silencieusement. Le Quileute rougit légèrement en marmonnant un « merci » et nous indiqua les places devant lui pour détourner notre attention. Il s'était assis sur la banquette arrière et je pris place en face de lui, Bella à ma droite.

Un silence pesant nous entoura. Je vis Bella ouvrir la bouche à une ou deux reprises, mais elle la referma aussitôt. Black avait simplement les yeux rivés sur la table, ne nous accordant même pas un regard. À ma grande déception, il avait recommencé à bloquer ses pensées, alors je ne pouvais pas connaitre son avis sur cette rencontre.

J'imaginai que Bella voyait maintenant que cette petite sortie n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Réunir deux rivaux -sous plusieurs angles- ne pouvait pas faire une ambiance très joviale.

Je poussai un soupir et passai nonchalamment un bras autour des épaules de Bella:

« Cabot, fais un effort! » j'avertis mentalement l'adolescent en face de moi.

Le loup me lança un regard noir avant de s'attarder sur mon bras appuyé sur les épaules de ma copine.

Ah. Cette position ne devait pas vraiment l'aider.

Par considération, je me décollai de ma petite amie et une serveuse s'approcha de nous au même moment.

L'employée était grande avec de longs cheveux blonds et un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle portait une courte robe rouge, qui servait d'uniforme aux personnes travaillant dans le restaurant, et tenait en main trois menus. La fille nous offrit un grand sourire:

-Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs! Mon nom est Camille et je serai à votre service aujourd'hui!

Elle déposa un menu devant Bella et moi d'un air enjoué. La fille du shérif de Fork la remercia poliment et je fis de même en hochant la tête.

Puis, quand elle se tourna vers le loup, elle perdit un peu de son sourire et hésita une fraction de seconde avant de lui donner le menu.

 _« Un Indien? Qu'est-ce que ça fout dans nos quartiers? »_ pensa-t-elle.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une bouffé de colère m'envahit au commentaire.

-Vous pouvez revenir plus tard, je lançai sèchement à la fille debout.

La serveuse me regarda, surprise, et je ne pris même pas la peine d'expliquer mon ton brusque. Quand je vis qu'elle ne bougeait pas sous l'étonnement, je lui jetai un regard qui la fit s'activer. Elle se perdit dans des excuses injustifiées et déguerpit la minute d'après.

Bella et Black me jetèrent un coup d'œil incertain :

-Heu...ça va, Ed? demanda ma petite amie.

J'haussai les épaules et ouvris d'une manière un peu raide le menu.

Les deux autres se lancèrent à nouveau un regard, avant de m'imiter en silence.

Je savais que les pensées des gens étaient quelque chose d'intime qui ne devait normalement pas m'être connues. Je disant donc rien sur les opinions personnelles que je lisais, même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec elles. Je n'aurais pas dû y faire tant attention, mais la remarque de la serveuse m'avait sérieusement énervé quand même.

« Non mais sérieux, qui boufferait des " Gambas rouges de Sicile à la courgette-fleur " ?! Ou des " Pétoncles braisés au cidre sous une sauce aux échalotes"? Les riches sont obligés de manger des plats aussi prétentieux que leur tête? » surgit tout d'un coup la voix de Black dans ma tête.

Je sentais qu'il essayait d'améliorer mon humeur qui avait tourné massacrante sans aucune explication.

La méthode fonctionna effectivement, car je réussis à me décrisper un peu et souris, amusé.

« Un problème? » je répondis dans ma tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dépenser 200$ pour un plat dont je ne comprends même pas le nom » maugréa mentalement le loup.

« Le menu ne vous conviendrait-il pas, monsieur Black? » je répondis, en tournant la page de la carte devant moi.

« Jamais entendu parler d'ailes de poulet? ».

« Mon dieu, tu es si raffiné ».

Je risquai un coup d'œil vers le loup et vis qu'il souriait légèrement.

Bella remarqua également que la tension avait diminué et en profita pour lancer une conversation. Black, beaucoup plus détendu qu'auparavant, lui répondit avec bienveillance et le reste du dîner se passa sous la bonne humeur.

La serveuse était revenue nerveusement et j'avais fait un effort pour être plus poli avec elle. La fille avait soufflé de soulagement, apparemment peu habituée de ne pas être aimée par ses clients.

Elle avait quand même donné un bon service au Quileute, ne voulant pas créer de problèmes ou entacher la réputation du restaurant en le traitant différemment. Le loup lui-même ne se rendit compte de rien, alors je décidai de ne pas créer d'histoires inutilement.

Je parlai un peu moins durant le dîner, préférant écouter les autres. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'observer la complicité qui existait entre les deux, mais je voyais maintenant la raison pour laquelle ils étaient meilleurs amis. Les deux étaient dans leur monde quand ils s'adressaient la parole, se souriaient sans rien dire, ayant l'air de se comprendre silencieusement, et finissaient parfois la phrase de l'autre. J'aurais pu en être jaloux, mais le regard que lançait Black sur ma petite amie n'avait étrangement rien d'amoureux, contrairement à avant. Je me souvenais parfaitement que l'adolescent ne cessait de la couver de regards attendrissants quand il l'apercevait, mais là, les deux avaient juste l'air...amis.

-Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes, dit Bella en se levant après un moment.

Bella s'éloigna à travers les tables. On la suivit des yeux et j'entendis Black pousser un énorme soupir face à moi quand elle fut hors de vue. Je me tournai vers lui pour le voir fixer bizarrement mon assiette.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'as commandé l'un des trucs les plus chers et que tu ne peux même pas le bouffer! » fit-il remarquer mentalement.

« Hm, je voulais voir à quoi ça ressemblait » je répondis en me demandant moi-même pourquoi j'avais commandé ce plat.

Bah...il y avait une jolie photo sur le menu...

« Tu quoi? J'aurais pu m'acheter au moins deux paires de chaussures neuves avec ce plat de...de quoi encore? »

« Cabillaud en papillotes clouté aux truffes. »

Black pouffa au nom et secoua légèrement la tête.

Je l'observai un instant rire. Il avait deux doigts pincés sur l'arête de son nez, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'aie donné une telle réponse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait de faibles fossettes qui lui creusaient joliment les joues. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention.

Tout à coup, des bruits de plats se fracassant sur le sol nous firent vivement tourner la tête.

Bella, sûrement de retour des toilettes, était en train de s'excuser à la serveuse qui venait échapper toutes ses assiettes. Ma petite amie voulut se pencher pour aider à les ramasser, mais elle glissa sur on ne sut trop quoi, perdit l'équilibre et tomba affreusement sur la serveuse qu'elle tentait d'aider. Cette dernière ne put se rattraper à rien et bascula sur la table derrière elle en faisant revoler nourritures, verres d'eau et ustensiles au passage. Les occupants de la table en question, une femme et homme dans la quarantaine, poussèrent des cris de surprise et tentèrent de se lever pour échapper aux éclaboussures. Mais le monsieur trébucha sur la chaise et s'étala de tout son long dans la nourriture qu'on venait tout juste de renverser.

Pendant que le reste du restaurant s'affolait, Black et moi, on se leva d'un bond en contemplant la catastrophe d'un air complètement ébahi.

« Oh Seigneur... » on pensa en même temps.

On se regarda, tous les deux étonnés.

Puis, même si ce n'était pas très gentil, même si les clients près de nous nous lancèrent des regards de reproches, même si Bella allait nous engueuler comme des poissons pourris pour s'être moqués d'elle, on éclata de rire.

oooOOOooo

 _ **Pov Jacob**_

Rosalie tomba à la renverse, ne s'attendant visiblement pas au coup que je venais de lui donner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que j'étais déjà sur elle. J'appuyai mes deux énormes pattes sur ses bras et m'assis carrément sur son corps, lui bloquant tous ses mouvements. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et je ris mentalement au-dessus de son visage étonné.

Pour une fois, j'avais réussi à l'immobiliser complètement.

Elle me lança en regard ennuyé et se tortilla pour se dégager de mon énorme corps animal.

-C'est bon, pousse-toi, clébard!

J'obéis en ricanant (elle était mauvaise perdante) et la regardai se remettre sur pieds d'un air frustré. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux qui se replacèrent parfaitement tout seuls en moins de deux.

Je me demandais vraiment comment elle faisait ça.

Je secouai la tête et repris forme humaine devant elle. La blonde loucha sur mon nouvel état et leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement irritée:

-Habille-toi, sale exhibitionniste!

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur mon corps et je ne pus la contredire.

Bon je n'étais pas exhibitionniste...mais l'habitude, vous savez...

Hania était la seule à se garder une petite réserve de ce côté-là, à cause de son jeune âge. Puis, même encore là, elle commençait depuis peu à arrêter de rougir en nous voyant à poil et ne prenait plus autant la peine de s'enfuir derrière un buisson pour se changer. Elle devait bien voir que les corps des autres membres nous laissaient complètement indifférents.

Les membres de la meute Calero ne faisaient pas non plus exception à la règle. Limite, ils ne se rhabillaient même pas quand on prenait des pauses ou dînait tous ensemble. Au début, les Cullen avaient été un peu embarrassés que l'on soit tant à notre aise, mais nos deux troupes s'en fichaient royalement. On n'allait pas passer notre temps à se rhabiller et se déshabiller quand on voulait communiquer avec eux. Les vampires avaient fini par s'habituer et ne détournaient plus le regard. Il n'y avait que Bella, les quelques fois où elle venait, qui tournait toujours couleur écrevisse quand on se métamorphosait en tenu d'Adam.

Je m'éloignai vers un arbre pour enfiler le jeans que j'avais laissé traîner près de celui-ci. La Cullen blonde me suivit de mauvaise humeur et me regarda m'habiller.

-Tu adores la vue, avoue Blondie, je la taquinai en zippant mon pantalon.

-Dans tes rêves, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Une fois mon jeans adéquatement mis, je me tournai vers Rosalie et écartai les bras;

-Bien! Je ne suis plus à poil, tu peux me jeter des fleurs maintenant!

-Tu es juste un peu moins lamentable que d'habitude, ne prends pas la grosse tête, me répondit-elle d'un air ennuyé.

\- Eh oui! Je me suis pratiqué!

Rosalie plissa les yeux:

-Avec qui?

-Hey? Jalouse?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en marmonnant des choses concernant « des stupides chiens sans cervelle qui lui pourrissaient l'air ».

Elle était vraiment mauvaise perdante.

Je regardai à travers la cour et remarquai Cullen, un peu plus loin, qui parlait avec Seth. Je savais que le vampire avait pris mon petit frère en affection et lui donnait toujours de bons conseils de combat pour contrer une créature plus vite que lui.

Seth finit par se lever et se dirigea vers Leah et Embry qui l'appelaient pour recevoir un quelconque avis.

Cullen suivit du regard mon petit frère et, comme s'il avait pu sentir mes yeux sur lui, tourna la tête vers moi. On se fixa longtemps sans rien dire, comme il nous était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Avant que je ne me rende compte de ce que je faisais, mes pas se dirigèrent vers lui. Il me regarda approcher, et quand je fus à sa hauteur, le vampire sourit moqueusement :

-Ma sœur t'a encore laissé en plan? À cause de ta stupide tête ou de ta mauvaise odeur?

-Va chier, connard, c'est parce que je l'ai gagné!

Cullen leva un sourcil:

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier si tu as triché.

La salope.

Le vampire éclata de rire en lisant mon commentaire dans ma tête.

Je ne savais pas que Cullen était comme ça, au début. Je l'avais toujours perçu comme étant un 'homme parfait avec un énorme bâton dans les fesses'. Mais nos périodes ensemble dans la forêt m'avaient montré qu'il n'était pas aussi coincé que je le pensais et qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer, surtout avec moi, l'enfoiré, étonnement moqueur.

-Je n'ai pas triché...je bougonnai comme un gamin.

Le vampire me lança un regard moqueur avant que son air s'adoucisse. Il acquiesça une fois et me lança dans sa tête « C'est bon, je blague. Impressionnant, Cabot ».

Je me sentis immédiatement de bonne humeur au ton doux et à la sincérité de sa remarque.

On s'était battu de nombreuses fois dans la forêt pour se pratiquer. Comme je voulais me concentrer sur les techniques, nous combattions sans que je n'aie recours à mes forces intérieures d'Alpha, alors le vampire me gagnait souvent au début. Je commençais cependant à avoir de plus en plus le dessus ces derniers jours. Et j'en étais assez fier!

Soudain, une présence s'approcha de nous. Je me tournai pour apercevoir un loup au magnifique pelage argenté et aux pattes noires. L'animal trotta vers nous et lorsqu'il nous fit face, il se métamorphosa.

Le poil disparu petit à petit, les pattes du loup s'allongèrent et son corps s'agrandit pour laisser apparaître une belle fille aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux bouclés noirs.

Trisha, une membre du groupe Calero, me fit un merveilleux sourire, aucunement gênée par sa nudité, tout comme la plupart d'entre nous.

Nous étions tous habitués de voir Leah toute nue dans la meute. Mais Trisha avait des atouts que ma sœur n'avait décidément pas.

La louve du groupe Calero avait de bonnes hanches et des fesses parfaitement rondes et rebondies. Ses jambes étaient longues et musclées, sa peau sans défaut, mais ce qui se remarquait le plus chez elle était probablement sa poitrine. Trisha avait des seins fermes et énormes qui rebondissaient joyeusement à chaque fois que la fille était en mouvement.

« Ouai...une sacrée bombe » je pensai mentalement.

Sans aucune raison, Cullen à côté de moi claqua de la langue, agacé.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui pour voir quel était son problème et je crus voir une fraction de seconde de la colère traverser ses pupilles. L'impression s'effaça cependant très vite alors qu'il concentrait son attention sur la nouvelle venue:

-Peut-on t'aider, Trisha?

La fille lui lança un regard dédaigneux et choisit de ne pas lui répondre. Elle se retourna plutôt vers moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents en avançant son énorme poitrine.

-Bêta Jacob, je me demandais si ça vous tenterait un petit rencard ce soir, dit-elle d'un ton séducteur.

Cullen croisa lentement les bras et toisa la fille face à nous:

-Tu es sûre que tu veux _seulement_ un rendez-vous?

Il eut comme réponse un regard furibond de la part de Trisha.

- _Dégage,_ putain de sangsue! cracha-t-elle sans nier quoi que ce soit.

Je n'avais couché qu'avec une seule fille auparavant. C'était durant un party de fin d'année de notre école et la fille s'appelait Jasmine, une élève d'un an mon aînée. J'étais bien entendu puceau à l'époque, mais Jasmine avait été ravie de l'expérience et m'avait affirmé que je n'avais pas été mauvais pour une première fois. Malgré le compliment, j'avais amèrement regretté cette nuit. J'aurais voulu donner ma virginité à la fille que j'allais aimer inconditionnellement. J'étais simplement désespéré à cause de Bella, et j'avais assouvi ma peine dans les bras d'une fille quelconque.

Je n'avais plus voulu coucher avec qui que ce soit après cela. Même lorsque Jasmine m'avait encore approché pour recommencer.

Mais maintenant, plus rien ne m'en empêchait, non? Bella était toujours avec Cullen, mon abstinence ne changerait rien.

Sans le faire exprès, mes yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur les seins de Trisha. Et lorsque je recroisai son regard, je la vis sourire et me lancer un clin d'œil suggestif.

Ouai...j'imaginais que la fille serait un bon coup.

Juste après cette pensée, je sentis Cullen se tourner vers moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et le vis me lancer un regard appuyé que je ne pus déchiffrer.

Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna de nous.

« Cullen...? » je lui envoyai par pensée en le suivant des yeux.

Il ne me répondit pas.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'il devait avoir suivi toute ma logique de parties de jambes en l'air un peu plus tôt.

J'avais pris l'habitude de ne plus cacher mes pensées en présence du vampire. C'était pourtant facile de créer un mur et de bloquer l'accès à mon esprit, mais je me sentais à l'aise de me laisser aller quand il était là. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ça n'avait vraiment pas été à mon avantage.

-Bêta? m'appela Trisha en me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je me retournai vers elle et lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse;

-Désolé Trisha, une autre fois, peut-être.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais mal de cette façon, mais je n'avais pas envie que mon ennemi me prenne pour la pute du coin.

Trisha fit une moue et soupira. Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi et ne se gêna pas pour effleurer mes pectoraux du bout de ses doigts.

-D'accord, mais je compte sur cette prochaine fois, dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en collant ses lèvres sur mon oreille.

Elle fit ensuite exprès de passer plus fermement ses doigts sur mon mamelon et partie en se déhanchant avant que je ne puisse réagir.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, complètement embarrassé par l'attitude de la fille, et observai le reste de la cour, dans l'espoir de m'occuper avec autre chose. Je tombai malheureusement sur Quil et Jared qui me fixaient d'un air moqueur, ayant sûrement été témoins de la scène. En même temps, les deux levèrent un sourcil :

« On s'amuuuuse...? » roucoula mentalement Jared.

« Bêta Jacob, je vois que vous recherchez d'autres types d'exercices » continua Quil.

Ils ricanèrent stupidement et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, elle voulait juste...me connaitre, un peu plus » je leur répondis, quand même un peu gêné.

« Te connaître toi ou la plus petite version entre tes jambes? » nargua Quil.

« Non Quil, elle serait effectivement enchantée de le connaître ... Mais juste dans un lit, à poil, en expérimentant une certaine position du kâmasûtra. » dit Jared.

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

Je décidai de les ignorer et parcourus le terrain des yeux pour chercher Cullen.

Plusieurs avaient cessé de combattre et prenaient une pause. Esmée discutait avec les trois plus jeunes de notre meute qui l'avaient pris en affection, et certains membres de la meute Calero s'étaient regroupés entre eux pour bavarder.

Puis, je le vis, assis à une table près des escaliers, en train de me fixer avec insistance.

Et j'en déduisis que Cullen avait également tout vu de la scène avec Trisha.

Je sentis la panique monter en moi et mon cœur s'affoler à cette idée. Sans que je réfléchisse, je partis le rejoindre près des larges escaliers. Mais quand je m'approchai, je le vis détacher ses yeux de moi et les river sur le sol devant lui.

Plus tard, j'aurai probablement affreusement honte du début qu'allait avoir cette conversation. Mais à ce moment-là, je sortis la première chose qui me passa par la tête :

« Je...je ne vais pas coucher avec elle! »

Mes joues se réchauffèrent furieusement à mes paroles. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je me justifiais, j'avais juste une peur bleue qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi sur ce plan-là.

« Black, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie sexuelle. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de comptes » me répondit Cullen mentalement.

Il fixait toujours obstinément un point devant lui, refusant de me regarder.

Le fait qu'il m'ignore de la sorte me fit drôlement mal. C'était fou, mais j'avais le pressentiment que je devais absolument le convaincre que je n'allais pas coucher avec Trisha.

« Cullen... » j'appelais encore, commençant à être désespéré.

Le vampire ne répondit pas. Malgré sa réponse précédente, c'était évident qu'il était en colère.

Carlisle, Alice et Sam étaient près de nous et nous regardaient bizarrement. La scène devait effectivement paraître particulière, car nous parlions dans notre tête. Nous n'avions révélé à personne notre fameux lien mental.

Seul le docteur Abdoulaye, qui était aussi proche du petit groupe, avait un visage impassible. Il croisa mon regard et, comme s'il comprenait exactement ce qu'il se passait, il hocha la tête, semblant m'encourager.

À cette vue, je me retournai vers le vampire.

-Cullen, regarde-moi...je m'essayai tout haut.

Le vampire leva enfin les yeux dans ma direction quand il remarqua que j'avais parlé à voix haute et le ton suppliant de ma demande. Il enfonça ses iris dorés dans les miens et on se fixa un long moment.

 _Étrange_ ...c'était probablement le mot le plus approprié pour définir nos agissements et cette situation. J'étais juste conscient que Cullen ne voulait pas que je couche avec Trisha et que je ne devais pas le faire de mon côté. Pourquoi? Ça, c'était une autre histoire. Et le vampire et moi n'allions sûrement pas nous creuser la tête pour trouver une réponse logique.

« Tu as dit " une autre fois" » sortit simplement le vampire.

« Je t'ai dit que ça n'arrivera pas » je le rassurai.

Il continua à me fixer et je laissai ouvert mon esprit pour lui montrer que je ne mentais pas.

Puis, semblant satisfait, il hocha une fois la tête et relaxa pour détourner son regard sur la pratique.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Petite review? ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Sachez que même si je n'y réponds pas (parce que mon université a décidé de m'assassiner sous les travaux), elles me font toutes plaisir! ^^**

* * *

 **Bon, je n'ai officiellement plus de bêta, alors désolée pour les fautes et les phrases bizarres :/**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

Trisha, à mon grand découragement, n'avait pas lâché prise pour coucher avec moi les jours suivants. La dernière fois, elle avait bien vu que j'avais lorgné ses seins, alors elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils soient parfaitement dans mon champ de vision. Elle faisait même exprès de les frotter contre moi dès qu'elle avait l'occasion de me coller, et je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête son petit jeu.

Mais le pire, _le pire_ était qu'un dénommé Arnel, de la meute Calero également, avait décidé de lui faire compétition. Le loup de 21 ans était loin d'être laid, mais disons que je n'étais pas énormément intéressé par les pénis. Arnel n'avait cependant pas l'air de s'en soucier et continuait à me draguer avec sa sœur comme bon lui semblait. Un jour, les deux loups tentaient de me séduire chacun de leur côté, un autre jour, ils s'y mettaient ensemble en me proposant un ménage à trois.

Je n'étais pas une putain de vierge effarouchée qu'on tentait de pervertir, et leur attitude commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Bella avait été l'une des premières à remarquer leur petit manège. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires irrités là-dessus et lançait des regards noirs aux deux loups lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de moi. Elle semblait particulièrement avoir une dent contre Trisha (qui était très souvent à poil les rares fois où elles s'adressaient la parole). Quelque chose me disait que Bella était peut-être un peu jalouse de son corps.

Les membres de ma meute, quant à eux, se contentaient de se moquer de moi. Ils croyaient peut-être que c'était une bonne occasion pour moi de me détourner de Bella en allant jouer avec Arnel et Trisha, mais je n'allais pas tomber jusqu'à là.

Cullen était le seul à ne rien dire...concrètement. Car malgré le fait qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche, ses réactions étaient celles qui m'affectaient le plus. Oui, je me sentais mal et je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi. Encore une fois, je n'avais aucune raison de prendre en considération son opinion, mais j'avais le sentiment bizarre d'être en train de le ...je ne savais pas... _trahir?_

C'était complètement ridicule. Le trahir par rapport à quoi? J'avais le droit de coucher avec qui je voulais et il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ma vie sexuelle. Mais à chaque fois qu'Arnel ou Trisha me draguaient, mon premier réflexe était de penser au vampire.

Il nous avait un jour surpris, Trisha et moi, en train de "bavarder" (ou plutôt, Trisha en train de me faire du rentre-dedans), les seins de la fille appuyée sur mon torse. Il avait simplement tourné les talons après avoir lancé un regard indéchiffrable à la louve, et il était entré dans un mutisme noir le reste de la pratique.

-Clébard! Tu m'écoutes? s'énerva une voix à ma droite.

Je me tournai vers Rosalie, assise à côté de moi sur les escaliers, qui me fusillait du regard, les bras croisés. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval cette journée-là et portait une énième combinaison de combat. Je vous jure que je ne l'avais jamais vu mettre la même chose deux fois.

-Désolé, tu disais? je demandai en la regardant.

Elle poussa un soupir et reprit d'une voix sèche :

-Écoute quand on te parle! Je te demandais avec qui tu voulais faire équipe aujourd'hui.

Nous avions commencé depuis peu à nous mettre en groupes de trois ou quatre personnes pour nous pratiquer. Ce nombre était la chose la plus réaliste pour notre prochain combat. Comme les goules n'étaient pas très fortes, et qu'elles avaient pour seul atout leur venin, elles combattaient souvent à plusieurs. Nous avions commencé il y avait trois jours, mais mis à part les deux Alphas, personne n'avait encore réussi à éviter assez longtemps les morsures de plus d'un adversaire.

Je réfléchis et observai les groupes autour de nous.

-Tu veux te joindre à Sam et ton père? je proposai.

On n'allait pas tenir deux secondes contre mon Alpha, et vu les morsures que se tapait le docteur Cullen, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir tenter l'expérience.

Rosalie dut penser la même chose que moi, car elle bougonna:

-Je tiens à ma vie...

Je souris à sa réponse honnête.

-Hum...Paul? je proposai à nouveau.

-Je l'ai vu se mettre en équipe avec Alice et Lee.

Paul était maintenant présent aux entraînements et il était aussi chiant que d'habitude. Il était étonnamment à niveau pour quelqu'un qui était resté des semaines entières dans le coma. Et il s'entendait bizarrement bien avec Alice qui en avait profité pour changer de partenaire dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Je ne savais pas quelle magie il avait utilisée sur elle.

Rosalie observa Hania et Esmée en train de discuter tranquillement à une table improvisée près du patio.

-On pourrait se mettre avec elles, remarqua la blonde.

-Heu...je n'ai pas trop envie de me battre contre trois filles, je me plaignis pour la provoquer.

Ma partenaire me lança un regard tranchant :

-Ah oui et _pourquoi ça_?

-Oui Bêta Jacob, je voudrais bien savoir, moi aussi, s'éleva une voix.

Je levai les yeux vers la louve venant d'apparaître devant nous et lui souris pour la saluer.

Bêta Katia était probablement la plus posée du groupe Colero. Elle ne portait pas énormément les vampires dans son cœur non plus, mais elle était bien la seule à essayer d'être aimable avec la famille Cullen, ces temps-ci. Elle ne les insultait plus et je l'avais même surprise un jour en pleine conversation avec Esmée pendant une pause.

La femme était grande, costaude et possédait une force qui ne remettait pas en doute sa position au sein de sa meute. Elle avait d'épais cheveux frisés et était de sept ans mon aînée. C'était bien l'une des seules qu'on appréciait de la meute de l'Est.

-Elles sont agressives et vicieuses durant les combats, si je me fie à celle à côté de moi, je répondis aux deux autres filles.

Celles-ci échangèrent un demi-sourire mesquin:

-Hum...tu n'as peut-être pas tort, ricana Bêta Katia.

-En effet, confirma Rosalie.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un autre regard complice, et je songeai au même moment que le petit groupe que l'on venait tout juste de former à trois était bien le seul qui réussissait à réunir un membre de chaque famille sans vouloir s'entretuer. Si les trois clans pouvaient s'entendre comme Rosalie, Beta Katia et moi, les entraînements se porteraient beaucoup mieux...

-Bêta! s'éleva encore une autre voix près de nous.

Bêta Katia et moi, ayant tous les deux ce titre, levâmes notre tête à l'appel.

Un autre loup de la troupe Calero s'approcha de nous. Il était grand à la peau cuivreuse et bâtit comme un gorille. Je le reconnus en tant que Nico.

Nico était un loup de 21 ans qui ne mâchait pas ses mots lorsqu'il exprimait son opinion. Il était l'un de ceux qui détestaient le plus les Cullen et il le leur faisait comprendre à la moindre occasion.

Quand il fut à notre hauteur, le Philippin me salua respectueusement et se contenta de regarder de haut en bas Rosalie, un air dégoûté au visage:

-Alpha veut te parler, Katia... Mais je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie...

Cette "bonne compagnie" faisait, évidemment, uniquement référence à la blonde à côté de moi, et cette dernière le comprit parfaitement.

-En très bonne compagnie, effectivement, dit Rosalie en plissant les yeux. Bêta Katia a probablement voulu changer un peu d'air, de peur de s'abrutir en restant en présence de certains idiots à longueur de journée.

-Je me demande si rester avec une fille qui a dû sucer la queue d'un vampire pour qu'il la transforme et lui permette de se maquiller éternellement est vraiment une "meilleure" compagnie.

-Va plutôt sermonner ta traînée de sœur qui a dû se sauter la moitié des membres de votre meute, vu la façon dont elle se frotte à Jacob! siffla Rosalie.

- _Répète ça, sale garce!_ rugit Nico.

Oh putain, comment en était-on arrivé là aussi vite?

Bêta Katia, à côté de moi, ne devait sûrement pas approuver les paroles de son frère, mais je savais que si Rosalie continuait sur sa lancée, l'autre femme n'allait pas être très contente. Peu importait ce que faisaient les membres de notre meute, on n'aimait pas du tout qu'on les insulte de cette façon. C'était un pur réflexe.

Rosalie s'apprêtait à répliquer -et je pouvais deviner que cette fameuse réplique n'allait pas être jolie-, mais je lui saisis doucement le bras pour la calmer.

-Ok-ok, Beauté, allons nous promener, je lui dis en la poussant vers le fond de la cour.

La fille me lança un regard courroucé avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Bêta Katia. Cette dernière s'était tue, mais on pouvait aisément voir qu'elle n'était plus d'humeur joviale. Comprenant probablement la situation, Rosalie se passa une main énervée dans les cheveux et s'éloigna d'un pas furibond vers les arbres plus loin. Nico la suivit des yeux en reniflant hautainement.

Mon Dieu, j'avais mal à la tête.

-Heu…désolé pour ça, Bêta Katia, j'hésitai en regardant la femme toujours crispée.

Elle se radoucit à ma phrase et m'offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. _Nico_ , dit-elle en fusillant son frère du regard….ne devrait pas insulter les gens de la sorte. Puis il est vrai que Trisha est insistante sur toi, navrée pour ça.

Tout à coup, Rosalie, qui s'était éloignée de plusieurs mètres déjà, se retourna vivement vers nous et tapa du pied quand elle s'aperçut que je n'avais pas bougé de mon poste.

-Clébard! m'appela-t-elle, irritée.

Je fis un dernier sourire incertain aux deux loups et rejoignis la Blonde. On marcha quelques secondes en silence et on finit par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre à la lisière des bois. Les bras croisés, ma coéquipière était toujours aussi énervée et regardait le sol en ruminant vraisemblablement de mauvaises pensées.

Je poussai un soupir et en profitai pour me métamorphoser derrière l'arbre en enlevant au préalable mon pantalon. Lorsque je revins, Rosalie me lança un regard ennuyé et je trottai vers elle pour déposer ma tête sur ses genoux. Je prenais un risque, car je ne savais pas si elle me repousserait comme elle avait tant l'habitude de faire lorsque je l'embêtais en me collant à elle. Mais pour une fois, je ne cherchais pas à l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

À mon grand soulagement, elle se relaxa comme je l'espérais et appuya son dos contre l'arbre derrière elle.

-Vous et vos liens de meute de merde… Je ne peux même pas me défendre, même lorsque j'ai raison, maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe.

C'était malheureusement vrai, et je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne chose. À force de mettre nos frères en premiers, on avait tendance à biaiser notre jugement quand une personne extérieure venait chercher des problèmes. Sam y faisait extrêmement attention, mais son for intérieur lui jouait parfois des tours.

On resta comme ça, en silence, Rosalie appuyée contre l'arbre, et ma grosse tête animale sur ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas le même genre de silence que je partageais avec son frère dans la forêt, mais il restait confortable. La vampire commença même à me caresser le pelage distraitement en regardant les autres continuer à se pratiquer en petits groupes. On aurait normalement dû les rejoindre, mais on pouvait se rattraper plus tard.

La colère de la blonde finit par s'envoler. Un peu comme Paul, Rosalie s'énervait rapidement, mais ne laissait pas sa mauvaise humeur traîner toute la journée.

-Ton odeur a changé, Clébard, fit-elle soudainement remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

Je relevai la tête, surpris par le commentaire.

Mon odeur changeait? Que voulait-elle dire?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à mon visage interrogatif, quand un bruit près du patio se fit entendre. On tourna la tête vers le grabuge pour remarquer Bella, à plat ventre sur le sol. Par chance, la fille du shérif de Fork avait déjà déposé notre dîner sur une table dehors avant de se fracasser par terre on ne savait trop comment.

Rosalie claqua de la langue à la vue et leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant un « stupide fille…».

Je ricanai légèrement et observai Cullen venir à la rescousse de sa princesse en détresse. Il l'aida à se relever en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Celle-ci le rassura et s'accrocha à lui pour se remettre debout.

Puis, pour le remercier, Bella l'embrassa.

Ce n'était qu'un rapide baiser chaste, d'une seconde à peine, mais je réagis violemment sans explication.

J'eus mal.

Vraiment mal.

La peine qui me déchira la poitrine fut tellement violente que j'eus l'impression de me dissoudre et de m'effilocher dans la chaleur sanglante d'un feu.

Ma tête sembla flotter et cette douleur obscure vint traverser mon vertige naissant. Mon cœur était tellement serré que je craignis qu'il allait exploser sous pression.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait...

J'avais juste…affreusement...affreusement mal.

Rosalie dut remarquer mon agitation, car elle baissa les yeux vers moi. Sans un mot, elle leva encore les yeux au ciel et recommença à doucement flatter ma fourrure.

Sous ses caresses, ma douleur intérieure s'estompa petit à petit après plusieurs minutes. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'aurais pu la supporter, et je remerciai mentalement la blonde d'avoir arrêté ce supplice. C'était rare que Rosalie soit aussi gentille. Elle voyait peut-être que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

-Pff, te rendre malade pour elle... En plus d'être exhibitionniste, t'as mauvais goût, dit-elle avec dédain.

Sa remarque eut le bienfait de me faire rire un peu.

« T'es juste jaloouuuse » je dis dans ma tête.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, la main de la Cullen me tira vivement le poil.

« Ouch-ouch ouch! Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit! » je gémis sous la douleur.

Rosalie sourit en entendant mon animal couiner. La sorcière.

Les affreuses sensations de tout à l'heure ne furent bientôt qu'un désagréable souvenir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Avais-je été simplement jaloux? Malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas l'habitude de le faire souvent devant moi, j'avais déjà vu Bella et Cullen s'embrasser. Je n'aimais pas énormément voir ça, évidemment, mais je n'avais jamais eu envie de m'arracher le cœur. Pas à ce point-là.

Je levai légèrement la tête et léchai une fois la main de Rosalie pour la remercier de l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée.

Pour une fois, la fille ne se mit pas à hurler en me menaçant de m'écarteler avant d'offrir mes membres en offrande aux dieux de la montagne. Elle sembla comprendre ce geste de reconnaissance, car elle hocha la tête et murmura:

-Profites-en, je ne te ferai pas ça tous les jours, Clébard.

.

oooOOOooo

.

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Le chemin jusqu'à la partie neutre de la forêt me sembla vague tellement j'étais dans mes pensées. Je ne me souvenais même plus si j'avais averti quelqu'un de mon départ ou non.

Ces soirées dans la forêt étaient devenues une nécessité pour ma paix mentale. À part leur Bêta qui commençait petite à petit à devenir plus aimable, les loups Calero étaient toujours aussi désagréables et les pratiques m'étaient maintenant insupportables.

Black ne savait pas toutes les saletés que ces loups Anerl et Trisha pensaient sur lui. J'avais d'ailleurs fini un jour par vivement m'engueuler avec Arnel quand il avait imaginé l'Indien dans une situation que je n'osais même pas répéter. Nos hurlements avaient résonné dans toute la cour et avaient semé la confusion. On en serait peut-être venu aux poings si Abdoulaye et Carlisle ne nous avaient pas arrêtés. Personne n'avait vraiment cherché à savoir la raison de cette dispute, tellement il y en avait constamment. Black lui-même n'avait jamais su qu'il en était la cause.

Ennemi ou non, le loup n'était pas un putain d'objet. On n'avait pas à penser à lui de cette façon.

Je montai sur l'un des rochers entourant notre endroit secret. Comme toujours, Black était déjà présent, mais il regardait bizarrement devant lui d'un air vague.

Il était aussi venu en forme humaine. C'était assez rare.

Je sautai en plein milieu de notre place secrète, curieux par son air perdu.

-Cabot, ça va? je demandai en atterrissant près de lui.

À ma voix, le Quileute se tourna lentement vers moi et plongea simplement ses yeux dans les miens. Il me regarda intensément en fronçant les sourcils, comme si j'étais une formule particulièrement complexe qu'il devait parvenir à déchiffrer.

« _Est-ce que j'étais vraiment_ _jal...?_ » pensa-t-il.

Un flash de Bella et moi nous embrassant brièvement après la chute impressionnante de ma petite cet après-midi, apparut dans sa tête. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'étonner de cette image, qu'une douleur aiguë me saisit la poitrine. J'eus l'impression qu'on tirait sur les fibres de mon corps et qu'on s'amusait à les déchiqueter. Ma main alla immédiatement se poser sur mon cœur pour essayer d'apaiser cette souffrance venue de nulle part, mais en vain.

Bordel, pourquoi avais-je si mal?

Je levai les yeux vers le loup et vis que son expression se tordait également de douleur. Tout comme moi, il avait pressé une main sur sa poitrine et avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de chasser le mal qui l'avait saisi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrivait?

 _«Mais de quoi»_? se demanda le loup mentalement.

La douleur que je ressentais commença à partir graduellement, mais mon esprit était encore trop en déroute pour me soucier des questionnements de mon voisin.

 _«_ _De quoi?»_ répéta-t-il en ouvrant les paupières pour fixer le sol de la forêt.

Après un moment, Black leva lentement la tête vers moi et une dernière question traversa son esprit;

 _« De...qui?_ »

Nos yeux se croisèrent et le temps sembla se figer. Le bruit des ruisseaux ne m'atteint plus, le bruissement des animaux se fit muet et le vent parut ne plus souffler.

Mes pupilles plongées dans les siennes, je ne cherchai plus à savoir d'où provenait notre douleur ou la raison des questions bizarres de Black.

J'eus juste la foudroyante envie de le toucher.

Black, semblant en transe, s'approcha de moi. Et sans me demander mon avis, mon corps décida d'aller immédiatement à sa rencontre.

Quand l'Indien fut tout près, je ne réfléchis pas, et tout doucement, ma main droite se posa sur sa poitrine brûlante.

-Ton cœur bat vite, je soufflai en fixant la peau de sa poitrine, si douce à mon touché.

Les battements de son cœur se déchaînaient, d'un tambourinement incertain, raisonnant dans ma tête.

Je levai les yeux vers le loup, et ses iris bruns me transportèrent dans un monde de sensations. Ses yeux semblèrent dégager une douce aura qui m'enveloppa et me donna l'étrange impression d'être protégé. Son esprit était blanc comme de la neige, léger comme un nuage. Un intense sentiment d'apaisement me saisit lorsque je m'y engouffrai.

Puis, tout à coup, Black bloqua violemment ses pensées et un noir dense remplaça les douceurs de ces sensations que je prenais plaisir à découvrir.

Il se dégagea brusquement de moi, comme si ma proximité pouvait l'enflammer. Ma main retomba le long de mon corps, seule et inerte, et me parut désagréablement froide quand il s'éloigna. Puis, lorsque je tentai de comprendre l'agressivité de sa réaction dans ses pupilles, le loup détourna instantanément le regard:

-Je...je dois y aller.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Black courait déjà loin de notre endroit secret, de ma personne et de ma confusion.

 **oooOOOOooo**

 **Que se paaaasse-t-il avec Jake?**

 **Héhé, à plus ;)**

 **(Reviews please? :D)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut!**

 **Désolée, je suis en retard! D :**

 **Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour les reviews du chapitre 11! Elles me font chaud au cœur!**

 **Pour une fois, je vais vous nommer :** Beautiful ass, ptitcoeurfragile, Elaelle, Sleepwellmysweetheart, Lynnee, donnaqueenly, lili974WOLF, Lola-la-folle-Potter, Larva Heart et Vivi-love-Twilight! **Je vous aime! Merci!**

 **(Si j'en ai oublié, sans rancune…)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pov Edward**_

Mes yeux se fermèrent durement et je tentai de me calmer pour ne pas commencer une bagarre en plein milieu des explications d'Abdoulaye sur l'entrainement de ce jour.

La meute Uley et la meute Calero étaient arrivées quelques minutes plus tôt, et les trois familles étaient réunies dans la cour arrière de notre villa, comme d'habitude.

Tout le monde s'était amélioré de façon remarquable au fil des derniers jours et on se sentait beaucoup plus prêt à affronter cette fameuse armée de goules. Chaque technique pour éviter les morsures de ces bêtes était maîtrisée, et nous étions à présent assurés de pouvoir nous protéger contre plusieurs d'entre elles en même temps.

Pour aujourd'hui, Abdoulaye voulait nous montrer des techniques offensives qui nous donneraient la possibilité d'attaquer nos adversaires en premier et de tous les tuer sans faire d'histoire.

Le docteur avait commencé ses explications un peu plus tôt, et je l'écoutais tranquillement comme les autres, jusqu'à ce que Black apparaisse avec l'un de ses frères.

Je m'inquiétais pour lui et Bella aussi. Le loup avait l'air malade et il avait perdu de sa vitalité depuis quelques jours.

Il semblait d'ailleurs m'éviter depuis sa fuite inexpliquée de la dernière fois dans la forêt. Il n'y était plus jamais retourné non plus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçu et me sentir atrocement seul face à ça. Le silence de notre endroit secret n'était pas du tout plaisant lorsque Black n'était pas là. Si on m'avait un jour dit que mon ennemi me manquerait, j'en aurais ri à gorge déployée.

À la vue du Bêta de la meute Uley, j'avais senti Arnel près de moi se redresser. Il avait épié vicieusement le corps du loup, et lorsque Black avait croisé les bras en faisant ressortir ses muscles, une marée de ses pensées inappropriées avait envahi ma tête.

-Edward, tout va bien? me demanda Seth, à ma gauche.

J'ouvris les yeux et essayai de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

Seth était un garçon calme et réfléchi. C'était agréable d'être en sa présence et je me surprenais souvent à avoir des conversations profondes avec lui. Il possédait une maturité qu'on retrouvait rarement chez les jeunes. Je l'appréciais déjà le jour où nos deux familles avaient combattu Victoria, mais ces dernières semaines passées à pratiquer ensemble m'avait encore plus attaché à lui.

-Pardon Seth, j'ai juste-

 _« ...En caleçon...Non, complètement à poil. Je vais le faire mettre à genoux devant moi... »_ me frappa une autre pensée d'Arnel.

Mes poings se serrèrent tellement qu'ils me firent presque mal. Je refermai les yeux pour me concentrer et répondre adéquatement à mon coéquipier :

-Désolé, j'entends des choses...peu commodes, j'expliquai à Seth en espérant qu'il comprendrait que je faisais référence à mes pouvoirs télépathiques.

 _« ...Je vais lui attacher les mains derrière le dos. Je pourrais peut-être aussi lui bander les yeux... »_

N'en pouvant plus, je me retournai pour faire comprendre au loup qu'il était mieux de mettre en veilleuse ses pensées salaces, mais celui-ci ne me regardait même pas. Il fixait toujours intensément Black qui discutait nonchalamment avec Emmett, maintenant que les explications du docteur étaient terminées.

 _« ...Puis je le forcerai à manger ma grosse queue »_ finit Arnel en se passant vicieusement la langue sur les lèvres.

Une scène de lui enfonçant durement son énorme sexe dans la bouche d'un Jacob Black essayant de se défendre, apparut dans son esprit. Arnel s'imagina ensuite lui tirer les cheveux pour pénétrer sa bouche plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que l'Indien s'étouffe. Mais malgré la panique et le pauvre état de Black, le loup de la meute Calero continuait à lui enfoncer son membre dans la gorge, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.

Mon coup partit tout seul.

J'en avais rien à foutre si c'était juste son imagination. Il y avait une limite à ce que je pouvais supporter.

Seth et Jasper sursautèrent dangereusement quand je fracassai avec violence mon poing dans la figure du loup. J'entendis un crac sonore et fit valser Arnel 10 mètres plus loin. Il se retrouva par terre en se tenant le nez -que je venais probablement de lui briser - et leva rageusement les yeux vers moi:

-ENCULÉ! JE VAIS TE TUER! hurla-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Je me positionnai, prêt à lui redire le fond de ma pensée, quand je sentis une forte poigne m'agripper le bras. Mon corps fut brusquement poussé en arrière et Bêta Katia apparut entre nous deux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais vous allez m'arrêter ça tout de suite! siffla-t-elle en nous lançant un regard noir à tour de rôle. Nous n'avons même pas encore commencé et vous trouvez déjà le moyen de vous battre!?

Tout le monde nous fixait maintenant. Certains avec inquiétude, d'autres avec colère, ou encore, par simple curiosité.

Mais je me souciais peu d'eux. Je continuais à regarder l'autre loup qui me rendait mon expression furieuse avec la même intensité.

- _ **HEY!**_ aboya Bêta Katia avec fougue.

On fut plusieurs à sursauter. Anerl accorda finalement un regard à son Bêta et baissa la tête en bougonnant des excuses. Son nez ne saignait déjà plus, et quand le loup le relâcha, il était déjà remis en place.

Stupide guérison accélérée.

Toujours affreusement sur les nerfs, je me retournai et mon regard croisa celui de Black plus loin, près d'Emmett. Il paraissait légèrement inquiet et je fus celui qui se détournai du contact visuel, cette fois-ci. Je ne lui avais jamais révélé ce que j'entendais d'Arnel ou de Trisha. Je me voyais mal saisir une occasion pour lui déblatérer de telles choses alors qu'il me fuyait comme la peste, de toute façon.

-Edward? j'entendis une voix inquiète derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir ma sœur Alice s'approcher de moi, suivie par son coéquipier Paul.

Paul était exactement comme son Bêta me l'avait décrit; sarcastique et prompt à la colère. Mais bizarrement, à part avec Leah, il était particulièrement aimable avec toutes les autres femmes de nos entraînements, qu'elles fassent partie de ma famille, de la sienne ou de celle de la meute Calero. Pour les autres (donc principalement les hommes), il ne perdait pas son temps à les ménager et aimait bien communiquer à travers les insultes.

-Tu as l'air de vraiment détester ce loup, fit remarquer Alice en s'arrêtant à côté de moi. Que t'a-t-il fait, au juste?

 _Il imagine Black lui sucer la queue de la façon la plus dégoûtante qui soit_? Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre ça.

-Rien, il a juste des pensées...méprisables, je maugréai, de mauvaise humeur.

Ma réponse n'allait sûrement pas satisfaire ma sœur, mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle décida plutôt de parcourir des yeux notre cour et son regard s'arrêta sur Black, que je vis également nous fixer de loin. Dès que les pupilles brunes du loup rencontrèrent les miennes, il détourna sa vue et se remit à parler à Emmet.

-Je me demande s'il est malade, dit doucement Alice en observant elle aussi le Bêta de la meute Uley.

 _« Non, juste imprégné »_ le loup à côté de nous songea distraitement.

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe, tellement je ne m'y attendais pas.

Complètement sous le choc, ma tête se tourna vivement vers Paul.

Black imprégné?

-Sur _qui_ !? je m'écriai.

Paul parut d'abord surpris d'avoir lâché une telle information à son insu, puis il me regarda en plissant les yeux.

Depuis une semaine, j'avais remarqué que les loups s'efforçaient à cacher leurs pensées à chaque fois que j'étais à proximité. Black m'avait un jour dit que ce n'était pas difficile à faire une fois qu'on connaissait la technique, mais que ça pouvait être épuisant d'ériger des barrières mentales à longueur de journée. Cependant, c'était un exercice que les Indiens semblaient pratiquer avec détermination, ces temps-ci.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Les loups devenaient-ils méfiants envers ma famille? Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas que nous ayons fait quoi que ce soit pour les offenser. Ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec l'évitement de Black.

Après ma question, Paul s'assura de bloquer adéquatement ses pensées et me jeta:

-Ce sont tes affaires, peut-être?!

Le loup me lança un dernier regard mauvais, avant de s'éloigner vers les arbres de la forêt pour se métamorphoser dans sa forme animale.

Un froid soudain me saisit le corps et je me sentis mal dans ma peau.

Était-ce vrai?

Black s'était-il réellement imprégné?

Il aurait pu...m'en parler, ou...quelque chose...

Qu'est-ce que je disais? Pourquoi le Cabot me partagerait-il sa vie amoureuse?

-Edward?

Je me tournai vers Alice et essayai d'ignorer ce vent de déprime qui venait de s'abattre sur moi.

-Désolé, je vais bien, je répondis faiblement à ma sœur.

Ne remarquant rien de mon état, la voyante me fit un énorme sourire et claqua des mains avant d'ajouter:

-Oh! C'est vrai! Les brochures sont arrivées! Vous pourrez choisir, Bella et toi, ce que vous voulez pour le mariage!

Je n'eus pas le courage de répondre à l'air excité d'Alice.

Car pour fois, je ne me réjouissais pas du tout d'entendre parler de ce mariage.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _._

 _ **Une semaine plus tôt**_

 _._

 _ **Pov Leah**_

Jacob était assis sur un rocher, le regard vide planté au sol. D'énormes cernes étaient dessinés sous ses yeux et son teint semblait gris, signe qu'il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit. J'avais l'impression de revoir le même Jacob lors des premiers jours du coma de Paul. L'air malade et sans vie. Il n'arrivait sûrement pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Dans quel bordel venait-on de se foutre?

-La Déesse de la Lune a sûrement voulu te jouer un tour, parce que t'étais trop entiché de l'humaine, _Bêta_ , je crachai vers lui.

Il ne me répondit pas.

Mon frère ferma douloureusement les yeux et se pencha pour enfouir sa tête dans ses mains, complètement détruit.

Nous étions dans la forêt, près du nouveau manoir que l'on nous construisait. Personne ne disait rien depuis 5 minutes, essayant de digérer l'annonce que notre Bêta venait de faire, quand j'avais fait ma remarque.

Sam me lança un regard sévère, mais je l'ignorai et m'éloignai pour aller appuyer mon dos contre un arbre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voilà ce que ça faisait de s'accrocher désespérément à une humaine fade et bête comme ses pieds. Maintenant le con devait s'imprégner de l'amoureux de la fille en question. Un garçon et un vampire qui plus est!

Bien qu'un peu dérangeant, le sexe de Cullen n'était probablement pas la chose la plus importante dans cette histoire. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que la situation était plus que pourrie!

Nous avions remarqué que l'odeur de notre Bêta changeait bizarrement ces dernières semaines, mais personne ne s'était posé plus de questions que cela. Eh bien! Maintenant, nous savions pourquoi!

Il n'y avait aucun doute que Cullen allait rejeter Jacob si ce dernier lui annonçait la nouvelle demain. Mais avec un peu de "je te vole des bisous" par-ci et de "je me déshabille devant toi" par-là, et le vampire allait lui tomber dans les bras en moins de deux. Il était rare qu'un imprégné soit rejeté par sa moitié. Alors, un peu de séduction et adieu l'autre cruche.

Je ricanai toute seule à cette pensée. Le fait que Swan allait bientôt se rendre compte que les deux hommes de sa vie étaient âmes-sœurs était le seul point positif dans cette histoire merdique. La tête qu'elle allait faire! Je voulais être aux premières loges lorsqu'elle allait l'apprendre.

-Jake... commença Sam en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Notre Alpha, tout comme la plupart d'entre nous, n'avait pas été particulièrement content d'apprendre que Cullen était l'imprégné de son second. Il avait hurlé un puissant _"PARDON?!"_ et une aura monstrueuse était venue se poser sur nos épaules, effrayant nos loups intérieurs. Mais en voyant que Jacob était sur le point de craquer et qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais demandé cette situation, Sam s'était adouci et l'ambiance était devenue moins lourde...d'un centime.

Sam nous avait toujours juré qu'il serait là pour nous, peu importait les situations: que l'on fasse du trafic de drogues, que l'on commette un meurtre, ou bien, comme il était le cas ici, que l'on se retrouve avec une moitié problématique. Il s'était probablement souvenu de cette promesse afin de se calmer.

-Jake, reprit Sam. Pardonne-moi pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure. J'étais surpris, mais si Cullen doit être ton imprégné, eh bien...eh bien, c'est comme ça. Je te promets qu'on sera tous là quand tu lui annonceras la nouvelle.

Jacob releva la tête d'un coup et nous jeta un coup d'œil affolé.

-Il ne doit pas savoir! s'écria-t-il.

-Jacob, il finira par le savoir, de toute façon, tenta de le raisonner Seth. Tu ne pourras pas résister bien longtemps, si tu es toujours proche de lui.

-Non! Parce que je vais l'éviter!

Plusieurs grognements désapprobateurs s'élevèrent au milieu de la place où l'on se trouvait.

Dès qu'il le découvrait, un loup ne pouvait passer un long moment sans être en contact avec sa moitié. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la marque, du moins. Sam, Paul ou Jared, qui allaient sous les jupes de leur petite amie juste après nos entraînements, étaient de parfaits exemples. Le besoin de toucher, d'embrasser et de rendre heureux l'autre devenait tellement fort que nos corps en subissaient les conséquences si on ne se pliait pas à ces désirs. Y résister, surtout avant d'avoir marqué l'autre personne, était du suicide.

-Et tu vas mourir, peut-être?! claqua Embry en s'avançant vers lui. Oui, c'est nul que tu sois imprégné sur un garçon et sur un vampire, mais c'est la vie!

-Je ne mourrai pas! répondit Jacob avec assurance en fixant son frère.

-Mais jusqu'à quand le fuiras-tu, Jacob? demanda Sam. Tu ne pourras pas faire ça longtemps.

Il s'était accroupi devant son second et avait parlé d'une voix douce et posée, tel un parent tentant de discerner l'esprit borné de son enfant. Tel un Alpha digne de ce nom.

-Jusqu'à un temps indéterminé, d'accord! répondit Jacob en se levant pour s'éloigner.

-Putain que t'es con, maugréa Paul en se passant une main frustrée dans les cheveux.

-D'accord avec Paul, pour une fois! je lançai de ma place.

Jacob se retourna vers nous et nous regarda comme si nous étions ceux qui ne saisissaient rien, ceux qui ne cherchaient pas à comprendre.

-Il est avec Bella! cria-t-il, désespéré.

-T'as vraiment peur de cette fille!? Tu verras, elle se poussera facilement! je crachai en m'approchant de lui.

-Ne dis pas de connerie, il s'apprête à l'épouser! Pourquoi me regarderait-il alors qu'il est à deux doigts de passer l'éternité avec l'amour de sa vie!

-Il quittera Bella, Jacob, assura Sam.

Notre Bêta le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la pire des absurdités:

-Le mec a failli se suicider pour elle!

-Non mais t'es sérieux, Jake!? s'énerva à son tour Quil qui écoutait silencieusement notre débat jusqu'à maintenant. Aussi compliqué que cela puisse être, il reste ton âme sœur! " _Bella"_ ou non! Tu ne peux pas le laisser s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre sans risque d'y passer!

-Et je vous demande de me faire confiance! cria notre Bêta.

Il recula d'un pas et posa ses yeux sur chacun d'entre nous. Mon frère soufflait de colère et nous l'étions tout autant.

On était très loin d'être content que Cullen soit l'imprégné de Jacob (c'était complètement à chier, à vrai dire), mais on détestait encore plus l'idée qu'il souffre en étant séparé de lui.

-De toute façon, continua Jacob. Je n'en veux pas de cette imprégnation, si c'est pour être avec Cullen.

On resta silencieux, laissant flotter ce mensonge que personne ne croyait. Son côté humain n'était peut-être pas très enchanté par l'idée en ce moment, mais son loup pensait tout le contraire. Et il y avait des choses que notre aspect humain ne gagnait pas contre notre animal intérieur. L'imprégnation en faisait partie.

-Tout va bien se passer, d'accord? continua notre Bêta. Je vais l'éviter pendant les pratiques, on aura cette stupide guerre et tout le monde rentrera chez soit en passant à autre chose.

-Donc tu vas laisser Cullen épouser et baiser l'autre cruche? je sifflai.

-Oui.

-Tu vas rester là à ne rien dire, au risque que ton corps pourrisse!?

- _Oui!_

-ET TU VEUX QU'ON SUIVE CETTE LOGIQUE DE MERDE, PEUT-ÊTRE?! j'hurlai avec fougue. T'essayes juste de te convaincre toi-même, abruti! Mais ça va, fais-le! _Fais-le_! Vas-y! Et crève comme ton père!

Mon frère blanchit à mes mots et les autres me regardèrent avec horreur.

Jacob se courba une seconde plus tard et un grognement terrifiant sortit de sa gorge, prêt à m'attaquer. Mais avant qu'il ne se transforme et que l'on commence l'une de nos bagarres quotidiennes, Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de son Bêta pour le sommer à se calmer.

-Jake, s'il te plait, pas maintenant, dit-il.

Normalement, Sam _hurlait_ sur nous quand on se battait tous pour rien, mais il ne nous touchait pas, à moins qu'il ne veuille qu'on lui obéisse sur-le-champ.

Le loup de Jacob se calma à la demande de son Alpha et mon frère ferma les yeux en se redressant.

Je ne savais pas si je regrettais mes paroles. Probablement pas. Notre Bêta agissait stupidement alors je n'allais pas me gêner pour frapper là où ça faisait mal.

Jacob prit encore quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et digérer ce que je venais de dire. Il souffla ensuite une dernière fois par le nez avec lenteur, avant de nous regarder à tour de rôle;

- _Vous_ n'écoutez pas Bella dire tous les jours à quel point son Cullen l'aime! _Vous_ ne vous apprêtez pas à détruire un mariage, un avenir, une vie toute tracée! _Vous_ n'allez pas perdre votre meilleure amie, car vous tenterez de lui voler son homme…Et tout ça pour qui? Cullen? Un vampire? Un homme? Putain de merde, _Cullen_!?

Il secoua la tête, comme pour enlever le poids de la douleur qui le saisissait à ses propres paroles.

-Bella est sa Compagne. Elle n'arrête pas de me le répéter et vous allez me dire que Cullen n'agit pas en pensant de cette façon? Vous dites n'avoir jamais vu un loup se faire rejeter par son imprégné, mais combien en connaissez-vous, hein? Avez-vous déjà vu un loup s'imprégner sur un vampire? Sur un autre être surnaturel!? Avez-vous déjà vu un loup s'imprégner plus d'un an après avoir rencontré la personne qui lui est destinée! Non! Il y a des exceptions à tout, et j'en suis définitivement une! Il n'acceptera pas! Pour la simple et bonne raison que son âme _à lui_ a déjà trouvé son autre moitié!

Un autre silence nous entoura après cette tirade. Cette histoire d'imprégnation retardée me foutait les jetons. L'imprégnation, nous le savions tous, se faisait dès le premier regard, dès le premier contact avec son âme-sœur. Jamais je n'avais entendu dire que les choses pouvaient se passer autrement. Même moi, je n'avais rien à dire contre ceci. Et au vu du silence des autres, je n'étais pas la seule.

Une douleur intense nous saisit tous en même temps les tripes quand Jacob sembla réaliser que notre mutisme lui donnait raison. La peine qu'éprouvait notre frère se refléta en nous, et nous fîmes tous un pas vers lui, prêts à le consoler.

-Ça ne marchera jamais!...il ne ...

Une larme tomba de son visage. Jacob s'arrêta et regarda la goutte qui venait de s'écraser au sol. Puis, il approcha une main de ses yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pleurait réellement.

Hania fut la première à l'entourer de ses bras. Elle adorait son Bêta et ça devait lui faire mal, tout comme à nous, de voir que le loup se retrouve dans cet état juste après avoir perdu son père.

Jacob ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis, il se laissa aller en serrant fort sa petite sœur contre lui.

-Ne lui dites rien... nous supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Personne ne répondit.

Mais je sus qu'on allait amèrement se plier à son souhait.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **-J'ai lu pleeein d'histoires où Jacob se faisait rejeter par sa meute à cause de son imprégnation avec Edward, et j'ai toujours trouvé ça vraiment triste. Donc, pour une fois, j'ai fait le contraire. :/**

 **-Edward est un gros hypocrite, parce que je suis sûre qu'il pourrait avoir le même genre de fantaisies sexuelles qu'Arnel s'il se rendait compte de ses sentiments, haha XD Là il fait juste le gros jaloux.**

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **-Je sais que certains trouvent Edward con, mais dites-vous qu'il ne se rend** _ **vraiment**_ **pas compte de la manière dont il agit avec le loup. Il est encore dans son mode "Bella all the way"**

 **-Puis pour Jacob, oui, il panique. Disons qu'il a vécu un peu trop de choses ces temps-ci. Son père est mort, il a eu une peur bleue que Paul passe sous terre aussi, et là, il se rend compte qu'il s'est imprégné sur le copain de sa meilleure amie. Souvenez-vous que dans ma fic, même si elle est un peu fatigante, je ne mets pas Bella à la poubelle. Jacob tient beaucoup à elle quand même! Et ouai…ça va compliquer drôlement les choses :/**

 **À la semaine prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Merci énormément pour les reviews!** _Beautiful ass_ _,_ _ptitcoeurfragile_ _,_ _Elaelle_ _,_ _Sleepwellmysweetheart_ _,_ _Larva Heart_ _,_ _donnaqueenly_ _,_ _Arcklance_ _,_ _Mamoshi_ _,_ _petite00_ _,_ _Vivi-love-Twilight_ _,_ _Miss Homme Enceinte 2_ _, Guest,_ _thefrenchsherlock28_ _,_ _Leyla KTK_ _._ **Comme d'hab, je vous aime!**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Aux ordres du Sommet

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **.**

 _ **POV Edward**_

Jacob Black s'était imprégné.

Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête à m'en rendre malade depuis 4 jours.

Paul avait raison, ce n'était absolument pas de mes affaires, mais je voulais absolument savoir c'était sur qui.

À quoi ressemblait la fille? Était-elle grande, mince, petite? Était-ce une fille joviale ou sérieuse? Était-elle pauvre et de mauvaise influence, ou tout le contraire?

Je fermai les yeux en ressentant cet habituel sentiment de mal-être me tordre le corps, comme toutes les fois que j'essayais de m'imaginer la fille qui était l'âme sœur du loup.

Purée, pourquoi diable m'en préoccupais-je?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais aussi étrangement, mais quelque chose dans cette histoire me déprimait amèrement.

-Ed, ça va?

La voix de ma petite amie me sortit abruptement de mes pensées. Je baissai mes yeux vers elle et lui souris faiblement.

Nous étions dans ma chambre, installés sur mon lit confortablement. Collée à moi, la chaleur humaine de Bella donnait un peu de réconfort à mon drôle d'état semi-dépressif de ces derniers temps.

Ma famille avait bien remarqué que je n'étais pas à ma meilleure forme et avait tenté de me remonter le moral. Alice n'arrêtait pas de faire référence à ma fiancée dans l'espoir que ça m'égaie un peu, mais même me parler de mon futur mariage ne me réjouissait plus tant que ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû en être ainsi, et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter de mon attitude. Devenait-on aussi lamentable simplement parce que son ennemi n'avait pas voulu partager un secret? C'était ridicule.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça.

-Pardon, Bella, je lui répondis doucement. Tu disais?

-Rien...Tu es distrait, ces temps-ci, fit-elle remarquer.

Je me sentais mal de la négliger à cause de mon esprit confus. Ma fiancée méritait un peu plus de mon attention. Je me penchai vers elle et lui baisai tendrement le front pour m'excuser.

C'était son jour de congé, Bella était donc venue assister à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Elle adorait faire la cuisine pour les loups et montrer à Abdoulaye -qu'elle n'aimait étrangement pas- son utilité dans le groupe. Bizarrement, les membres de la meute Calero se montraient maintenant assez aimables avec elle. Sûrement parce qu'elle les nourrissait. Ça devait être instinctif chez les animaux.

Bella se redressa un peu sur moi et ferma les yeux:

-Déjà Jacob et maintenant toi...

Au nom de Black, je me réveillai un petit peu plus et observai ma copine.

Une pensée affreuse, pour bien des raisons, me tourmentait en pensant à Black et sa meilleure amie.

Et si l'imprégnée de Jacob Black n'était nulle autre que Bella?

J'étais déjà parti demander à Carlisle s'il était possible pour un loup de s'imprégner sur une fille plusieurs années après l'avoir rencontrée. Il m'avait dit que non. À sa connaissance, l'imprégnation était quelque chose d'instantané. C'était également ce que je croyais, mais mes doutes persistaient. Si le Quileute s'était imprégné sur ma petite amie, ça expliquait pourquoi il m'évitait depuis des jours.

-Bella...j'appelai en la regardant.

La brune leva la tête vers moi en ouvrant les yeux.

J'hésitai avant de poser ma question.

Il y avait un risque que je trahisse le loup en partageant son secret, s'il ne s'était pas confié à Bella. Mais je devais savoir.

-Tu...tu sais sur qui s'est imprégné Black?

Les yeux de ma fiancée s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Elle se décolla vivement de moi pour descendre du lit et se mettre debout.

 _-Quoi!?_ cria-t-elle.

Bella était complètement choquée par la nouvelle. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et me saisit par les épaules.

-T'es sérieux, Ed? Jacob s'est vraiment imprégné!?

Je hochai ma tête amèrement.

Je me sentis mal. J'avais pris une chance, mais j'avais clairement manqué mon coup. Non seulement le nom de la nouvelle moitié de Black m'était toujours inconnu, mais je venais également de le mettre dans une position délicate en dévoilant son secret à sa meilleure amie.

-Oui il s'est imprégné, mais je ne sais pas sur qui, et je ne crois pas que la meute veuille que les autres soient au courant.

-Mais...comment _toi_ l'as-tu su?

-Je l'ai lu dans l'esprit de l'un de ses frères il y a quelques jours.

-Oh...Je vois.

Bella n'avait pas l'air enchantée que j'aie été mis au courant avant elle, et qu'en plus, je ne lui aie rien dit pendant des jours. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et se réinstalla sur le lit. Elle se blottit à nouveau confortablement dans mes bras et n'ajouta rien, songeuse.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, on entendit la maison devenir petit à petit plus vivante au rez-de-chaussée. Les loups venaient d'arriver.

Je poussai un soupir et me démêlai de l'emprise de ma petite amie. Je me mis ensuite debout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux et tendis la main vers Bella pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Bella regarda ma main tendue devant elle, sans la voir. Puis, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, elle demanda:

-Mais...qui est cette fille?

Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question.

oooOOOooo

.

Black n'était pas venu aux entraînements depuis deux jours. Lorsque j'avais essayé d'en savoir la raison, comme toujours, les loups n'avaient pas voulu révéler la moindre information.

Même Rosalie tentait discrètement de prendre des nouvelles de son coéquipier auprès de sa meute. Elle n'allait jamais l'avouer de son vivant, mais c'était flagrant que sous toutes les insultes qu'elle proférait contre lui, ma sœur appréciait l'Indien. Cependant, tout comme moi, elle n'avait rien pu soutirer de quiconque.

Le loup était-il absent car il passait du temps avec son imprégné? Il n'avait pas l'air en forme ces temps-ci, la présence de la fille allait peut-être améliorer sa condition. Au moins, si tel était le cas, son âme sœur n'était pas Bella. Mais bizarrement, cette perspective ne me soulageait pas du tout non plus.

Les loups de la meute Calero et de la meute Uley étaient arrivés en même temps dans notre cour. Plusieurs d'entre eux (principalement les loups de la Réserve) étaient partis saluer les membres de ma famille et se préparaient avant les combats. Bella était restée dans la cuisine pour tout de suite commencer le repas des loups.

Arnel et Trisha prenaient maintenant le soin de ne pas se retrouver à côté de moi durant les rencontres. Ils s'étaient peut-être amusés à me provoquer au début avec leurs sales pensées, mais ils savaient désormais que je pouvais durement répliquer. Ils se contentaient de me lancer des regards noirs de loin.

En descendant les escaliers menant dans la cour, je vis par miracle Sam tout seul aux pieds des marches, un peu plus à droite. Il était assez rare qu'il ne soit pas en train de discuter avec une quelconque personne, alors je saisis immédiatement ma chance et me dirigeai vers lui;

-Sam!

Le loup leva la tête vers moi avant de me saluer poliment:

-Bonjour Cullen.

-Ouai bonjour, où est Black? je demandai en guise de salut.

L'Alpha leva les sourcils, surpris par ma question et son ton direct. Il se reprit cependant et répondit calmement:

-Il est malade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? je m'inquiétai avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Sans répondre, le masque sévère de Sam m'observa, semblant vouloir me sonder et me juger. Ses pensées, comme la plupart du temps ces jours-ci, m'étaient toujours inaccessibles, c'était donc difficile de deviner à quoi il songeait. Finalement, après un moment, il lâcha:

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

Sa réponse m'énerva instantanément et je serrai les poings pour m'inviter à me calmer.

Comment ça "rien qui ne te concerne"!?

-Et pourquoi ça? je tentai de dire le plus poliment possible.

-Tu n'es pas dans la meute, que je sache, fit remarquer Sam en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Je lui empoignai fermement le bras avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon. Avais-je vraiment besoin d'être dans la meute pour me soucier de l'état de santé d'un loup?

Même si c'était...celui de mon rival...

Bordel, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

-Je...veux juste voir comment il va, je dis à Sam en m'adoucissant.

Sam fixa ma main qui enserrait toujours son bras. Il aurait pu m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la planète pour avoir été aussi brusque avec lui, mais il ne se fâcha pas. Il leva les yeux vers moi et sembla encore une fois m'étudier.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il simplement.

Pourquoi? Là était la question. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qui me prenait, alors je répondis franchement:

-Je ne sais pas. Je...je dois juste le voir.

Je me serais attendu à ce que cette réponse plutôt vague n'aide aucunement ma cause, mais à mon grand étonnement, l'Alpha hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris.

-Je vais le convaincre, dit-il en soupirant. Tu n'as qu'à attendre là-bas ce soir.

Surpris par sa dernière phrase, je demandai:

-Là bas où?

-Dans votre place habituelle, non?

Sam sourit à mon air encore plus étonné. Je ne savais pas que les loups connaissaient notre endroit caché. Mais à bien y penser, peu de secrets devaient se garder entre les membres d'une meute.

L'Alpha se défit doucement de ma poigne et avant de s'éloigner:

-Il sera là.

oooOOOooo

.

Ma famille m'avait observé avec inquiétude quand j'avais déclaré que je sortais pour la nuit. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre pour cette rencontre, et je me surpris à être nerveux en courant vers notre place habituelle.

Black allait-il me trouver bizarre que j'aie exigé de le voir, juste comme ça?

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire comme excuse?

Que j'avais juste...envie de le voir?

Même _moi_ , je ne pouvais pas y croire et je ne comprenais foutrement rien à ce qui me prenait.

Black était déjà là, sous sa forme humaine, quand j'arrivai enfin à l'endroit secret que le loup et moi avions partagé de nombreuses fois. Il était vêtu d'un simple jeans couleur marine et j'avais maintenant tendance à penser que le mot "t-shirt" ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il me fixa intensément quand je traversai les buissons et m'approchai de lui.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de l'adolescent et on continua à s'observer sans un mot. Ses pensées étaient bloquées et son allure légèrement malade ne put m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Après un temps indéterminé, le loup enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, Cullen? » demanda-t-il mentalement.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus aux entraînements?

Le Quileute releva ses orbes bruns sur moi, avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Il me regarda d'un air moqueur et lança;

-Est ce que je manquerais à l'enfoiré de sangsue?

-Je suis sérieux Black, je déclarai en m'approchant de lui.

À ma surprise, l'adolescent recula instantanément, comme si je portais sur moi une maladie mortelle et que ma proximité allait le contaminer. Le réflexe me vexa un peu et il sembla s'en apercevoir. Il se repositionna automatique à sa place initiale, un peu mal à l'aise.

Avait-il vraiment reculé à cause de moi?

-Black... je commençai en faisant un autre pas vers lui.

-A-attends, Cullen, hésita Black en reculant encore une fois.

Il s'emmêla cependant les pieds dans son mouvement et tomba sur ses fesses en continuant à me fixer avec une certaine crainte.  
Ce refus de vouloir m'approcher me fit drôlement mal. J'avais maintenant la preuve qu'il ne voulait vraiment plus être en ma présence. À cause de quoi, bon sang? Est-ce que ça avait réellement rapport avec son imprégnation?

Essayant d'ignorer la peine qui serrait ma poitrine à cette pensée, je m'accroupis près de lui dans l'intention d'avoir au moins des explications à son drôle de comportement.

Et comme ça, un truc bizarre se passa.

Comme la dernière fois, sans crier gare, l'irrésistible envie de le toucher me prit d'un coup. Je voulais sentir sa peau brûlante sous mes doigts. Je voulais sentir son corps, sa chaleur, sa douceur.  
Et avant que je puisse m'étonner d'avoir de telles pensées, ma main était déjà sur lui.

Le contact de la peau de Jacob sembla réchauffer la mienne et se rependre à travers moi. Mes doigts parcoururent lentement son épaule gauche, lui arrachant des frissons. Le reste de mon corps parut également vouloir sentir la chaleur que dégageait le loup et je m'approchai de lui instinctivement. De mon autre main, je lui saisis délicatement le côté de son visage et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Cabot...? je chuchotai.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.  
La lune éclairait le visage magnifique de l'adolescent et l'intensité de ses pupilles brunes se saisit de mon être entier. Comme à notre dernière rencontre, j'eus l'impression que je découvrais un autre univers dans leur profondeur, me donnant envie de l'explorer.

-Ri..rien, pousse-toi, murmura finalement Black.

Il tenta de se lever et son visage se reprocha encore plus du mien. Le loup figea quand il s'en rendit compte et je ne fis pas le moindre effort pour me dégager moi-même, au contraire.

Un doux vent d'automne souffla autour de nous. L'air souleva quelques feuilles et une agréable odeur des bois emplit mes narines. Ça sentait bon.

Je pris une autre respiration et compris que j'avais tort.

Ce n'était pas l'odeur de la forêt qui sentait aussi bon. C'était Black.

J'approchai davantage mon visage de celui du loup pour pleinement profiter de ses délicieux effluves qui se dégageaient de son corps. Avait-il toujours senti aussi bon? Je ne savais pas trop, mais en ce moment, son odeur me semblait excellente.

-Hey...je murmurai.

Nos visages étaient proches. Tellement proches. Et à cet instant, je voulais qu'ils le soient encore plus. Nos bouches se touchèrent et je sentis le souffle du loup s'accélérer. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, faible comme un souffle, léger comme une plume. Mais il m'électrisa.

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui commença.

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire à quoi je pensais, à quoi le loup pensait.

Mais l'instant d'après, on s'embrassait.

Au milieu de la nature de ce monde, dans une passion lointaine, j'embrassais Jacob Black.

Le baiser commença timidement, à peine une caresse entre nos bouches. Les lèvres du Quileute étaient chaudes et douces, si agréables contre les miennes. Voulant le sentir davantage, après un moment, je mordis doucement sa lèvre supérieure pour avoir accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

L'Indien écarta lentement les lèvres et j'engouffrai ma langue dans son antre chaud. Elle alla d'abord caresser la sienne gentiment, jusqu'à ce que le loup, semblant frappé par le désir, approfondisse immédiatement le baiser.

Nos langues se cherchèrent, se comprirent et se découvrirent. Dans une parfaite danse, dans un synchronisme sans défaut, nos deux langues murent ensemble de façon si naturelle.

Le loup se colla à moi et ses bras musclés m'entourèrent. Son odeur me monta à la tête, retourna mes sens et fit réagir en même temps ma partie intime.

Ma violente érection me saisit par surprise en serrant inconfortablement mon pantalon. Je fus cependant loin d'en être embarrassé, puisque je n'étais visiblement pas le seul dans cet état.

Mes hanches bougèrent toutes seules pour aller frotter mon membre durci contre celui du loup. Jacob gémit faiblement contre ma bouche, et il déposa ses mains sur mes reins pour m'aider à frotter avec plus de pression mon sexe contre le sien.

La barrière de nos habits me gêna tout à coup. J'avais un désir fou de le sentir. Je ne voulais plus de la friction de nos vêtements. Je voulais que la peau de nos membres se touche.

Mais avant que je ne décide de sortir nos sexes de leur prison, Black nous changea de position.  
D'un geste, il plaqua mon dos par terre et se positionna au-dessus de moi, entre mes deux jambes. Il encadra ma tête de ses bras et bougea des hanches entre mes cuisses, frottant délicieusement nos deux membres ensemble. Je gémis sous la surprise et l'intense plaisir que ces coups me procuraient. Mes bras allèrent ensuite entourer son cou pour le coller contre moi et mes lèvres repartirent embrasser les siennes.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je voulais continuer à ravager la bouche de cet adolescent et me frotter à lui éternellement.

Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser doucement la peau et leur touché finit par m'achever.

Le plaisir monta, mes émotions explosèrent de mon corps. Jacob donna finalement un coup de hanche sec et on jouit violemment au même moment. Je vins bruyamment, ma bouche toujours contre ses lèvres, et me libérai en rependant ma semence à l'intérieur de mon caleçon.

« ...oh merde...oh merde….c'était bon » mon cerveau ne cessait de répéter.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, complètement dans les vapes, le Quileute à ma suite.

Black reprenait doucement son souffle dans le creux de mon cou. Son cœur tambourinait durement contre mon torse et sa main droite était tranquillement posée sur ma hanche.

Puis, tout à coup, la réalité sembla nous frapper de plein fouet.

D'un même geste, on s'éloigna l'un de l'autre et on se fixa, l'air totalement horrifié. On se remit sur nos pieds en moins de deux et je m'assurai de mettre une distance respectable entre le loup et moi.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire?

Oh putain de merde, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire?!

Bella...

« Bella... » pensa Black en même temps.

Je me figeai, encore plus choqué par la dernière pensée du loup que par le fait que j'aie tout juste trompé ma petite amie.

Pourquoi est-ce que _lui_ pensait à Bella?

-Cullen...dit prudemment l'Indien en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et leur vue me fit oublier un instant Bella et mes interrogations. Non, au lieu de ça, une autre intense vague de désir m'envahit. Un fil d'acier semblait vouloir me projeter vers le loup et j'avais la foudroyante envie de recommencer ce que je venais de faire avec lui.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait?! J'avais une petite amie!

Alors, avant que mon corps ne réponde à ses désirs insensés de lui-même, je tournai les talons et m'enfuis en courant.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **Bon, alors je vois déjà la moitié de mes lectrices (lecteurs?) se dire "Shit, Edward est uké" mais NON! Ok, il n'y aura PAS de uké et semé défini!**

 **Eh oui! Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'avais envie de mettre Edward semé à part entière, mais je me suis dit "attends, ça n'a pas de sens qu'un loup se soumette". Alors j'ai voulu faire le contraire, avec un Jacob dominant. Puis je me suis dit, cette fois-ci, "non, ça ne marche pas un Edward complètement uké!" Alors devinez quoi! J'ai décidé de les mettre tous deux sékés! Voilà! Basta!**

 **Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous n'aimez pas les changements de positions, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas construire mon histoire avec cette logique. Alors, désolée, mais Jacob et Edward devront écarter les jambes.**

 **Mais ...vous voulez quelle position pour leur première fois, je suis curieeeuuse ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde! :)**

 **Merci pour les reviews! XD Vous êtes supers!**

 _ **Mawden:**_ **J'essaie de publier une fois par semaine, mais je n'ai pas de journée précise, malheureusement :/ Je suis paresseuse de nature, donc je n'arrive jamais à respecter mon calendrier :'). Tu peux vérifier les vendredis après-midi, normalement, ça devrait être là (sauf pour la semaine prochaine)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Je suis désolée, il risque d'avoir plusieurs fautes, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de corriger l'histoire à la perfection :S Je vais éditer dans quelques jours.**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14**

.

 _ **PoV Bella**_

-Jacob... j'appelai doucement.

Assise à côté de l'Indien sur son lit, je lui pris la main et serrai ses doigts entre les miens. Le loup observa nos doigts enlacés un instant, avant de lever des yeux pleins de tristesse vers moi.

Lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle de son imprégnation, j'avais été agitée toute la nuit: qui était cette fille qui avait volé le cœur de mon meilleur ami? Était-elle jolie? Était-elle assez bien pour lui?...Lui interdirait-elle de me voir...?

Depuis plusieurs jours, Jacob m'évitait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il n'évitait pas ses frères, il n'évitait pas les membres Calero, il n'évitait pas les Cullens. Non, juste moi. Il s'arrangeait pour que l'on soit le moins possible seul ensemble, écourtait nos conversations téléphoniques et répondait rarement à mes textes. Et ce nouveau comportement concordait parfaitement avec les premiers jours de son imprégnation.

J'avais des sentiments contradictoires quant à cette découverte. J'étais heureuse pour Jacob, mais la perceptive que le loup m'ignore désormais à cause de cela ne plaisait pas du tout. Je voulais garder une place importante dans sa vie.

D'ailleurs, cette fameuse fille ne s'occupait décidément pas bien de son âme sœur, vu le piteux état dans lequel le se trouvait Jacob. Si mon loup devait se sentir aussi triste avec elle, elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

À moins qu'elle ne soit même pas au courant de toute cette histoire.

Jacob se retenait peut-être de lui dire la vérité, et ça expliquerait pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal en ce moment. Mon meilleur ami m'avait un jour dit qu'il était extrêmement rare d'être rejeté par son autre moitié, alors j'étais certaine que si son âme sœur ne savait rien de la situation, c'était à cause de lui.

Alors, j'avais eu ce doute.

Un doute peu probable, mais un doute quand même : serait-il possible que _je_ sois l'imprégnée de Jacob?

Je savais que l'imprégnation se produisait normalement dès le premier regard, mais cela justifierait pourquoi il avait commencé à m'éviter depuis quelques jours.

Mon premier réflexe avait donc été de me rendre aux entraînements d'Abdoulaye chez les Cullen, pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Cependant, à ma grande déception, Jacob faisait l'école buissonnière depuis quelque temps.

J'avais donc décidé de visiter la Push, malgré les menaces de Leah. En garde-à-vous devant sa maison, Jacob n'avait pas pu m'éviter lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, cette fois-ci.

-Jacob...je répétai doucement. Sur qui t'es-tu imprégné?

Jacob ferma douloureusement les yeux et ma main alla lui caresser gentiment le dos pour l'encourager à parler.

Il n'avait pas l'air furieux que je sois au courant, juste accablé. Il ne me demanda même pas comment je savais une telle chose. Le loup ouvrit finalement les paupières pour observer ses cuisses et murmura:

-Je suis désolé Bella...Je jure que je vais te le dire très bientôt...mais je ne sais pas ce que veut...cette personne. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs...

-Je la connais?

L'Indien ferma à nouveau les yeux et étendit son dos sur le lit derrière nous.

-Oui, tu la connais...beaucoup trop même, putain.

J'étais extrêmement curieuse, mais je décidai d'y aller en douceur dans ma séance d'interrogation. Jacob était du genre à être encore plus buté de ne rien dire si on le pressait à dévoiler un secret.

Le silence régna dans la chambre. Il était 16hr30, Jacob était revenu de l'école un peu plus tôt.

Il allait toujours en classe, mais manquait maintenant les entraînements chez les Cullens. Il était évident que la fameuse fille n'était pas dans son école, dans ce cas-là, mais bien dans nos groupes des après-midi. En plus, il avait dit que je savais qui était son âme sœur, or, je connaissais uniquement les loups de son établissement scolaire. Les autres filles que nous connaissions en commun étaient Leah, Hania, Esmée Rosalie et Alice. La relation du loup n'avait pourtant pas changé avec ces filles-là. Non, il n'y avait qu'avec moi que quelque chose clochait.

Je me tournai doucement vers le Quileute étendu sur le lit et montai davantage sur le matelas pour m'approcher de lui:

-La situation est-elle si compliquée que ça?

Mon meilleur ami me fixa intensément dans les yeux. Je vis un éclair de chagrin, d'impuissance et de quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à mettre mon doigt dessus passer à travers ses pupilles.

-Que ferais-tu si, du jour au lendemain, toute ta vie et ton amour étaient consacrés à une personne qui est folle amoureuse d'une autre? Qui s'apprête même à s'unir avec elle? murmura-t-il.

Comme ça, l'âme sœur de Jacob était déjà prise et allait… "s'unir avec une autre". Donc, _se marier_ , n'est-ce pas? Ce profil me correspondait trop, et je commençais sérieusement à croire que c'était moi. J'avais toujours ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour Jacob, même si mon cœur sera toujours dédié à Edward. Et si les sentiments que j'avais toujours eus pour Jacob étaient un effet secondaire de son imprégnation? C'était plus que possible. Tout à fait logique, même. Allait-il mourir si je m'unissais à quelqu'un d'autre? Il ne pouvait pas mourir!

-Mais...qu'attends-tu de cette personne si son cœur est solidement attaché à un autre?

D'un air découragé, Jacob se passa une main dans les cheveux:

-J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il.

Nous restâmes encore silencieux.

Qu'allais-je faire si j'étais réellement l'imprégnée de Jacob? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se détériorer comme ça! Mais en même temps...ce n'était pas envisageable, pour l'instant, que je quitte Edward pour lui. Sauf que Jacob...

Bon sang, la situation était si compliquée!

-Je m'excuse Bella... murmura soudain Jacob d'une voix si faible que j'eus du mal à saisir ses mots.

Un peu surprise par cette excuse, je tournai ma tête vers mon loup. Ses yeux étaient légèrement embués et il affichait un air tellement peiné qu'il me fit mal au coeur instantanément.

-De quoi? je soufflai en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais mon cœur se serra en voyant son air abattu. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser de s'être imprégné sur moi. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le moment. En plus, il y avait cette guerre qui allait bientôt montrer le bout de son nez. Je risquais de perdre mes deux hommes en même temps, dans les prochains jours.

Puis, en pensant à ça, si Jacob continuait à manquer les cours d'Abdoulaye, il ne serait pas préparé contre cette future guerre.

-Va à la pratique de cet après-midi avec tes frères, Jacob, je dis en baissant mes yeux sur lui.

Il me regarda d'un air craintif, comme si je lui en demandais beaucoup.

Je serrai encore une fois sa main pour lui enlever l'expression qu'il affichait et chuchotai:

-S'il te plait...pour moi.

oooOOOooo

.

* * *

 _ **PoV Edward**_

 _...L'odeur de sa peau... si forte...si enivrante..._

Installé sur le lit de ma chambre, je fermai les yeux et respirai inutilement par le nez pour tenter de calmer la bosse qui se formait vicieusement sous mon pantalon. La chaleur montait à travers mon corps, mais je fis tout pour qu'elle arrête son chemin.

S'il vous plait, pas encore...

 _...Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes...tellement...tellement chaudes..._

Oh putain...

Désespéré, je pressai une main sur mon érection, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'elle disparaisse. J'étais si dur que ça me faisait mal.

Mais je n'allais pas ..., pas encore...

 _...ses hanches venant se frotter contre les miennes... Encore et encore...encore et encore..._

Bordel de merde.

N'y tenant plus, je dézippai mon pantalon en prenant appui sur mes oreillers. Mes doigts se saisirent de mon pénis dur comme une brique et je me mis à le masser vigoureusement à travers le tissu de mon caleçon.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais ça...Mais quand je pensais à...

Je gémis au souvenir de la main de Black qui avait plongé sous mon T-shirt pour aller me caresser la peau. Cette main m'avait donné des frissons et m'avait fait perdre la tête.

Abaissant mon caleçon, ma propre main alla se saisir de mon sexe et je commençai à durement le branler. Je haletai sous les coups au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, en pensant encore et toujours à ma soirée de deux jours plus tôt...aux corps du loup au-dessus de moi... à mes bras parcourant son dos musclé...à son souffle brûlant contre mes lèvres...

La vitesse de mes pompes augmenta.

On aurait pu ouvrir soudainement la porte, mais je m'en serais foutu et j'aurais continué mes activités. J'étais tellement loin dans un autre monde de plaisirs que je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais.

Un dernier coup sec me fit voir des étoiles et je retins le cri de l'orgasme qui me saisit. J'arquai le dos en tenant toujours fermement mon membre et j'éjaculai vivement en rependant ma semence sur mon torse.

Après que le plaisir soit passé, petit à petit, je me détendis et laissai mon corps retomber sur mes oreillers. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent pour analyser les dégâts et je poussai un soupir en voyant les traces de sperme salissant le t-shirt que j'avais enfilé à peine 1hr plus tôt.

Puis, comme toujours, la réalité me revint douloureusement: je m'étais encore masturbé en pensant à l'Indien.

Réalisant ce que je venais de faire, je fermai désespérément les paupières.

Oh mon Dieu, j'avais envie de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, _merde_?!

J'étais frustré, confus et...

Dégouté.

Pas nécessairement par ces pensées et mes réactions, mais bien par le fait que je n'aie rien dit à Bella.

L'infidélité était quelque chose que j'avais exécré toute mon existante. Je savais comment ça faisait mal et je m'étais toujours juré de ne jamais faire subir une telle douleur à mes futures partenaires. Je n'avais jamais brisé ma parole. Jusqu'à avant-hier.

J'aimais Bella. Je l'aimais, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, alors pourquoi lui faisais-je ça? Pourquoi me masturbais-je en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre? _Pire_ , à son meilleur ami? Et pourquoi diable ne lui disais-je rien!? Avais-je peur?

Je déglutis difficilement et je me mis à fixer le plafond.

Bien sûr que j'avais peur.

J'avais peur qu'elle me quitte, j'avais peur de la voir s'effondrer en apprenant ma trahison, et plus que tout, j'avais peur de ses sentiments intenses qui envahissaient mon cœur à chaque fois que je pensais au loup. J'étais complètement effrayé... _terrorisé_ par ces derniers.

J'aimais Bella, je ne pouvais pas être amoureux du loup ou quelque chose du genre, pas vrai? Oui, j'avais apparemment certains...désirs envers lui, ça, je ne pouvais plus le nier, mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour…

Un énorme doute s'insinua lentement en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir encore plus affligé face à ça.

J'étais censé me _marier._ Jamais je n'aurai cru que j'en arriverais à être malhonnête avec ma fiancée avant même de l'avoir épousé.

Mais...avais-je été malhonnête avec Bella depuis que je lui avais caché mes rencontres avec Black dans la forêt? Pourquoi l'avais-je fait d'ailleurs? J'avais peut-être toujours eu des pensées malsaines à l'égard de l'Indien, et j'attendais le bon moment pour l'attaquer. Je ne valais pas mieux que Trisha et Arnel. En fait, j'étais pire, car j'avais maintenant sérieusement l'impression d'avoir user de mon pouvoir de séduction pour que le loup réponde ainsi à mes assauts.

Chaque vampire possédait la faculté d'augmenter ses charmes et d'attirer les humains ou les autres êtres surnaturels. C'était ainsi que l'on capturait normalement nos victimes avant de les vider de leur sang. Puisque nous nous nourrissions d'animaux, ma famille n'utilisait pas ce pouvoir fréquemment. Mais il arrivait parfois, pour des questions importantes, que l'on trompe les humains de toute façon.

Et maintenant…

Est-ce que j'avais utilisé ce pouvoir sur Black ou pas?

Il n'aurait jamais pu naturellement m'embrasser de cette façon, vu qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer son âme-sœur. Un loup pouvait-il tromper aussi facilement son imprégné? Ça m'étonnerait.

Comme toujours, en pensant à la fille destinée au Quileute, mon cœur se serra.

Était-ce Bella? Je commençais vraiment à croire que oui. Elle avait été la première personne à laquelle le loup avait pensé après notre petit...incident. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le loup m'évitait et s'obstinait à cacher l'identité de sa moitié, en tout cas.

Je n'avais pas revu Black depuis. Pour on ne savait quelle raison, Sam avait appelé Carlisle pour s'excuse de leur absence. Ça faisait deux jours que la meute Uley n'était pas venue aux pratiques. Les membres devaient chercher un moyen de m'assassiner pour avoir séduit leur frère alors que celui-ci était déjà imprégné.

Donc, si je résumais bien: Black s'était probablement imprégné sur Bella, Bella était folle amoureuse de moi, et j'avais de mon côté des fantasmes sexuels bizarres sur le loup tout en aimant Bella. Je ne savais pas quel était ce bordel, mais on venait d'entrer dans le pire triangle amoureux de la planète.

Le temps passa, et par chance, personne ne vint me déranger. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai là, à fixer le plafond, mais après ce qui me sembla être plusieurs heures, j'entendis des voix dehors par ma fenêtre ouverte. Et même de si loin, une odeur que je pouvais maintenant reconnaître n'importe où me frappa les narines. Une odeur de pin et de santal.

La meute Uley était revenue.

Et Black était là.

Je me redressai en vitesse et me mis debout, dans l'intention de changer mes habits et de descendre. Mais en réalisant quelque chose, je m'arrêtai en plein geste: avais-je envie de voir l'Indien? D'affronter son regard accusateur?

Je pris de longues secondes à débattre sur la question. Puis, décidé, je me secouai un peu. Je me saisis d'un haut quelconque et entreprit de me changer. Je ne pouvais pas non plus rester dans ma chambre, les autres allaient s'inquiéter.

Une fois habillé et assuré que l'odeur de mes récentes "activités solitaires" n'était plus sur moi, je sortis de ma chambre et descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

J'entendis ma mère adoptive, qui était sur le patio de notre cour, demander d'un ton soucieux au chef de la meute si les loups allaient bien. Sam la remercia et la rassura gentiment, affirmant qu'ils avaient simplement eu besoin d'un peu de repos. Je m'avançai vers notre porte menant à l'extérieur et hésitai avant de sortir.

Ah misère, je ne voulais pas aller dehors.

-Ed? dit une voix derrière moi.

Jasper, s'apprêtant probablement à sortir également, posa une main inquiète sur mon épaule quand il vit que je bloquais le chemin sans bouger. Je lui fis un sourit crispé et rassemblai mon courage avant de sortir dans la cour.

Je pris soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par Black et sa meute, et je me dirigeai dans un coin reculé de notre terrain.

Ma tentative de m'isoler ne marcha cependant pas très bien, car Jasper me suivit dans le processus:

-Tout va bien, Edward? Tes émotions sont confuses.

-Je vais bien Jaz, je dis en voulant éviter son regard.

Mes yeux se posèrent malheureusement sur Arnel. Le loup Calero venait de retirer son haut et il se dirigea vers Black, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Black était un peu pâle et il avait une expression fatiguée sur son visage. Il salua poliment Arnel et commença à discuter avec lui, pas le moins du monde embarrasser que le loup qui lui faisait face soit déjà à moitié à poil alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

Je savais que tous les loups n'avaient pas une très grande notion de pudeur, et que Black devait trouver ça parfaitement normal, mais Arnel était foutrement trop proche de lui.

Je regardai le cou du Quileute et j'eus la violente envie de plonger durement mes crocs dans sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne. Je me demandai à quel point je devais aller profondément pour que la marque reste permanente, malgré l'habileté de guérison des loups.

Jasper suivit mon regard et tomba également sur Black. Il l'observa un moment et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui?

-J'ai envie de le mordre.

Oh merde.

Horrifié par ce que je venais de dire, je me tournai vers Jasper qui me dévisageait sans un mot. J'avais répondu sans réfléchir et mon frère allait décidément prendre mes paroles dans le mauvais sens.

Je n'avais pas envie de tuer Black! Je voulais juste...le mordre.

Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne excuse.

Étrangement, Jasper ne s'offusqua pas par ma réponse et se contenta de me fixer plus intensément.

-Pour le tuer? me demanda-t-il finalement, après un long moment.

-N...non, je répondis honnêtement.

-Pour lui faire mal?

-Non plus...

Allait-il me comprendre? Je me demandais. Moi-même, je me trouvais bizarre. J'avais simplement le désir foudroyant que le Cabot ait une cicatrice par ma faute sur sa peau.

Super, j'avais maintenant des pensées sadiques. Je montais encore plus dans ma propre estime, je vous jure...

Au bout d'un moment, mon frère hocha la tête et finit par conclure:

-Tu veux le marquer.

-Quoi? je demandai, confus.

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Ce ne sont pas dans les habitudes des vampires, mais tu sais bien que plusieurs espèces surnaturelles enfoncent leurs crocs dans la chair de leur compagnon pour les réclamer. Là maintenant, ton corps veut marquer Jacob.

Je voulais marquer Black.

Je vois...

Ok.

Ok-ok.

Tout allait de mieux en mieux

Pendant que je paniquais à l'idée d'avoir tourné en un sadique pervers infidèle, Jasper sourit en penchant la tête de côté et regarda Black de loin:

-Alors, c'est lui...

Il hocha la tête, satisfait par une quelconque conclusion, et se redressa, de bonne humeur.

-Oui c'est lui, dit-il avec assurance. Tu sais, en le marquant, Jacob portera encore plus de ton odeur.

Cette nouvelle me plaisait bizarrement et je tentai d'ignorer cette sensation de justesse. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait et ça commençait à me faire flipper. J'étais à deux doigts de me rouler en boule et de hurler comme un cinglé.

-Ton odeur changeait, je me demandais pourquoi... murmura Jasper, songeur.

-Jaz! Je suis avec Bella, d'accord! Je vais l'épouser et elle sera ma Compagne, je m'écriai.

Ma remarque sembla sérieusement irriter mon frère. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et dit sèchement:

-Bella est une gentille fille, mais elle n'est pas faite pour toi!

-Elle l'est!

-Tu vas me dire que tu penses à elle comme tu penses à lui?

Je me tus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, car il avait raison. Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, le loup avait toujours occupé mes pensées depuis que je le rencontrais dans la forêt. Ça avait commencé platoniquement, et ça avait maintenant d'affreuses tournures sexuelles. Puis, je devais avouer, à mon horrible honte, que comparé à ce que j'imaginais faire avec Jacob sexuellement, je n'avais jamais pensé faire le dixième de la même chose avec Bella.

-Tu l'as déjà touché, n'est-ce pas? devina mon frère, en ayant l'air de lire dans mes pensées.

Mon silence lui répondit et il ricana faiblement, heureux d'avoir raison. _«Ce fut vite!»_ songea-t-il en se passant une main derrière le cou, amusé.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Jasper! je m'écriai. Je...j'ai fait des choses que je regrette sincèrement, et je ne les referai plus!

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que j'aime _Bella!_

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, cette phrase sonna faux.

Un silence lourd nous envahit et Jasper sembla comprendre ce que je venais de réaliser. Ma déclaration ne semblait du tout plus aussi naturelle qu'avant.

Étais-je...

Étais-je tombé amoureux du loup? De Jacob Black? Mais j'aimais Bella...

Mon Dieu, je ne savais plus.

« Pourquoi t'accroches-tu autant à elle?» me demanda mentalement Jasper avec douceur.

Je ne répondis pas.

C'était facile pour lui de dire ça. Il ne venait pas de passer les deux dernières années de sa vie à croire fermement qu'une femme était son âme sœur, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était peut-être amoureux du meilleur ami de cette femme en question. Allais-je passer ma vie à me tromper sur mes amours? À me dédier à 100% à une personne avant de changer d'avis? Au moins, les loups étaient sûrs de leur âme sœur dès la première fois...

Mon cœur me fit encore atrocement mal en pensant aux loups et leur imprégné.

Même si j'étais tombé amoureux du loup, ce dernier avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre qui lui était destiné.

-Mais je crois que Black s'est imprégné sur Bella...je murmurai.

Jasper me regarda bizarrement, comme si je venais de dire une chose qui n'avait aucun sens.

-Impossible, dit-il simplement.

Je tentai d'ignorer cette vague de soulagement qui me saisit le corps et attendis avec un petit espoir que Jasper s'explique.

-Quand as-tu couché avec lui? continua Jaz en fronçant les sourcils.

Si j'avais été humain, mon visage aurait pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Non pas parce que j'étais gêné par la conversation, mais bien parce que les paroles de Jaz me faisaient imaginer des scènes pas très catholiques avec le loup.

Jaz leva un sourcil, un air moqueur collé au visage, et je me claquai mentalement en songeant que je devais vraiment faire plus attention au pouvoir de mon frère. Il avait dû ressentir mon excitation.

À mon visible embarras, Jaz éclata de rire.

-Arrête de rire, je l'ai juste embrassé! je chuchotai, un peu sur les nerfs.

 _« Ça devait être un sacré baiser, alors »_ pensa mon frère, toujours hilare.

Je ne soulevai pas. Nier aurait été un gros mensonge et approuver aurait simplement donné l'occasion à mon frère de se moquer encore plus de moi. Il avait l'air d'un ange, mais Jasper était bien plus narquois qu'il le laissait prétendre.

-Ok d'accord, et quand l'as-tu embrassé? se reprit Jasper.

-Il y a deux jours.

Mon frère se redressa un peu, et au lieu de me répondre tout de suite, il se mit à observer la cour et ses occupants.

Carlisle et Aboulaye discutaient tranquillement sur le balcon. Comme il aimait un peu le faire avec tout le monde (en particulier avec Bella), le docteur des Terres Immortelles semblait se moquer gentiment de mon père, et celui-ci lui répondait en secouant la tête, un air amusé sur le visage. Alice parlait avec Paul et Emmett un peu loin et ma mère riait faiblement avec la petite Hania sur leur droite.

Plusieurs membres de la meute Uley et de la meute Calero s'étaient transformés et mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de chercher un loup spécifique parmi eux.

Après quelques secondes à scanner notre immense terrain, je le vis finalement. Le bêta de la meute Uley, sous sa forme de loup au pelage roux, se tenait à l'orée de la forêt, plus au fond. Je vis Rosalie s'approcher de lui et, les bras croisés, elle lui lança une remarque que je n'entendis pas. L'animal battit joyeusement de la queue et sauta sur elle pour lui lécher la figure.

-STUPIDE CHIEN! on l'entendit tous hurler de colère sous les attaques de langues de son coéquipier.

Plusieurs se mirent à rire et je souris avec eux. Leur relation était hilarante.

-On a beau se plaindre de leur odeur, je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y a rien de plus agréable pour moi que de me retrouver au milieu d'une meute de loups, murmura Jasper à côté de moi. Leurs liens sont si forts et les émotions qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre sont si pures et emplies d'amours, que ce sont dans ces rares moments-là que je bénis mon don de pouvoir ressentir les émotions des autres.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? je demandai faiblement en continuant à regarder Black et sa coéquipière.

Jasper tourna la tête vers moi et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je ne veux pas dénigrer les liens des vampires et de leurs Compagnons. C'est beau et c'est doux, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que les loups ressentent envers leurs proches. Ils aiment avec une passion et une dévotion qui font presque mal, que ce soit pour leurs frères et sœurs ou leurs imprégnés. Si vraiment Jacob s'était imprégné sur Bella, jamais il ne serait allé embrasser une autre personne sans souffrir le martyre. Edward, _jamais_.

Oh mon dieu...

-Donc...tu veux dire que...je commençai.

-Il a dû s'imprégner sur toi.

La nouvelle ne m'épouvanta pas. En fait, ce fut carrément le contraire. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir ça alors que j'avais une petite amie, mais j'étais affreusement heureux. Vraiment plus qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Puis, je pensai à Bella.

-Jaz...tu me dis ça, mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si j'ai utilisé mon pourvoir de séduction, je lui avouai.

Surpris, Jaz écarquilla des yeux à ce que je venais de dire et se mit à hésiter. Il se demanda mentalement si l'imprégnation pouvait surpasser les pouvoirs de séduction. Il ne savait pas. Cependant, mon frère pensa par la suite que même si j'avais usé de mes pouvoirs de séduction, le loup aurait dû se sentir mal après notre baiser.

-Justement, il s'est senti mal et la première chose à laquelle il a pensé était...Bella, je dis en fermant les yeux.

À ma déclaration, Jasper partit loin dans ses pensées. Il était un peu déçu et triste pour moi. Lui aussi doutait.

 _« C'est vrai que Bella a aussi de très belles émotions quand elle voit Jacob »_ songea-t-il.

Mon cœur me fit mal et je passai une main sur mon visage à sa pensée.

Jacob Black s'était imprégné.

Sur Bella?

...ou sur moi?

Tout à coup, Abdoulaye arrêta la conversation qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami et se tourna vers nous tous:

-Bon, commençons!

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Je sais qu'il doit y avoir plein de fautes et de phrases bizarres, mais comme je vous l'ai dit au début, je vais éditer plus tard DX. Si vous en voyez, dites le moi!**

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **S'il vous plait, ne détestez pas Bella. XD**

 **Mais ouuuui, elle va être dans le chemin! Elle ne sera pas méchante par contre! Elle va juste être...dans le chemin, lol.**

 **J'ai mes intras bientôt, donc le prochain chapitre sera juste dimanche prochain ou le lundi suivant :/ sorry...**

 **À plus~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut…?**

 **Ok, je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'étais juste paresseuse…**

 **MAIS voilà un suuuper long chapitre pour compenser! :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews! (je n'ai pas répondu, désolée… la paresse, je vous jure, c'est grave…). Donc un gros bisou à** _donnaqueenly, Elaelle, petite00, ptitcoeurfragile, Sleepwellmysweetheart, Lynnee, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, kailoft5, LiveIsNotAFairyDail , Mawden, Guest, lili974WOLF_ **et** _Hachi Osaki._

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15**

.

 _ **Pov Edward**_

Bella croyait que c'était sur elle.

Que Black s'était imprégné.

Après trois jours à rassembler mon courage, j'avais enfin décidé de dire à Bella que j'avais eu un certain...rapprochement avec Black. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui avouer la profondeur de mes sentiments envers le loup, car je ne les connaissais pas exactement moi-même, mais je voulais quand même qu'elle sache que je n'avais pas été totalement fidèle avec elle.

J'avais donc amené ma petite amie dans ma chambre pour tout lui dire. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur mon lit, j'avais remarqué qu'elle semblait troublée. Un peu inquiet, je lui avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure, avant de dire:

 _« Edward...ne lui en veux pas, d'accord? Ce n'est pas sa faute. Mais...je crois que l'imprégnée de Jake...Je crois que l'imprégnée de Jake, c'est m-moi»_

J'en avais perdu la voix. L'aveu de Bella m'avait tellement affecté après ça que j'avais oublié de lui faire part de ma propre faute. Mais cela m'importait peu, pour le moment.

Je savais que Bella avait des chances d'être la moitié de Black, n'est-ce pas? J'avais également eu les mêmes doutes qu'elle, non? Alors pourquoi le fait qu'on me le confirme me donnait si mal au cœur?

Sûrement parce que ça devenait trop réel...

Sûrement parce que, si tel était le cas, Black...n'allait vraiment pas...

 _M'appartenir._

Voilà. C'était le mot.

Cette pensée m'avait frappé au milieu de mes tourments du soir, alors que je tentais de trouver une logique à l'immoral, un sens à mes sentiments.

Je voulais Black.

Je voulais _vraiment_ Black.

J'aimais Bella. Oui, je l'aimais. Mais je voulais que l'imprégné de Black soit moi. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à accepter qu'une autre personne me prenne ce désir insensé, que ce soit ma petite amie ou non. Et je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'imaginais de telles choses.

-Edward, tout va bien?

Je levai les yeux sur Abdoulaye et Carlisle. Mon père était assis à son bureau et son meilleur ami se tenait debout près de lui. Les deux hommes me regardaient d'un air inquiet et je ne pus soutenir leur regard très longtemps.

Les autres membres de la famille étaient partis manger. C'était notre jour de congé, ils en avaient donc profité pour aller chasser dans la forêt. Je ne me sentais pas du tout d'humeur, alors j'étais resté à la maison. Cela avait cependant été une très mauvaise idée. Chasser m'aurait au moins permis de fuir ma pitoyable réalité pendant quelques heures.

À la place, j'étais venu réclamer la compagnie de mon père et de son meilleur ami qui bavardaient dans le bureau de mon créateur. Je m'étais installé dans un fauteuil près des d'eux, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur à me joindre à leur conversation.

-On devrait peut-être t'examiner, dit Carlisle. Tu n'as pas du tout l'air en forme et on m'a appris que la température de ton corps était drôlement élevée.

Je relevai mes yeux sur mon père et poussai un soupir las. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on me donne un remède contre mon obsession pour le loup et mes pensées infidèles. Si on pouvait me guérir, ça serait un miracle.

Je déviai mon regard vers Abdoulaye qui m'observait en silence. L'homme noir semblait m'analyser profondément, ne reflétant pas totalement le visage inquiet qu'affichait mon père. Puis, en le regardant, je me souvins de quelque chose.

J'ouvris la bouche sans m'en rendre compte et la question fusa toute seule:

-Abdoulaye, les loups peuvent-ils s'imprégner sur une personne après l'avoir rencontrée depuis des années?

Carlisle haussa les sourcils, étonné par cette question soudaine. C'était aussi vrai que je la lui avais déjà posée. Il devait se demander pourquoi j'étais si obstiné.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu sur une telle chose, mon fils? s'enquit mon créateur.

Son meilleur ami me regardait toujours sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas bronché et ne semblait pas du tout surpris par la question.

Finalement, Abdoulaye poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les replonger dans les miens:

-Ils le peuvent, en effet.

Les mots se rendirent jusqu'à moi et j'eus l'impression qu'ils me lacérèrent en lambeaux.

Les loups pouvaient donc...

Alors Black et Bella...

J'appuyai mes coudes sur mes genoux en fermant les paupières et je me courbai pour plonger ma tête dans mes mains.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti de tels sentiments. Là, en ce moment, assis au beau milieu du bureau de Carlisle dans cette ville de Fork, j'avais la flagrante envie de pleurer, de me rouler en boule et de hurler toutes les émotions déchirantes qui dansaient en moi.

-Edward...j'entendis la voix d'Abdoulaye au loin.

Je me forçai à ouvrir les paupières et je vis que le meilleur ami de mon père s'était approché et accroupi face à moi.

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux et je reconnus l'odeur de mon créateur dans ce touché. Je me serais normalement empressé de rassurer mon père que tout allait bien, mais j'avais juste trop envie de disparaître pour me soucier des sentiments d'un autre. Je voulais simplement avoir la force de sortir de ce bureau, me terrer dans le noir de ma chambre et y rester jusqu'à ce que la raison finisse par me lâcher.

-Seigneur, Edward, que se passe-t-il? demanda doucement Carlisle en glissant sa main dans mon dos d'un geste réconfortant.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Avouer tout haut que je voulais posséder d'une façon malsaine l'être tout entier de mon rival? Que ce dernier s'était imprégné sur ma copine et que j'étais plus jaloux d'elle que de lui? Que j'éprouvais pourtant encore une certaine affection pour Bella, mais que j'avais envie qu'on m'achève à la pensée que Jacob Black ait une autre âme sœur que moi-même?

Comment pouvais-je dire ça?

-Jeune Cullen...

Abdoulaye déposa gentiment une main sur mon genou pour m'encourager à parler et Carlisle aida à la tâche en pressant doucement mon épaule droite.

Oui, ils avaient raison...Ça devait sortir ou mon chagrin allait me rendre fou.

-Black...je commençai d'une voix brisée. Je crois que Black s'est imprégné sur Bella.

Carlisle hoqueta d'horreur en lâchant un « Non, impossible! ». Il me regarda d'un air attristé, semblant vouloir m'enlever ma peine et la porter pour moi.

 _Impossible_. Oui, je voulais que ça le soit. Et que Black se soit imprégné sur _moi_.

Mon père serait-il aussi compatissant s'il savait que je songeais ainsi? Sûrement pas, non.

La réaction d'Abdoulaye fut tout autre. Ses yeux me sondèrent pendant plusieurs secondes et il ne lâcha pas un mot. Il se leva ensuite pour aller s'appuyer contre le bureau de son meilleur ami en croisant les bras. Carlisle le suivit du regard, mais Abdoulaye l'invita à s'asseoir en lui indiquant le fauteuil à ma droite. Puis, il commença à parler;

\- Comme vous le savez, les loups peuvent également vivre éternellement s'ils sont en présence d'influence surnaturelle. Et puisque la plupart travaillent pour le Sommet ou habitent près de d'autres espèces surnaturelles, il est rare qu'une meute s'éteigne rapidement.

On hocha la tête. Je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir, mais je me surpris à espérer avec vigueur qu'il nie la possibilité que Black s'imprègne d'une personne comme Bella.

-En dehors des Terres Immortelles, la vie de leurs imprégnés humains s'allonge effectivement, mais pas indéfiniment, continua le docteur africain. Leurs moitiés finissent tout de même par mourir de vieillesse. Les loups peuvent alors s'imprégner une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois et ainsi de suite.

Abdoulaye nous fixa pour voir si nous suivions.

Je n'avais pas de mal à le suivre, bien sûr, mais c'était de nouvelles informations que le docteur était en train de m'apprendre. Black et moi nous parlions fréquemment de nos vies personnelles auparavant, mais nous n'étions jamais allés sur ce terrain-là. Sûrement parce que le sujet s'approchait un peu trop de Bella. Et malheureusement, s'était effectivement le cas en ce moment.

\- Il y a cependant des exceptions à la règle. Un loup pourrait avoir comme imprégné un autre être surnaturel. Par exemple, _nous_ , dit Abdoulaye en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Et les autres êtres surnaturels sont normalement immortels, élucida Carlisle.

Son meilleur ami reporta son attention sur lui.

-En effet. La règle change, dans ce cas-ci. Un loup pourrait s'imprégner sur plusieurs humains au fil des siècles, mais son imprégné immortel sera toujours là, parallèlement. Selon les loups du Deuxième Monde, leur déesse ne les ferait pas imprégner automatiquement pour qu'ils aient le temps d'être prêts à passer le reste de leur éternité avec la même et unique personne. C'est une théorie, mais il arrive souvent que deux âmes sœurs de différentes espèces surnaturelles prennent du temps avant de réaliser leur lien. Un peu moins fréquemment, même deux personnes de la même espèce pourraient ouvrir leurs yeux des années après s'être côtoyées.

Je me surpris à espérer avoir une chance un jour avec Black. Je savais que certains loups et autres créatures avaient des partenaires du même sexe. Ce n'était pas commun, mais nous n'avions aucun problème avec cela.

Black s'était imprégné sur une humaine qui allait voir sa vie être légèrement allongée. Tant que le loup ne l'amenait pas sur les Terres immortelles, d'ici 130 ans, elle allait mourir. Peut-être qu'après cela...

Encore une fois, comme de trop nombreuses fois avant, je me giflai intérieurement en pensant à Bella, la fameuse humaine sur laquelle l'Indien s'était imprégné.

Bon sang, qu'allais-je faire d'elle? Qu'étions-nous devenus? Elle, l'âme sœur humaine du loup et moi...confus, bordel...juste confus.

Allais-je la marier? Non, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens. Mon affection pour elle était toujours là, mais pouvais-je sincèrement m'unir à elle en désirant ardemment son meilleur ami? Alors que ma copine était faite non pas pour moi, mais pour lui? Qui allais-je tromper? Nous allions tous finir notre éternité malheureux si je devais en plus transformer Bella...

Ma dernière pensée me frappa de plein fouet et je me figeai en voyant tout ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer.

Mon Dieu.

La transformer.

J'avais...complètement oublié...

Mais si je la transformais, elle allait vivre éternellement, alors Black n'aurait jamais...pour moi...

-Abdoulaye, je murmurai d'une voix blanche. Cette imprégnation retardée peut-elle s'appliquer sur un être humain?

Le Noir hésita et répondit ;

-Oui...si l'humain en question est destiné à être immortel.

Ses mots me montèrent à la gorge et une peine intense vint me saisir violemment les tripes. Ma vue s'embrouilla, ma tête me pesa et une folle envie de vomir tout ce que renfermait mon corps me vint subitement.

Je devais sortir de cette pièce.

Abdoulaye et Carlisle me regardaient maintenant d'un air complètement angoissé. La façon dont je me sentais devait paraître sur mon visage, mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de m'expliquer. Je devais juste sortir de cette pièce.

Mon père tendit une main vers moi et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je le coupai:

-Je... Je dois prendre l'air.

oooOOOooo

* * *

J'observai la lune au-dessus de ma tête en me demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas comme elle; parfaite et sans émotion.

Parce que les émotions que je ressentais actuellement menaçaient me tuer. C'était bien la première fois que j'en éprouvais d'aussi fortes et contradictoires en même temps : un intense désir envers le loup, d'immenses remords en pensant à mon infidélité auprès de ma copine, un désespoir douloureux en songeant que Black ne s'était pas imprégné sur moi,...C'était un grand foutoir dans ma tête...et encore plus dans mon cœur.

Un vent frais se mit à souffler et je fermai les yeux en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Je me trouvais dans l'endroit secret que Black et moi avions découvert dans la section neutre de la forêt, couché par terre sur le dos.

J'étais encore en train de me demander si venir ici avait été une bonne idée. Cet endroit m'apaisait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais en même temps, il semblait être rempli de la présence de Black. Les empruntes, l'odeur, les souvenirs...

Et dire que la guerre contre les goules était dans quelques jours et que ma situation amoureuse me stressait bien plus que cela.

Carlisle et Abdoulaye n'avaient pas vraiment aimé l'idée que j'aille prendre l'air tout seul, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Cependant, quand je leur avais dit que j'en avais réellement besoin, ils n'avaient pas insisté pour me retenir.

Mon père m'avait regardé avec inquiétude lorsqu'il m'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée de notre villa. Il avait pensé _« j'espère qu'il n'ira pas tuer le jeune Bêta »_ avant que je ne franchisse le pas de la porte.. S'il savait.

Mon Dieu, s'il savait.

J'élevais mes mains pour les déposer sur mon visage quand une réalisation soudaine me frappa.

J'étais amoureux de Black.

Et pas juste un peu, bon sang.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je faisais, hein? S'il...s'il s'était vraiment imprégné sur Bella...

Une image de ma petite amie me souriant et me regardant avec amour m'apparut en tête. Bella, elle au moins, avait été assez honnête avec moi pour me parler de ses soupçons quant à l'imprégnation de Black. Elle m'avait aussi convaincu qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais, même si elle s'avérait être son âme sœur. Ma petite amie était loin d'être aussi lâche que moi et je m'étais trouvé encore plus pathétique qu'avant lorsque elle m'avait dit ça. Parce que je commençais à me dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas... _sûrement pas_ été aussi fidèle qu'elle si j'avais été à sa place.

Je poussai un énorme soupir découragé en fermant les yeux. Je voulais juste que toute cette histoire finisse.

Tout à coup, une fragrance que je connaissais par cœur envahit mes narines. Une odeur de santal et de pin... Une odeur douce et enivrante...

Le parfum habituel de Black.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant si j'hallucinai à force de trop penser au loup, mais l'odeur persista. Et bientôt, elle fut plus forte et s'approcha de moi.

J'écarquillai des yeux et un espoir intense saisit ma poitrine.

Était-il vraiment là?

Tous mes membres se figèrent, ayant intérieurement peur qu'en effectuant des mouvements trop brusques, j'allais faire fuir le loup. J'étais toujours couché sur le dos et je ne le voyais pas, mais je pouvais sentir sa présence.

De longues minutes passèrent pendant que je restai immobile en regardant ce qui allait arriver. La présence de Black était toujours là, mais le Quileute avait l'air de s'être arrêté.

S'il était venu, c'était parce qu'il voulait me voir en quelque sorte, non...? Sûrement pour me dire sur qui il s'était imprégné.

Qu'allais-je faire s'il m'annonçait que Bella était réellement son âme sœur? Rien que d'y penser me donnait envie de hurler ma peine et de m'arracher le cœur.

Mais je devais savoir.

Doucement, je me redressai pour m'asseoir sur le sol. L'odeur de santal et de pin était plus prononcée vers ma gauche, alors je tournai ma tête dans cette direction et je le vis.

Dans sa fourrure caramel, dans sa douce aura, dans son animal majestueux, Jacob Black était bel et bien là, près des buissons de notre petite place secrète.

Le loup était assis et me fixait intensément de ses yeux sombres. Sa vue me réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

-Jacob...je murmurai.

À son nom, les yeux du loup se mirent à briller. C'était vrai que c'était la première fois que je l'appelai par son prénom. Oui... « Jacob », ça sonnait mieux que « Black » sur ma langue maintenant.

J'élevai mon bras gauche et tendis ma main vers lui. Je ne dis rien pour expliquer mon geste, mais il sembla le comprendre immédiatement.

Il se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, et après un moment d'hésitation, le loup aux couleurs caramel s'avança timidement vers moi.

Jacob s'arrêta à un centimètre de ma main tendue et se mit à doucement renifler mes doigts. Je souris tendrement et tournai ma paume vers lui. Le museau du loup se posa délicatement au creux de main et il se remit à humer mon odeur.

Je le regardai faire et une vague de tristesse et un immense élan d'amour me saisirent en même temps.

Mon Dieu... Il m'avait cruellement...manqué.

-Jacob...je répétai d'une voix tremblante.

L'animal leva les yeux. Maintenant qu'il avait son attention sur moi, je profitai de ma main libre pour aller caresser le côté de son visage. Son poil était toujours aussi agréablement doux et glissait naturellement sous mes doigts.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Cabot, je soufflai.

Cette fois-ci, le loup baissa les yeux et la rupture de notre contact visuel me fit affreusement mal.

Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas? Je voulais tellement entendre sa voix.

« Je t'en prie, parle-moi » je le suppliai mentalement.

L'animal plongea ses iris dans les miens et la tristesse que j'y vis me serra le cœur. Était-ce seulement la vue de ses yeux qui me fit sentir aussi mal? Je ne savais pas. Mais des émotions déprimantes me saisirent intensément quand mon regard s'accrocha au sien. Était-il si accablé car il était loin de son imprégnée? J'étais presque prêt à amener ma copine pour lui enlever cet air.

En pensant à Bella, je déglutis difficilement. Ma gorge était sèche, mais je devais poser la question:

-Sur...sur qui t'es-tu imprégné?

 _Est-ce sur Bella ou sur moi?_ Je terminai pour moi-même.

Le loup ferma un instant les yeux, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne parut pas fâché que je sache une telle chose. Paul avait dû lui dire qu'il s'était échappé, sans toutefois révéler l'identité de son âme sœur.

Jacob rouvrit finalement les paupières. Et au lieu de répondre à cette question qui me stressait tellement que j'avais envie de vomir, l'animal s'approcha de moi. Je ne réfléchis même pas à mes actions et mes bras allèrent immédiatement entourer son corps. Je le serrai tout contre moi et plongeai mon visage dans sa fourrure.

« Je suis désolé, Cullen » pensa Jacob.

Désolé _pourquoi_ exactement?

Jacob croyait visiblement que j'avais compris le message, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Était-il désolé d'avoir piqué ma petite amie?

En songeant à cela, je serrai encore plus le loup contre moi en essayant d'ignorer cette impression de me faire déchirer le cœur.

« Change-toi », je l'implorai mentalement.

Et il le fit.

J'aurais probablement réfléchi plus à ma demande si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait impliquer. Les loups ne se métamorphosaient pas tout habillés, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé.

Mais là, c'était trop tard.

La fourrure de l'animal que j'enlaçais disparut petit à petit pour laisser place à un corps sculpté à la peau douce...cuivreuse...et complètement nue...

On figea tous les deux quand on se rendit compte de la position délicate dans laquelle on se retrouvait. Le cœur de Jacob se mit à battre à la chamade contre ma poitrine et je sentis cette même chaleur familière envahir mon corps, comme à chaque fois que j'avais des pensées un peu plus déplacées envers le loup. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas que de simples images en tête, j'avais l'élément de mes fantasmes nu entre mes bras.

-D-désolé, murmura finalement Jacob en commençant à se détacher de moi.

Je le retins avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, mais il s'était déjà assez éloigné de moi pour m'offrir son corps en spectacle.

Mon regard ne put se détacher de sa peau hâlée qui se reflétait au clair de la lune, de ses bras musclés, ou de ses abdos qui se terminaient juste au-dessus de sa verge entre ses cuisses.

Ma queue se mit à durcir la seconde même et je ne fis absolument rien pour cacher mon excitation, tellement j'étais occupé à lorgner l'Indien.

Jacob renifla légèrement et je devinai qu'il pouvait facilement sentir mon désir. Quand il sembla comprendre, ses mains se mirent à trembler un peu et il détourna la tête.

-Jacob… je chuchotai.

J'avais empêché l'Indien de se lever en le retenant par ses avant-bras. Mes mains étaient toujours sur lui, et sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, elles se mirent à bouger.

Elles commencèrent par remonter lentement le long des bras de Jacob dans une douce caresse. Elles longèrent délicatement sa peau, ses muscles et finirent leur course sur ses épaules. Puis, dans la même lenteur et sensualité, mes mains refirent le chemin inverse.

Pour toute réponse, Jacob ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler avec plus de vigueur. Le mur qu'il avait bâti autour de ses pensées se fragilisa et je pus saisir les mots « réclamer », « s'unir » et « imprégné » dans son esprit.

Un énorme espoir emplit à nouveau mon cœur et je continuai mes caresses, trop heureux de découvrir qu'il y avait peut-être encore une chance pour moi. J'étais certain, en ce moment, de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs de séduction. Alors pourquoi réagirait-il ainsi s'il s'était imprégné sur Bella?

-Cullen, j-je t'en prie, souffla Jacob, les yeux toujours fermés.

Au lieu d'arrêter, mes yeux se posèrent sur le sexe du Quileute pour confirmer mes doutes. Sa verge proéminente, longue et épaisse, était droite comme un pique entre ses cuisses. Elle donnait vraiment envie d'être touchée. Jacob était magnifique dans cet état.

Doucement, mes mains voyagèrent des bras du loup jusqu'à ses jambes. Le loup ouvrit brusquement les yeux au contact, mais j'ignorai son étonnement et commençai à caresser sa peau. Mes doigts remontèrent jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, tout près de sa verge, et le loup perdit l'équilibre à mon audace.

Il tomba assis sur ses fesses, mais je suivis le mouvement en ne détachant pas mes mains de son corps. Cette position me convenait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus et je forçai Jacob à écarter les jambes en me glissant entre elles.

Le loup, toujours tremblant, maintenait sa position assise en appuyant ses mains sur le sol derrière lui et j'en profitai pour continuer mon petit jeu. Je lui massai l'intérieur des cuisses, dangereusement trop près de sa masculinité, sans jamais la toucher.

La queue de Jacob semblait douloureusement dure et un liquide pré-séminal commençait à s'écouler de son gland. L'adolescent respirait bruyamment et gémit un pauvre « Cullen » à mes entreprises. Au son de sa voix fiévreuse, je m'arrêtai et observai le jeune homme devant moi.

J'aurais voulu qu'il craque le premier, mais en le voyant ainsi, les joues rouges sous le plaisir, les jambes écartées, la queue brandie si près de mes mains et mon nom au bout de ses lèvres, je fus le premier à tomber dans mon propre piège. N'y tenant plus, je me penchai brusquement vers lui et scellai nos deux bouches ensemble.

L'Indien répondit automatiquement à mon baiser. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ouvre les lèvres pour me donner accès à l'intérieur et j'y engouffrai ma langue sans me poser de question. Comme la dernière fois, nos langues se cherchèrent et lorsqu'elles se rejoignirent, elles se murent ensemble dans une parfaite coordination, dans des gestes justes.

La main de Jacob se retrouva dans le creux de mon dos et il m'attira pour me coller à lui. La chaleur de son corps nu imprégna le mien et son odeur de santal et de pin attaqua merveilleusement mes narines. Mes doigts ne prirent pas de temps à vouloir avidement explorer cette peau brûlante et je fis selon leur désir. Le Quileute gémit légèrement sous mes caresses et il murmura dans un souffle entre deux baisers:

-Cu-Cullen…

Putain, j'adorai quand il gémissait mon nom.

Comme réponse, je me décollai de ses lèvres et allai lui embrasser tendrement le cou. Puis, ma main gauche, qui continuait à parcourir son corps, atterrit finalement sur sa virilité gorgée de désir. Jacob lâcha un petit gémissement quand je commençai à passer un doigt taquin sur son gland, suivi de sa verge et de ses bourses. Je poursuivis mon manège quelques secondes, mais n'y tenant plus, l'Indien se saisit de ma main et me la fit enserrer sa masculinité. Je souris contre sa peau et me pliai à ses souhaits en le branlant doucement. Je vis le loup fermer les yeux durement sous mes soins et se laisser aller.

Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'avais l'impression de ressentir son plaisir sous mes propres pompes et mon pantalon était devenu très inconfortable sous les bruits qu'échappait la gorge de l'adolescent que je branlais. La vive envie de voir son expression lors d'un orgasme me prit soudainement et j'augmentai ma vitesse en allant lui caresser les fesses de ma main libre.

Son extase monta, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non-retour, il arrêta brusquement ma main avec la sienne.

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la moindre question. La carrure imposante de Jacob se pencha vers moi pour me dominer et le loup passa une main derrière mon dos, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur le sol.

Une fois mon dos contre la terre de la forêt, le Quileute se plaça au-dessus de moi, son sexe à deux doigts de me frôler la cuisse.

« Déshabille-toi » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je sentis ma queue se durcir encore plus -si possible- à cet ordre et je m'empressai de retirer mon haut. Jacob me fixait intensément et son regard brulant ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation intense au creux de mon ventre. Je glissai mes doigts sur mon torse à présent nu et les dirigeai lentement jusqu'à la commissure de mon pantalon. Je le détachai à la même vitesse et entrepris de me débarrasser de mes derniers morceaux de vêtements. Le loup observait attentivement chacun de mes mouvements et émit un faible grognement animal quand mon sexe dur fut à découvert.

Nos deux membres étaient si proches et je m'apprêtais à soulever le bassin pour qu'ils se touchent, mais le Quileute réagit avant moi en collant son corps au mien.

Je gémis brusquement au contact de sa verge chaude contre la mienne. Jacob, comme la dernière fois, s'empressa de les frotter ensemble avec de vigoureux coups de reins et je haletai sous le plaisir en roulant des hanches avec lui. L'adolescent s'approcha ensuite de moi pour augmenter la sensation de nos deux corps et venir m'embrasser. Je me perdis au gout de ses lèvres et Jacob glissa une main entre nous deux pour se saisir de nos sexes et les masser en même temps. Le plaisir était plus vif et la sensation de sa verge se frottant à la mienne et de sa main chaude m'enserrant me fit perdre la tête. Il donna encore quelques coups de pompes et je vins sous ses caresses en gémissant doucement son nom.

Pendant mon orgasme, je sentis le Quileute se tendre en même temps et il explosa tout juste après moi. Nos deux spermes se mélangèrent entre nos torses et j'ouvris à temps les yeux pour voir le super visage orgasmique du Loup. Il avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres légèrement écartées, et un air beaucoup trop sexy collé sur le visage pour que ce soit permis.

Quand il redescendit de sa montée, il rouvrit les paupières en reprenant sa respiration et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

D'un air sérieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de faire, Jacob éleva sa main gauche et me caressa doucement la joue. Je fermai les yeux, me saisit de sa main sur mon visage et allai déposer un léger baiser au creux de sa paume.  
À mon geste, je sentis le cœur du loup battre plus rapidement à travers son corps et il se baissa une nouvelle fois sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'y répondis avec vigueur en entourant son dos de mes bras.

Je venais de jouir, mais je voulais plus. Tellement plus. Et avec le baiser que me donnait le loup, mon petit ami entre mes jambes était disposé pour un deuxième tour.

Décidé, j'échangeai nos positions. Je fis basculer le Quileute sur le dos pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Je m'éloignai ensuite du loup et lui écartai faiblement les jambes. Jacob me regarda curieusement, se demandant mes intentions.

-Je vais te faire l'amour, Cabot, je dis d'une voix sensuelle en lui caressant le ventre.

À l'annonce, il arqua le dos de plaisir et me regarda avec des yeux brillants.

« J'aurais cru que ce serait le contraire…» répondit-il dans sa tête.

« T'es 95 ans trop tôt pour me dominer à notre première fois » je le taquinai.

Jacob ne se fâcha aucunement. Il continua à me lancer un regard fiévreux et écarta les jambes pour se donner à moi. Je dus me retenir violemment pour ne pas le baiser immédiatement face à cette soumission. Je savais qu'il ne se montrerait pas toujours aussi docile, alors j'allais prendre ce corps et profiter de lui toute la nuit.

Je passai mes doigts sur la verge de l'Indien et récupérai les fluides que le loup et moi avions émis lors de notre premier orgasme. Je me penchai ensuite pour lui aller lui capturer les lèvres et enfonçai l'un de mes doigts dans son intimité.

Jacob gémit d'inconfort sous moi, mais je n'attendis pas qu'il s'habitue à la sensation avant de jouer doucement à l'intérieur de lui. Après un moment, les gémissements du loup se firent de plus en plus lubriques et je ne tardai pas à ajouter un autre doigt en lui.

Le loup se crispa à l'intrusion du deuxième doigt et je lui baisai le cou pour le distraire de la douleur. Ma méthode fonctionna, car lorsque j'introduisis un troisième doigt après quelques minutes pour l'élargir le plus possible, il ne se plaignit presque pas. Jacob finit par relaxer en peu plus sous le coup de pénétration que je lui administrais avec ma main et je sus qu'il était assez préparé.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, pour voir s'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, et le loup me répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher. Soulagé, je retirai mes doigts, et à la place, je positionnai mon sexe vis-à-vis son entrée.

Puis, enfin, je le pénétrai.

Ma verge glissa lentement dans son intimité et la sensation de son antre chaud aurait pu à elle seule me faire venir. Jacob grimaça à mon intrusion et enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos. Le loup avait peut-être mal pour l'instant, mais je savais qu'il avait connu bien pire souffrance. Je m'enfonçai tout entier en lui et attendis qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Comme je l'avais deviné, après un moment, l'Indien se remit de la douleur passagère et je commençai à bouger.

J'effectuai de lents va-et-vient qui nous firent frissonner en même temps. De la chair de poule apparut sur les bras de Jacob et sa délicieuse odeur se fit plus intense. Je pouvais parfaitement entendre chaque battement de son cœur et chaque souffle qu'il échappait. C'était la première fois que je vivais ça. Je ne couchais pas juste avec le loup, j'avais l'impression d'être en train de me connecter à lui.

Soudain, par pure intuition, j'adoptai un angle et atteignis pile-poil sur un point sensible à l'intérieur de son corps. Jacob gémit bruyamment et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, complètement embarrassé par le son qu'il venait de lâcher. Je lui lançai un regard moqueur, et avant qu'il ne m'insulte, je me mis à bouger plus vite en harcelant sa prostate.

Et je peux vous dire que très vite, Jacob ne fut plus du tout embarrassé de la façon indiscrète dont il poussait ses cris. Mes propres gémissements ne valaient d'ailleurs pas mieux. Ma chair et mes émotions brûlaient de même feu, et je n'allais pas tarder à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. C'était tellement bon. Bordel, c'était bon.

-... _Aaah_...Jacob... je soufflai, fou de désir, en continuant à le pénétrer.

La vitesse de mes coups de reins augmentait au son des gémissements de Jacob. J'avais fini par me saisir de ses hanches pour l'empaler plus profondément sur mon sexe. La chaleur monta autour de nous, les sensations du loup se mélangèrent aux miennes, et dans un parfait ensemble, on hurla notre plaisir quand un orgasme sauvage nous saisit.

Jacob arqua le dos en éjaculant entre nos deux torses et je me répandis profondément en lui, mon corps collé contre sa peau. Puis, vidés de toute énergie, on s'effondra sans grâce sur le sol en respirant bruyamment.

Je me retirai doucement du corps du Quileute et appuyai mon front contre le sien. On resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, front contre front, à tenter de nous remettre de notre violente séance de baise.

Finalement, en voyant que le cœur de l'adolescent battait normalement, je plongeai mes yeux dans ses pupilles brunes et demandai calmement:

\- Qui est ton imprégné, Black?

Jacob m'observa comme si je venais de poser la question la plus conne de la planète et leva les yeux au ciel:

\- Ta grand-mère.

Le sale chien.

-...désolé de te dire ça, mais elle n'est plus très flexible en ce moment. Je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra survivre à ce genre de séances, je répondis avec un sourire.

Le loup rit faiblement à ma réponse et éleva ses mains pour me caresser les joues avec délicatesse.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir te prendre comme substitution, alors » murmura-t-il mentalement.

Je souris et la main de Jacob continua à doucement longer les traits de mon visage. Après quelques que secondes, il plongea ses orbes sombres dans mes yeux et pensa tendrement :

« C'est toi, mon imprégné, Cullen»

La joie qui me réchauffa le cœur à la suite de ces mots n'était comparable à rien. Plus tard, je songerai que même le « oui » de Bella à ma demande en mariage n'avait même pas été près de me procurer un tel bonheur. Mais pour l'instant, je ne songeais pas à ma petite amie. Loin de là. Je n'avais en tête que les mots que venait de me dire le loup _« c'est toi »_.

Mon visage replongea vers l'adolescent en dessous de moi et je capturai ses lèvres pour un énième baiser passionné.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois nos corps s'unirent ensemble au clair de la lune au milieu des bois, cette nuit-là. Mais je sais que jamais je ne m'étais senti si complet et aimé.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

Une fin un peu/très cheesy, mais bon.

Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y aura **PAS** de **uké** et **semé** défini. Jacob aura son heure mouhaha!

Je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez à un Jacob dominant! La séance de humping de la dernière fois le proposait effectivement, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'Edward prenne les rênes pour leur première fois.

 **Bon et maintenant! Que pensez-vous de cette scène de sexe!? Je suis vraiment curieuse sur mes compétences en matière de smut!**

 **Dites-moi, please!**

 **À plus! (bientôt, cette fois-ci...j'espère...)**

 **[PS: est-ce que vous avez des fantasmes ou des positions sexuelles que vous aimeriez voir? :3 La fic est finie, mais je peux bien modifier le smut un peu si vous me donner de bonnes idées! Il y a juste le BDSM que je ne suis pas très chaud-chaud là-dessus, par contre.]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà, je ne suis pas en retard.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews! :D Elles me font plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Aux ordres du Sommet

 **.  
Chapitre 16  
.**

 _ **PoV Sam**_

-Oooh! On aura un jacuzzi ? s'émerveilla Hania en s'élançant dans l'immense salle de bain commune de notre futur manoir.

Chaque chambre possédait déjà sa propre salle de bain, alors je n'avais pas vu la nécessité d'en avoir une commune en plus. Pour faire quoi? Un party de douche?

Mais lorsque Émilie avait dit que ce serait une bonne idée, j'avais consenti à la proposition.

Bon...si Émilie le disait…

J'avais par contre été complètement gêné de demander au responsable du Sommet qui s'occupait des hébergements d'y ajouter un jacuzzi à la requête de certains membres de ma meute.

Le responsable avait accepté sans problème, en me demandant même si nous voulions un jacuzzi dans chacune des 28 chambres que nous allions avoir.

Non mais sérieux, à quel point le Sommet avait du fric?

Je ne savais même pas ce qu'on allait faire avec les 28 chambres en question. Bien sûr, notre groupe risquait de s'agrandir avec les enfants, les familles et les imprégnés, mais pas au point de combler toutes ces chambres. À l'heure actuelle, on allait seulement être une quinzaine à emménager. La plupart des familles des membres de ma meute voulaient rester dans leur propre maison et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on allait tous avoir une marmaille d'enfants.

Concocter le manoir n'avait d'ailleurs pas été facile. Le Sommet était parfaitement disposé à nous construire une hutte ou un château, mais le responsable avait quand même voulu savoir nos préférences quant à cette construction.

Lorsque j'en avais discuté avec mes autres frères et sœurs, nous n'avions pas été d'accord sur de nombreux points. Le tiers de la meute voulait un style classique pour l'architecture du manoir, un autre tiers voulait un style plus médiéval et grandiose, et le reste préférait un style complètement contemporain. Émilie et la mère de Leah avaient débattu deux bonnes heures pour savoir si la cuisine devait être majoritairement en stainless ou en bois, et nous avions été quatre à convaincre Brady que des toboggans internes pour passer de nos chambres à la cour extérieure n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Mais croyez-le ou non, après bien des batailles, nous avions réussi à arriver à un compromis en incluant tous les styles et les goûts de chacun (sans les toboggans). Et nous étions maintenant fiers de notre future demeure :

Le manoir de la meute Uley.

J'allais devoir dire un gros merci à l'Alpha du Nouveau-Brunswick pour avoir déclenché ce rêve.

Nous n'avions néanmoins jamais pris le temps de visiter l'endroit ensemble depuis le début de sa construction, 5 mois plus tôt. Je venais la plupart du temps pour vérifier les travaux, mais sans jamais être accompagné. L'électricité venait d'être mise en place, donc j'avais invité les autres à venir jeter un coup d'œil, pour une fois. Tous les membres, excepté Jacob et Seth, étaient là.

-Venez voir le sous-sol, je les invitai après qu'ils aient admiré l'immense salle de bain commune. Ils ont déjà installé les tables de-

Ma phrase s'arrêta nette.

Car ce qui suivit me prit par surprise.

Le picotement commença au creux de mon ventre. Je savais ce que c'était, alors j'attendis simplement que ça passe, en espérant que ça ne serait pas trop long. Un plaisir venu de nulle part monta graduellement en moi et une chaleur se répandit peu à peu à travers mon corps. Je fermai les yeux à ces sensations qui appartenaient à un autre et serrai les dents pour ne pas lâcher un bruit embarrassant devant les membres de ma meute.

Leah, Quil, Embry, et Paul lâchèrent un petit cri de surprise lorsque ces mêmes sensations les atteignirent. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que la plupart des autres loups avaient fermé les paupières et respireraient bruyamment par le nez pour tenter de réprimer le plaisir intense qui nous avait tous saisis sans avertissement.

L'un de nous venait d'avoir un orgasme foudroyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler à travers le lien de meute.

Et nous savions tous c'était qui.

Stupide Jacob.

-Putain...ils sont intenses, maugréa Jared dans sa barbe.

Plusieurs d'entre nous approuvèrent en bougonnant.  
Les pauvres Collin, Brady et Hania étaient rouge tomate. On risquait de les faire grandir trop vite.

De nombreuses émotions fortes pouvaient se faire ressentir par nos frères et sœurs lorsqu'on les éprouvait; comme l'euphorie, l'immense chagrin, la terreur et, en effet, les orgasmes...particulièrement puissants. Ces derniers étaient cependant contrôlables à travers notre lien et les orgasmes subis avec nos imprégnés - car ils étaient les plus forts - étaient presque la seule chose que l'on tentait adéquatement de dissimuler aux autres. Ça demandait néanmoins une certaine concentration que l'on ne possédait pas toujours lorsqu'on s'unissait à son âme sœur.

Une fois que les émotions de Jacob furent passées, des sourires apparurent petit à petit sur nos lèvres lorsqu'on réalisa ce que cet orgasme voulait dire.

Cullen avait cédé.

Même si c'était par pure impulsion, comme la dernière fois, le vampire n'allait jamais pouvoir oublier le corps de notre Bêta après avoir couché avec lui. Les sensations allaient s'ancrer dans sa tête et essayer de faire l'amour avec une autre personne allait le révulser maintenant.

Leah se mit les mains sur les hanches et annonça avec un sourire à la fois ennuyé et satisfait:

-Eh bien! Mes chers frères, c'est officiel; nous aurons un vampire dans la famille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer avec les autres aux propos que venait de dire notre sœur.  
Nous avions été créés pour détruire cette espèce, en principe, alors je ne me voyais pas du tout marquer l'un d'entre eux pour qu'il fasse partie de notre famille. Nous allions devoir nous soucier du bonheur et de la vie de Cullen jusqu'à un certain point et je nous imaginais mal agir ainsi.

Les Alphas d'une meute, dans des cas extrêmes, avaient le droit de ne pas reconnaître l'imprégné de l'un de ses membres et le forcer à choisir entre son âme sœur et la meute. C'était un choix déchirant que je ne souhaitais à personne.

Même si Cullen était un vampire, je ne forcerais jamais mon bêta à faire un tel choix. Cependant, je n'étais pas obligé de faire rentrer Cullen dans la famille comme Leah l'avait insinué, et je me demandais encore si c'était une bonne idée.

-Bon, finissons cette visite. Émilie prépare des fajitas à la maison, je déclarai à mes membres.

Le trois quart d'entre eux relevèrent la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire au visage. Un peu plus et je pouvais voir une queue s'agiter derrière leur dos.

Tous des goinfres.

-Bien, allons-y.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Ce sentiment était nostalgique.

Mon corps était lourd, ma vue était complètement noire et mes pensées semblaient ondoyer sur des nuages lointains. Le chant d'oiseaux se mêlait à la fraîcheur du vent, venant adoucir mon humeur et sa douce torpeur.

Ça sentait l'herbe coupée, les feuilles mouillées, et quelque chose de léger. Ça sentait le matin.

J'ouvris les yeux avec peine et le Ciel de Fork m'accueillit. Il m'entoura de son habituel manteau grisâtre et de ses nuages paresseux. Mon esprit s'interrogea sur cet étrange sentiment à la fois de bien-être et de lassitude que je ressentais et qui me disait foncièrement quelque chose. Je fronçai les sourcils en observant le ciel et tentai de m'en rappeler.

Puis, je me souvins qu'il me semblait avoir quitté la contemplation de ce même ciel alors qu'il était noir un peu plus tôt.

Mon Dieu.

Je m'étais... _assoupi_?

Je tournai ma tête pour essayer de retrouver mes repères et croisai le plus merveilleux des regards fixés sur moi avec inquiétude.

Je reconnus immédiatement le jeune au teint basané, aux cheveux noirs corbeau et au corps agréablement nu devant moi.

Et, en un clin d'oeil, tout me revint en mémoire: nos souffles s'entremêlant, nos soupirs au clair de la lune et nos corps se complétant au milieu de la forêt.

Ah Oui.

Hier.

On avait fait l'amour.

Jacob Black et moi, son imprégné.

Une joie et une immense satisfaction firent frémir mon cœur. Je souris à l'air soucieux qu'affichait le loup et étendis mes bras devant moi pour les dégourdir.

J'avais oublié le merveilleux sentiment de se réveiller le matin et de se sentir reposé. Ça me ramenait à des décennies en arrière.

-Bonjour Cabot...je saluai le loup en m'étirant.

Jacob préféra ignorer mon salut et continua à m'observer avec inquiétude.

-Tu es malade? demanda-t-il en posant délicatement une main sur ma joue.

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il que j'étais malade? La température de mon corps était peut-être un peu plus élevée que la norme et je venais de piquer un petit somme, mais je me sentais très bien. Plus que bien, même.

-Non, pourquoi? je répondis à la question du loup en fermant les yeux.

Je couvris sa main de la mienne et m'appuyai dessus pour profiter pleinement du contact et de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

J'aurais préféré que l'Indien fasse disparaître cet air inquiet et qu'il s'allonge à côté de moi. Mais le loup n'avait visiblement pas ces plans en tête.

-Tu dormais, m'annonça-t-il comme si je venais de choper la malaria.

-Hm, peut-être, je répondis, n'y accordant pas trop d'importance.

-Je croyais que vous n'aviez jamais besoin de dormir, continua le loup. Comment se fait-il que-

Je le fis taire en redressant brusquement mon dos. Surpris, Jacob sursauta légèrement et je profitai de son étonnement pour l'installer sur mes cuisses.

Mon nez plongea dans le cou du loup pour aller humer son odeur et mon petit ami entre mes jambes commença à réagir à la proximité de son corps nu.

-Écoute-moi, Enfoiré! dit Jacob en me repoussant mollement.

-Hm? je répondis en commençant à lui baiser le cou. Qui t'a dit que j'en avais envie?

-Cu-Cullen, je suis sérieux, articula difficilement Jacob quand ma langue décida de lécher doucement un point sensible.

Mon cerveau n'était pas du tout disposé à écouter et ma langue continua à se promener sur sa peau cuivrée. Je sentis Jacob frémir et une folle idée me vint en tête.

Mes crocs s'allongèrent et allèrent caresser doucement son cou.

-J'ai envie de te mordre, je chuchotai.

Jasper m'avait dit que mon corps voulait marquer le loup, et à ce moment-là, cette idée ne m'était pas du tout déplaisante.

Jacob figea brusquement à ma déclaration. Puis, sans prévenir, il me saisit par les épaules et m'éloigna vivement de lui.

Étonné, je le fixai en tentant de voir ce qui lui prenait. Le loup s'assura de mettre une distance respectable entre nous deux en allant s'asseoir plus loin. Et pour s'expliquer, il dit simplement :

\- Bella.

C'était juste un mot, un nom, mais il me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Oui Bella.

Ma petite amie.

Je ne pus repousser le sentiment de culpabilité qui monta en moi en me souvenant d'elle.

À ma réaction, l'Indien me lança un regard indéchiffrable et se métamorphosa. Des poils sortirent de sa peau, des bruits d'os craqués se firent entendre, son corps se courba, et la seconde suivante, un loup aux couleurs caramel se tenait devant moi.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas lu les pensées de Jacob depuis mon réveil. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce quelque chose était ce stupide triangle amoureux que Bella, Jacob et moi vivions.

Le loup me fixa un long moment et le silence qui nous séparait fut lourd et douloureux.

Après quelque seconde, je me levai et décidai de m'habiller, tout à coup vraiment mal à l'aise.

L'animal à côté de moi m'observa, toujours sans un mot. Je remis mon jeans, mon t-shirt, et lorsque j'eus fini, je refis face au loup de la meute Uley avant de m'asseoir en indien devant lui. Il avait encore ses pupilles sombres plantées sur moi, mais je ne pus soutenir son regard et baissai mes yeux au sol.

Un autre long silence nous entoura. Jacob ne bougeait toujours pas et il avait l'air décidé à ce que je parle le premier. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'éclaircis la gorge après plusieurs minutes et commençai à aborder ce fameux sujet sensible:

-Ouai, donc Bella...

Une deuxième vague de remords me rongea la poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais couché avec Jacob avec autant de facilité et de passion sans avoir une seule fois pensé à ma petite amie. Pas une seule fois. Et la manière dont je l'avais trompé n'était même plus excusable. Jacob et moi avions fait l'amour tant de fois que j'avais même fini par m'endormir!

Je fermai piteusement les yeux en y songeant et repris:

-Ce qu'on a fait...toi et moi, n'était pas vraiment…

Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'une peine aiguë me transperça le cœur. Je levai la tête brusquement pour voir que Jacob avait détourné la sienne sur le côté. Il avait un masque de marbre, mais je savais que la douleur que je venais de ressentir n'était pas la mienne. C'était celle du loup en face de moi.

-A-Attends! Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais! je m'empressai d'ajouter, ne supportant pas que mes paroles aient pu lui causer de la peine.

Le Quileute tourna lentement la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants. La douleur au fond de ma poitrine disparut comme par enchantement et je vis l'Indien hésiter avant de dire:

« C'est...c'est vrai? »

Je poussai un soupir et grattai nerveusement l'arrière de mon cou.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me sens pas atrocement coupable, je répondis. Mais non, je ne regrette pas, Jacob.

J'étais sincère. Oui j'avais envie de m'enfoncer la tête dans un mur à la pensée d'avoir encore trompé Bella, mais jamais je n'effacerai cette nuit de ma mémoire. Pour rien au monde. Après tout, j'étais l'imprégné de Jacob.

Je me mis à sourire tout seul en réalisant encore une fois que j'étais vraiment l'âme sœur du loup. Oui, c'était moi et personne d'autre.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, imprégné de Jacob Black. Ça sonnait bien.

« Cullen » m'appela tout à coup l'animal devant moi en me sortant de ma bulle.

Je me secouai pour me concentrer et levai les yeux vers le Quileute. Il me fixait intensément et c'est d'une voix déterminée qu'il déclara:

« Les loups sont possessifs Cullen. Je ne te partagerai pas. C'est Bella ou moi »

Je clignai des yeux, un peu perplexe qu'il me confie une telle chose. Je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas regretté cette nuit, non?

Puis, je me rendis où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne sortirai pas avec deux personnes en même temps, Jacob. Je vais rompre avec Bella.

Les yeux de Jacob se fermèrent et ses épaules se relaxèrent. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le sol en lâchant un énorme soupire de soulagement, et enfin, enfin, il abaissa ses barrières mentales.

Ça ne m'avait jamais autant dérangé avec Bella, mais ça ne me plaisait pas énormément que Jacob me cache ses pensées à longueur de journée. Il savait d'ailleurs que je n'aimais pas ça et utilisait parfois cette méthode pour me punir quand il était blessé ou fâché. Et ça marchait. J'avais l'impression d'être moins proche de lui et ça me rendait mal à l'aise.

Cependant, en se couchant sur le sol, dès que le loup ouvrit ses pensées, elles me peinèrent immédiatement.

Il avait cru que je voudrais peut-être continuer à vivre le grand amour avec Bella durant la journée et venir le voir le soir, simplement pour assouvir des désirs sexuels. Il s'était imaginé regarder Bella et moi nous tenir par la main, nous embrasser, et même nous _marier_ , alors que lui était toujours seul sur le côté, attendant que je veuille bien lui accorder un regard.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça, Jacob! je m'écriai, vraiment triste qu'il puisse penser à de telles choses.

Le loup couché par terre avait les yeux rivés au sol. Il resta silencieux pendant de nombreuses secondes, puis il finit par hocher faiblement la tête :

« J'espère… »

-Jamais Jacob, je...

Le Quileute ne me regardait toujours pas et ne put s'empêcher de continuer à m'imaginer avec Bella. Mon cœur se serra et, décidé à lui enlever ce sentiment d'insécurité, je tendis une main vers lui :

-Viens là.

Le loup ne bougea pas tout de suite. Puis, lentement, il se redressa sur ses quatre pattes et avança dans ma direction.

Lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, mes bras allèrent entourer son corps et je le serrai fort contre ma poitrine. Je plongeai mon nez dans son épaisse fourrure et souris à l'agréable sensation. Il était vraiment tout doux. Je me demandais si il allait se fâcher si je me mettais à frotter mon nez contre lui.

Jacob sembla lire dans mes pensées et lança:

« Je ne suis pas une peluche »

-Je sais. Une peluche a de bien meilleures manières à table.

« Salope »

-T'aimerais pas que je le sois.

« Si tu es juste la mienne, peut-être. »

-...J'ai déjà entendu de meilleures déclarations d'amour.

Jacob émit un rire animal et je fus heureux de voir qu'il se sentait mieux. Mais il me prit par surprise quand il se détacha de moi et me plaqua contre le sol à l'aide de sa patte gauche. Le cabot plaça ensuite son imposante carrure au-dessus de moi, ses pattes sur chaque côté de mon corps:

« T'as raison, Cullen, je ne suis pas bon avec les mots. Alors je vais te montrer à quel point je suis content que tu sois mon imprégné d'une autre façon » dit sensuellement le Loup.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, commençant à m'exciter. Puis, j'hésitai en me sentant un peu mal. J'avais encore oublié Bella. Ma petite amie méritait que je rompe avec elle avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit de plus avec Jacob. Mais je n'étais pas certain que je résisterais à ce dernier s'il se transformait maintenant en humain dans cette position.

Le Quileute ricana à mon air. Et au lieu de se transformer comme je m'y attendais un peu, il ouvrit sa gueule.

Et sortit sa langue.

Je me figeai instantanément.

Il n'y pensait quand même pas...

L'animal me surplombant ricana de plus belle et commença à agiter moqueusement son énorme langue au-dessus de mon visage.

-Sale Chien, si tu oses...je menaçai en plissant les yeux.

« Je vais juste te faire un petit bisou! »

Sa langue se rapprocha dangereusement de moi (purée, elle était presque plus grosse que ma tête!) et je le fusillai du regard. Puis, je pus lire dans ses pensées qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de me faire cette blague désagréablement mouillée.

-Black! Je vais te tuer si-

Mais le loup m'interrompit en plaquant sa gigantesque langue sur moi. Et ce fut amusé qu'il me lécha de long en large le visage avec toute la salive qu'il pouvait y laisser.

oooOOOooo

.

J'avais dû plonger dans un lac après que le stupide Cabot m'ait recouvert de sa bave collante. On avait en plus fait l'amour la veille, alors je devais sentir le loup et le sexe à plein nez. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rentrer chez moi comme ça.

J'avais d'ailleurs failli me faire choper la première fois que j'avais embrassé Jacob. J'étais simplement rentré à la villa, trop perturbé par ce que je venais de vivre avec le Quileute, et je n'avais pas songé à masquer son odeur.

Par chance, j'étais tombé sur Abdoulaye en premier. En me voyant, il m'avait fait un sourire étrange et avait fait remarquer que je devrais peut-être filer sous la douche avant de rencontrer les autres membres de ma famille. Puis, il était parti avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

J'avais paniqué et je m'étais empressé de filer dans ma chambre, en prenant soin d'éviter les autres. Est-ce que Abdoulaye savait déjà pour mon lien avec le loup à ce moment-là? Peut-être... non en fait, sûrement. Ce vampire semblait savoir simplement tout dans la vie.

Après avoir fini de me laver dans le lac, je pris soin de plonger mes habits dans un tas de pins -les feuilles les plus efficaces pour camoufler les odeurs- et je me rhabillai en vitesse. J'essayai de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux et je pris chemin de ma maison sans plus attendre. Jacob était parti depuis longtemps.

Le stupide chien s'était contenté de me lécher la figure et s'était enfui loin de moi en direction de la Réserve, complètement hilare. J'avais voulu le poursuivre pour lui arracher la tête, mais il m'avait rappelé en disparaissant dans les bois que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Oui, rompre avec Bella.

Je poussai un profond soupir pendant que je continuais mon chemin à travers les arbres de la forêt.

Mettre un terme à notre relation n'allait décidément pas être facile. Depuis plusieurs minutes, j'essayais de m'imaginer ce que donnerait la scène et je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre.

Pour l'instant, le meilleur scénario revenait à ceci:

 **[Moi] : Bella, je te quitte pour Jacob.  
**

 **[Bella] Oh,** _ **(larmes aux yeux).**_ **Ça fait mal, mais je comprends. Soyez heureux pour moi.**

Les chances que ça arrive : 0,04%

De plus, bien que Jacob ne me l'ait jamais dit, je savais qu'il était effrayé à l'idée que Bella apprenne la nouvelle et se mette à le détester. Alors, je pouvais peut-être ne pas mentionner le loup et juste avouer mon infidélité. Mais tout me disait que le scénario serait bien plus catastrophique si j'utilisais cette méthode:

 **[Moi] : Bella je t'ai trompé.  
**

 **[Bella] : Oh!** _ **(larme aux yeux)**_ **. Ça fait mal, mais je te pardonne.  
**

 **[Moi] : N-non, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux. Tu ne devrais pas.  
**

 **[Bella] : Si si, je te pardonne.  
**

 **[Moi] Non sérieux, ce n'est pas la peine. En fait, fais-le pas.**

Ok j'exagérais, mais si Bella était vraiment disposé à me pardonner, je serais bien obligé de lui confier que j'aimais Jacob désormais. Si elle l'apprenait comme ça, sa réaction risquait d'être pire.

Je poussai un autre soupir défaitiste, et quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai enfin à la villa. Je montai les escaliers en me rappelant la nécessité de cette séparation pour pouvoir être avec Jacob. J'allais bien devoir passer par là un jour. Autant le faire vite.

Ma main s'apprêtait à se saisir de la poignée de notre entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, Alice derrière elle.

-Oh Dieu merci, Edward! s'écria ma sœur en me prenant le bras et en m'amenant à l'intérieur.

La voyante ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon étrange odeur (je devais quand même sentir le pin à des kilomètres), mes habits débraillés ou ma chevelure sens dessus dessous. Une fois tous les deux à l'intérieur de la villa, elle se retourna vers moi et, d'un air fatigué, elle lança de but en blanc;

-J'ai eu une nouvelle vision concernant Bella, Ed.

À l'annonce, je jonglais sur mes pieds, mal à l'aise.

La dernière fois que la voyante m'avait relaté ses visions, je crevais et ma petite amie se noyait dans son chagrin. Des annonces pas jolies-jolies quoi...

Tout à coup, je réalisai.

Alice ne m'avait pas vu mourir, l'autre fois. Elle avait simplement vu mon avenir noir, nous en avions donc déduit ainsi.

Mais ce noir ne signifiait pas ma mort.

Il signifiait la présence d'un loup. La présence de mon Cabot.

Alors, depuis le début, j'étais en quelque sorte destiné à finir avec le Quileute. Et Bella pleurait car je l'avais quitté, non pas parce que j'étais mort. Mais pourquoi les visions d'Alice changeaient-elles dans ce cas?

Eh bien..peut-être que ma sœur me voyait réellement mourir cette fois. Assassiné par ma copine pour l'avoir trompé.

-Ah, hm…et quelle est cette vision...? je demandai, un peu craintif.

-Je l'ai vu avoir un accident de voiture cette semaine.

J'écarquillai des yeux et regardai de manière incrédule ma sœur. Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça.

- _Quoi_!? je m'écriai.

Alice poussa un long soupir triste. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et croisa les bras en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Elle conduisait son truck sur une route que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était en larme et n'arrêtait pas de répéter "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'aient fait ça". Sauf qu'un moment donné… À cause de sa vue embrouillée, elle n'a pas fait attention au piéton qui traversait la rue devant elle. Elle l'a remarqué à la dernière minute et a voulu l'éviter. Mais dans sa manœuvre, une autre voiture a foncé sur elle dans le sens inverse.

Je m'inquiétai immédiatement du sort de ma future-ex-copine. Je n'étais peut-être plus amoureux de Bella, mais je tenais quand même à elle.

Puis, je me figeai en réalisant une phrase que venait de dire ma sœur dans sa vision.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'aient fait ça »._

Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être…

-Et...quand est-ce que ça arrive? je demandai, en essayant de calmer ma panique intérieure.

-Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais je sais que c'est cette semaine, avant la guerre, me répondit ma sœur. La radio de son truck était allumée, et on parlait des élections municipales de la semaine suivante. Les élections doivent se passer tout juste avant la guerre.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que Bella meurt?

À mon immense soulagement, Alice secoua la tête:

-Non...enfin, pas à ma connaissance. Les deux voitures ne roulaient pas à 100 km/h non plus. Mais si j'ai eu une vision, ça veut dire que l'accident sera tout de même grave.

Je me mis à respirer mieux. Seulement pendant une seconde cependant, car ma sœur ajouta ensuite:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la bouleverser à ce point?

J'échappai un faible rire nerveux, et par chance, ma sœur ne s'en soucia pas, tellement elle était perturbée par sa vision. Et je ne l'étais pas moins.

Ce « ils », c'était Jacob et moi, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Bon sang, ma discussion avec Bella n'allait quand même pas lui créer un accident, si?

Je me mis à me tordre les doigts et me tournai vers Alice qui avait toujours un air peiné au visage.

Alice n'était pas la seule qui serait triste si quelque chose arrivait à Bella. Jacob ne se le pardonnerait pas non plus, surtout s'il était la cause de son accident. La brune n'allait pas mourir, mais elle pouvait bien finir paraplégique, et je devais avouer que moi non plus je ne voulais pas ça.

Cependant...je pouvais bien rompre avec ma copine et l'attacher à une chaise pour m'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas sa voiture par la suite, non?

Je fermai les yeux en réalisant que ces mesures ne garantiraient pas l'évitement de cet accident.

Qui me disait que Bella allait prendre sa voiture et faire cet accident tout de suite après que j'aie rompu avec elle? Peut-être que c'était la journée suivante ou deux jours plus tard. Elle allait avoir un accident cette _semaine_. Une semaine, ça pouvait être bien long.

-La guerre contre les goules est dans combien de jours? je demandai.

\- 6 jours, soupira ma sœur.

-Et Bella fait l'accident avant.

-Oui.

Je hochai la tête d'un air déterminé. Ok, Bella allait faire un accident cette semaine parce qu'elle était bouleversée. On devait juste faire en sorte qu'elle ne le soit pas pour éviter la catastrophe.

-C'est juste 6 jours, je marmonnai pour moi-même en essayant d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment au fond de ma poitrine.

6 jours ce n'était rien.

Je n'allais pas créer de drame pour un petit 6 jours de plus.

…

Pas vrai?

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **Ça n'a pas rapport avec l'histoire, mais je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui se passe en Belgique :'( Des choses comme ça me font pleurer, c'est trop injuste. Si j'ai des lectrices/lecteurs Belges, je suis avec vous du Canada (oui oui, je suis** **Canadienne** **, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des phrases bizarres dans la fic XD)**

 **Pour l'histoire, je n'ai rien à dire cette fois-ci, à part; commentaires please?**

 **À plus!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut les amis…?**

 **Ok, je sais, je suis désolée, ça fait extrêmement longtemps.**

 **C'est juste que…d'accord, ça va paraître un peu contradictoire, mais malgré mon amour pour le yaoi, je suis une fervente chrétienne? Et j'ai passé mes derniers mois à faire un stage en Afrique, hébergée dans la maison d'un PASTEUR.** **Sooo… I kinda felt bad writing gay smut in his house, _you know_? ? ? ****Puis, il n'y avait pas internet partout, alors ça allait un peu mal.**

 **MAIS je suis revenue au Canada! Alors, l'histoire continue! :3**

 **Et comme je le dis toujours, j'ai FINI la fic, donc c'est sûr que vous aurez une fin!**

 **POUR LA SUITE :**

 **Ce chapitre suit directement le 16, alors :**

 **-On est encore le matin (dans la première partie, du moins)**

 **-Jacob et Edward sont « ensemble » depuis même pas 24 heures.**

 **-Bella croit toujours qu'elle est l'Imprégnée de Jacob**

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews!** _ptitcoeurfragile, BluElectre, Leyla KTK, petite00,Sleepwellmysweetheart, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, AbysSello, Larva Heart, Mawden, donnaqueenly, Hachi Osaki, Flamme Eternel, LeenaYa, gamine66664, Owlewa_ **Je vous adore! :)**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 17**

 **.**

 ** _PoV Bella_**

 _Je déglutis et regardai le cadeau que j'avais en main._

 _C'était une plume en or d'un Phœnix du Vietnam. Selon la légende, si on utilisait la plume de l'une de ces créatures pour rédiger un texte quelconque, elle n'écrivait que la vérité. Dès qu'on voulait coucher sur papier quelque chose de mensonger, la plume manquait subitement d'encre. Elle ne recommençait à écrire que si l'on changeait nos propos._

 _J'avais pris des mois à trouver cette stupide plume. J'avais même dû me rabaisser à demander à cette peste de Sillas. J'espérais simplement qu'il allait aimer son cadeau..._

 _Mes yeux se levèrent vers le miroir de ma chambre et observèrent mon accoutrement. J'avais enfilé une robe bleue à bretelles d'un célèbre couturier italien. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et mes oreilles étaient ornées de perles pendantes._ _Les habitants des Terres Immortelles étaient toujours affreusement bien habillés. Surtout pour_ son _anniversaire. Même les plus grands représentants de l'île étaient souvent présents. Je ne devais pas faire honte._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils en me rapprochant du miroir. Mon rouge à lèvres était rouge carmin, contrastant assez bien avec ma peau pâle. Mais peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre le mauve finalement. Mes pupilles dorées ressortaient beaucoup plus quand j'utilisais cette dernière couleur._

 _On cogna soudainement à ma porte, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Je me rendis compte l'instant d'après que mon cadeau était toujours ouvert, à la vue de tous. Catastrophée, je m'empressai de le ranger dans sa boite et de le fourrer dans un sac sans grande cérémonie. Et la personne à la porte n'attendit même pas que je dise "oui" avant de faire son entrée._

 _Un homme à la peau sombre et aux traits du visage avantageux passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de pénétrer la chambre. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleue ajustée et d'un pantalon noir qui lui allait comme en gant. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui dire. Il avait déjà l'un de ces égos…_

 _-Princesse? On y va? demanda le nouveau venu en s'approchant de moi._

 _Il s'arrêta de marcher en me détaillant. Puis, un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage._

 _-Héééé! Est-ce que Miss. Casse-Croûte voudrait qu'on fasse un ensemble, par hasard?_

 _Si j'avais possédé mon ancien corps, j'aurais probablement rougi furieusement._

 _C'était vrai que je savais qu'il allait mettre une chemise bleue...mais ça avait juste donné que j'avais_ aussi _eu envie de mettre une robe bleue de la même teinte en même temps, c'était tout._

 _-P-pur coïncidence, je bégayai._

 _Abdoulaye m'observa de ses éternels yeux rieurs. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le paquet que j'avais en main et je tentai de le cacher derrière mon dos la seconde suivante. Disons que ce n'était pas le plus subtile des gestes et l'autre vampire s'en rendit compte bien assez vite._

 _-Mon cadeau? demanda-t-il._

 _-Non!_

 _Au ton de ma voix, même moi je ne me crus pas. Abdoulaye montra parfaitement avec son stupide sourire que j'étais la pire des nulles pour mentir et je lui lançai un regard noir comme réponse._

 _Je poussai finalement un soupir en abandonnant la partie, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de garder le cadeau hors de sa vue. Abdoulaye arqua tout de même le cou pour essayer d'y jeter un coup d'œil :_

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Un livre? Un carnet? Une pierre précieuse?_

 _-Une canne, peut-être, je répondis sèchement pour lui fermer le clapet._

 _Son sourire disparut._

 _-25 ans ce n'est_ pas _vieux_!

.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration accélérée.

Mes alentours me déboussolèrent et je pris plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour me rendre compte que j'étais simplement dans ma chambre, couchée sur mon lit. Mon cœur se calma légèrement à cette constatation, mais je demeurai quand même perturbée.

C'était _quoi_ ce rêve!?

Des bribes de mon rêve me revinrent en mémoire et je me secouai vivement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ça que je me sentais mal à l'aise, mais ce rêve m'avait paru beaucoup trop…réel. Je me souvenais de chaque détail, de chaque sensation, de chaque odeur. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose dans un rêve qui pouvait prouver que l'on en faisait un. Mais dans celui-là…tout avait été trop parfait.

Si je me transformais en vampire, deviendrais-je comme ceci? Je ne possédais rien de la beauté de la femme brune que j'avais aperçue dans le miroir, mais quelque chose me disait que c'était bel et bien moi. Puis, j'avais parlé à travers elle, alors ça ne pouvait que confirmer mes doutes.

Ça me semblait un rêve si proche et si inaccessible en même temps. Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai cette peau parfaite, ces cheveux soyeux, ces habits hors de prix et cette gigantesque bague en or et en diamant sur l'annuaire g…

J'arrêtai de respirer et je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage en me remémorant le bijou que j'avais vu sur mon doigt.

C-c-cette bague venait d'Edward, pas vrai?

Pas vrai?

Oui, elle venait sûrement d'Edward. Elle ne pouvait que venir d'Edward.

Je me remis à respirer normalement, mais une légère angoisse commença à m'envahir le cœur.

 _Où_ était Edward? Et pourquoi diable Abdoulaye était-il là à sa place? Je ne pouvais pas…il n'avait quand même pas… _on_ n'avait quand même pas…

-Bella!

Je sursautai avec violence et mis une main précipitamment devant ma bouche pour ne pas lâcher un hurlement. J'aurais réveillé mon père et il serait venu in extremis dans ma chambre pour flinguer le nouveau venu.

Accroupi sur le bord de ma fenêtre, Edward venait d'apparaître comme par magie et me regardait intensément avec une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les habits légèrement froissés, comme s'il venait de se battre dans la terre après un entraînement avec les loups. Il avait un air un peu plus sauvage que d'habitude et particulièrement sexy.

-Mon Dieu, Ed, tu m'as fait peur! je m'exclamai en me mettant une main sur le cœur et en me levant de mon lit.

Le vampire sauta agilement pour atterrir sur le plancher de ma chambre et s'approcha lentement de moi. Puis, sans aucune raison, il me serra fortement dans ses bras comme si j'allais m'envoler ou disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je me détendis en sentant l'odeur de mon homme et répondis à son étreinte. Je remarquai aussi que si Edward venait d'apparaître, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas veillé sur moi pendant la nuit. J'avais l'impression que ça arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci.

Le vampire agissait bizarrement depuis plusieurs jours. Il semblait de plus en plus dans la lune et sa bonne humeur n'était pas toujours de la partie lorsqu'on était tous les deux. Parfois, mon petit ami affichait aussi un air triste et affligé quand il croyait que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Puis, les fois où il me surprenait à le contempler dans ces moments-là, il m'envoyait un sourire vide qui était loin d'être convaincant.

Je savais parfaitement pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet état. Aucun garçon n'aimerait savoir que sa petite amie était l'âme sœur d'un autre. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je ne le quitterais jamais pour Jacob et que je l'aimais! Je ne voulais cependant pas non plus que la condition de mon meilleur ami empire. Cette histoire me déprimait tout autant que le vampire et le loup.

Mais quand Edward parla enfin, je ne sus pas exactement si ses paroles avaient un rapport avec cette fameuse histoire ou non :

\- Bella...murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé…

Je m'inquiétai la minute même de cette déclaration. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, j'en étais certaine.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ed? je chuchotai en caressant tendrement le bras de mon copain.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras. Après d'interminables secondes où je craignais de plus en plus ce qu'il allait m'annoncer, Edward se détacha de moi et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

-Alice...commença -t-il. Ma sœur a eu une vision de toi dans un accident de voiture.

L'annonce me choqua autant qu'il était lui-même attristé par celle-ci.

Je n'étais pas la meilleure des conductrices, mais je me savais extrêmement prudente sur la route. Si Alice avait eu une vision de cet accident, cela voulait-il dire que je mourais?

Edward sembla deviner mes pensées au même moment :

-Si tu te poses la question, non, tu ne meurs pas. Mais l'accident sera quand même grave, puisque ma sœur en a eu une vision.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. C'était rassurant de savoir que je ne mourais pas…enfin, juste un peu. Je pouvais toujours finir dans d'affreuses conditions.

-Que s'est-il passé? Quand cela arrive-t-il? je demandai à mon petit ami.

-On sait juste que ça arrivera au courant de la semaine, avant la guerre, répondit Edward en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu étais bouleversée et tu n'as pas remarqué un passant devant toi. En voulant le contourner, tu as foncé dans une voiture dans le sens inverse.

-Bouleversée? m'étonnai-je. Bouleversée par quoi?

Je ne m'attendis pas du tout à la réaction d'Edward. Son visage se décomposa et ses yeux reflétèrent quelque chose que je ne sus exactement décrire. En tout cas, ce n'était pas positif. Était-ce juste de l'inquiétude et de la peur? Quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait d'autres sentiments mêlés à tout ça.

Je posai une main sur la joue d'Edward pour l'encourager à parler et il ferma les yeux. Sa mine affligée me peina, mais avant que je ne puisse le consoler, il murmura:

-Pardonne-moi, Bella…. Pardonne-moi.

L'État d'Edward me fit mal. Le pardonner pourquoi exactement? S'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir pu me protéger durant mon accident? C'était stupide. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre pour des actions que je n'avais même pas encore commises. Doucement, ma main commença à caresser la peau blanche de sa joue et je murmurai :

-Edward, je le sais maintenant, alors je ferai attention, d'accord?

Le vampire n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Il fallait dire que je ne l'étais pas entièrement non plus. Je savais juste que j'allais faire une collision avec une voiture cette semaine... et que j'avais de bonnes chances de finir en mauvais état. Je me demandais vraiment ce que j'avais bien pu apprendre de si horrible pour que la nouvelle puisse me causer un accident.

Mais bon, le docteur Carlisle serait toujours là pour m'aider à guérir si quelque chose devait m'arriver….tout comme le docteur Seba…

En pensant au Noir, un flash de mon rêve me traversa l'esprit. Je revis cette chambre dans laquelle je m'étais préparée pour l'anniversaire du docteur, je revis ma robe, ma beauté…ma _bague…_

Je me giflai intérieurement pour m'enlever ces images de la tête.

C'était simplement impossible que je me marie avec un être aussi arrogant et moqueur qu'Abdoulaye Seba. Impossible.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et il était complètement stupide.

Convaincue, je me tournai vers le réel homme avec qui j'allais passer le restant de mes jours. Edward Cullen était mon âme sœur, personne d'autre. Ni le vieux docteur, ni Jacob, même si pour mon ami, ça me faisait vraiment de la peine de l'abandonner alors que j'étais peut-être son Imprégnée. J'étais sûrement un peu ravie au plus profond de moi, mais je n'allais pas laisser Edward pour le loup.

Un minuscule sourire étira mes lèvres et je m'avançai pour embrasser mon vampire.

Mais je ne m'attendis pas à sa réaction suivante.

Car, automatiquement, il détourna sa tête.

Je le regardai, complètement surprise, et je le vis écarquiller les yeux, semblant être aussi étonné que moi par son propre geste.

Depuis quelques jours, Edward avait cessé d'initier nos baisers. Le stress et la guerre à venir, probablement. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il en évitait carrément un.

-Ed? je demandai, inquiète.

Le vampire cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il s'éclaircit ensuite un peu la gorge et me fit un petit sourire d'excuse:

-Je...excuse-moi, ce n'est rien, dit-il.

Je levai à nouveau le menton dans l'espoir de recevoir le baiser que j'avais demandé plus tôt et Edward lâcha un minuscule rire devant la posture que je pris.

Mais il ne toucha pas mes lèvres et baissa ma tête pour m'embrasser simplement le front.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 ** _PoV Jacob_**

Je respirai lentement par le nez pour calmer mon loup intérieur. Je n'étais pas du tout enchanté par la situation, mais l'animal en moi, lui, était complètement furieux. Si l'Enfoiré croyait que j'aillais bien prendre la nouvelle, il s'était foutu le doigt dans l'œil.

Face à moi, Edward était assis en position seiza et faisait tout pour éviter mon regard. Il venait tout juste de m'apprendre la vision de sa sœur et la solution qu'il avait trouvée pour empêcher qu'elle se produise.

Je poussai un profond soupir et fermai les yeux en me massant le front de ma main gauche.

Donc si je résumais bien ce qu'Edward venait de me dire, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait accepté en tant qu'âme sœur, il devait encore faire semblant d'être le fiancé de Bella durant six jours. Pour la sécurité de la Brune. Pour lui éviter un accident grave.

Une partie de moi -mon côté plus possessif et animal, probablement- voulait crier que ce plan n'avait aucun sens et qu'on n'avait qu'à obliger Bella à prendre le transport en commun pendant ces six jours. Mais mon côté humain s'inquiétait bien plus du sort de ma meilleure amie.

Je voulais intensément son homme, oui, mais je ne voulais pas la voir blesser. Bien que je ne sois plus désespérément amoureux d'elle comme autrefois, elle restait quand même ma meilleure amie, et je tenais à elle. Six jours pour sa sûreté. Ce n'était pas un énorme prix à payer. Même si mon imprégnation semblait vraiment être d'avis contraire.

J'allais tenir. Je devais tenir. Et j'avais tenu bien plus longtemps que ça auparavant lorsqu'Edward était encore avec Bella, pas vrai?

 _Mais tu ne t'étais jamais uni à lui._

Je me secouai la tête pour enlever cette pensée.

Ok, c'était vrai, dès qu'on s'unissait avec son âme sœur la première fois, on avait tendance à devenir extrêmement possessif jusqu'à ce qu'on marque cette personne. Et puisque je n'avais pas l'intention d'enfoncer mes crocs dans le cou d'Edward pour le moment, je ne savais pas exactement comment mon loup allait réagir en le voyant désormais auprès de Bella.

Mais tout allait bien se passer.

-D'accord, Cullen, je comprends, je dis en l'observant. Bella est aussi mon amie, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Complètement surpris, Edward releva la tête vers moi et me regarda étrangement. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je lui crie dessus. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, en tout cas…

-Sérieux? s'étonna Edward.

-Oui sérieux, je bougonnai. Je peux bien résister à l'envie de te voir pendant six jours.

Le vampire afficha une mine soulagée en fermant les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit aussi vite quand il sembla saisir l'ampleur de mes propos :

-« Résister à l'envie de te voir » Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Cullen, je ne te partagerai pas, je lui fis remarquer en me passant une main épuisée dans le cou. Si tu dois être avec Bella, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi derrière son dos.

-C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, répliqua sèchement Edward.

Touché.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'avais envie de recommencer. Puis, dans ma tête, dire à Bella « j'ai couché avec ton homme _une seule_ fois quand j'ai découvert qu'il était mon imprégné » était mieux que dire « je _couche_ avec ton homme _depuis_ que j'ai appris qu'il était mon Imprégné ». On aura quand même trahi Bella au final, c'est vrai…et elle allait être furieuse, _vraiment_ furieuse… mais elle le prendrait sûrement moins mal…

Enfin, j'espérais…

Edward, devant moi, grogna légèrement quand il lut cette pensée dans mon esprit. Il se repositionna sur le sol en croisant ses jambes en indien et appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens :

-Imaginons que je sois d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là. Ça n'empêche pas que l'on puisse se voir sans coucher ensemble.

-Non, on ne pourra pas, je répondis en secouant la tête.

Un autre soupir m'échappa et je me laissai basculer vers l'arrière pour étendre mon dos sur le sol de la forêt. Le ciel était tout gris. Comme mon humeur en ce moment. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'allais pas voir mon Imprégné de toute la semaine… juste avant le début d'une guerre.

Je sentis Edward s'approcher doucement de moi. Il s'assit à ma droite et se pencha un peu au-dessus de mon corps :

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux absolument pas me voir avant le début de cette guerre en question?

Je déglutis difficilement. Non en raison de ce que venait de dire Edward, mais bien parce-que je pouvais sentir à plein nez l'odeur naturelle d'iris et de myrrhe de mon Imprégné si proche de moi. Je commençais déjà à avoir plus chaud.

Je devais avouer que…depuis hier…depuis que l'on s'était découvert, mes hormones sexuelles allaient dans tous les sens quand je pensais au vampire. Et ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures.

Bordel, est-ce que j'allais vraiment tenir la semaine?

Edward sourit de façon mesquine en lisant ma dernière pensée et j'en profitai pour lui expliquer que, justement, _ça_ allait poser problème.

-Premièrement, c'est peut-être parce que Bella découvrira que l'on se voit en cachette durant cette semaine qu'elle fera son accident. Si tu veux vraiment éviter tous risques, on ne doit pas se rencontrer.

Le visage d'Edward redevint sérieux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait peut-être déjà songé à cette même conclusion et le fait que je la confirme ne l'enchantait pas énormément. Il poussa un faible soupir, et déposa une main sur mon torse avant de dire :

-Ok, c'est vrai. Deuxièmement?

Edward avait sûrement posé cette stupide main de façon innocente sur mon torse, mais j'avais un peu trop conscience de sa présence. J'avais en même temps envie qu'il la retire et qu'il la bouge pour la glisser sous mon T-shirt. Bon sang, est-ce que j'allais vraiment tenir six jours? Puis est-ce que j'avais bloqué cette pensée?

Le sourire que m'offrit Edward m'indiqua que non, mais je l'ignorai et dis :

-Deuxièmement, comme tu as pu le remarquer…au début, quand un loup vient de rencontrer son Imprégné, il a tendance à être très sexuellement actif, donc… si on est seul…

Le vampire fit un autre sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon. Il ne retira pas non plus sa main sur moi et préféra plutôt la glisser lentement vers mon visage. Le bout de ses doigts alla se poser sur mes lèvres et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas commencer à les sucer.

-Je te l'accorde, tu as raison, dit Edward d'une voix plus sensuelle que nécessaire. Alors, mis à part durant nos séances d'entraînements, on ne devrait vraiment pas se voir.

Cette perspective me semblait vraiment plus affreuse quand elle sortait de la bouche du vampire. Je bloquai néanmoins mes pensées pour ne pas lui montrer que la tâche allait être plus difficile que je voulais le laisser paraître.

-Hey, Jacob…murmura tout à coup Edward en glissant ses doigts sur mon menton. Puisqu'on ne va pas se voir de toute la semaine…

Avant de finir sa phrase, le vampire appuya doucement son torse contre le mien et posa sa main libre sur ma hanche. Je me concentrai pour ne pas que la chaleur de mon corps augmente encore plus, mais ma stupide sangsue ne m'aida pas à la tâche quand ses doigts se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt. Sa main froide me caressa lentement la peau et m'arracha un violent frisson.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire… _quelque chose_ qui me sauverait, mais lorsque Edward pencha sa tête et colla ses lèvres contre mon oreille, mes mots me restèrent à travers la gorge.

-…Alors, je peux avoir un dernier baiser, non? finit-il en chuchotant.

Le vampire se mit à m'embrasser tranquillement l'oreille en continuant à me caresser de sa main gauche. Ses baisers se poursuivirent lentement dans mon cou et il murmura des « un dernier, Jacob » entre ses petites douceurs. Le mec allait me tuer. Et je n'avais décidément pas beaucoup de volonté.

Je n'allais jamais tenir six jours.

-O-ok, je gémis pitoyablement.

Autant en finir au plus vite, n'est-ce pas? Un petit bisou et je détalais vers la Réserve pour ne pas être tenté davantage.

Oui, un minuscule baiser et je me cassais la seconde suivante.

Cependant, quand Edward se mit en califourchon sur moi pour me donner mon fameux baiser, je sus tout de suite que ce dernier n'allait pas du tout être « minuscule ».

Le vampire me fit un sourire séducteur en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et je m'émerveillai encore une fois de la beauté de la stupide sangsue devant moi. Il portait des jeans noirs et un t-shirt couvert par une veste grise en lin qui lui allaient à la perfection. Mon âme sœur était magnifique, il n'y avait pas à dire. Et bordel, monsieur le savait et en profitait.

Edward se pencha et commença notre baiser comme on avait tant eu l'habitude de faire auparavant : en se frôlant à peine les lèvres. Après quelque temps, il mit un peu plus de pression, mais il continua à me donner de simples baisers furtifs sans les approfondir. Ce genre de baisers m'excitaient parfois encore plus que les longs et langoureux, et à mon grand désarroi, je ne mis pas de temps à devenir dur.

Le vampire se mit d'ailleurs à remuer faiblement des hanches pour se frotter contre mon érection. Et sans que je ne lui autorise quoi que ce soit, mon corps réagit aux mouvements d'Edward en effectuant les mêmes avec lui.

….Non, c'était vrai!…

Je devais le repousser….sinon…

…

…

Ah, puis _fuck it_.

D'une main, je saisis le bras de mon Imprégné et échangeai nos places pour qu'il se retrouve sous moi. Edward se mit à rire faiblement quand il vit que j'avais craqué et je sus tout de suite que c'était son plan depuis le début.

-T'as fait exprès, Enculé, je dis en plissant les yeux.

Avec un petit sourire mesquin, Edward écarta les jambes pour positionner mon corps entre elles, et je me retins à grandes peines de grogner de satisfaction face à la position soumise du vampire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit le vampire « innocemment ». Je ne faisais que te donner un baiser.

Je ne répondis pas à cet arnaqueur et me penchai plutôt pour poser à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Edward répondit à mon baiser dès que nos bouches furent l'une sur l'autre. Il écarta les lèvres et j'engouffrai ma langue à l'intérieur de lui.

J'avais déjà embrassé quelques filles auparavant, mais ce n'était rien de comparable. Les baisers avec le vampire avaient quelque chose de beau et de surnaturel dans leur perfection. Ses lèvres semblaient avoir été créées spécialement pour bouger contre les miennes et elles m'amenaient dans un monde d'extase et de sensations.

Très vite, le baiser devint plus entreprenant. Edward se colla à moi et sans savoir trop comment j'en étais arrivé là, mes mains se retrouvèrent sous son haut pour le caresser.

J'explorai sa peau, douce et blanche sous mes doigts, et Edward émit un petit gémissement quand mes mains passèrent sur sa poitrine. La barrière de son t-shirt finit vite par me gêner et je décidai simplement de le lui enlever, voulant toucher mon âme sœur de mon plein gré.

Quand son torse fut à découvert, je me détachai du vampire pour admirer son corps.

Une peau pâle et magnifique s'offrit à moi, recouvrant les pectoraux et les abdos impeccablement définis d'Edward. À cette vue, un grognement ravi s'échappa de mes lèvres et mes doigts allèrent caresser ce corps parfait de long en large. Ils passèrent sur ses épaules, son ventre et descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture. Edward frissonna violemment sous mes caresses et une érection évidente lui serrait maintenant étroitement le pantalon.

Je souris, assez fier de pouvoir le mettre dans cet état aussi facilement, et approchai ma bouche de son cou pour le lui baiser langoureusement. Le vampire laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir et plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'encourageant à poursuivre mes activités.

Mes lèvres descendirent lentement vers ses clavicules que j'entrepris de baiser avec la même douceur. Edward serra faiblement ses cuisses autour de mes hanches, mais après un moment, il mit légèrement une pression sur ma tête pour m'inciter à aller plus bas. Il voulait que je lui embrasse autre chose.

Je ne savais pas à quel point il voulait que j'aille plus bas, mais quand l'un de ses mamelons fut dans mon champ de vision, je ne me posai plus de questions et le pris dans ma bouche.

Je taquinai le bout de chair durci sous l'excitation en le léchant et le suçant, arrachant au propriétaire davantage de frissons. Edward gémit et ses doigts serrèrent leur emprise dans mes cheveux. Je levai ma main gauche et le vampire lâcha un petit cri quand je pinçai son sein libre et mordis légèrement l'autre entre mes dents. Son corps était sensible, j'adorais ça.

« J-Jake » souffla-t-il mentalement d'une voix affreusement bandante.

Mon érection me faisait mal sous mon pantalon, et celui de mon compagnon menaçait également d'exploser. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne comme ça.

J'allais lui faire connaitre un monde de sensualité et de plaisir.

Ma bouche se détacha lentement de son corps et je me redressai pour m'asseoir à nouveau entre ses jambes. Edward voulut me suivre dans le processus, mais je posai ma main droite sur son torse pour lui intimer de rester couché.

De mon autre main, avec lenteur, je commençai à enlever le pantalon d'Edward, et ce dernier me regarda intensément faire. Son membre dur fut libéré, parfaitement droit dans son appétit. L'envie de le goûter me prit soudainement et je penchai ma tête entre ses jambes pour suivre cette impulsion, mais Edward m'interrompit:

-Attends...dit-il en me prenant les cheveux avec prudence.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui fis un sourire séducteur. Mes mains allèrent doucement caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour lui montrer que je ne m'apprêtais pas vraiment à arrêter ce que je voulais faire.

« Hm? Pourquoi? » je demandai dans ma tête.

Je croyais qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant?

Edward hésita, mais il gémit tendrement quand mes doigts passèrent sur son entre-jambes et le massèrent fermement.

« Arnel...» m'avoua-t-il finalement entre deux gémissements.

Ah? Le pervers?

Depuis mes préoccupations avec Edward, les avances d'Arnel et de Trisha m'étaient complètement sorties de la tête. Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre Arnel et le fait que j'aie envie de sucer mon Imprégné, mais j'allais lui faire oublier le loup de la meute Calero assez vite.

Alors, pour toute réponse, je me penchai à nouveau entre les jambes du vampire pour aller lui lécher le bout de son membre. Je pris une toute petite partie de la tête de son gland et lui suçai délicatement. Le vampire écarta les jambes instinctivement et je le taquinai un peu plus, ravi de le voir se tortiller sous ma torture.

« Jake.. » me supplia le vampire en m'agrippant les cheveux.

Je n'étais pas sûr s'il me priait d'arrêter ou de continuer. Sûrement le dernier, car il voulut soulever les hanches, mais se ravisa en plein geste.

Je le pris au complet jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. J'entamai de long va-et-vient sur sa verge et Edward soupira de plaisir à mes gestes.

J'aurais cru que sucer un autre mec me dégoûterait, mais au contraire - peut-être parce qu'Edward était mon imprégné-, ça m'excitait vachement et mon propre sexe voulait également qu'on s'occupe de lui. Les cris d'Edward n'arrangeaient pas du tout mon état, et je décidai que j'avais également le droit de me procuré du plaisir en même temps.

Ma main dézippa la braguette de mon pantalon et je sortis mon sexe de son caleçon avant de le branler de ma main droite. Le contact de ma main me donna des frissons et je grognai de plaisir autour du membre de mon Imprégné.

Le vampire apprécia, apparemment, car il gémit une nouvelle fois et entreprit de bouger faiblement des hanches pour entamer de lui-même de doux va-et-vient dans ma bouche. Le fait qu'il prenne cette initiative m'excita encore plus et j'augmentai la vitesse de mes mouvements sur ma verge. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent, la pression des doigts d'Edward dans mes cheveux se fit de plus en plus ressentir, signe qu'il allait bientôt venir.

Ce ne fut effectivement pas long avant qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. Il poussa un cri de jouissance en se rependant en moi et, frappé par une vague de désir, j'éjaculai au même moment.

J'avalai la semence du vampire sans hésiter. Edward se calma peu à peu de son orgasme, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'en finir là.

J'étais venu abondamment sur ma main et je profitai du fluide pour me lubrifier les doigts. Edward dut lire mes intentions, car il souleva légèrement ses cuisses pour se donner à moi.

Je n'avais pas été mal à l'aise lorsqu'Edward m'avait fait l'amour la veille. Ça avait été bon, ça avait été parfait. Mais je devais avouer que j'avais dû contrôler mon loup intérieur pour qu'il puisse se laisser dominer durant l'acte sexuel. Aujourd'hui, au moins, à mon grand soulagement, le vampire semblait disposé à échanger nos rôles, et le fait qu'il se soumette cette fois-ci enchantait vraiment ma nature plus animale.

Je souris au vampire et enfonçai un premier doigt en lui pour le préparer. L'intérieur était plus chaud que je m'y attendais. C'était encore plus froid que la température normale d'un corps, mais au moins, ce n'était pas le Pôle Nord. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si mon érection l'aurait supporté si ça avait été le cas. Ça aurait été drôlement problématique.

\- T'es trop con, souffla Edward en lisant mes pensées.

Je me mis à rire faiblement et lui répondit en enfonçant un deuxième doigt en lui. Edward frémit et l'une de ses mains s'accrocha à mon t-shirt pour me presser de m'en débarrasser.

« Pressé, Sangsue? » je le taquinai dans ma tête en ajoutant de la vitesse à mes doigts qui travaillaient en lui.

Edward voulut me répondre (ou probablement me lancer une insulte bien sentie), mais mes doigts atteignirent tout à coup un point sensible qui lui arracha un gémissement.

Le vampire m'avait administré la même attention la veille, alors je savais que cet _endroit-là_ pouvait faire perdre la tête. Et j'avais l'intention de bien m'occuper de ce point sensible. Pas avec mes doigts, cependant. Plutôt avec une autre partie de mon corps qui commençait à s'impatienter.

À ce rappel, je retirai mes doigts de mon âme sœur et me déshabillai en moins de deux. Le vampire couché par terre, le regard brûlant de désir, parut satisfait lorsque je fus aussi nu que lui. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers moi pour les plonger dans les miens, semblant me dire silencieusement qu'il était prêt.

Je pris une grande respiration, positionnai mon sexe devant son ouverture et entrai lentement en lui. Le vampire enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans l'herbe à l'intrusion.

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, puis doucement, je commençai à bouger.

Edward me fixait intensément pendant que j'effectuais mes mouvements de reins avec délicatesse. Il avait appuyé ses coudes sur le sol et haletait faiblement sous mes coups. Je tentai le plus possible de me préoccuper de son plaisir et essayai d'atteindre ce que mes doigts avaient découvert un peu plus tôt. Et après un moment, enfin, je trouvai ce que je cherchais. Edward gémit bruyamment quand mon sexe frappa sa prostate. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Plus vite » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai dès que la demande fut prononcée. Mes coups prirent de la vitesse, faisant claquer ma peau contre la sienne, ses fesses contre mes bourses.

Edward essaya de retenir des cris de plaisir embarrassants en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était absolument mignon comme ça, mais j'avais quand même envie de le voir craquer. Mes coups de hanches se firent plus brusques et mes caresses plus sensuelles. Le vampire voulut encore étouffer son plaisir, mais au bout d'un moment, il se laissa complètement aller et ne retint plus sa voix. La chaleur monta autour de nous, nos odeurs se mélangèrent, nos souffles ne firent qu'un. Nos cris montèrent jusqu'au ciel alors que nos deux corps s'unissaient dans un besoin vorace, dans une harmonie sans défaut. Et comme la dernière fois, j'étais maintenant sûr que nos plaisirs se faisaient ressentir par l'autre.

Le vampire ne tint plus très longtemps, il était proche, je le savais. Sa venue se refléta en moi, accélérant ma propre montée. Je me collai encore plus à lui et allai lui embrasser les lèvres. On s'embrassa comme si c'était notre dernière fois et ceci déclencha le pic de notre plaisir.

On explosa en même temps, lui vivement sur mon torse et moi à l'intérieur de son corps. Edward avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou pour tenter d'étouffer le hurlement de son orgasme et j'avais durement fermé les yeux pour contenir le mien. Les membres de ma famille m'avaient bien prévenu qu'ils allaient me couper la tête s'ils ressentaient encore une fois l'un de mes orgasmes à travers le lien de meute.

Après un moment, je me retirai de mon imprégné et me couchai à côté de lui dans l'herbe en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

On resta longtemps ainsi, serré l'un contre l'autre, à écouter les bruits de la forêt. Le soleil se couchait et les ombres commençaient à s'agrandir.

Je me sentais affreusement bien. Juste comme ça, avec ma moitié collée contre moi. Je me demandais même comment j'avais réussi à l'éviter pendant plusieurs jours…

…Et comment j'allais faire pour ne pas pouvoir le toucher durant les six jours à venir. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

Eh bien, au moins, j'allais pouvoir en profiter pour vérifier la rumeur de nos ancêtres. Selon eux, coucher avec un vampire donnait des boutons dans des endroits incongrus. J'espérais que ce n'était pas vrai.

Lentement, Edward tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda comme si j'étais le pire des abrutis.

-C'est vraiment la première chose à laquelle tu penses après m'avoir fait l'amour? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te jure que t'es romantique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque et resserrai un peu plus mon bras autour de lui :

-Romantique, hein? Que voudrais-tu que je dise?

-Je ne sais pas moi; «Edward, notre union fut si belle que mon cœur en est maintenant accompli et fleurit au gré d'un printemps nouveau». Un truc du genre quoi, sourit mon Imprégné.

-Attends une minute, je pense que je viens de vomir dans ma bouche.

Le vampire se mit à rire faiblement à ma stupide réplique et se redressa un peu sur moi. Il posa une main sur mon torse et se pencha pour me baiser tendrement la joue.

-Tu es un gros manipulateur, en fait, je fis remarquer en fermant les yeux alors que le vampire attaquait maintenant mon cou.

-Hm? Non, Babe, _tu_ es facilement manipulable, murmura Edward en continuant à m'embrasser sous le menton. Puis je me sentais mal d'avoir trompé Bella ce matin, j'avais besoin d'une consolation.

Donc il était venu coucher avec moi pour se faire remonter le moral?

Il y avait un défaut dans la logique du mec.

J'allais me moquer de lui à ce propos, mais je sentis tout à coup la main de ma Sangsue me caresser lentement et un peu trop sensuellement le torse. J'avais un énorme sentiment de déjà vu.

H-H-Hey, on n'allait pas recommencer, quand même?

-C-Cullen, je bégayai. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas -

-Oui oui, me coupa Edward en me mordillant doucement la peau.

-Je suis sérieux, je gémis à moitié. On ne v-

Mais le vampire me cloua le bec en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

...

Ces six jours allaient décidément être tout un défi.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **OOOoOOOOohhh, Edward Cullen, you slut! Haha! XD**

 **J'ai perdu mon chapitre 18 et il avait été super long à écrire. Donc je dois le recommencer -_- Alors donnez-moi un peu de temps, ok? (Mais pas 4 mois, ne vous inquiétez pas)**

 **Anyway, maintenant vous avez goûté aux deux positions, vous préférez laquelle? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut les amis…?**

 **Ok, ça fait encore longtemps, I know! I'm so sorry!**

 **J'étais vraiment occupée ces dernières semaines, mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.**

 **Anyway, merci pour vos reviews :** ptitcoeurfragile , Guest, Larva Heart, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Sleepwellmysweetheart, donnaqueenly , Mabika, tinetinetina, Ano, nellca. **Je vous adore :)**

 **Et oui, c'était bien l'Afrique, pour ceux qui m'ont demandé XD Je suis restée 2 mois là-bas et les gens étaient très sympas. Puis j'ai bien mangé, héhé**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 18**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Jasper**_

Je donnai un large coup de pinceau et du bleu alla s'ajouter aux couleurs explosives de ma toile. Je fis ensuite éclabousser le jaune sur ses confrères pour les illuminer. Le blanc vint aussi dans la mêlée afin de pâlir les teints trop tristes et ensoleiller les coups trop sombres. Mon inspiration débordait. Je devais la sortir avant que les tourments de la vie courante ne me reprennent.

Je reculai d'un pas pour voir mon chef-d'œuvre et penchai la tête de côté pour l'examiner sous tous les angles.

Magnifique.

Tout simplement magnifique.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne habitude de se faire des éloges à soi-même, mais le résultat de cette peinture en valait la peine.

Les émotions d'Edward me donnaient un esprit extrêmement créatif ces derniers jours. Des sentiments si intenses et purs qu'ils apportaient de la chaleur à tous les êtres à proximité, qu'ils donnaient envie de se baigner dedans et de s'en imbiber.

Accepter mon pouvoir n'avait pas toujours été facile pour moi. Ressentir les émotions de tout le monde n'était pas constamment une bénédiction, comme beaucoup de personnes pourraient le penser. Mon cœur n'était pas à l'abri des peines et des souffrances des autres. Certaines circonstances m'obligeaient parfois à aller dans l'hôpital de Carlisle et je craignais toujours ces moments-là. Au fil des années, je m'étais habitué à filtrer toutes sortes d'émotions, mais la douleur d'une mère ayant perdu un enfant ou celle d'une personne apprenant le cancer d'un proche ne se faisait pas si facilement ignorer.

La peinture m'avait énormément aidé à calmer mon esprit dans des cas comme ceux-ci. Ça donnait évidemment des toiles extrêmement noires et déprimantes, mais c'était réellement ce qu'éprouvait mon cœur à ces moments-là. Les émotions d'Edward me permettaient cependant de représenter l'univers et ses soleils, l'univers et le son de sa beauté.

Au milieu de la contemplation de mon chef-d'œuvre, on frappa à ma porte.

-Oui? je répondis sans détacher mon regard de ma toile.

Quelqu'un rentra. Une douce odeur de lilas et d'orchidées parvint jusqu'à mes narines.

Alice s'approcha de moi avec lenteur et s'assit tranquillement sur un tabouret à ma gauche, à côté d'innombrable de mes anciennes œuvres par terre. Sans un mot, elle se saisit de l'une d'entre elles et l'observa.

-Tes tableaux sont magnifiques ces temps-ci, dit-elle en caressant doucement la toile.

Elle resta silencieuse après sa remarque en continuant à fixer l'œuvre d'art. Je savais qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Son cœur était tracassé.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? je demandai en déposant mes pinceaux sur le chevalet devant moi.

À la question, ma femme abaissa le tableau qu'elle avait en main et ferma les yeux, accablée.

-J'ai cessé de voir le mariage d'Edward et Bella depuis plusieurs jours...C'est maintenant toujours la même chose; l'avenir d'Edward complètement noir et l'accident de Bella dans cette collision.

Je ne dis rien, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Alice plus que cela. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré et se passa une main au visage.

-« _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'aient fait ça »._ Qui sont ces « ils », Jasper? Cette vision a-t-elle rapport avec le fait que Bella ne se marie pas avec Edward? Ces « ils » auraient-ils tué son fiancé? Est-ce pour ça que Bella est chagrinée et fait son accident?

Elle rouvrit des yeux pleins de tristesse et les plongea dans les miens avant de continuer;

-Jasper! Notre frère va mourir! Comment peut-on empêcher cela!?

Alice ne pouvait voir l'avenir des loups, c'était pour ça qu'elle pensait ainsi. Mais Edward n'allait pas mourir. Il allait être avec sa moitié. Une moitié qui me donnait tant d'inspiration dans mon art.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cet art que j'avais su que Bella n'était pas faite pour mon frère. Un peu comme tous les autres membres de ma famille, l'amour que portait Bella pour son petit ami était le résultat de quelques jolis tableaux. Mais les toiles que j'avais voulu peindre pour représenter la passion d'Edward envers Bella étaient restées pitoyablement fades. J'avais moi-même été étonné par ceci. Edward semblait si amoureux dans ses actes. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas dans son esprit, semble-t-il. Pas autant, en tout cas. Et même s'il avait effectivement aimé Bella, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il vivait présentement avec Jacob Black.

Cependant, Alice ne me le pardonnerait sûrement pas de préférer le loup et de laisser sa meilleure amie à son sort simplement parce que Quileute me permettait de faire de jolies toiles. Ce n'était évidemment pas ma réelle raison, mais elle ne pourrait pas voir plus loin que ça. Pour ceci, je me sentais bizarrement proche des loups qui pouvaient également ressentir les sentiments des membres de leur meute. Les émotions positives des personnes qui nous tenaient à cœur étaient importantes pour nous.

-Alice...Edward ira bien, ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, fais-moi confiance, je dis doucement à ma femme pour la rassurer.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-On trouvera un moyen d'éviter ces tragédies ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui répondis avec assurance.

Alice n'ajouta rien, mais ses émotions troublées ne s'étaient pas calmées. Elle ne croyait pas trop en mes paroles.

Je ne cherchai pas à la convaincre plus que cela, et commençai à ranger mon matériel. Elle allait découvrir la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'étais pas sûr si ça allait bien finir, mais au moins, elle allait savoir que son frère resterait bien vivant.

J'enlevai mon tablier, plongeai mes pinceaux dans un seau d'eau aux pattes de mon chevalet, et tendis une main vers ma femme pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Alice fixa ma main d'un oeil vide pendant un instant avant de me la prendre. Elle se leva et je l'entraînai hors de la pièce.

Carlisle, Abdoulaye et Esmée discutaient dans les divans du salon quand on arriva. Ils débattaient sur un quelconque gouvernement de Grande-Bretagne des années 1850. Je m'apprêtais à demander à ma femme si elle voulait monter dans notre chambre ou se joindre à eux quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un sifflement joyeux accompagner le nouveau venu.

Edward apparut au milieu de nous, le soleil au visage, ses soucis laissés quelque part en chemin.

Ses habits étaient un peu froissés et ses cheveux étaient humides, comme s'il venait de prendre une douche. Pourtant, ses vêtements témoignaient assez facilement qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la forêt, et cette toute petite odeur des bois ne faisait que confirmer la chose.

Esmée observa son fils et lui offrit un énorme sourire:

-Mon Dieu Ed, tu rayonnes!

Edward lui fit également le plus beau des sourires, et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui pour profiter de son humeur joviale. Elle faisait du bien.

« Tes émotions sont magnifiques. Tu es allé le voir, j'imagine? » je demandai dans ma tête.

Edward se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants, et hocha la tête à ma question muette.

Mon frère ne m'avait jamais explicitement avoué qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Jacob et que sa nouvelle relation amoureuse allait bien, si je me fiais à son air. Edward semblait simplement avoir présumé que j'étais au courant. Et il avait raison. On n'avait qu'à regarder mes tableaux.

-Comment va Bella? demanda tout à coup Carlisle.

Mon frère perdit un peu de son sourire et hésita une fraction de seconde. Son bonheur n'était clairement pas à cause de l'humaine. J'espérais simplement avoir été le seul à remarquer les signes sur son visage.

-Oh...elle va bien...dit-il avec un sourire beaucoup plus faux qu'auparavant.

Edward était un peu nul pour mentir et il détestait le faire à sa famille. Les choses allaient d'ailleurs tourner mal si on se mettait à lui poser des questions. Il pourrait bien inventer qu'il avait passé sa soirée avec Bella, mais si Alice allait par la suite demander la vérité à sa meilleure amie, elle allait vite découvrir que son frère nous avait raconté des bobards.

-Edward, puis-je te parler? je demandai avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

Il fut à deux doigts de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête. Je fis un faible sourire aux autres et nous sortîmes sur le balcon de la cour arrière.

La journée était ensoleillée, pour une fois. Quand nos peaux furent en contact avec les rayons du soleil, elles commencèrent à légèrement scintiller, faisant de magnifiques éclats au milieu du vent de la nature.

-Merci Jaz, me dit mon frère en s'accotant sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Tu dois faire attention à tes expressions, je fis remarquer en prenant la même position que lui. Ils ne prendront pas de temps avant de se rendre compte que Bella n'est pas la source de ta bonne humeur. Ça risque de tourner mal.

Mon frère hocha la tête en soupirant et se passa une main dans les cheveux:

-Je ne suis pas un très bon acteur, désolé.

On regarda tous les deux notre cour arrière d'un air pensif.

L'histoire d'Edward et de Jacob allait durement se retourner contre mon frère s'il ne faisait pas attention. D'autant plus que tout le monde commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de sa fausse mort. Ça rendait particulièrement malade Alice qui devait voir sa meilleure amie souffrir à chacune de ses visions.

Edward grogna faiblement en lisant en moi cette dernière pensée. Il passa une main derrière son cou et demanda :

-Crois-tu que je dois lui dire la vérité?

-Je ne sais pas, je répondis honnêtement. Elle aime Bella. Elle n'approuvera pas que tu la laisses, peu importe tes raisons.

Mon frère garda le silence à ma réponse et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois. Je ne pris pas non plus de temps à me replonger dans les miennes.

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas avouer la vérité à Bella. Mes pouvoirs me permettaient de distinguer des sentiments de remords et d'attachement venant de mon frère lorsqu'il pensait à la fille du chérif de Fork. Par contre, même l'accident de Bella était une triste nouvelle, Edward ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité toute sa vie, n'est-ce pas?

Tout à coup, des émotions légèrement irritées s'approchèrent de nous et m'arrachèrent de mes pensées. Mon frère et moi, on se retourna en même temps pour voir Rosalie passer la porte patio.

Sa peau s'illumina quand elle fut à l'extérieur et le soleil se refléta sur ses longs et beaux cheveux blonds bouclés. Elle avait l'air d'une déesse.

Une déesse impatiente cependant, car elle croisa les bras et braqua ses yeux ambrés sur moi avant de cracher:

-Alice a encore eu une vision de l'humaine se faire défoncer le crâne et elle déprime. Va lui fermer le clapet.

Je commençai à avoir peur de ces fréquentes visions. Lorsque Alice avait autant de fois les mêmes prémonitions, c'était normalement car elle ne les interprétait pas adéquatement et que ses pouvoirs tentaient de le lui faire comprendre. Si ça continuait comme ça, Alice allait finir par s'en rendre compte.

Edward me lança un regard craintif à cette dernière réflexion. Je devais avouer que moi non plus je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire.

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse avant de me diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison:

-D'accord, j'y vais.

ooooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Je me réveillai entouré d'une confortable chaleur et d'une douce odeur des bois. Un faible vent souffla et une mèche de mes cheveux vint me chatouiller la tempe.

J'avais encore dormi. Apparemment.

Je devais peut-être commencer à m'inquiéter de ces fréquents moments de repos, mais je me sentais vraiment trop bien pour ça en ce moment.

La chaleur qui m'entourait venait d'un poids dans mon dos et sur ma hanche. Je savais parfaitement c'était quoi. Ou plutôt, c'était qui.

Sans ouvrir mes yeux, j'élevai ma main pour aller doucement caresser le bras de Jacob autour de ma hanche. Le loup ne dit rien pendant un instant, si ce n'est que de me serrer encore plus dans ses bras.

On resta en silence pendant de longues minutes. Je serais resté dans cette position toute la journée, mais je pus lire dans les pensées de Jacob qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui avant de recommencer ce qu'on avait fait ensemble la veille.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il pensait toujours s'empêcher de me voir durant les prochains jours?!

Légèrement agacé, j'ouvris les yeux.

Il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait quelque part au dessus de nos têtes, mais les feuilles des arbres de la forêt créaient de l'ombre sur la plupart de ses terres. Les vêtements de Jacob et les miens trainaient à côté des rochers longeant notre place secrète. À regret, je changeai de position et me retournai lentement vers le loup pour lui faire face.

Au lieu de se dire bonjour comme tous les couples qui se voyaient le matin, on se contenta de se fixer intensément. Après un moment, Jacob détourna les yeux, semblant deviner à travers mon regard que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Ça avait été du bluff, la veille, cette histoire de « dernier baiser avant de se séparer pendant 6 jours ». Et après nos ébats d'hier soir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le loup tienne toujours à cette idée de séparation.

J'étais d'accord avec mon Compagnon pour protéger Bella, mais je ne désirais pas non plus que Jacob résiste à l'envie d'être auprès de moi si c'était pour le rendre malade, comme ça avait été le cas avant qu'il ne m'avoue son imprégnation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revive ce genre d'épisode. Et moi-même je n'étais pas très enchanté à l'idée de ne pas le voir de la semaine.

-Black…je commençai en guise de bonjour.

Il ne me répondit pas.

-On peut se rencontrer en public si tu ne veux absolument plus coucher avec moi avant d'avouer notre relation à Bella, je continuai. On n'aura aucune chance de s'envoyer en l'air en plein milieu d'un centre de bowling.

Je détestais le bowling, mais bref.

-Dans la voiture, peut-être, maugréa l'Indien.

Hm…vrai.

Jacob m'avait effectivement avoué que, comme il ne m'avait toujours pas marqué, on risquait d'avoir peu de contrôle sur nos désirs sexuels à la moindre occasion où l'on se retrouverait seul.

-On pourrait…venir et repartir séparément de nos activités, je proposai.

Le Quileute hésita. Il savait que mon idée n'était pas mauvaise. S'il voulait s'empêcher de s'affaiblir ou d'être malade, il suffisait que je sois auprès de lui, pas nécessairement que l'on fasse l'amour. On avait une guerre contre des goules à remporter dans moins d'une semaine, ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de perdre ses forces.

-Si Bella nous surprend…dit-il.

-On ira loin, je le rassurai.

Jacob me regarda, toujours incertain. Mais au moins, il commençait à être d'accord. Il était également un peu effrayé à l'idée d'aller faire une guerre sans avoir pu passer du temps avec son Imprégné auparavant. Que les chances soient faibles ou non, on pouvait quand même y rester. Et à bien y penser, ça me foutait également les jetons.

« Alors… Tu dînerais avec moi? » je demandais mentalement.

Aller dans un restaurant chic avec Jacob, même si je ne mangeais pas, était toujours mieux qu'aller faire du bowling. Je détestais vraiment le bowling.

Jacob poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il pensa ensuite _« difficile de refuser quand on me le demande comme ça »_ et je souris à cette remarque. Le loup finit par lever les yeux sur moi et dit:

-Dîner avec toi, hein?

Une lueur moqueuse apparut soudainement dans son regard et il leva le menton en affichant un sourire goguenard. Il allait probablement me sortir une connerie.

-Bien sûr que je dînerais avec toi, Cullen... si on me supplie~ chantonna le loup.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

-Tu sais que t'es lourd? je fis remarquer en plissant les yeux.

-...En commençant par « Ô grand Jacob Black, aux puissances et à la magnificence infinies... ».

Bon sang, qu'avais je fais au ciel pour avoir un imbécile pareil comme âme sœur?

-Peu importe, c'était pour te rendre service, tant pis pour toi, je dis en levant un sourcil.

-Me rendre service? demanda mon Compagnon.

-Le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque " _Comment entraîner son animal domestique_ " conseillait de promener son chien de temps en temps pour qu'il garde la forme. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

-Il y avait-il la section " _Que faire lorsque votre animal vous mord jusqu'à la moelle?_ ". Je pense que tu auras besoin de la lire.

-Oui, c'était juste à côté de la section " _L'odeur de votre chien vous dérange? 5 astuces pour les enlever_ ".

Jacob plissa des yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention probable de répliquer durement (et on aurait pu continuer sur cette lancée pendant des heures), mais sa fameuse réplique ne vint jamais. L'Indien loucha sur mon bras et écarquilla les yeux. Surpris, je suivis son regard et vis l'objet de son soudain mutisme.

Un rayon de soleil s'était échappé à travers les feuilles de l'arbre qui nous recouvrait et était venu me frapper l'épaule droite. La partie de ma peau éclairée brillait de mille feux, tel un diamant sous la lumière.

Jacob leva lentement une main et alla toucher ma peau délicatement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise.

 _« C'est magnifique »_ pensa-t-il en continuant à caresser doucement mon épaule.

Les rares fois que Jacob avait eu la chance de me voir ainsi lors des entraînements à la villa, il n'avait jamais pu m'approcher pour observer le phénomène de près. Nous nous voyions habituellement la nuit, et puisque je n'étais pas son coéquipier durant les pratiques, je n'avais aucune excuse pour m'approcher de lui. Puis j'étais censé ne pas énormément l'apprécier à cause de Bella.

-Hey, alors, ce dîner? je demandai doucement en élevant ma propre main pour la déposer sur sa joue.

Jacob ne sembla même pas m'entendre, malgré mon geste. Il était toujours plongé dans la contemplation de ma peau illuminée, les pupilles fixées sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux au ciel à son air admiratif et je profitai de la position de ma main pour lui claquer la joue. Le loup sortit de sa transe en un clin d'oeil:

\- Ouch, Enfoiré!

-Ce dîner, Black, je répétai sans aucune pitié.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te dire oui après que tu m'aies...violenté.

Je levai un sourcil et Jacob lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à son accusation exagérée.

-Je demande compensation, continua l'Indien dans son faux mélodrame.

Je secouai la tête avant de me relever sur mes coudes et d'approcher mon visage du sien. Quand l'Indien sembla comprendre la "compensation" que j'allais lui donner, il sourit en fixant mes lèvres.

Puis, son sourire disparut quand il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas être trop tenté par, je cite, sa "sangsue manipulatrice".

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de lui….

Mais lorsque Jacob pensa "Oh well..." et qu'il se pencha tout de même vers moi pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble, je me dis que, finalement, ces prochains jours ne seraient peut-être pas si horribles que ça.

oooOOOooo

.

J'avais envie de faire comme dans ces comédies musicales; me promener au milieu de la rue et tout simplement commencer à chanter en sautant sur un banc avant que les passants autour entament la chanson avec moi.

...ok, si je faisais ça, j'aillais mourir de ridicule, mais j'étais vraiment juste de très bonne humeur.

Le Cabot avait fini par accepter qu'on se fasse ce dîner. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air de baisser toutes ses gardes avec quelques baisers dans le cou. C'était un point faible que j'allais décidément exploiter dans le futur.

On avait plongé dans un petit ruisseau pour essayer d'enlever l'odeur de l'autre. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le loup, puisque sa famille était déjà au courant de notre relation, mais il ne fallait absolument pas que la mienne se rende compte de nos activités nocturnes, pour l'instant.

Ce fut donc en sifflotant joyeusement que j'entrai dans ma villa par la porte d'entrée. Mes pas m'amenèrent au salon pour y découvrir Esmée, Carlisle et Abdoulaye assis dans nos fauteuils, ainsi que Jasper et sa femme debout près de ceux-ci.

Je croisai les yeux de ma mère, et en voyant ma bonne humeur, elle se réjouit automatiquement.

-Mon Dieu Ed, tu rayonnes! s'exclama-elle en m'offrant un grand sourire.

Je le lui rendis sans y réfléchir. Ma famille m'avait vu déprimer pendant longtemps lorsque je pensais que l'Imprégné de Jacob était une autre personne que moi. Mais ces jours-ci, mon humeur avait fait un 180° complet et mes proches en étaient ravis. Quoiqu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas aussi enchantés s'ils apprenaient la vérité...

Après le commentaire de ma mère, Jasper s'approcha de moi et me dis mentalement:

« Tes émotions sont magnifiques. Tu es allé le voir, j'imagine? »

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus et j'acquiesçai à sa question.

-Comment va Bella? demanda soudainement mon père.

Le nom de ma petite amie me fit l'impression d'une douche froide et me descendit de mon petit nuage la minute même. J'avais souvent tendance à stupidement l'oublier quand je pensais au loup. Mais la plupart des membres de ma famille prenaient mes escapades nocturnes pour des visites chez ma copine.

-Oh...elle va bien...je répondis avec un ton que j'espérais aussi enjoué qu'avant.

Un minuscule sourire moqueur étirera les lèvres d'Abdoulaye pendant qu'Esmee et Carlisle fronçaient les sourcils à ma réponse plutôt vague. Du coin de l'œil, je pus également voir qu'Alice me fixait intensément, et c'est ce qui m'inquiéta le plus. _« Pourquoi a-t-il hésité?...Va-t-elle vraiment bien?... Quelque chose se passe-t-il dans leur couple? »_ pensa-t-elle. J'eus des sueurs froides quand je la vis ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de me poser toutes ces questions. Par chance, Jasper évita la catastrophe qu'allait devenir cette conversation et interrompit sa femme dans son élan;

-Edward, puis-je te parler?

Un immense soulagement me saisit et je faillis lui crier un "MERCI!". J'acquiesçai à sa question et on se dirigea vers notre balcon sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Encore une fois, le soleil fit briller ma peau en entrant en contact avec celle-ci quand on se retrouva à l'extérieur. Je souris faiblement en me souvenant que le phénomène avait émerveillé l'autre Poilu un peu plus tôt. Je m'étais auparavant souvent plaint de cette condition physique. Passer mon temps à me cacher des rayons du soleil pour ne pas être vu par des humains ne me plaisait pas énormément. Mais si cela pouvait faire briller les yeux de Jacob comme ma peau l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, ça en valait peut-être la peine.

-Merci Jaz, je dis en m'accotant sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Tu dois faire attention à tes expressions. Ils ne prendront pas de temps avant de se rendre compte que Bella n'est pas la source de ta bonne humeur. Ça risque de tourner mal.

Je hochai faiblement la tête à sa remarque.

-Je ne suis pas un très bon acteur, désolé, je répondis.

Comment allait sincèrement réagir ma famille à la nouvelle? Car j'allais bien devoir leur dire après la guerre, non? Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont pourraient le prendre Esmé, Carlisle et Rosalie. J'étais cependant certain de la réaction d'Emmett et Alice. Mon frère finirait par me comprendre, et Alice...eh bien, Alice allait me tuer, aussi simple que ça.

Au même moment, les pensées de Jasper ne firent que pitoyablement confirmer mes doutes lorsqu'il songea qu'Alice supportait très mal de voir sa meilleure amie se blesser dans chacune de ses visions.

Si elle savait que c'était parce que j'allais quitter Bella...

-Crois-tu que je dois lui dire la vérité? je demandai au vampire à côté de moi.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Jasper. Elle aime Bella. Elle n'approuvera pas que tu la laisses, peu importe tes raisons

Su-per.

Mine de rien, ça me faisait un peu mal de savoir que ma sœur n'approuverait pas Jacob. J'aimais la voyante et cette histoire n'allait pas du tout faire du bien à notre relation.

Tout à coup, une odeur de roses et de lauriers me saisit les narines. Je me tournai pour voir apparaître Rosalie et sa beauté se refléter à la lumière du soleil. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Un ange au caractère pas très saint cependant, car elle fixa Jasper d'un air agacé et cracha:

\- Alice a encore eu une vision de l'humaine se faire défoncer le crâne et elle déprime. Va lui fermer le clapet.

Jasper me lança un sourire d'excuse avant de s'éclipser.

Je m'attendais à ce que Rose fasse de même, mais elle vint vers moi et s'assit sur une chaise qui trainait à ma gauche.

Je vis en elle des flashs d'Alice accroupie sur le sol de notre salon et entourée de nos parents qui tentaient de la calmer avec inquiétude.

Nous nous étions dit, Jacob et moi, qu'il était préférable que personne d'autre ne soit au courant de notre relation, pour ne pas augmenter les chances que Bella l'apprenne par la bouche d'un autre. Mais maintenant, je ne savais plus.

-L'ambiance de cette maison m'étouffe, ces temps-ci, lança Rosalie en fixant notre cour arrière. Je voudrais parfois avoir un coin de retraite comme toi.

On fixa tous deux au loin, le regard vide et les pensées préoccupées, en ne disant rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

Depuis la venue de Bella dans ma vie, je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec la Blonde. On ne s'entendait pas sur le sujet de ma petite amie, alors, sans le vouloir, ça nous avait éloignés. Mais le silence que je partageais présentement avec elle avait quelque chose de nostalgique.

Ça m'avait un peu manqué.

-Quand cette guerre sera finie, ça ira mieux, je dis à ma soeur.

Pour toute réponse, elle émit un petit rire sans joie:

-Je sais pas trop, apparemment tu crèves.

Ouai.

Enfin, j'étais censé, selon Alice.

Je souris tristement.

Comme je le pensais, j'inquiétais ma famille pour rien, ça me faisait mal au coeur.

-Je ne mourrai pas, on s'entraîne durement pour ça, je rassurai Rose.

Rosalie ne répondit pas et songea aux entraînements. Elle pensa à Jacob qui s'était amélioré et qui l'aidait maintenant à en faire de même avec elle. Au début, elle avait bien eu le dessus sur lui (et ça, uniquement car le loup n'utilisait pas ses forces intérieures), mais la balle commençait à changer de camps. Mon Cabot était fort.

...et je n'allais jamais lui avouer au risque d'en baver.

-Vous travaillez bien ensemble, je fis remarquer à ma sœur.

Rosalie renifla, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement:

-Stupide Clébard...

Tout à coup, la Blonde se retourna vers moi. Elle me regarde intensément, puis renifla encore une fois avant de froncer les sourcils:

-Ton odeur a changé, toi aussi.

Le silence nous envahit pendant longtemps. La tête de ma soeur était blanche, comme si elle avait cessé de réfléchir à cette constatation.

-Tu sens comme…murmura-t-elle lentement.

Son cerveau se remit en marche. Elle chercha dans sa tête et, finalement, je pus voir apparaître dans son esprit un animal aux poils roux, à l'expression rieur et à la bonne humeur qui avait l'habitude de se jeter sur elle pour la lécher. Elle pensa à la nature et ses terres, à la forêt et ses arbres. Puis, elle saisit:

-Tu sens comme Jacob.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Un silence lourd vint s'écraser sur nos épaules et la vérité plana dans l'air. On resta longtemps ainsi, à se fixer sans détourner le regard, le visage impassible. Et pendant que les minutes s'étiraient, j'attendais, et craignais peut-être un peu, la réaction de ma sœur. Car je ne lisais rien en elle. Pas de signe d'étonnement, de répugnance ou de tristesse, rien. Elle était simplement là et me fixait sans un geste, telle une statue de marbre. Ses yeux dorés avaient l'air de me sonder eux-mêmes, d'analyser et de juger. Puis après encore un long moment qui me sembla une éternité, Rosalie décrispa finalement la mâchoire et serra les poings en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.

Et la bombe fut lâchée brusquement :

-Bien. Maintenant, t'attends quoi pour jeter la stupide humaine?

* * *

.

 **À la semaine prochaine! (sérieux, cette fois-ci)**

 **Bise!**

 **Rab**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, I know, je suis terrible. Ça fait un peu plus qu'une semaine, mais c'est mieux que 2 mois, pas vrai?**

…

 **I'm so sorryyyy**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 19**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Alice**_

Edward s'était mis sur son 31.

Il portait des pantalons noirs flambants neufs et avait enfilé une magnifique chemise bleue sur mesure qui mariait parfaitement ses yeux dorés.

Je croyais au début qu'il avait un rendez-vous pour s'être soigné ainsi, mais Bella travaillait jusqu'à 21hr30 le jeudi soir.

Où allait-il?

Edward partait souvent se recueillir dans le fin fond de la forêt. Il avait recommencé depuis le début de nos entraînements avec les loups. La meute Calero n'était pas facile à supporter, et entendre constamment leurs pensées devait l'être encore moins, alors je comprenais parfaitement son désir de s'éloigner.

Il était cependant impossible qu'il aille se poser sur la terre et entre les arbres vêtu de cette façon. D'ailleurs, peu importait l'endroit où il allait, il avait décidément hâte d'y être, vu son air enjoué.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, Edward semblait….heureux, ces temps-ci. Malgré le fait qu'il puisse mourir dans les prochaines semaines, malgré le fait qu'on ait une guerre à l'horizon, malgré le fait que sa petite amie ait de grandes chances de faire un accident grave dans les jours à venir. Il avait un drôle d'air serein et semblait jouir de chaque seconde de sa vie. Je pensais au début que c'était à cause de son futur mariage avec Bella, mais à mon grand étonnement, à chaque fois que j'en faisais mention, il se rembrunissait et s'irritait.

Puis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait cessé d'embrasser ma meilleure amie, qu'il ne cherchait plus désespérément à lui prendre la main ou la serrer dans ses bras, et que les sujets de conversations concernant Bella avaient radicalement diminués, voire disparus.

Il s'en allait simplement pendant la nuit et revenait en sentant toujours faiblement le loup

Que faisait-il de si important pour ne même pas prendre la peine de se doucher après les pratiques? Et je n'étais maintenant plus sûre qu'il allait toujours voir sa copine, car l'odeur de Bella n'était pas tout le temps imprégnée sur lui quand il revenait à la villa.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas...

Non.

C'était impossible.

Edward aimait Bella, je le savais. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il la trompe. Puis j'étais au moins assurée que mon frère ne sentait pas d'autre parfum féminin, à part cette douce odeur des bois propre aux loups.

Je connaissais Edward. Il n'allait pas faire un truc aussi lâche et cruel que tromper ma meilleure amie. Il ne tomberait jamais aussi bas. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Impossible.

-Edward! j'appelai mon frère avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison par la porte d'entrée.

Le vampire se retourna vers moi, les clés de sa Volvo en main, une veste posée sur son épaule droite.

-Alice? demanda-t-il. Désolé, mais je suis un peu pressé.

-Mais où vas-tu!? je demandai de but en blanc.

Edward soupira à ma question:

-En ville.

-Pour faire quoi?

-Je sors avec une connaissance.

-Une...fille?

Mon frère me fit un étrange sourire triste et secoua la tête:

-Ça, je peux te jurer que je ne rencontre pas d'autres filles que Bella.

Sa réponse me soulagea. Il avait l'air sincère et mon frère avait toujours été nul pour mentir. Je me demandais quand même qui était cette personne. Ça me décevait un peu qu'Edward se fasse aussi cachotier. Avant, on se disait tout.

Ce dernier enfila sa veste et me jeta un dernier coup d'œil:

-Je dois y aller. À plus Alice.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

-Et..et ça?

Je me retournai vers Leah qui toisa ma tenue dans les moindres détails en croisant les bras.

-Ça va, dit-elle finalement.

Leah avait l'oeil critique le plus sévère quand il s'agissait de donner son avis sur nos goûts vestimentaires. Elle nous observait et nous jetait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête telle que «C'est laid _»_ , «T'es devenu une tapette quand encore? _»_ , ou «T'as pêché ça où, que j'aille brûler le magasin? _»_. Un « ça va _»_ de sa part voulait au moins dire que c'était beau, à mon grand soulagement.

Kim, l'Imprégnée de Jared, scruta ma tenue également et hocha la tête, contente du résultat.

-T'es parfait Jake! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tout comme Émilie aimait nous nourrir, Kim aimait nous habiller. Elle pouvait marcher dans la rue, tout bonnement, et s'écrier «Mon Dieu! Ça irait tellement bien à Collin! _»_ en apercevant une veste d'homme à son goût dans une vitrine d'une boutique quelconque. La minute d'après, elle était rentrée dans le magasin et avait acheté le vêtement. On avait essayé de refuser les habits qu'elle voulait nous donner au début, mais chaque morceau qu'elle nous prenait correspondait toujours étrangement à nos goûts.

Je lui avais donc demandé son aide, avec celle de Leah, pour ma sortie avec Edward. Jared, qui était avec sa petite amie quand j'étais venue la chercher, nous avait également accompagné. Ce dernier lisait sur mon lit, complètement absorbé par la revue de football que j'avais achetée la veille. Kim lui avait plusieurs fois demandé son avis, mais il avait simplement lancé des «c'est magnifique, c'est magnifique _»_ sans détacher ses yeux de son magazine. J'aurais pu porter un poncho vert fluorescent, il aurait répondu la même chose.

-Vous sortez où encore? demanda Kim en s'approchant de moi pour m'arranger le collet.

-Au Tom's, je lui répondis.

-Ah bon? s'étonna l'Imprégnée de Jared. Mais n'est-ce pas dans la Réserve?

-Yop, je dis en haussant les épaules.

-Et le traité? demanda Leah en plissant des yeux.

\- Il n'est plus tellement en vigueur pour la famille de Cullen, vu notre situation, je répondis. Puis Cullen a déjà demandé à Sam s'il pouvait traverser la frontière. Alpha a dit oui.

Edward et moi avions passé des heures à essayer de trouver un restaurant qui nous ne causerait pas de problème. Mais la tâche avait été loin d'être facile. On ne devait absolument pas se faire prendre par un membre des Cullen qui n'était pas au courant de notre relation ou par l'une des connaissances de Bella. Ce qui nous avait fait éliminer presque toutes les villes. Puis, même si on s'éloignait, il y avait des chances que l'un des amis de Bella ait décidé de voyager au même endroit. Faire une sortie en public avait paru une bonne idée au début, mais on s'était vite rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait aller presque nulle part sans prendre de risque.

Il y avait cependant un endroit où il y avait 0% de chances que les Cullen ou les amis de Bella visitent: la Réserve, carrément.

-Votre réservation est à 19 heures, non? N'es-tu pas en retard? demanda Kim en regardant sa montre.

Surpris, mes yeux se baissèrent sur ma propre montre entourant mon poignet gauche. Merde, elle avait raison.

Mon téléphone émit une petite sonnerie en même temps, indiquant que je venais de recevoir un texto. C'était peut-être Edward qui me disait de me grouiller. Et je n'avais pas très envie de faire attendre mon Imprégné à notre premier rencard.

D'accord, le premier rencard était normalement avant le sexe et tout, mais peu importait.

-Où est mon portefeuille? je marmonnai en me dirigeant vers mon lit. Jared, bouge tes fesses.

Jared s'exécuta, toujours le regard collé sur sa revue, et se mit debout sans m'accorder la moindre attention.

L'imbécile aurait pu m'aider...

Sa petite amie leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna le bras de Jared pour le sortir de la chambre en compagnie de Leah.

-On te laisse, m'annonça-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil. Bonne soirée!

Ils sortirent pendant que je cherchais toujours avidement mon portefeuille qui devait traîner quelque part. Même si je me doutais que c'était probablement son intention, je n'allais pas laisser Edward me payer quoi que ce soit.

Je trouvai enfin mon portefeuille sous mon oreiller et je m'empressai de le ranger dans la poche de mon jeans. Je me saisis ensuite de mon cellulaire et le débloquai pour voir le message qu'on m'avait envoyé. Il était bien d'Edward. Mais le contenu du message n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais:

" _Le Tom's est fermé_ "

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui textai en retour:

" _C'est fermé? Mais on est jeudi_ "

Je m'étais assuré des heures d'ouverture hier. Ce n'était pas censé être fermé.

" _Il y a eu un dégât d'eau, si j'ai bien compris. Il y a d'autres restaurants dans le coin?_ " me répondit Edward.

Les restaurants potables ne couraient pas les rues dans la Réserve. Et on avait justement choisi le Tom's car l'endroit était assez reculé. Les autres restaurants risquaient d'être dans des lieux plus fréquentés.

Personnellement, ça m'arrangeait un peu. C'était assez embarrassant de penser que j'allais être le seul à manger un dîner pendant que le vampire allait rester planté là à m'observer. Lorsque nous étions sortis à trois avec Bella la dernière fois, ça ne m'avait pas dérangé, puisque nous étions au moins deux à savourer nos plats (ridiculement chers), mais là, je n'avais pas trop envie d'être le centre d'attention de cette façon.

" _Pas vraiment. On peut faire quelque chose d'autre_ " je répondis à Edward.

Je ne savais pas ce que pouvait être ce _'quelque chose d'autre'_ , mais l'endroit devait juste être public. Mon objectif était simplement de ne plus rien faire de sexuel avec le copain de ma meilleure amie dans le dos de cette dernière.

" _Tu dois manger_ " me vint la réponse d'Edward après ma suggestion.

Les loups mangeaient énormément, mais ils pouvaient aussi passer des jours sans le faire et être fonctionnels quand même. Quelques heures n'allaient pas me tuer.

" _Je peux manger en revenant_ " j'écrivis en me dirigeant vers ma cuisine.

" _Non_ " me texta Edward la seconde suivante.

Ok...ça n'avait pas l'air d'être discutable.

Le vampire se révélait être assez protecteur pour ce genre de choses, alors je tentai de trouver une solution rapidement.

Je n'avais absolument rien dans mon frigo, car j'allais toujours squatter chez Sam pour manger. Je pouvais aller m'acheter un petit truc et revenir l'engloutir à la maison, mais je n'avais pas envie de faire attendre Edward dehors pendant tout ce temps. Puis, si je l'invitais ici, on allait à coup sûr finir par faire l'amour, et c'était ce que je voulais éviter depuis le début.

Alors je proposai la solution que j'allais peut-être regretter plus tard:

" _Heu...Tu veux aller faire un tour chez Émilie et Sam?_ "

 **oooOOOooo**

 **.**

Hania ouvrit la porte de la maison de Sam avec de gros yeux. Sans un salut, elle se contenta de regarder Edward comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

La maison de Sam avait toujours fait office de quartier général, de cafétéria et d'endroit de relaxation en même temps. Ce n'était pas du tout la maison la plus grande des membres de notre meute, mais vu que c'était celle de l'Alpha, il était normal qu'on se sente le plus à l'aise chez lui. On n'avait donc pas l'habitude de prévenir les propriétaires si on voulait passer chez eux. Et si Sam avait envie de baiser Émilie, il nous le faisait ressentir à travers notre lien et on les laissait tranquilles.

Par contre, cette fois-ci, j'aurais peut-être dû prévenir en invitant Edward. En tout cas, ça aurait au moins évité que ma sœur devant nous ait cet air de poisson collé au visage. Je me demandais sincèrement comment allaient réagir les autres.

Edward fit un sourire charmeur à la petite et courba légèrement la tête pour la saluer:

-Bonsoir Hania, comment vas-tu?

Hania se secoua et sembla embarrassée par son manque de subtilité. Elle se décala, les joues un peu rouges, et fit un signe vers l'intérieur de la maison:

-Oh, je...pardon. Bonsoir, Edward, venez, entrez.

Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Le vampire n'avait pas l'air trop mal à l'aise, mais je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas encore comment il devait agir. Il examina les lieux avec une sincère curiosité et, comme la maison de Sam n'était pas immense, on se retrouva bien vite dans le salon, Kim, Jared, Collin, Leah, Embry, et Quil installés un peu partout dans celui-ci. Hania alla s'asseoir auprès de Leah et n'ajouta pas un mot.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, salua poliment mon Imprégné aux personnes environnantes.

Le tout le monde en question nous regardait étrangement, n'arrivant pas à croire l'invité que j'avais amené. Je ne lisais cependant pas de réprobation dans leurs yeux. Ils nous fixaient tout simplement, comme si nous étions une énigme complexe.

Le silence s'étira un peu trop longtemps, et je pouvais voir qu'Edward n'était plus tant à son aise.

 _«_ _Les gars, un effort, s'il vous plait!_ _»_ je suppliai mentalement à travers notre lien de meute en prenant garde de ne pas partager cette pensée avec Edward.

Certains toussotèrent, gênés, alors que d'autres détournèrent le regard, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Puis, Collin, mon gentil petit Collin, fut le premier intelligent à parler pour tenter d'alléger l'ambiance:

-Hm, bonsoir Edward et...Jacob. Venez vous asseoir.

Collin était assis à côté de Kim sur un divan, Leah était installée par terre en face d'eux, et, dos à elle, Jared, Embry et Quil semblaient jouer au poker sur le sol avant notre arrivée. Il y avait un autre divan libre derrière les trois joueurs et ce fut là que Collin nous indiqua d'aller nous asseoir.

Je pris la main d'Edward et je nous dirigeai vers les deux places libres. Et lorsque l'on fut assis, un autre silence embarrassant emplit la pièce. Pendant vraiment trop longtemps.

J'avais juste envie de me cacher.

L'ambiance lourde se prolongea encore plus, et avant que je ne décide de me lever et de partir avec Edward (mes frères et sœurs n'étaient peut-être pas encore prêts à gérer mon Imprégné), Jared ouvrit la bouche :

-Désolé Cullen, ça fait juste... vraiment bizarre de te voir ici.

Le vampire tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et sourit faiblement à cette remarque honnête:

-Ça va, je comprends. J'imagine que ce n'est pas souvent qu'un loup s'imprègne sur un vampire.

Jared haussa les épaules:

-Oui et non. Ce n'est pas rare qu'un imprégné soit un autre être surnaturel. Dans un sens, Jake a de la chance, son âme soeur aurait pu être un troll.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et il se retourna vers moi à cette information:

-Tu vois Cabot, tu as de la chance.

-Tss, toi aussi, je répliquai immédiatement. Tu aurais pu tomber sur un loup bien pire que moi.

 _«_ _Comme Leah_ _»_ le trois quarts de la salle pensa en même temps.

-Allez tous chier, connards! s'énerva la louve en se saisissant de deux coussins traînant par terre et en les lançant vers les premiers à sa portée.

Les autres se mirent à rire et même Edward, qui avait dû lire nos pensées à l'aide de son don, sembla trouver la situation comique. Après ça, la colère de Leah parut briser la glace et l'atmosphère se détendit

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Émilie décida de faire son entrée dans le salon. Elle sortit de la cuisine avec une énorme casserole dans les mains et Collin et Hania se levèrent pour l'aider. Elle allait les remercier quand elle nous remarqua sur le sofa:

-Oh! Bonsoir?

La sangsue aux bonnes manières se leva pour aller se présenter à la jeune femme, et Sam apparut derrière elle avec une autre énorme casserole en mains.

-Cullen? s'enquit-il, surpris. Mon doux, je croyais vraiment que mon nez et mes oreilles me jouaient des tours.

Au nom du vampire, les yeux d'Émilie se mirent à briller et se posèrent sur moi. Elle sourit et dit d'un air "innocent" :

-C'est ton ami Jake? Tu nous présentes?

Émilie savait parfaitement qui était Cullen (parce que j'avais peut-être _un peu_ parlé de lui), mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Je me levai sous sa demande et m'approchai d'eux, pas très à l'aise devant ses fameuses présentations .

-Cul-Edward, voici Émilie, l'Imprégnée de Sam. Émilie, voici Edward, mon...Imprégné.

Je me sentis furieusement rougir, ayant l'impression de faire des présentations à ma mère.

Sam n'avait pas encore marqué Émilie, alors celle-ci ne faisait pas encore totalement partie de la meute. Cependant, je pense bien que chacun d'entre nous la traitait déjà comme la Luna du groupe et un membre à part entière. La fiancée de Sam s'occupait tellement bien de nous qu'il était difficile d'en faire autrement, de toute façon.

Émilie s'illumina quand je confirmai ses doutes et s'approcha de mon Imprégné pour le serrer dans ses bras. Edward fut surpris par cette soudaine marque d'affection, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps, car Émilie s'était déjà décollée de lui:

-Bienvenu, Edward, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Le vampire sourit.

-En bien ou en mal?

Les yeux d'Émilie se plissèrent joliment et elle éclata de rire:

-Un énorme mélange des deux!

Edward regarda Émilie avec une étrange douceur. Il y avait des gens auxquels on s'attachait automatiquement dans la vie. Un peu comme Seth. Émilie faisait définitivement partie de la liste de ces gens en question, et ce fut sûrement pourquoi Edward sembla l'apprécier immédiatement.

Émilie s'excusa, car elle devait aller chercher d'autres plats, et nous indiqua le divan où nous nous étions précédemment installés pour qu'on s'y rassoie.

À mon grand soulagement, les autres ne semblèrent plus être autant dérangés par la présence d'un vampire au milieu d'eux. Jared, Embry et Quil recommencèrent même leur partie de poker.

-Alors, comme ça Cullen, ça ne t'a pas pris de temps avant de tomber sous les charmes de notre Bêta? dit Quil en se tournant vers lui.

-Il n'est pas tombé sous son charme Quil, fit remarquer Embry pendant qu'Émilie revenait pour déposer les derniers plats. Tu sais bien que Jake collectionne des photos de Cullen sur tous les murs de sa chambre depuis qu'il le suit en cachette. Il a dû lui faire du chantage avec une photo embarrassante.

-Ah? Je pensais qu'il avait fait du vaudou avec la poupée de Cullen qu'il a confectionnée le mois passé, continua Jared.

Les menteurs!

Edward sourit, complètement amusé. Puis comme le sale enculé qu'il était, il rentra dans leur jeu:

-Non, non, il m'a séduit normalement: il s'est agenouillé en pleurant et m'a supplié de sortir avec lui.

-Et pourquoi lui as-tu dit oui? demanda Jared

-Il m'a chanté un poème en jouant du banjo.

Embry et Quil se regardèrent et, à tour de rôle, ils enchaînèrent:

 _-Oh Edward, Edward, ta peau est blanche comme de la crème fouettée et tes crocs aiguisés comme un dard._

 _-Chassons le cerf à deux que tu videras de son sang et que je déchiquetterai de mes dents._

 _-Avec la chaleur de mon corps et le glacé de ta peau, ensemble, nous formerons une union parfaitement tiède._

Mes imbéciles de frères et soeurs (purée, même Émilie!) éclatèrent de rire devant ce poème merdique. Edward sourit également, et je sus à ce moment que la soirée n'allait pas être si mal que ça. Quoique très honteuse pour moi, si ça continuait sur cette lancée.

-Tu devrais savoir comment il a demandé de sortir avec son professeur de troisième, dit Embry entre deux soubresauts.

Oh mon Dieu, cette histoire avait été une catastrophe!

Certains éclatèrent encore une fois de rire au souvenir.

Tss...

Franchement.

Mme Gordon _était_ vraiment mignonne.

-Embry Call, si tu racontes cette histoire, je jure que je t'étripe! je le menaçai en plissant les yeux.

L'imbécile me lança un clin d'œil et se tourna vers mon Imprégné.

-Tu veux savoir?

-Évidemment, répondit le vampire.

Avant que je me lève et commence à menacer mon frère des pires sévices s'il ouvrait sa trappe, Edward, les yeux toujours fixés sur Embry, atteignit ma main et entrelaça distraitement ses doigts aux miens. Le contact me détendit instantanément et je laissai les autres se moquer de moi de tout leur soûl.

 _«_ Bon... _»_ pensai-je en resserrant légèrement mon emprise sur la main de mon Imprégné.

J'allais peut-être laisser passer...pour cette fois.

oooOOOooo

.

* * *

 _ **PoV Lee (loup de la meute Calero)**_

-Lee!

La voix de Trisha résonna dans le couloir. Je me trouvais dans la chambre que je partageais avec Nico et Juriz. Enfin, c'était la chambre de nous trois officiellement. Il arrivait souvent que d'autres membres de la meute se glissent dans mon lit pour dormir avec moi. Ils disaient qu'ils se reposaient mieux à côté de l'aura d'un "sage". Je n'avais rien d'un sage. J'étais simplement le plus tranquille de tous. Ma meute avait un don foudroyant pour s'attirer des problèmes.

Nico lisait sur le lit à ma droite et Juriz se trouvait quelque part au sous-sol du chalet qu'on avait loué depuis plusieurs semaines. L'endroit était vraiment spacieux et chaleureux avec sa décoration en bois, et la forêt nous entourant était plaisante à explorer.

Trisha apparut dans le cadre de ma porte d'un air enjoué. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés étaient ébouriffés et elle ne portait qu'une petite culotte noire en guise de tenue. Nico, qui jouait avec son cellulaire, leva un bref instant le regard sur Trisha avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il avait en main:

-Alors, elle était bonne? demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Trisha se transforma en grimace et elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête:

-Oh, pas vraiment. C'était un peu nul, les humains sont beaucoup trop fragiles.

Trisha et Arnel avaient ramené une fille blonde pour s'amuser avec elle dans une chambre au sous-sol. Mais peu importait où ces derniers faisaient leurs activités, on les entendait tous quand même.

C'était très rare qu'Arnel et Trisha choisissent des humains comme partenaires, et ça l'était encore plus qu'Alpha Kyle ou Bêta Katia acceptent qu'ils les ramènent au milieu de notre meute. Je savais cependant que Bêta Katia avait donné sa permission, car ça faisait longtemps que ma soeur et mon frère ne s'étaient pas...défoulés.

-Où est l'humaine là? demanda Nico.

-Heu...elle s'est évanouie, répondit Trisha en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Bon sang.

Nico secoua la tête en ricanant et Trisha claqua de la langue à sa réaction. Elle poussa ensuite un soupir et s'approcha de mon lit avant de s'asseoir dessus. Elle rebondit sur le matelas et ses seins en firent de même. La fille devait vraiment apprendre à mettre plus souvent des t-shirts. Faire partie d'une meute donnait décidément de mauvaises habitudes nudistes.

-Mais bref, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, déclara Trisha en me regardant. Tu te souviens du cadeau que Millie t'a offert?

Millie était une sorcière de plus de 200 ans (elle n'avait jamais voulu nous dire son vrai âge) et la Luna de la meute. Alpha Kyle avait découvert qu'elle était son imprégnée depuis une vingtaine d'années et l'avait marqué à peine un an plus tard. Elle travaillait cependant pour le Sommet depuis plus d'un siècle, alors elle n'avait pas eu le droit de nous accompagner à Fork, question de conflit d'intérêts.

La sorcière était drôle et joviale, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir me "décoincer". Selon elle, j'étais beaucoup trop calme comparé aux loups de ma meute. Elle m'avait alors donné une puissante potion aphrodisiaque il y avait 3 ans pour que je "profite de la vie".

Je n'avais que 13 ans à l'époque.

Puis, je ne savais pas comment Millie faisait, mais à chaque fois que je voyageais quelque part, cette stupide potion se trouvait miraculeusement dans mes valises. Même lorsque je fermais ces fameuses valises à clé. Même lorsque j'avais jeté cette potion dans la poubelle un jour. Je n'avais que 16 ans, pas 340.

-Que veux-tu faire avec cette potion, je demandai à Trisha en levant un sourcil. Je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin.

Je n'essayais pas nécessairement de la flatter, puisque ma remarque était vrai. Trisha était jolie et elle avait une poitrine qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pavaner partout et qui en charmait plus d'un.

Trisha me fit un sourire coquin et prit un air flatté:

-Tu es trop mignon, Lee, mais tu sais que notre nouvelle cible est plutôt difficile.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en me demandant de qui elle parlait avant de comprendre. Nico, sur le lit voisin, sembla également savoir l'identité de cette personne et leva les yeux vers notre sœur.

-Trisha, Arnel et toi devriez vraiment abandonner. Votre fameuse cible est un _bêta ,_ désapprouva Nico.

J'étais d'accord avec Nico. Ma sœur et mon frère n'auraient jamais songé à jeter leur dévolu sur un bêta dans d'autres circonstances. Mais la meute Uley était nouvelle et Bêta Jacob semblait assez cool, malgré son titre. Pour le moment, du moins. Il allait peut-être montrer ses vraies couleurs si Arnel et Trisha continuaient de l'harceler ainsi, par contre.

-On ne va pas le violer, Nic, répondit Trisha en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas vrai, Lee? Cette potion n'est pas une drogue bizarre, n'est-ce pas?

Au moins, Trisha avait l'air un peu inquiète en posant la question. Ma sœur et Arnel avaient beau être maniaques du sexe, ils s'assuraient toujours d'avoir le consentement de la personne avec qui ils voulaient coucher. Je devais avouer que parfois ils poussaient _très_ fort, mais ils avaient toujours un "oui" avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Non...je dis en hésitant. Il sera juste un peu plus...excité et sensible, mais s'il ne veut vraiment pas coucher avec vous, la potion ne lui fera pas changer d'avis. Enfin, c'est ce que Millie m'a expliqué.

Trisha sourit et se retourna vers Nico pour lui lancer un regard vainqueur:

-Tu vois, aucun soucis.

-Tu parles, ouai, maugréa Nico en retournant à son téléphone. Sérieux, ne nous attirez pas de problèmes.

La louve remit son attention sur moi et me fit une petite moue coquette:

-Allez, Lee chérie. Arnel et moi, on s'ennuie trop.

Trisha et Arnel n'avaient pas encore rencontré leur Imprégné et ils aimaient bien faire des choses ensemble. Mais jamais _entre_ eux _._ Il y avait toujours quelqu'un au milieu. En fait, c'était plutôt qu'ils aimaient bien s'amuser avec une personne au lit à deux. Ça devait être écrit quelque part qu'on ne pouvait pas coucher avec un membre de sa propre meute s'il n'était pas notre imprégné. Ça avait un côté bizarrement incestueux.

Je poussai un soupir et m'accroupis pour prendre l'un de mes sacs par terre. J'ouvris le sac et sortis la fameuse potion. Elle avait l'aspect d'une petite fiole ovale transparente et le liquide à l'intérieur était d'une couleur mauve foncé. Je la tendis vers ma soeur qui la prit avec joie.

-Merci, t'es un amour! s'écria-t-elle.

-Vous devez en mettre un _tout petit_ peu, sinon ça va l'assommer, je prévins. Et je suis avec Nico pour ceci; ne nous créez pas de problèmes.

Elle se leva en hochant la tête et se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre un instant de plus. Puis, avant de disparaître, elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil suggestif:

-T'inquiètes, on va très bien s'en servir.

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler d'Arnel et Trisha, alors j'espère que vous étiez contents de revoir l'un d'eux.**

 **Ok, cette fois-ci, je vous dis "à dans une semaine OU deux" :D**

 **On me pardonne, right?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Allo…?**

 **I knoooow, I know! Je suis une grosse menteuse et je vous ai laissé en plan pendant un mois et demi! Ok, ok, je l'avoue! I'm sorry!**

 **Merci énormément** _ **Sleepwellmysweetheart**_ _,_ _ **donnaqueenly, tinetinetina**_ **(ho-ho, on verra si ta prédiction est vraie! ;),** _ **Larva Heart, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 , Guest, xKatsuu**_ **.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Aux ordres du Sommet

.

 **Chapitre 20**

.

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Je grimaçai faiblement avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Je pris un moment à retrouver mes repères et grognai en réalisant ma situation.

Bon sang, je m'étais encore endormi.

...et dans une position vraiment bizarre.

J'avais apparemment décidé de faire une petite sieste dans notre salon. La moitié de mon corps était étendu sur le divan tandis que l'autre moitié menaçait de tomber par terre. La position était loin d'avoir de la classe...

-Les lits sont un peu plus confortables, jeune Cullen, j'entendis tout à coup.

Je tournai ma tête vers la voix qui venait de me parler et découvris Abdoulaye assis dans le sofa me faisant face, en train de lire le journal comme si de rien n'était.

Je me redressai lentement sur le divan et me passai une main au visage pour me réveiller un peu plus. Dormir rendait vraiment idiot. Je n'y étais plus habitué.

-Où sont les autres? je demandai en baillant.

-Esmée, Alice et Emmett sont partis chasser ce matin, Rosalie est allée faire des courses et Carlisle est à l'hôpital pour visiter un patient. Jasper devrait être quelque part dans la maison, répondit le docteur en me lançant un regard.

Je poussai un profond soupir et fermai un instant les yeux. J'aurais dû aller chasser avec ma famille ce matin, je commençais à ressentir le manque de sang frais dans mon système. J'allais devoir me résoudre à aller dans les montagnes ce soir.

L'arrivée des goules était prévue dans deux jours et tout le monde commençait à s'agiter. Nous étions un peu tous stressés par la tournure que cette guerre pouvait prendre, mais les loups avaient particulièrement hâte de se défouler sur les goules. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi excité qu'eux, mais j'avais également envie que cette guerre arrive au plus vite.

Rester avec Bella me rendait maintenant vraiment mal à l'aise. Non seulement j'étais rongé par le remords de l'avoir trompé, mais j'avais aussi énormément de mal à ne pas la repousser quand elle voulait se coller à moi.

Bella avait d'ailleurs commencé à se montrer impatiente devant mon refus de l'embrasser. J'avais beau lui sortir mille et une excuses, elle allait vite se rendre compte que quelque chose de louche se tramait dans son dos.

Je ne pouvais plus l'embrasser, la seule idée me retournait l'estomac. Je m'étais contenté de quelques bises sur ses joues ou sur son front, et même ces simples gestes me faisaient sentir mal dans ma peau. Je ne devais plus faire ça à elle, mais bien à Jacob.

J'étais en plus devenu bizarrement possessif envers lui. Je l'avais toujours été avec mon entourage et Bella, mais avec Black, le niveau était différent. Bella m'irritait atrocement quand elle ne cessait de parler du Quileute. Rosalie aussi parlait régulièrement de son partenaire, mais je n'avais pas ces sentiments envers elle. Contrairement à ma sœur, j'avais toujours su que ma petite amie ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour le loup, alors quand elle insinuait qu'elle était probablement son Imprégnée, mon humeur devenait massacrante en un clin d'œil.

Ma petite amie prenait cela pour de la jalousie envers Jacob (mon Dieu, notre triangle amoureux était juste ridicule), donc quand elle se rendait compte que je n'étais pas du tout enclin à développer le sujet, elle commençait à radoter sur notre mariage pour me "rassurer".

Un mariage que j'avais purement et simplement en horreur.

Jamais je n'allais épouser Bella, j'appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Alice s'investissait corps et âme dans les préparations de notre mariage, et elle allait être _furax_ quand j'allais annuler le tout.

Frustré par ces pensées, je me frottai le front en grognant, et Abdoulaye me jeta un coup d'oeil amusé:

-Que se passe-t-il? Un problème avec ton amoureux le loup?

Je lançai un regard dubitatif au docteur, avant de me rappeler que, eh bien, c'était Abdoulaye _._ Je me doutais un peu que le Noir savait la vraie nature de ma relation avec le loup. Il semblait savoir tout dans la vie, ça faisait un peu peur. Il devait être un druide secret ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce qu'il parle de Jacob et moi aussi ouvertement.

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu? je demandai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelques semaines, répondit le Noir en haussant les épaules.

Quelques _semaines?_ Je n'avais même pas réalisé mes sentiments pour Jacob à ce moment-là.

Le vampire face à moi sourit, ayant l'air de lire mes pensées.

-Je l'ai remarqué, car je côtoie souvent les loups sur mon île. Le lien entre 2 créatures surnaturelles est fort, puisqu'il est éternel. Même s'il ne se crée pas dans l'immédiat, il est facile de le voir venir à des kilomètres. Il suffisait de voir comment vous vous regardiez pour s'en rendre compte.

Je hochai la tête en soupirant. Au fond de moi, j'étais un peu soulagé de voir qu'une personne de plus acceptait ma relation avec Jacob. Je savais au moins que Jasper, Rosalie, la meute et maintenant Abdoulaye seraient de mon côté lorsque j'annoncerai la nouvelle au reste de ma famille. Quoique je devais avouer avoir un peu peur de voir le nombre de personnes au courant de mon infidélité augmenter.

-Sommes-nous si évidents que ça? je demandai un peu inquiet. Penses-tu que les autres le remarqueront aussi?

-Hm, je ne crois pas, me dit le docteur d'un air songeur. En tout cas, pas maintenant. Cette guerre occupe assez l'esprit de tout le monde. Puis, s'ils n'ont pas encore fait le lien avec ton odeur et les changements de ton corps, ça prendra probablement un certain temps avant qu'ils découvrent votre secret.

Les membres de ma famille commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter de mon état. La température de mon corps n'avait pas baissé et chaque fois qu'un autre Cullen me surprenait en train de roupiller, il se mettait à flipper. Un vampire n'était pas censé dormir. Carlisle était à deux doigts de m'amener voir un chaman, un sorcier guérisseur ou un autre truc semblable. Je ne m'inquiétais pas au début, mais lorsque j'étais parti chasser la semaine dernière, j'avais eu la folle envie de goûter à la chair du cerf dont je venais de vider le sang. Je m'étais ravisé, effrayé pour la première fois par mes agissements.

-Abdoulaye, je dis d'un ton sérieux. Que se passe-t-il avec mon corps?

Le vampire me lança un regard légèrement étonné, comme s'il croyait que j'avais déjà deviné les causes de ma condition physique. Il ferma son journal et le déposa à côté de lui sur le divan:

-Rien de grave, ton corps ne fait que s'harmoniser avec celui de Bêta Jacob.

-S'harmoniser? je répétai, confus.

Il acquiesça.

-Ça arrive souvent lorsque deux personnes venant de deux espèces surnaturelles différentes sont âmes-soeurs. Nos corps sont faits pour réceptionner différentes influences "magiques". Donc à la création d'un lien de ce type, ces deux magies se heurtent et finissent habituellement par se synchroniser.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, si un être surnaturel s'unissait avec...une sirène.

-Il serait probablement capable de respirer sous l'eau et aurait une exceptionnelle habileté pour la natation. Les changements de ton corps et de celui de Bêta Jacob seront encore plus prononcés quand vous vous marquerez.

La perspective que Jacob et moi nous marquions me mettait de meilleure humeur.

Comme ça, mon corps s'adaptait à celui du loup? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il pouvait entendre quelques-unes de mes pensées? Lui avais-je partagé un peu de mon pouvoir?

-On ne va pas devenir...un espèce de mélange entre un loup et un vampire, n'est-ce pas? je demandais quand même un peu inquiet.

Abdoulaye pouffa à mon commentaire.

-Quelle affreuse image tu viens de me mettre en tête! Mais non, on ne peut pas non plus changer la nature d'un être surnaturel. Par exemple, le jeune Bêta pourrait avoir un goût prononcé pour la viande particulièrement saignante, et toi un désir foudroyant de te retrouver dans la forêt lors d'une pleine lune, mais tu resteras toujours un vampire et lui un loup.

J'acquiesçai, un peu fasciné par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Avoir parlé à Abdoulaye m'avait fait du bien et me rassurait franchement. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller voir un chaman dans une forêt bizarre, au moins.

Tout à coup, quelque chose sembla s'illuminer dans l'esprit de mon voisin, car il leva un sourcil et sourit pour lui-même avant de reprendre le journal qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt.

-Tiens-tiens, donc Miss Casse-croûte est maintenant libre, n'est-ce pas? dit-il malicieusement en posant ses yeux sur son papier.

Un petit ami aurait normalement été jaloux qu'un autre veuille s'approprier sa copine, mais j'étais au contraire intensément soulagé.

Si auparavant quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'en arriverais là, je lui aurais demandé d'aller se faire soigner.

Mais c'était fini.

Je n'aimais plus Bella.

Je voulais être avec son meilleur ami et si Abdoulaye voulait bien m'aider à la tâche pour la détacher de moi, j'allais l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Puis, il avait peut-être une chance. Bella rougissait souvent en sa présence.

Je souris faiblement et me levai du divan pour monter dans ma chambre et me préparer à la venue des loups.

 **oooOOOooo**

-Les goules longeront les eaux de Juca avant de se diviser en quatre groupes. L'un viendra par l'est du fleuve, et les trois autres groupes envahiront la forêt de l'ouest là, ici et là, nous indiqua Abdoulaye en pointant quatre points précis sur la carte de l'État de Washington couchée sur la table du salon devant lui.

On avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à convaincre les loups Calero d'entrer dans la villa afin qu'Abdoulaye nous montre le plan d'attaque. Comme on s'y attendait, les membres du groupe avaient rechigné contre l'odeur, mais ils avaient fini par accepter de venir s'asseoir avec tous les autres dans le salon.

-Nous formerons donc, de notre côté également, quatre groupes pour les affronter, continua le vampire des Terres Imortelles. Ils seront dirigés par Alpha Sam, Alpha Kyle, Bêta Katia et Bêta Jacob. Selon les voyantes du Sommet, nous devrions mélanger nos groupes et les répartir de force égale.

-Ont-elles pu voir le déroulement du combat? demanda Alice qui se tenait debout près des escaliers.

Abdoulaye acquiesça à la question de la jeune femme et soupira en croisant les bras d'un air songeur;

-Elles ont pu, en effet, mais il leur est interdit de dévoiler la moindre information. Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, le Sommet ne nous enverrait jamais à une mission suicide. Soyez rassurés, nous gagnerons. Au risque de quoi, ça nous ne le savons pas cependant. Nous dire ces prédictions pourrait décourager la plupart d'entre nous, voire nous amener à refuser de faire cette mission.

On resta silencieux. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir que nous gagnerons cette guerre, mais nous étions aussi un peu angoissé à l'idée que nous pourrions quand même perdre des proches.

Abdoulaye sembla deviner nos pensées, car il soupira une nouvelle fois et déclara;

-Ne faites pas ces têtes. Le Sommet sait ce qu'il fait. Si les pertes devaient vraiment être importantes, il nous ferait changer de tactique jusqu'à ce que leurs voyantes aient des visions positives du combat.

L'air sembla moins lourd à la suite de ces propos. Ce que venait de dire le médecin n'impliquait pas qu'on ne perdrait personne, mais au moins, le trois quart d'entre nous n'allait pas y rester.

On passa l'heure suivante à débattre et à répartir nos 31 membres dans chacun des 4 groupes, en essayant le plus possible d'égaliser les forces. Je fus assez déçu en apprenant que Jacob ne serait pas dans mon équipe. On essaya à quelques reprises, le loup et moi, de me faire changer de groupe pour que l'on se retrouve ensemble, mais nos efforts ne fonctionnèrent pas. Abdoulaye et Jasper souriaient faiblement à nos arguments, car ils étaient évidemment aux courants de nos raisons, et ils tentèrent même d'être de notre côté une fois ou deux, mais rien à faire. Je me retrouvai dans le groupe de Bêta Katia avec mon père, et à mon grand agacement, Arnel se retrouva dans le groupe de Jacob. Il était mieux de ne pas trop l'approcher.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit une voix près moi.

Je tournai ma tête vers Alice et haussai les épaules à sa remarque.

-J'espère aussi, je répondis doucement. Tu es dans quelle équipe encore?

Alice grimaça un peu avant de répondre:

-Celle d'Alpha Kyle.

-Alpha Kyle n'aime pas les vampires, mais il est puissant, je dis avec toute honnêteté.

« Oui, et il pourrait très bien pousser les vampires de son groupe d'une falaise pendant que les autres ont le dos tourné » pensa ma sœur en me lançant un regard entendu pour appuyer son point.

-Et tu n'en mourrais pas, je fis remarquer en souriant.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je ricanai faiblement en observant les autres autour du salon. Les loups Calero étaient un peu plus tolérants envers nous, les Cullen, mais je voyais ce qu'Alice voulait dire effectivement.

Sam, Carlisle, Alpha Kyle et Abdoulaye étaient toujours penchés autour de la carte de l'État de Washington, occupés à discuter des détails de notre future bataille contre les goules. Bêta Katia parlait avec le troisième aux commandes de sa meute près d'eux, un air sérieux collé au visage, et le reste des trois familles s'était éparpillé un peu partout dans le salon et dans la cour dehors. Jacob bavardait avec Seth à l'autre bout de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre un mur du fond. Il sentit mon regard sur lui et tourna sa tête vers moi. Après m'être assuré qu'Alice ne me regardait pas, je fis un sourire au Quileute.

« Alors, chef, hein? » je lui dis mentalement.

« C'est 'commandant Black', please » répondit le Cabot d'un faux air hautain.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je secouai la tête, amusé. Au fond de moi, j'étais assez fier de lui. On l'avait mis à la tête d'une équipe, car on pouvait compter sur lui.

On finit tous par sortir dans la cour pour s'entraîner. Le docteur Seba n'avait plus rien à nous montrer, mais on en profita pour peaufiner des techniques un peu moins bien maîtrisées ou entraîner ceux qui ne les maîtrisaient pas.

On avait tous essayé de changer de coéquipier vers les derniers jours pour combattre des forces différentes. J'étais avec Leah, ce jour-ci. Elle faisait moins de feintes calculées que Seth, mais elle était un peu plus rapide que lui. Elle était quand même difficile à battre.

Jacob et Collin nous rejoignirent un peu plus tard et on décida de faire des combats à 1 contre 3. J'eus le malheur d'être le premier à devoir me défendre tout seul contre les trois autres et, un moment donné, alors que je me retrouvais par terre sur le dos, les trois loups se lancèrent un regard et sautèrent sur moi. Ils laissèrent tous tomber leur énorme corps animal sur moi en ricanant bêtement. Si j'avais été humain, je serais mort d'étouffement. Ça avait probablement été une idée de Jacob

Je dus faire un mélange de supplications, de menaces, de promesses et d'insultes avant qu'ils acceptent de me libérer. Plusieurs membres de ma famille et de celle de la meute Uley riaient et même certains loups Calero n'arrivaient pas à cacher leur sourire. C'était rare de tous nous voir ainsi. Ça faisait du bien.

Tout à coup une nouvelle odeur traversa la cour et je sus tout de suite que l'ambiance n'allait pas rester pareille.

Une odeur de camomille et de lavande.

L'odeur de Bella.

Alice venait d'arriver avec sa meilleure amie et me fit un énorme sourire, comme si elle venait de me faire un immense cadeau. Ma sœur s'était excusée un peu plus tôt et était partie sans plus d'explications. C'était apparemment pour aller chercher Bella à son travail et l'emmener ici.

En nous apercevant, la fille du shérif de Fork nous fit un énorme sourire et s'élança vers notre petit groupe. Leah et Collin reculèrent un peu, ne voulant pas participer à une conversation avec Bella, et Jacob pensa qu'il était peut-être mieux de se retirer également. Par pur réflexe, j'allais le retenir, mais Bella fut à notre hauteur au même moment et s'écria, les yeux brillants:

-J'ai été promue gérante de mon département!

À la nouvelle, le visage de Jacob s'illumina. Il cria un "super!" et tendit les bras vers Bella. Cette dernière lâcha un petit cri excité et sauta sans hésitation dans les bras de mon Compagnon.

Jacob avait l'air sincèrement content pour elle. J'avais beau être son Imprégné, je savais parfaitement que le loup tenait quand même énormément à sa meilleure amie. Et voir les deux enlacés de la sorte m'irrita affreusement. Quand je remarquai Bella enfouir son nez dans le torse de l'Indien et prendre une grande inspiration pour humer son odeur, ma patience craqua.

-Ne devrais-je pas être le premier à te féliciter, Bella? je dis d'un ton que j'espérai naturel.

Comme prévu, Bella se détacha de Jacob et mit toute son attention sur moi. Elle me fit un énorme sourire et je remarquai avec horreur que j'aurais dû analyser adéquatement les conséquences de mon intervention quand la brune vint m'enlacer le torse.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et je veux des félicitations.

Puis, elle leva la tête et tendit les lèvres.

La moitié des personnes présentes dans la cour figea et je fus l'une d'entre elles. Abdoulaye me regardait avec un oeil compatissant, Rosalie nous observait avec mépris et les loups -qui avaient cessé de cacher leurs pensées 24 heures sur 24- n'étaient _pas du tout_ contents que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

Moi aussi, je me demandais sérieusement comment j'en étais arrivé là.

-Heu...Félicitation Bella, je lui dis en voulant me détacher d'elle.

Ma tentative de fuite n'était pas du tout subtile et Bella resserra ses bras autour de moi.

-Voyons Edward, félicite-moi, susurra Bella.

Un air déterminé était au fond de ses yeux. Elle devait bien savoir que je ne pourrais pas refuser de l'embrasser devant tant de témoins. Mais je n'allais pas faire ça quand Jacob était à côté de moi.

En fait, je n'allais pas faire ça tout court.

-Bella, écoute-

-Edward, ne soyez pas gênés, on est maintenant habitué...rigola Esmée proche de nous.

Ce fut probablement la première fois de ma vie que je maudis ma mère.

Je ne fus pas capable de bouger et presque tout le monde dans la cour nous fixait à présent. Jacob et ses frères et soeurs me bloquèrent soudainement leurs pensées, comme s'ils me disaient de me débrouiller tout seul, et le regard que mon Compagnon me lança sembla creuser un trou dans mon corps.

Au bout d'un moment, mes parents et Alice me regardèrent avec une légère inquiétude, se demandant probablement pourquoi je tardais tant à donner un baiser à ma fiancée. J'aurais tout fait pour reculer le temps et éviter cette stupide situation. Mais je devais l'assumer maintenant. Alors, à regret, je me penchai vers la brune.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent à peine celles de Bella qu'une affreuse sensation me saisit la poitrine. Tout mon être se sentit mal; j'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et que mon cœur allait s'effriter sous ma trahison. N'en pouvant plus, je me détachai presque immédiatement de la fille et la retint un peu trop fermement quand elle voulut m'embrasser à nouveau. Elle afficha un petit air déçu, mais n'insista pas.

Une violente vague de rage, de jalousie et de tristesse envahit mon corps la seconde suivante. Et je savais parfaitement de qui venaient ces émotions.

Jacob avait détourné le regard et tremblait faiblement. Une aura si sombre ressortait de son corps que même le reste de ma famille et les membres de la meute Calero reculèrent d'un pas incertain.

Mon Compagnon leva les yeux sur Bella et j'eus réellement peur pour sa vie. Car l'être complet de Jacob semblait vouloir lui déchirer la gorge et lui arracher le coeur à main nue. Si je n'intervenais pas bientôt, l'Indien allait être bien pire qu'un accident de voiture pour Bella.

Mais les autres Quileute, que je respectais de plus en plus pour prendre si soin de Jacob, me devancèrent pour le calmer en le bombardant de paroles apaisantes:

« Jake, calme-toi »

« Ça va aller, vieux »

« Respire, Jacob »

Jacob ferma les yeux et s'efforça à écouter les voix apaisantes de ses frères et sœurs. Il prit ensuite une grande respiration par le nez et ferma les poings pour tenter de contrôler ses impulsions meurtrières.

« Black... » je commençai mentalement d'un ton suppliant.

-Je...je crois que je vais vous laisser pour aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

« Jake, non, attends! » je m'écriai en paniquant.

Quand je voulus faire un geste vers lui, Bella me retint par le bras et lança à son ami un regard désolé. Puis, elle se retourna vers moi dans l'intention de me coller encore.

-Bella, ça suffit! je sifflai en me détachant brusquement.

-Ed...commença Bella en posant une main sur mon avant-bras. Il m'a vu t'embrasser plusieurs fois. Il va s'en rem-

Je me dérobai de sa prise violemment. Ça m'énervait prodigieusement qu'elle pense que Jacob l'aime encore. J'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure que _j'étais_ celui dont il s'était imprégné et que c'était à elle de débarrasser le plancher, mais je me retiens de justesse. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ed!? s'écria Bella.

Le silence régnait dans la cour. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour me ressaisir et quand je les ouvris à nouveau, je me forçai à faire un faible sourire à la brune.

-Pardonne-moi, Bella, j'ai juste...un peu faim, je dis en espérant qu'elle me croirait. Ça me rend vraiment irritable ces derniers jours.

Le visage de Bella s'adoucit et elle me serra encore dans ses bras.

La plupart des loups de la meute Uley me lançaient un regard noir et accusateur, mais je ne fis pas attention à eux. J'essayai plutôt de voir où était rendu Jacob et je ne le trouvai nulle part. J'étais mieux d'aller le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Même si ça allait être difficile de m'échapper cette fois-ci. Bon sang, comment est-ce que j'allais faire?

« Si tu vas le rejoindre maintenant, il risque de te réclamer. Et ça ne se fera pas doucement » dit tout à coup la voix de Sam.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui pendant que Bella se détachait de moi. L'Alpha me fixait avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ses pensées étaient bloquées, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il n'était pas non plus ravi des événements qui venaient de se produire.

« Tu es mieux de rester ici » finit-il.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Embry et hocha la tête vers lui.

Et ce fut le cœur serré que j'observai Embry Call aller rejoindre mon Compagnon à ma place.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

Le bar sentait la bière bon marché, la friture et une légère odeur de cigarette. L'ambiance caverneuse et sombre aurait fait fuir la plupart des gens honnêtes et les chaises tachées de substances douteuses auraient découragé le reste d'entre eux.

Deux autres personnes étaient assises au comptoir avec moi. La première, installée plus loin sur ma gauche, était une dame blonde dans la cinquantaine qui avait le front appuyé contre la table devant elle, son esprit vagabondant déjà vers d'autres univers. De l'autre côté se tenait un monsieur qui avait les yeux rivés dans le vide devant lui, comme s'il ne comprenait pas à quoi sa vie jouait avec lui. Un jeune couple s'embrassait sur une table derrière moi et un groupe de gens aux allures extraverties chantait joyeusement autour d'un gars jouant de la guitare. Le barman, un homme en âge avancé avec des tatous et des cicatrices d'ancien bagarreur, ne semblait aucunement dérangé par la cacophonie que créait le groupe de chanteurs. Il fredonnait doucement les mêmes paroles qu'eux en essuyant des verres.

Ce dernier m'avait accueilli d'un simple signe de tête lorsqu'il m'avait vu entrer. Il ne m'avait pas demandé mes cartes, une tâche qu'il ne prenait apparemment pas la peine de se donner. Je m'étais assis face à lui et je m'étais senti complètement stupide lorsque je n'avais pas su quoi commander quand il m'avait posé la question.

Le vieil homme à la carrure de boxer ne s'était pas fâché. En me voyant perdu devant le nom de tous ces alcools sur la carte qu'il m'avait tendue, il m'avait dit de prendre mon temps et était parti s'occuper d'un autre client. Il était revenu vers moi 5 minutes plus tard, et en voyant que je n'avais toujours pas choisi, il m'avait tendu un petit verre au liquide ambré à l'intérieur. « Ça va te faire du bien » avait-il dit avant de s'éloigner.

En pensant à la façon dont Bella avait collé Edward cet après-midi, je bus le verre d'une traite. Le liquide me brûla la gorge et je dus me retenir pour ne pas tousser comme un pauvre débutant. Le vieil homme avait eu raison, ça faisait du bien. Mais pour quelques secondes seulement.

J'avais maintenant des envies de meurtre envers Bella et le ressentiment que je commençais à éprouver pour elle ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je n'étais pas censé haïr ma meilleure amie et encore moins la laisser toucher mon Imprégné de façon intime. Je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas eu le choix cet après-midi, et même si j'avais ignoré tous ses appels téléphoniques, je ne lui en voulais pas complètement. C'était juste extrêmement difficile pour mon loup et j'avais hâte que cette mascarade finisse.

Je m'apprêtais à demander un autre verre de peu importait ce que le barman m'avait donné, quand deux parfums familiers parvinrent jusqu'à mes narines; une odeur de muscade et de fenouil, et une odeur de jasmin et d'encens.

Les odeurs d'Arnel et de Trisha.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée pour voir que les deux loups venaient effectivement de pénétrer le bar sombre. Arnel portait un polo bleu foncé avec des pantalons noirs trop propres pour des lieux aussi sales, et sa sœur était vêtue d'une mini-jupe en cuir et d'un haut blanc qui cachait à peine le tiers de son énorme poitrine. Ils me firent un merveilleux sourire quand nos regards se croisèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour me rejoindre.

-Vous me suivez, maintenant? je dis en levant les yeux au ciel alors que les deux autres loups s'assoyaient sur les bancs à ma droite et à ma gauche.

Arnel, sur ma droite, ricana et secoua la tête;

-Pure coïncidence, me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Le barman, occupé à s'assurer que la dame inconsciente sur le comptoir un plus loin allait bien, nous fit un signe qu'il arrivait dans une minute. Arnel acquiesça et me demanda;

-Alors, que fait-on tout seul dans un bar sans avoir l'âge légal, Bêta Jacob?

-Ça ne se voit pas que j'essaie de déprimer en paix avec un verre d'alcool pour oublier mes problèmes? je maugréai.

-Les loups ne se soûlent pas aussi facilement, rit Trisha sur ma gauche.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

-Je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te faire oublier tes problèmes beaucoup plus efficacement, susurra-t-elle.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et je levai les yeux au ciel à sa réponse plus que suggestive.

-Vous deux vous ne pensez qu'au sexe, c'est pas possible! je m'écriai.

-On est des loups, c'est normal, répondit Arnel en me regardant bizarrement.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant, mais je n'ajoutai rien. Arnel avait un peu raison; notre nature animale n'était pas reconnue pour sa superbe abstinence. Reproduction et tout, vous savez?

Arnel et Trisha m'agaçaient énormément à vouloir me mettre dans leur lit, mais je devais aussi avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes. J'avais découvert que Trisha, sous ses airs de fille aguicheuse, avait un humour sarcastique qui me plaisait bien et Arnel, derrière toutes ses pensées sexuelles qui lui pourrissaient le cerveau, avait un esprit beaucoup plus affûté que je pensais. On aurait même pu être amis tous les trois. Voilà sûrement pourquoi je ne les jetais pas en dehors du bar.

-Abandonnez, les gars. Nous trois, ça n'arrivera jamais, je dis en nous désignant.

Trisha poussa un énorme soupir en levant les bras au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

-La guerre est dans deux jours, Bêta Jacob! dit-elle. On devrait en profiter! On pourrait tous mourir mercredi.

-Docteur Seba a dit que non, je répondis en grimaçant.

-Docteur Seba a dit que le trois quart n'allait probablement pas y passer. On pourrait très bien faire partie du quart qui y restera, continua Arnel.

Le barman vint prendre les commandes des deux nouveaux venus. Lorsqu'Arnel leur choisit deux verres de rhum et que le barman s'éloigna, je poursuivis :

-D'accord, disons que c'est vrai. Peut-être que je n'ai juste pas envie de faire ça maintenant, ok?

Arnel et Trisha me lancèrent un autre regard étrange, comme si le fait de ne pas avoir envie de baiser durant les (possibles) deux derniers jours de sa vie était inimaginable. Dans un sens, je les comprenais, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Anerl et Trisha étaient beaux, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Arnel avait un teint basané parfait, un nez fin, des cheveux soyeux et bien sûr, comme beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels, un corps de Dieu Grec. Trisha avait de grands yeux verts, de longues jambes, de magnifiques cheveux bouclés noirs et une poitrine qui pourrait faire bander n'importe quel mâle à proximité. Si Edward n'avait pas été mon imprégné, j'aurais sûrement fini par céder et j'aurais peut-être passé des nuits torrides avec les deux loups. Mais les choses ne se passeraient jamais de cette façon dans ma réalité de maintenant.

-On ne te plait pas? demanda Trisha, semblant se rendre compte pour la première fois que c'était peut-être une possibilité farfelue.

-Non- Enfin, oui vous êtes mon type et tout, mais je n'ai juste pas envie, ok? Le, heu…le stress ou…quelque chose du genre.

Les yeux de Trisha se mirent à briller sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Elle lança un regard à son frère de meute et plongea la main dans la mini bourse qu'elle avait mise en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Elle sortit une petite fiole transparente contenant un liquide mauve. Elle me fit ensuite un clin d'œil en agitant la fiole :

-Ceci, mon cher, pourrait bien t'aider à relaxer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? je demandai d'un ton suspicieux.

-Une potion de notre Luna qui aidera à te détendre…et à améliorer une performance spécifique, dit Arnel en pointant entre mes jambes.

Un aphrodisiaque, si je comprenais bien.

Je sentis la colère monter le long de mon corps et je me retins de grogner contre les deux autres loups à mes côtés. Je n'allais pas utiliser de stupide aphrodisiaque. Je n'allais pas coucher avec eux, point barre! Combien de fois devais-je leur dire?

-Je ne vais _pas_ coucher avec vous! je dis d'un ton catégorique.

-Dis-nous au moins pourquoi? s'écria Trisha. Tu viens de dire qu'on était ton type!

-Et peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de faire ma pute!

-Tu mens _mal_! Et tu ne ferais pas ta pute, tu n'as même pas d'Imprégnée!

-SI justement, merde!

Arnel et Trisha tombèrent dans un silence choqué, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte.

Je prenais un énorme risque en leur dévoilant un truc pareil. Edward et moi prenions toutes nos précautions pour ne pas que notre relation parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de Bella avant la guerre. Mais je ne supportais plus les avances des loups Calero. Au moins, ils allaient savoir que j'étais dorénavant intouchable. Être imprégné avait toujours été une chose sacrée dans le monde des loups. Je savais qu'Arnel et Trisha n'allaient plus jamais me harceler maintenant.

Les deux avaient d'ailleurs du mal à se remettre de leur ébahissement.

-Ce...C-C'est une blague? bégaya Trisha

-Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, je répondis en regardant mon verre d'un air maussade.

Un autre silence nous entoura pendant qu'Arnel et Trisha digéraient la nouvelle.

Le barman revint avec deux verres de rhum qu'il glissa devant les deux autres loups. Mais ces derniers regardèrent leur commande sans les voir.

-Tu n'es pas marqué, fit finalement remarquer Arnel.

-Ça...ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on le sait...je dis d'un ton hésitant.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es ici ce soir? Elle ne veut pas de toi ou quoi? s'enquit Trisha d'un ton accusateur.

La louve avait complètement changé d'attitude. Elle se tenait plus droite, avait perdu son sourire coquin et je l'avais même vu remonter son haut pour recouvrir un peu plus son décolleté.

Je déglutis à sa question et baissai à nouveau le regard.

-C'est...compliqué.

Tout à coup, Arnel écarquilla des yeux et se saisit brusquement de mon bras :

-C'est pour ça que tu étais furieux cet après-midi? Ça s'est passé quand le vampire a embrassé l'humaine! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es imprégné sur elle!

-Et elle ne veut pas de _toi_? ajouta Trisha.

Les deux avaient l'air fâché pour moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de leur en être reconnaissant.

-Non, ce n'est pas Bella, c'est… c'est Cullen.

- _Quoi!?_ s'exclamèrent Arnel et Trisha en même temps.

Ils me regardaient comme si je venais de leur annoncer que la terre allait exploser. Ils prirent un certain temps à se remettre de leur étonnement. Puis, Arnel fronça les sourcils et Trisha grimaça un peu.

-Le vampire? s'enquit Arnel en faisant une face bizarre.

-Oui bon, je n'ai pas choisi, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux autres hochèrent une fois la tête en grimaçant encore, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur les origines de Cullen. Je les remerciai mentalement pour ça, je savais que la meute Calero détestait les vampires.

-Ok, et c'est quoi son problème à lui? questionna Arnel d'une manière un peu brusque.

J'hésitai en ouvrant la bouche. J'étais probablement mieux de leur dire la vérité puisque je leur avais déjà dévoilé qu'Edward était mon imprégné. Ça me donnerait au moins l'assurance qu'ils n'iraient pas crier mon secret sur tous les toits.

-C'est à cause de Bella justement, j'expliquai en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Alice est une voyante et elle a vu Bella faire un accident de voiture en apprenant la relation de Cullen et moi. On sait juste que ça se passe avant la guerre. Donc…

-Donc, Cullen doit faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la guerre? conclut Arnel en levant un sourcil. C'est un bien un mauvais plan.

-Et on en a rien à foutre de l'humaine, non? demanda Trisha d'un ton confus.

- _Je_ ne m'en fiche pas, c'est ma meilleure amie, je précisai d'un ton agacé.

-Alors tu dois regarder ton _Imprégné_ coller et embrasser une autre en attendant? dit Arnel.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, parce que leur scepticisme aurait été partagé par tout le monde. Même mes frères se demandaient ce que je foutais. Moi aussi j'étais bien en train de me poser la question.

Je me saisis du verre de rhum d'Arnel qu'il n'avait pas touché et le but d'une traite. Le liquide me brûla la gorge, mais à part ça, je n'en sentis pas les effets. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que je regrettais de ne pas être humain.

Trisha, en me voyant faire, échangea un regard avec son frère. Puis, un message sembla passer entre eux, car ils se levèrent en même temps et Trisha se débarrassa de la fiole en le fourrant bien au fond dans son sac. Arnel se saisit ensuite de mon épaule dans un signe de soutien et dit:

-Tu as un imprégné, alors c'est vrai que le sexe entre nous n'est pas possible. Mais si tu veux, on connait des boissons qui pourront vraiment te faire oublier ta journée. À toi de voir.

Trisha me lança un dernier regard compatissant et hocha la tête pour appuyer l'idée de son frère.

Je pouvais me souler avec eux et je serais au moins sûr qu'ils ne profiteraient pas de mon état, vu qu'ils savaient désormais que j'étais intouchable. Je pouvais faire plein d'autres bêtises, par contre.

Mais en pensant à Edward, à la façon dont il avait pris les hanches de Bella et à la manière dont cette dernière avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles de mon Imprégné, je pris cette fois-ci le verre que Trisha n'avait pas touché et l'engloutis sans cérémonie.

Puis, après avoir déposé un 20 sur le comptoir, je me levai et suivis les deux autres loups vers la sortie du bar.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **FAIT SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **Groupe 1** : Alpha Sam (chef), Jasper, Esmée, Leah, Paul, Abdoulaye, Lee, Jeff

 **Groupe 2** : Alpha Kyle (chef), Emmett, Alice, Quil, Brady, Hania, Trisha, Nico

 **Groupe 3** : Bêta Katia (chef), Carlisle, Edward, Embry, Collin, Ryan, Donna, Juriz

 **Groupe 4** : Bêta Jacob (chef), Rosalie, Jared, Seth, Arnel, Khalid, Verrano

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **L'autre chapitre est déjà prêt...? Please don't hate me...?**

 **Sérieux, le prochain chapitre sera un bonus et il va arriver vite!**

 **Review...?**


	21. Bonus 1

**Hellooooo**

 **Je fais des progrès, pas vrai? :)**

 **Malheureusement, ceci n'est pas la suite, mais juste un bonus!**

 **Ça se passe un peu avant le chapitre 20, donc durant les 6 jours "d'abstinence" XD**

 **Merci à** _Miss Homme Enceinte 2_ _, tinetinetina, Guest 1, Mina,_ _ptitcoeurfragile , Guest 2, Sleepwellmysweetheart , Guest 3, gamine66664_ _et_ _marie_ **pour vos gentilles reviews! :)**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

 **Bonus**

 **Bonus**

 **Bonus**

 **.**

-Beauté, aide-moi.

Avant même qu'il ne pose la question, je savais déjà qui venait d'apparaître devant moi. Je pouvais maintenant aisément reconnaître cette odeur de pin et de santal mélangé avec le parfum de myrrhe et d'Iris de mon propre frère. L'odeur de Jacob.

Lorsque j'avais appris que le réel Compagnon d'Edward était le meilleur ami de sa fiancée, j'avais été surprise, mais la nouvelle m'avait soulagé. Tant que l'autre conne ne rentrait pas dans ma famille, n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Je ne pensais pas non plus que Jacob allait avoir énormément de mal à s'intégrer aux Cullen. Esmée, ce n'était pas compliqué, aimait déjà tous les loups, Carlisle appréciait la maturité que pouvait démontrer le jeune bêta, je voyais souvent Emmett rire avec ce dernier et Jasper était tolérant avec tout le monde. Je n'étais trop sûre pour Alice, mais elle allait bien finir par s'habituer au Quileute.

Puis, je devais avouer que le clébard était...supportable.

Plus que l'humaine, en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? je soupirai en tournant la page du journal que j'avais entre les mains sans lever les yeux vers lui.

On avait une séance d'entraînement cet après-midi-là et Jacob, Leah et Embry étaient arrivés plus tôt que les autres. J'étais seule dans la cuisine avant que le Bêta me rejoigne.

-Viens en ville avec moi, dit Jacob.

Cette fois-ci, j'interrompis ma lecture et levai ma tête vers le Quileute:

-Pardon?

-Je dois acheter un truc et j'ai besoin de ton avis, m'expliqua Jacob.

-Pourquoi diable irais-je faire les magasins avec toi?

Jacob hésita un moment, et répondit;

-J'aimerais ça...heu...je…enfin...

Il se tut à nouveau, mal à l'aise, et passa une main derrière son cou en réfléchissant. Une gonzesse normale aurait probablement trouvé ce geste gêné attendrissant.

Mais hey, qui a dit que j'étais comme les autres filles?

-Parle, Clébard! je m'énervai.

Le Bêta fit une moue et prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage avant d'annoncer;

-Après la guerre avec ces stupides goules, j'aimerais ça lui offrir quelque chose.

-À qui?

-Ta sangsue de frère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'adoucir. On dirait bien qu'Edward n'était pas le seul à penser constamment au loup.

Mon frère avait été extrêmement soulagé que j'accepte sa relation avec l'Indien aussi vite. Il savait que je n'aimais pas Swan, mais j'aurais pu avoir quelque chose contre le fait que sa moitié soit un loup, en plus d'être un homme. Je n'aurais peut-être pas accepté la situation avec autant de facilité dans d'autres circonstances. Mais vu que la personne en question était Jacob, je ne voyais pas d'objection.

Mon frère se confiait souvent à Jasper pour sa relation avec le loup, cependant, il m'avait dit qu'il était assez content d'avoir l'avis d'une fille pour des questions un peu plus romantiques.

Depuis quelques jours, je parlais donc plus souvent à Edward. Son secret nous avait bizarrement rapprochés. Avec Swan, ça avait été l'opposé. Mon frère n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait que je la déteste et que je dise continuellement du mal sur elle, alors notre relation était devenue assez tendue. Les choses allaient dans le sens contraire avec Jacob.

Je devais au moins ça à ce dernier.

-Pourquoi moi? je demandai, curieuse.

-J'aurais pu demander aux filles de ma meute, mais elles ne le connaissent pas vraiment.

-Et tu veux lui acheter quoi exactement?

-Je ne sais pas, justement...

Je levai les yeux au ciel et poussai un soupir irrité:

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas? On ne va pas faire le tour de toutes les boutiques de la planète!

-Et~ c'est pour ça que je te demande! fit remarquer le loup en battant des cils moqueusement. Tu dois savoir ce qu'il voudrait, non? Je veux juste lui offrir quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir.

-Pas la peine d'aller faire les magasins pour ça. Tu te couches à poil dans son lit avec un ruban-cadeau autour de toi et ça fera largement l'affaire, j'élucidai.

Jacob me lança un regard à la "Ha. Ha. Ha. T'es tellement pas drôle".

-Je suis sérieux, me lança-t-il.

-Je le suis tout autant.

Si Emmett me faisait la surprise de se retrouver dans notre lit conjugal vêtu uniquement d'un nœud papillon et d'un slip noir, je serais ravie.

Ou d'un costume de pompier avec des bretelles rouges sur son torse nu et un pantalon lui arrivant bien bas sur les hanches.

Ou d'un uniforme de policier sexy avec une chemise bleue ouverte sur sa poitrine.

Ou...

...

Bref.

-Rosalie non, me dit le loup à mon idée du ruban-cadeau.

Je poussai un soupir résigné et abandonnai la partie.

Mon idée était bonne pourtant.

-Bien! je cédai en croisant les bras. Dès que l'entraînement finit, sois prêt.

Jacob soupira de soulagement à ma réponse et s'éloigna de moi après m'avoir lancé un sourire de remerciement.

La pratique se déroula sans encombre. Jacob s'entraîna avec son Alpha ce jour-là, car Sam voulait s'assurer de son niveau, et je fis équipe avec mon père qui s'avéra être un excellent adversaire. À force d'en prendre plein la gueule avec son coéquipier habituel, j'imaginais que le médecin avait eu le temps de s'améliorer en combat. Carlisle me battit à plat de couture à plusieurs reprises et je dus peiner pour obtenir quelques victoires. C'était assez agaçant, vu que l'autre clébard commençait également à gagner chacun de nos duels.

Après la séance, et un peu sur les nerfs pour ma part, je descendis en ville avec Jacob. On s'était rejoint devant une boutique quelconque séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma famille. Surtout ceux d'Edward.

J'avais proposé à Jacob d'offrir un pendentif à son amoureux. J'en avais offert un à Emmet à sa fête la dernière fois, et mon frère semblait avoir aimé. On fit quelques boutiques durant de longues heures, mais rien de spécial ne retint notre attention.

-Encore deux ou trois magasins et je te plante pour la journée, j'annonçai en rentrant chez un quatrième bijoutier.

J'avais beau être un vampire, se promener en ville pendant des heures en talons aiguilles faisait mal aux pieds de n'importe quelle fille.

Le clébard regarda également mes sandales et pouffa:

-On n'arrive plus à marcher, princesse chauve-souris?

-Ou à supporter ton odeur, prends-le comme tu veux.

-Rosaliaaane~

-Tu m'appelles encore comme ça, et je t'arrache la tête!

L'imbécile passait son temps à m'appeler par tous les noms possibles de la planète sauf le mien.

Le loup sourit pendant qu'un vendeur s'approchait de nous. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs de jais parfaitement plaqués par en arrière avec du gel. Il portait un complet rouge vin cintré et il nous fit un merveilleux sourire en nous voyant:

-Bonjour! Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur...

-Jacob, finit le loup en répondant à son sourire. Et voici mon amie, Rosentrude.

Putain, j'allais le tuer.

-Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier Mr Jacob et Miss Rosentrude? demanda poliment le vendeur.

-Il cherche un pendentif pour notre médecin de famille, je dis immédiatement. Le pauvre Jacob avait d'affreux furoncles sur sa fesse gauche. Notre docteur a fait des miracles en les enlevant!

Rosentrude? _Rosentrude_!?

Ça se jouait à deux ce petit jeu, chien galeux.

L'employé se retint de justesse pour ne pas éclater de rire et il reprit son sérieux en un dixième de seconde.

J'admirais les professionnels, parfois.

Jacob, lui, me lança un regard furibond, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que je me venge de la sorte. Il finit par me faire le pire des sourires forcés et dit entre ses dents:

-Tout comme docteur Jones a fait des miracles en soignant la diarrhée sévère que tu as eue à ce camp de vacance, tu te souviens? C'était tellement dommage, mais au moins, grâce à toi, le bâtiment a maintenant un merveilleux système d'aération!

Oh! le salop!

Le vendeur à côté de nous se pinçait durement les lèvres et ses épaules tremblaient, comme s'il était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre de rire.

Jacob et moi, on se foudroya du regard et je pense que tous les employés de la place devinèrent (ou souhaitèrent sincèrement!) que nous n'étions pas là pour nous chercher des bagues de mariage.

-Eh bien...Nous avons toute une collection de bijoux en argent sterling à notre droite! tenta de nous distraire le vendeur en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Juste ici, suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir au stupide clébard, je suivis le vendeur et Jacob fit de même.

L'humain nous présenta divers colliers pour hommes au hasard. On observa ses présentations en silence, mais aucun ne nous tapa dans l'oeil.

Ce ne fut qu'au troisième comptoir que le regard de Jacob et moi se posa sur un bijou en particulier. C'était un pendentif avec une fine chaîne en mailles alternées. Le pendentif même était en acier noir et en argent et représentait la tête d'un loup d'une façon un peu abstraite. Il fallait faire attention pour distinguer la forme de l'animal. C'était subtil et pas trop voyant. Ça irait sûrement bien à Edward.

Puis de toute façon, mon frère allait probablement chérir tout ce que Jacob lui offrirait.

Le vendeur suivit notre regard et contourna le comptoir pour ouvrir la vitre et sortir le collier. Il le déposa délicatement dans sa main et nous fit un sourire:

-Notre nouveauté du mois. La chaîne est d'une épaisseur de 2,8 millimètres. Il vous plait?

Jacob acquiesça et je demandai du regard au vendeur si je pouvais le prendre. Celui-ci me comprit et me tendit l'objet de bonne foi:

-Le pendentif peut s'agencer avec d'autres chaînes, si vous voulez. Je pourrais vous le faire au même prix.

Le loup demanda à voir les autres chaînes et le vendeur s'éloigna pour aller les chercher, me laissant seule avec mon partenaire d'entrainement. Je lui tendis le bijou et il l'admira entre ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas un peu cher? s'enquit-il en remarquant l'étiquette accrochée à l'objet.

Je regardai le prix; 417$. Pour moi, tant que le montant n'était pas à 6 chiffres, la chose était abordable.

-Nah, ça va, je rassurai.

-Dit celle qui a des millions dans son compte en banque familial, bougonna le loup.

-C'est toi qui as refusé mon idée de te mettre à poil dans son lit entouré d'un ruban. Ça ne coûte rien.

-Rosentrude, je ne vais pas m'offrir en paquet-cadeau.

-Tu ne pourras effectivement pas, car j'aurais déjà dispersé les cendres de ton corps brûlé la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.

Le loup ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire. Le vendeur revint un instant plus tard et nous présenta trois autres chaînes. Jacob en choisit une parmi elles, et je pus faire baisser le prix à 350$ en négociant un peu avec l'humain. Un ou deux battements de cils et une main sur son épaule et la chose fut faite.

Bah quoi...je ne portais pas des talons aiguilles pour rien.

-Satisfait? je demandai en sortant de la boutique avec le loup.

-Oui, merci Beauté, dit sincèrement celui-ci.

Il ressortit le pendentif de son sac d'achats et le regarda, semblant vouloir être sûr de son choix.

-J'espère qu'il aimera, murmura l'Indien.

Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil au bijou. Sérieux, il était vraiment beau.

Mon frère allait aimer.

* * *

Enfin…c'était ce que je me disais jusqu'à ce que je découvre le lendemain, en descendant de ma chambre, un Jacob déprimé tout seul dans la cuisine, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés sur le comptoir.

Les loups étaient arrivés quelques minutes auparavant et tout le monde discutait dans la cour. Je croyais que j'étais la dernière à sortir, mais mon coéquipier m'avait apparemment attendu pour me parler.

-C'est quoi cette tête? je dis en m'approchant de lui.

Jacob grogna entre ses bras et, sans un regard pour moi, il éleva son bras gauche. Quelque chose de brillant pendait de sa main, mais ce n'était pas un collier. C'était un porte-clés. Dont la mini télécommande comportait le dessin doré d'un taureau dessus.

Les clés d'une Lamborghini.

Oh...mon...Dieu.

-Un cadeau de sa part, dit Jacob la tête toujours enfouie dans son bras.

-C'est une blague? je dis incrédule. Mon frère t'a acheté une voiture? Mon frère t'a acheté une _Lamborghini_?

Pas étonnant que le loup soit déprimé! Notre petit cadeau à 300 balles faisait pitié maintenant!

Jacob soupira bruyamment et se passa une main au visage en se relevant, exaspéré:

-Je...J'avais aucune idée qu'il voulait aussi m'offrir quelque chose! dit le loup, découragé. Je lui ai juste dit l'autre jour que j'aimais ce genre de voiture...mais pour _admirer_ , tu vois! Je ne lui demandais pas de me _l'acheter_! Il m'a juste donné les clés et il a dit que j'allais voir la voiture après la guerre…

-Mais...le tien? Ton cadeau? je demandai.

Jacob lâcha un autre bruit plaintif:

-J'ai paniqué hier, alors je ne lui ai pas offert! Comme si mon pendentif valait quelque chose à côté de ça! Et si je lui offre maintenant, il va croire que je le fais par obligation...

Je regardai Jacob avec une once de pitié.

Le cadeau d'Edward avait dû rendre Jacob mal à l'aise pour de nombreuses raisons. Notre famille avait énormément d'argent, alors l'Indien n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir acheter un cadeau à son Imprégné égalant la voiture qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais je savais que mon frère s'en fichait, de son côté. Il voulait juste faire plaisir au loup. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que le Quileute lui retourne la faveur et il accepterait le simple pendentif de son amoureux avec joie. J'espérais que ce dernier allait le comprendre.

Finalement, semblant se décider, Jacob se redressa et plongea un regard déterminé dans le mien. Puis, il lança:

-Ok, quel genre de ruban je dois mettre?

 _ **~Fin~**_

 _ **oooOOOooo**_

* * *

 **J'avais ce bonus en tête depuis le tout début de mon histoire.**

 **La (vraie) suite va arriver bientôt! Je dois juste me donner un coup de pied au derrière pour corriger le texte :/**

 **Et on verra ce que Jacob a fait** _ **~...s'il**_ **a fait quelque chose! On ne sait pas! ;)**

 **À plus! :D**

 **Rab**

 **XXX**


	22. Chapter 21

**Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 21**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

Un vent et les feuilles qu'il fit virevolter vinrent me chatouiller la peau, me faisant doucement sortir de mon état comateux. L'odeur réconfortante des bois et de sa nature m'entourait. Les oiseaux chantaient et j'entendais le bruissement des petits animaux autour de moi, complètement insoucieux de mon corps étendu au milieu de leur habitat. On dirait bien que je m'étais endormi dans la forêt.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux en grognant. Ma tête était extrêmement lourde et une sensation désagréable me pesait au creux du ventre.

Mes paupières se refermèrent un instant, le temps que mes idées se remettent en place et que je me souvienne de ce qui avait bien pu me mettre dans un si piteux état.

Ah oui. L'alcool.

Je rouvris une seconde fois les yeux et me redressai pour m'asseoir sur le sol de la forêt, avant de constater la stupidité de cette action. Un affreux mal de tête me frappa comme un coup de massue et je me retins de justesse de lâcher une plainte de douleur en me plaquant une main sur le front. J'avais oublié à quel point les gueules de bois étaient déplaisantes. Voilà ce que ça faisait de s'amuser illégalement.

Un mouvement sur ma droite attira mon attention et je me rendis compte avec une certaine confusion que j'étais loin d'être seul couché dans ce coin perdu de la forêt.

Trisha, étendue à côté de moi presque collée à mon corps, venait de se retourner dans son sommeil en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et Arnel ronflait gentiment sur ma gauche. C'était vrai, j'avais passé la soirée et la nuit avec eux.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu'aucun de nos vêtements n'était dans les parages. Ce n'était apparemment pas dans notre forme humaine que nous allions retourner chez nous, car nous étions tous les trois nus comme des vers.

Ok, la situation avait _l'air_ vraiment mauvaise, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'une personne passant par là penserait en nous voyant.

La veille, Arnel et Trisha m'avaient amené dans un coin reculé du Port Angeles. Je n'avais pas su notre destination jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve devant la porte d'un bar sombre et lugubre venant d'un quartier tout aussi sombre et lugubre. Cependant, ce bar-ci avait quelque chose de bien particulier. Il n'était dédié qu'aux créatures surnaturelles.

C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans ce genre de bar et j'avais pu rencontrer des espèces que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. Nous croisions souvent différentes créatures surnaturelles lors de nos missions avec ma meute, mais faire la connaissance d'un Satyre et d'un Draugr hier soir avait été une première pour moi.

Même si le Draugr m'avait sincèrement foutu les jetons.

Le barman connaissait Arnel. Probablement pour avoir déjà couché avec lui ou quelque chose du genre, car ils passèrent un temps hallucinant à flirter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses; autrement dit, récupérer l'alcool. De l'alcool "spéciale", avaient dit Arnel et Trisha, une qui allait vraiment me saouler.

Une fois que nous avions pu mettre la main sur 5 bouteilles bien remplies, nous avions ensuite décidé de consommer notre alcool dans la forêt.

Je ne me souvenais pas exactement de tout ce qu'on avait fait la nuit dernière. Je savais juste qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de chants sans queue ni tête, énormément de rires non justifiés, une scène où Arnel avait vomi derrière un buisson et une course entre nous trois dans la forêt à la fin de la soirée. On s'était transformé en loup sans se soucier de nos vêtements déchirés et on avait terminé notre petit exercice dans une clairière. La fatigue et le sommeil avaient vite fini par nous rattraper et on s'était endormi l'un par-dessus l'autre. On avait dû reprendre nos formes humaines un moment donné durant la nuit. D'où la raison de notre nudité.

Et je devais l'avouer, même si je ne me rappelai pas tout, je savais que je m'étais amusé hier soir. Comme je l'avais deviné, quand les deux loups Calero n'essayaient pas de planifier un ménage à trois avec moi, ils s'avéraient être une plaisante compagnie.

Un nuage se déplaça dans le ciel et les rayons du Soleil vinrent me frapper le visage en me faisant plisser des yeux. Il faisait chaud en plus, on avait décidément des températures agréables ces temps-ci. Je connaissais une famille qui n'allait pas pouvoir sortir parmi les humains aujourd'hui.

En songeant aux Cullen et à mon Imprégné, mon cœur se serra. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir davantage au vampire, car Trisha et Arnel, sûrement également dérangés par la lueur du Soleil éblouissant, commencèrent à sortir de leur sommeil.

Trisha se redressa difficilement en grognant. Elle se mit une main sur le front et me lança un regard fatigué en voyant que j'étais déjà debout.

Ses yeux se baissèrent ensuite sur mon corps nu et la louve secoua la tête d'un air déçu.

-Tss, dommage. Normalement j'en aurais profité pour te tripoter, bougonna-t-elle en se massant le front.

-Peux-tu ne pas avouer ce genre de choses à haute voix, s'il te plaît? je dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Trisha haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux et Arnel, près de nous, s'étira comme un félin.

-Il est quelle heure? demanda-t-il en bâillant.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que je ne savais pas quand une voix tonna tout à coup dans ma tête:

« JAKE! »

Je sursautai à l'appel qui fit battre mon cœur furieusement.

« Alpha? » je m'enquis en posant une main sur ma poitrine.

Sam soupira de soulagement pour une raison inconnue:

« Ne nous fait plus peur comme ça. On n'a pas pu te contacter de toute la soirée et de toute la matinée. »

« Matinée…? » je répondis en hésitant.

« Il est passé 11 heures ».

Ah. Eh bien, je savais l'heure maintenant, au moins.

Arnel et Trisha me regardaient attentivement, mais ils ne me demandèrent pas ce qui se passait. Ils avaient dû deviner par mon saut et mon silence que je communiquais avec les membres de ma meute.

« On n'arrivait même plus à sentir ta présence. » ajouta encore Sam d'un ton sérieux.

À cette phrase, je sus tout de suite que j'avais fait une peur bleue à ma famille et un brin de culpabilité me saisit la poitrine.

« Pardon, Sam » je dis sincèrement.

Même lorsque les membres d'une meute dormaient, un loup pouvait quand même détecter la présence des autres membres de sa famille. Nous ne savions pas nécessairement à quel endroit exact se trouvait chacun de nos frères et sœurs, mais nous savions qu'ils étaient _quelque part_ à notre portée.

Lors d'une mission au Nevada, je me souvenais qu'une sorcière avait jeté un sort sur Brady qui avait fait disparaître sa présence durant 2 heures. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, elle avait simplement voulu le capturer. Nous étions parfaitement au courant que Brady n'était pas mort – puisque notre loup intérieur l'aurait _su_ la minute même -, mais la disparition de sa présence nous avait tous fait flipper. C'était aussi terrifiant que savoir qu'un proche venait de tomber subitement dans un autre univers sans qu'il y ait de moyen possible qu'il revienne parmi nous. L'angoisse extrême.

« Qu'as-tu _fait_ hier, Jacob? », me gronda mon chef de meute.

« Heu...des choses pas très responsables », je répondis un peu gêné.

Mes frères et sœurs savaient que j'étais parti me calmer quelque part, mais ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que je disparaisse sans donner de nouvelles jusqu'au matin. Puis, s'ils ne pouvaient plus sentir ma présence, ils n'avaient sûrement pas été capables de communiquer avec moi par pensée jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'aurais moi-même pas été très content si l'un des loups de ma famille avait agi ainsi.

« Rentre » m'ordonna Sam.

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse qu'il coupa la connexion. Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, de toute façon. Ce n'était vraiment pas un ordre que je pouvais ignorer.

-C'était Alpha Sam, j'imagine, dit Trisha quand elle me vit soupirer par la suite.

J'acquiesçai avant de grimacer:

-Disons que je ne les avais pas prévenus de mon programme de la soirée. Il n'était pas très content. Ma présence a disparu hier, apparemment.

Trisha et Arnel firent à leur tour une grimace. Je fus un peu surpris par leur réaction. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de les étonner.

-Vous saviez que ça allait arriver? Ce sont ces boissons, n'est-ce pas? je demandai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Arnel. Les boissons et les drogues qui affectent les sens d'un loup font souvent disparaître leur présence. On est habitué.

-Et ça n'effraie pas les membres de votre meute? je m'enquis, incrédule.

Trisha haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les replacer.

-On les avait prévenus. Notre Alpha pète un câble s'il ne sait pas où on est, expliqua-t-elle. Juriz avait fait la même chose que toi il y a deux ans; il était sorti avec des amis sans nous dire où il allait, il s'était saoulé et sa présence avait disparu durant la nuit. À son retour, Kyle lui a passé un sacré savon. On prend bien soin de ne pas faire la même erreur maintenant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur souvenir de Juriz.

J'étais encore parfois étonné de voir qu'Alpha Kyle avait des réactions aussi...normales. Je l'imaginais souvent plus distant et arrogant avec les membres de sa meute, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose me montrait que ce n'était pas le cas. La meute Calero avait beau être louche et faire des choses pas très nettes, la dynamique à l'intérieur de leur famille ne semblait pas être si différente de la nôtre.

-Je vais aller rejoindre ma meute, je dis en me redressant un peu plus dans l'intention de me transformer.

-Il est quelle heure? Vous savez? demanda encore Arnel.

-Passé 11 heures, je répondis.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller directement chez les Cullens, dit Trisha en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. Kyle voulait manger là-bas avant la réunion.

Arnel émit un faible "hm" approbateur et les deux loups Calero me regardèrent.

J'acquiesçai une fois, et, en même temps, on se métamorphosa dans notre forme de loup.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Alice m'avait observé de très près hier après notre entrainement avec les loups. Son regard était si pesant quand Bella était à côté de moi que je n'avais pas pu repousser ma « petite amie » autant que je l'aurais voulu.

Alice doutait.

Elle ne savait pas _exactement_ de quoi, mais elle doutait. Quelque chose clochait avec moi et elle commençait à s'en rendre compte.

À l'exception de Rose, Jasper et Abdoulaye, le reste de ma famille m'avait regardé un peu étrangement à la suite de ma scène de la veille avec Bella. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient rien dit, mais je savais qu'ils se demandaient quelle mouche avait bien pu me piquer pour que je réagisse aussi brusquement au touché de ma petite amie. J'avais dit que c'était la faim. Ils ne me croyaient pas. Et Alice s'était mise à surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements. J'avais donc dû jouer au copain parfait avec Bella quand ma sœur était dans les parages.

Bella, elle, avait été ravie de ce retour de contact humain avec moi, même si c'était forcé de ma part et que je ne lui avais fait que quelques accolades pour la contenter. Elle avait proposé de rester pour passer la nuit à la villa et comme Alice était à côté et que je n'avais eu aucune raison valable pour refuser, j'avais dû accepter à contrecœur sous le regard appuyé de ma sœur. Avec ça, je n'avais pas pu m'échapper durant la nuit pour aller voir Jacob.

La souffrance du Quileute face à mes actions m'avait transpercé le cœur. Il était parti sans que j'aie la chance de le réconforter, alors je ne savais pas à quel point Jacob se sentait triste, trahi ou en colère. Et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'aie été obligé de le laisser tout seul avec de tels sentiments toute une soirée.

-Ils sont là, dit une voix à côté de moi en me faisant sursauter.

Emmett rigola à mon saut avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

Cette guerre que nous préparions depuis plus de 2 mois débutait demain. Ça me semblait irréel. J'avais tendance à reléguer cette bataille en deuxième plan depuis quelques jours tellement ma tête était remplie par un jeune homme au teint basané. Au moins, après cette guerre, je n'aurai plus besoin de faire semblant avec Bella. C'était vraiment mon seul réconfort en ce moment.

La meute Calero rentra la première dans la maison et ses membres commencèrent à s'installer à travers notre grand salon en bavardant faiblement. Ce matin-ci, ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur l'odeur et se contentèrent d'attendre les activités du jour. Je leur en fus presque reconnaissant. Je n'avais pas trop de patience actuellement.

Une odeur de pin et de santal dont je guettais attentivement l'arrivée envahit soudainement mes narines. Je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement. Mon loup était là. Il n'allait sûrement pas être de très bonne humeur, mais il était venu.

Cependant, quand je me retournai vers le détenteur de cette odeur familière, ce ne fut pas Jacob que je vis.

Ce fut Arnel et Trisha.

Les deux loups Calero, appuyés contre le mur du fond sur ma gauche, discutaient entre eux avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Trisha avait les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et tenait une bouteille d'eau en main. Arnel avait l'air un peu plus en forme que sa sœur, mais quand il avala une pilule et se saisit de la bouteille de l'autre brune, je pus en conclure qu'il ne se sentait pas si bien non plus. Une gueule de bois, si je me fiais à la légère odeur d'alcool qui se mêlait à celle de mon Compagnon.

Je regardai autour de la pièce pour voir si ce dernier était dans les parages, mais je ne vis aucune trace de lui. La meute Uley n'était pas encore là.

Alors pourquoi Arnel et Trisha sentaient-ils comme Jacob?

C'était tout à fait normal que plusieurs personnes portent l'odeur de l'Indien et vice versa. Après tout, il était dans une meute. Il sentait donc souvent comme Embry, Quil, Sam ou la petite Hania qui aimait bien les câlins de son Bêta. Je savais pertinemment que les loups étaient extrêmement tactiles et passaient leur temps à se coller entre eux. Je n'avais rien contre ça. Ça faisait partie d'eux - partie de Jacob- et je l'acceptais.

Je l'acceptais avec sa famille, du moins.

Pas avec n'importe qui.

Et certainement pas avec les deux loups Calero qui fantasmaient continuellement sur mon Compagnon dans leur tête.

Alors _pourquoi_ Arnel et Trisha sentaient-ils comme Jacob?

Avant que je ne réfléchisse réellement à mes actions, mes pas se dirigeaient déjà vers les deux loups.

Arnel et Trisha levèrent la tête quand ils sentirent ma présence et leur regard se durcit en me reconnaissant. Cette réaction était peut-être due à leur haine habituelle envers les suceurs de sang, mais je me surpris à y accorder peu d'importance. L'odeur de Jacob était encore plus forte quand je m'approchais d'eux, signe qu'ils avaient eu une grande proximité avec lui, et ce, pendant longtemps.

Des sentiments noirs commencèrent peu à peu à envahir mon esprit, mais je tentai de les contrôler et m'arrêtai devant les deux loups Calero. Arnel renifla dédaigneusement en me toisant de haut en bas et cracha:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sangs-

-Vous l'avez touché? je le coupai plus hargneusement que je m'y attendais.

Arnel sembla pris de court par mon interruption. Il se reprit néanmoins en vitesse et plissa les yeux. Sa sœur, quant à elle, feignit l'étonnement et demanda d'une voix faussement innocente:

-Si nous avons touché quelqu'un? De qui parles-tu? Nous touchons à _plein_ de personnes, tu sais.

Je plaquai violemment ma main contre le mur derrière eux et m'approchai dangereusement des deux loups. Trisha et Arnel ne bronchèrent pas à mon énervement:

-Vous savez parfaitement de qui je parle! je sifflai entre mes dents.

-Ah bon? Le savons-nous? répondit Arnel en levant les sourcils. Mais rassure-toi, Cullen. Nous n'avons pas touché à ton humaine.

-Nous étions trop occupés avec quelqu'un d'autre hier nuit, termina sa sœur.

Et à ça, je pus voir dans l'esprit des deux loups des images de Jacob et d'eux, étendus nus et serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol de la forêt. Les souvenirs d'Arnel et de Trisha étaient presque identiques, alors je pus immédiatement en déduire qu'ils ne les avaient pas inventés.

Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, si j'allais regretter ma réaction.

Si je m'étais retenu, ça m'aurait évité d'énormes problèmes futurs.

Mais à cet instant, la colère que je ressentis me consuma tellement intensément que je ne fus plus maître de mes actions.

L'une de mes mains alla rageusement empoigner le cou de Trisha et l'autre se saisit agressivement des cheveux d'Arnel. Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri de douleur et Trisha glapit de surprise, mais je ne leur laissai pas le temps de réagir plus que cela. Avec une force qui m'étonna moi-même, je projetai férocement leur corps à l'autre bout du salon. Trisha finit sa course dans notre bibliothèque du fond en brisant les étagères et en faisant tomber la plupart des livres sur elle et sur le sol, tandis qu'Arnel se fracassa contre le mur juste à côté.

Les autres membres de nos familles dans le salon sursautèrent dangereusement et regardèrent la scène, estomaqués. Je fis cependant fi de leurs airs et sautai à l'autre bout de la pièce pour atterrir devant les deux loups Calero.

Trisha était un peu sonnée et se débattait encore avec les livres autour d'elle, alors qu'Arnel était déjà en train de se redresser en grognant. Ce dernier eut le malheur d'être ma cible, simplement parce qu'il était le plus proche de moi.

Je pris Arnel par son collet avant de lui asséner de vigoureux coups de poing qui firent dangereusement virevolter sa tête. J'aurais pu le tuer, mais je m'en foutais.

-Ed...EDWARD! cria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je ne l'écoutai pas.

Avais-je déjà été aussi furieux dans ma vie? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà éprouvé des sentiments aussi atroces que ceux que je vivais en ce moment. Était-ce la façon dont l'Indien se sentait chaque fois qu'il me voyait avec Bella? Si oui, je lui levai mon chapeau pour l'immense contrôle qu'il avait de ses émotions.

Trisha fut soudainement sur moi, essayant de m'empêcher de blesser son frère davantage, mais j'esquivai ses griffes et lui saisis également le collet pour plaquer durement son dos au sol. Jamais je n'aurais cru être capable de maîtriser deux loups en pleine forme tout seul, mais ma rage triplait décidément mes forces.

-VOUS L'AVEZ TOUCHÉ ?! je beuglai aux deux loups sous moi.

Arnel et Trisha ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de me lancer un regard haineux, du sang coulant du nez du garçon et d'autre du le coin de la bouche de sa sœur.

-VOUS L'AVEZ TOUCHÉ OU PAS!? je m'époumonai.

-EDWARD! cria Esmée.

« Peut-être qu'on n'a rien fait… » la voix de Trisha dit finalement dans ma tête.

Je serrai mon emprise sur son col à cette réponse.

« ...Ou peut-être qu'on l'a tellement baisé qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever ce matin. Après tout, si tu ne le veux pas, on te le prend toutes les nuits, Cullen. » continua-t-elle.

Mes yeux et mon esprit se voilèrent et je sentis ma conscience s'embrouiller par une fureur sauvage. Des émotions meurtrières s'emparèrent de mon cœur et mes crocs commencèrent à s'allonger de leur propre gré.

Les visages d'Arnel et de Trisha pâlirent à cette vue et leurs yeux se mirent à paniquer. Puis, aussi vite, ils redevinrent sérieux et une aura pesante sortit d'eux. Leurs muscles se tendirent, leurs griffes s'aiguisèrent et un long grognement s'échappa de leur gorge. Ils m'avaient un peu laissé me défouler sur eux sans vraiment se défendre, mais là, c'était différent. Nous allions nous battre sérieusement. Et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec les petites batailles habituelles entre les membres de nos deux familles.

Alpha Kyle ne nous laissa pas en arriver là, cependant. Car, une seconde plus tard, mon corps fut projeté loin des deux loups Calero.

J'atterris sur le plancher, quelques mètres plus loin, et je grognai de douleur en me redressant difficilement. Alpha Kyle m'avait frappé dans les côtes et il aurait tué n'importe quel humain avec ce genre de coup.

Quand je relevai la tête, je vis le chef Calero positionné devant Arnel et Trisha, les griffes sorties, les crocs tranchant à la vue de tous. Il était à deux doigts de se transformer et de m'arracher la tête.

Bêta Katia s'était également approchée de nous avec la même position, et je pouvais entendre les grognements du reste de leur famille derrière moi.

Je sus à cet instant que, même s'ils nous détestaient éperdument, les loups de la meute Calero n'avaient jamais considéré ma famille comme une menace. Quelque part au fond d'eux, ils devaient savoir que nous étions des alliés, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Car lorsqu'un réel ennemi pointait du nez, ils adoptaient une tout autre attitude.

J'étais l'ennemi en ce moment.

Je savais qu'Alpha Kyle était puissant, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était purement terrifiante et oppressante. Elle aurait probablement fait soumettre n'importe quelle autre créature. Même certains membres de ma famille reculèrent d'un pas devant sa colère, mais ma propre fureur m'aveuglait trop pour être conscient du danger. Tout ce qui m'importait était que Trisha et Arnel aient osé toucher Jacob.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les deux loups que leur chef essayait de protéger de ma vue. Je voulus faire un pas de plus dans leur direction pour continuer à les massacrer, mais Alpha Kyle grogna violemment;

-Tu fais un pas de plus et je jure que je te tue, siffla-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes derrière moi appelèrent mon nom pour que je recule. Je les ignorai. J'allais en faire de même avec l'avertissement de l'Alpha en colère devant moi quand une poigne puissante me retint le bras avant que je ne m'avance vers eux:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel!? s'écria Jacob Black.

Je tournai la tête pour voir les membres de la meute Uley envahir le salon. Ils me regardèrent tous avec surprise et Jacob fut l'un d'eux.

Mon Compagnon braqua ensuite ses yeux sur Alpha Kyle, Arnel et Trisha, et son visage pâlit quand il vit les deux derniers blessés.

Une autre vague de fureur et de jalousie s'empara de moi à la réaction de mon loup et je me dégageai rageusement de son emprise.

Je ne savais pas comment faire sortir toute cette colère de mon corps, alors j'enfonçai mon poing dans le premier mur à proximité avec rage en brisant le plâtre en mille morceaux. Plusieurs furent trop choqués pour réagir à ma fougue et restèrent plantés là, la bouche ouverte.

Jacob avait également remis son attention sur moi, tout aussi estomaqué que les autres.

« Dans la forêt, _maintenant_ » j'ordonnai mentalement.

Puis je sortis de la maison en brisant la porte sans un regard en arrière.

oooOOOooo

.

J'avais ignoré les cris des personnes de la villa qui me disaient de revenir et m'enfonçai dans la forêt en direction de notre endroit habituel.

Je ne sus pas exactement ce qui se passa dans la maison que je venais de quitter de façon affreusement dramatique, mais par chance, personne ne me suivit.

Jacob arriva derrière moi quelques minutes plus tard. Aucune autre odeur n'était détectable dans les environs, alors je pus en conclure que le loup avait aussi réussi à s'échapper sans être talonné. C'était tant mieux. J'étais beaucoup trop énervé pour faire semblant de quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

Je me retournai vers le Quileute quand il fut à quelques pas de moi pour lui lancer un regard furibond. Il s'arrêta en voyant mon air, avant d'arborer une mine agacée à son tour:

-Ok, Cullen, tu vas te calmer 2 putains de secondes, merde!

Je ne fus pas du tout disposé à suivre ce conseil et m'approchai de mon Compagnon pour lui saisir brutalement le bras.

-Tu as couché avec eux? je demandai sèchement.

Jacob me fixa, horrifié, comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus rocambolesque qui soit:

-Qu- _Non_!

-Tu as leur odeur sur toi! je sifflai.

Jacob me lança un regard confus, puis, un déclic sembla se faire dans sa tête. Il expira brièvement par le nez en fermant les yeux et rouvrit les paupières quelques secondes plus tard pour plonger ses pupilles sombres dans les miennes. Il éleva ensuite ses deux mains en signe de paix, comme pour calmer un animal sauvage. J'en avais probablement tout l'air à cet instant.

-D-d'accord, oui, on a passé la nuit ensemble… commença Jacob.

J'allais exploser, mais l'Indien m'interrompit précipitamment:

-...Mais pas de cette façon! On était trop saoul et on s'est endormi l'un par-dessus l'autre, c'est pour ça que je sens comme eux! Cullen, je ne pourrais _même pas_ physiquement m'unir à une autre personne que mon Imprégné sans souffrir le martyre!

La révélation eut l'effet de calmer légèrement ma colère insensée. Mais le fait qu'il sente toujours comme Arnel et Trisha m'horripilait au plus haut point. J'avais juste envie qu'il aille prendre une stupide douche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec eux!?

-Ils essayaient de me remonter le moral pendant que tu bécotais ta petite amie, répliqua durement le loup.

La remarque me refroidit immédiatement et une certaine culpabilité prit peu à peu la place de mon énervement. J'avais aussi fait du mal à Jacob la veille, je ne devais pas l'oublier:

-Je n'ai plus embrassé Bella après, Jacob. Je le jure. Je voulais venir te voir après, mais-

-Tu devais rester avec elle, c'est ça? cracha le loup. Tu sais quoi, Cullen? Va te faire foutre! Parce que _tu_ sens comme elle en ce moment même! Tu sens _toujours_ comme elle! Mais je n'essaie pas de la tuer sans explications!

-Je ne l'embrasse même pas normalement! Et je ne dors certainement pas TOUT NU avec elle quand je sais que j'ai un Compagnon!

-On est des loups! On est _tout le temps_ à poil!

On se lança mutuellement un regard meurtrier et un silence tendu s'installa entre nous deux.

J'avais l'habitude de me disputer avec Jacob pour toutes sortes de stupidités. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé sur ce plan-là depuis notre première rencontre dans la forêt. C'était différent, cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait aucun humour caché dans cette conversation.

-Pourquoi les as-tu invités, quand tu sais très bien qu'ils veulent toujours te mettre dans leur lit? je finis par dire. Il y avait les membres de ta meute si tu voulais de la compagnie hier.

Jacob, visiblement toujours sur les nerfs, hésita un peu avant de répondre :

-Je ne les ai pas invités, ils m'ont suivi dans le bar où je me trouvais.

-Pour faire quoi exactement?

Jacob ne répondit pas. Ma colère revint en flèche immédiatement.

-Et après tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve!? je m'écriai. Ils sont venus flirter avec toi, pas vrai? Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de te toucher pendant que tu dormais?

Juste penser au fait que quelqu'un puisse toucher à Jacob ainsi ramenait ma rage avec violence. Je n'avais jamais été aussi jaloux et possessif de cette façon pour une autre personne et ça me faisait presque peur.

-Je te jure qu'ils ne m'ont pas touché. Ils savent maintenant que je suis imprégné. Pour n'importe quel loup, c'est sacré, tenta de me rassurer mon Compagnon.

-Ça ne les a pas empêchés de te draguer pendant des semaines, je contrecarrai.

-Ils ne le savaient pas!

-Et pourquoi!

-Parce que je ne suis pas marqué, ok!?

Le Quileute se passa une main énervée dans les cheveux avant de m'expliquer :

-Normalement, un loup peut deviner une imprégnation même sans cette marque, mais on est une trentaine aux entrainements, les odeurs se mélangent et-

-D'accord, je le coupai.

Jacob me lança un regard étrange à mon interruption. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque quelconque, mais je le fis taire en plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Le loup se tendit à mon assaut inexpliqué, avant de relaxer ses muscles un instant plus tard et de se laisser aller au baiser. Il devait de loin préférer ceci à ma fureur et mes cris. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et je rapprochai son corps au mien pour le coller tout contre moi.

J'embrassai Jacob passionnément, de manière possessive. Ma langue s'engouffra entre ses lèvres, et pour une fois, le Quileute me laissa complètement dominer le baiser, sentant probablement que j'en avais besoin.

Il gémit quand je passai une main sous son t-shirt en approfondissant le baiser et en frottant mon entrejambe contre le sien. L'odeur d'Arnel et de Trisha m'énervait toujours prodigieusement et j'étais à deux doigts de prendre l'Indien là et maintenant sur le sol de forêt, alors que nos familles nous attendaient dans le salon de la villa. Même si je savais dorénavant qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre les loups Calero et mon Compagnon, il n'était apparemment pas clair pour tout le monde que Jacob Black était déjà pris. Parce qu'il n'était pas marqué, avait-il dit, n'est-ce pas?

Je détachai mes lèvres de celles du Quileute et les descendis doucement vers son cou. Jacob frissonna légèrement quand je les frôlai sur sa peau chaude et basanée.

-D'accord, je répétai.

Et avant que Jacob ne puisse réagir, mes crocs s'allongèrent et je les enfonçai profondément dans sa chair.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Aaaaah, les amis, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette affreuse attente! :( je devais me trouver du travail, faire des milliers d'entrevues, et TRAVAILLER… bref, j'ai encore des excuses (je pense que vous êtes habitués), mais je devrais avoir un tout petit plus de stabilité maintenant que j'ai un job!**

 **Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, parce que, well, décidément, je ne tiens pas mes promesses, MAIS je peux vous assurer que vous n'attendrez pas aussi longtemps!**

 **Puis, je** _ **peux**_ **vous jurer que je vais finir de publier cette fic en 2017. Sérieux, moi-même j'en ai marre. Il faut juste que je me force un peu pour corriger mes trucs….La fic est déjà finie, après tout.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews** _tinetinetina, caence, Sleepwellmysweetheart, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Larva Heart, himechu95670, donnaqueenly, Wisp, Guest1,_ _Guest2, amegonys, fertza, Guest3, YaoisteFini, Yume no Kagi, yume San RJM, amegonys, Kuroe17_ **! Je les ai toutes lues. Je vous aime, aime, aime! :D**

 **À plus! (Pas dans 6 mois, I'm serious!)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Helloooo les amis!**

 **Ok, ça ne fait pas six mois non plus…**

 **Mais je vous ai dit que je finirai de publier cette fic en 2017, right? Je vais la finir en 2017! (Idéalement cet été, même! Et j'ai peut-être une nouvelle bêta, donc ça va m'aider! :D)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews!** _ **ptitcoeurfragile**_ _ **,**_ _ **Miss Homme Enceinte 2**_ _ **,**_ _ **tinetinetina**_ _ **,**_ _ **yume San RJM**_ _,_ _ **Sleepwellmysweetheart**_ _ **,**_ _ **Larva Heart**_ _ **,**_ _ **himechu95670**_ _,_ _ **SeverustianaSna**_ et _**Elyl**_ _ **o**_ **! Loooovee you :D**

 **Here you go!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 22**

.

 _ **POV Bella**_

Jamais je n'avais eu réellement peur d'Edward auparavant.

J'avais été fasciné par sa force, et je l'avais peut-être légèrement craint, par moment, lorsqu'il montrait sa nature de vampire un peu plus que d'habitude, mais jamais...jamais comme ça.

Le massacre d'Arnel et de Trisha m'avait laissé sans voix. J'avais eu l'impression que la fureur noire de mon petit ami assombrissait l'atmosphère et émettait d'affreux sentiments de danger. L'affrontement n'avait que duré quelques minutes, puisqu'Alpha Kyle était intervenu avant que les choses ne deviennent alarmantes, mais l'explosion de colère d'Edward m'avait estomaqué par sa violence. Ce n'était pas le genre de mon petit ami de perdre son sang-froid de la sorte.

J'avais passé la nuit ici et j'avais pris congé au travail cette journée-là, alors je venais à peine de descendre dans le salon et j'étais immédiatement tombée sur le début de la dispute.

J'avais cru qu'Arnel allait y passer lorsque mon fiancé avait décidé de se défouler sur lui. À la force des coups d'Edward, tout humain normal serait déjà mort sous ce genre d'assaut et le vampire n'avait pas semblé entendre nos cris pour le sommer d'arrêter.

La peur que je ressentis face au manque de contrôle d'Edward ne fut cependant rien comparé à l'extrême angoisse qui me saisit quand le chef de la meute Calero se posta devant lui. L'aura imposante et intimidante que dégagea Alpha Kyle m'invita presque à aller me cacher derrière les divans du salon, mais elle eut le bienfait de mettre une certaine pause à la bataille entre Edward et les deux loups Calero. Une pause limitée, du moins, car j'avais bien vu qu'Edward avait été à deux doigts d'ignorer la menace d'Alpha Kyle qui lui promettait une mort certaine s'il s'approchait encore de ses loups.

Je ne savais sincèrement pas ce qui serait advenu d'Edward si Jacob ne s'était pas interposé entre le chef Philippin en colère et mon petit ami. Alpha Kyle aurait-il tenu sa promesse? Probablement. Et ça aurait été un vrai foutoir par la suite. On avait évité une catastrophe de justesse.

Mais encore là, _pourquoi_?

 _Quelle_ mouche avait piqué Edward?

Après que ce dernier soit sorti de la villa avec fracas, le salon était resté silencieux pendant de nombreuses secondes, tellement tout le monde était troublé par cette explosion de rage soudaine envers les loups de la meute Calero. Je savais que mon fiancé n'était pas fou; quelque chose avait dû se passer. Les vampires de Fork et les loups de Brinnon avaient beau ne pas s'entendre et souvent le démontrer de façon violente, jamais aucun loup n'avait fait sortir Edward de ses gonds ainsi.

 _"Vous l'avez touché?"_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Arnel et Trisha avaient-ils touché un objet qui importait à mon fiancé? C'était peut-être la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Dans le salon, le choc passa finalement. Plusieurs loups Calero s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur frère et leur sœur sur le sol, tandis que ceux-ci tentaient tant bien que mal de se relever. Arnel cracha du sang par terre et Trisha siffla un truc frustré à Lee avant de lancer un regard meurtrier aux membres de la famille Cullen présents dans la pièce. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à mettre la faute des actions d'Edward sur le reste des vampires, car quand Carlisle voulut examiner Arnel, Alpha Kyle lui lança un regard noir pour l'en dissuader.

Je tournai la tête pour voir que Jacob et Alice étaient les deux seuls qui regardaient encore la sortie par laquelle avait disparu mon copain, l'air toujours abasourdi.

Je n'arrivais pas non plus à croire ce dont je venais d'être témoin.

Mais peu importait.

Edward avait besoin de moi.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir rejoindre mon petit ami quand l'habituel ton intimidant de Sam, juste derrière moi, m'interrompit dans mon élan.

-Swan, reste ici. Jake! beugla-t-il à son second.

Ce dernier sursauta et tourna lentement sa tête vers son chef. Il fixa ensuite son Alpha pendant quelques instants et je pris un certain moment pour deviner qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose mentalement.

Sam hocha la tête aux paroles muettes de son Bêta et dit:

-Oui ça va, vas-y.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jacob sorte de la villa par la même porte que mon fiancé venait de furieusement traverser, à mon grand étonnement.

Où allait-il comme ça? Sam venait-il de l'envoyer calmer Edward ou allait-il complètement quelque part d'autre? Et pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissé aller rejoindre mon copain?

J'avais beau avoir obéi au chef Quileute par pur réflexe, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais rester les bras croisés sans recevoir d'explications. Je levai les yeux vers l'Indien dans l'intention de demander la raison de cette interdiction d'aller voir mon propre petit ami, mais j'étais apparemment le moindre des soucis du loup en ce moment.

Sam croisa ses bras puissants sur son torse et fixa Arnel, Trisha et la troupe les entourant de façon menaçante.

Sam Uley était probablement l'une des personnes en tête de liste avec laquelle je n'oserais jamais chercher de la merde, alors je n'enviais pas les loups de la troupe Calero actuellement.

Une autre conversation mentale sembla se dérouler entre les loups du salon, car le reste des Cullen et moi n'entendîmes aucun mot, mais divers grognements, hochements de têtes ou signes de négations furent quand même échangés.

Après un moment, les explications eurent l'air de se conclure, puisque Sam opina du chef une seule fois de façon finale et la tension entre les deux meutes s'abaissa un peu.

Pour ma part, je n'y comprenais toujours rien et tous ces échanges mentaux commençaient sérieusement à m'irriter. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule dans le noir si je me fiais aux regards confus d'Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett.

-Sam, que se passe-t-il? je demandai en m'approchant davantage de lui.

Le Quileute braqua ses yeux sur moi et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre:

-Arnel et Trisha ont juste un peu trop énervé Cullen, mais il va revenir quand il se calmera. Ne t'inquiète pas, attends-le ici.

-Il a peut-être besoin de moi, je contrecarrai. Je pourrais l'aider à-

-Non mais t'es sourde? Tu la fermes et tu restes ici, me cracha Rosalie un peu plus loin.

- _Rosalie_! réprimandèrent Esmée et Carlisle en même temps.

La blonde croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Emmett qui lui prit les hanches pour tenter de la calmer.

Il était notoire que Rosalie Cullen ne m'aimait pas, je le savais pertinemment. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, elle avait l'air d'avoir une patience encore plus limitée avec moi. Auparavant, au moins, entre deux de ses remarques acides, elle se forçait à être un minimum "aimable" en m'ignorant au lieu de m'insulter. Mais ces temps-ci, elle ne s'en donnait même plus la peine.

-Swan, il va revenir. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, me dit un peu plus doucement Sam.

À contrecoeur, je hochai la tête en me résolvant à demeurer à la villa et j'entendis Carlisle, proche des divans, soupirer en même temps. Il lança un regard navré à Arnel, Trisha et leur Alpha qui étaient toujours silencieusement sur les nerfs.

-Nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire, mais nous sommes désolés que la situation en soit arrivée là, s'excusa diplomatiquement Carlisle. J'espère que cela n'affectera pas notre collaboration pour la mission de demain.

C'était une merveilleuse façon de rappeler que, malgré l'attaque inexpliquée d'Edward, les trois familles devaient quand même se serrer les coudes pour la bataille contre les goules. Alpha Kyle parut également le réaliser, parce qu'il lança un dernier regard mauvais au père Cullen avant de grogner brièvement son accord.

C'était pourtant loin d'être la première fois que les membres de deux clans différents se battent, mais surement le fait qu'Edward ait essayé de mordre Arnel et Trisha avait été un geste de trop. Le venin des vampires était mortel pour les loups, si je me souvenais bien. Par chance, mon fiancé n'avait pas eu le temps de faire cette énorme gaffe.

Je lâchai un énorme soupir en détournant mon regard et il tomba sur Alice qui semblait n'avoir rien suivi de nos échanges. Elle regardait toujours vers la forêt à travers la porte de la cour d'un air livide.

-Alice! Ça va? je m'inquiétai.

Elle ne me répondit pas.

 _-Alice!_ je répétai.

Elle se retourna enfin vers moi, son expression ébahie ne la quittant pas.

-Pa-pardon, ma belle, tu disais? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je m'apprêtais à réitérer ma question, quand des petits cris de surprise poussés derrière moi me coupèrent. Je tournai ma tête et vis les loups du clan Uley avoir un violent frisson. Plusieurs soufflèrent durement par le nez en fermant les yeux, ayant l'air de vouloir contrôler quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux, et Leah agrippa même le divan près d'elle en serrant avec force les dents.

À leur réaction, les loups Calero les regardèrent curieusement. Certains semblèrent comprendre quelque chose et oscillèrent leur regard entre les loups Uley et la porte menant au-dehors. Puis, encore une fois, les loups de la pièce se mirent à discuter sans ouvrir la bouche.

Ok, j'en avais plus que _ras-le-bol_ de ces conversations mentales!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la voix un peu agacée d'Emmett qui était décidément du même avis que moi sur le sujet.

Alpha Kyle braqua ses yeux sur le vampire avant de lancer un dernier regard à Sam et de hausser les épaules en se relevant.

-Vous allez le savoir bientôt de toute façon, répondit-il en se tournant vers Abdoulaye qui était resté étrangement en retrait et silencieux durant tout le drame. Docteur, peut-on en finir au plus vite? Je veux qu'on foute le camp d'ici.

Abdoulaye hocha simplement la tête et invita le reste des personnes dans le salon à se réunir autour de la table du centre.

La tension était toujours palpable dans la pièce, mais chacun fit un effort pour se concentrer sur la mission de demain. Puis, après un moment, au fur et à mesure qu'Abdoulaye rappelait leur plan contre les goules, les épaules se détendirent d'un centime.

Ils se retendirent cependant quand on entendit du bruit venant près de la porte de la cour, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Je me retournai pour voir Jacob et Edward pénétrer le salon sans un sourire au visage. Jacob était donc bel et bien allé essayer de calmer mon fiancé à ma place.

Certains loups Calero ne purent s'empêcher de grogner de façon menaçante en apercevant Edward et ce dernier retourna leur accueil en leur lançant un regard noir. Alpha Kyle et Sam n'eurent néanmoins pas besoin d'intervenir pour quoi que ce soit, cette fois-ci. Vraisemblablement à cran, Jacob lança un regard meurtrier à tout le monde pour qu'ils se la ferment et on obtempéra.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai adéquatement l'allure de mon meilleur ami. J'écarquillai les yeux et me levai lentement du divan sur lequel j'étais assise.

Jacob avait le cou affreusement rouge et la peau un peu déchirée sur le côté droit, là où deux énormes traces ensanglantées pouvaient se voir à des kilomètres.

Comme...comme une morsure!

Merde!

Je m'avançai vers Jacob et lançai un regard furieux à mon petit ami. Et c'est complètement hors de moi que je criai:

-Edward! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, bordel!?

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas que je coure après Edward. Ils voulaient probablement que j'évite de me faire blesser par mon petit ami sous l'effet de la colère. C'était tout de même injuste et complètement stupide qu'il s'en prenne à Jacob à ma place! Pauvre Jacob!

Celui-ci était bizarrement tranquille. Il était visiblement énervé, mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nécessairement refaire le portrait de mon copain.

D'ailleurs...Tout le monde était silencieux.

Mes yeux parcoururent la salle pour voir tous les vampires et les loups fixer les deux hommes près de moi. Certains affichaient des mines outrées, ennuyées, profondément choquées, et pour Abdoulaye seul, quelque peu amusée.

Mais personne ne parlait...Sérieux, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune réaction?

Je me retournai vers Jacob, pour voir s'il y avait une autre raison de cet étrange mutisme qui nous avait envahis, mais mes yeux se posèrent encore sur la blessure de mon ami.

Mon dieu, la marque était affreuse! Au moins, Jacob n'avait pas l'air de souffrir le martyre, alors je supposai qu'Edward n'avait pas été assez stupide pour injecter trop de son venin à l'intérieur de sa morsure.

Ma main s'éleva et voulut toucher la blessure de Jacob, mais celui-ci recula automatiquement.

-Heu...Be-Bella, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il, légèrement gêné tout à coup.

-Quoi? Non, laisse-moi voir!

Je voulus me rapprocher du loup encore une fois, mais Edward regarda ma main de façon meurtrière:

- _Ne le touche pas!_

Pardon!?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang!? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être jaloux à un moment pareil!

Et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi les loups n'étaient pas furieux contre Edward. Les meutes étaient tellement protectrices avec leurs membres que ça en était étouffant. Blesser un bêta de la sorte aurait dû même déclencher une guerre! Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si silenci-

-Bella, m'appela tout à coup Carlisle.

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers moi en m'appelant. Il fixait Edward et Jacob avec une intensité troublante.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu rentres chez toi.

 _ **oooOOOooo**_

* * *

 _ **PoV Carlisle**_

Ça avait probablement été la pire réunion depuis qu'on avait reçu cette Mission Obligatoire.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas tellement améliorées une fois que Bella était partie.

On avait essayé de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la marque rouge sur cou de Jacob. Ou plutôt, on s'était tous mis d'accord silencieusement qu'on devait finir notre rencontre sans mentionner le sujet, ou ça allait tourner mal.

Mais je n'avais jamais vu une ambiance aussi horrible que celle-là.

Jacob était énervé.

Edward était énervé.

Alpha Sam était énervé.

Alice était _furieuse_.

Les loups Calero avaient eu l'air d'être à deux doigts d'attaquer Edward à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Et pour le reste d'entre nous...

Je me passai une main sur le front en songeant que cette histoire était décidément mauvaise pour mes nerfs.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon en cette heure tardive. Les sept membres de notre famille ainsi qu'Abdoulaye étaient présents et tout le monde semblait s'être passé le mot pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres. La réunion avec les loups était finie. Les deux meutes étaient parties. Mais l'ambiance à la villa était encore très loin d'être joviale.

Je poussai finalement un soupir et levai mes yeux sur mon fils, décidé à régler cette histoire sans plus attendre.

Edward fixait obstinément le plancher devant lui, les bras croisés. Il s'était calmé, mais il n'était certainement pas de bonne humeur.

-Depuis quand te doutais-tu que Jacob et toi aviez un lien? je demandai doucement à mon fils.

Ce dernier m'accorda un regard avant de le rabaisser au sol la seconde suivante:

-Quelques semaines.

-Avez-vous consommé ce lien? je continuai sans montrer mon étonnement à sa réponse.

-Oui.

Il ne démontrait aucune honte, aucun regret sur le fait qu'il ait trompé sa fiancée avec son propre meilleur ami.

Edward venait de la vieille école et avait certaines valeurs ancrées en lui qu'il avait pris le soin de conserver, malgré les décennies qui étaient passées. La fidélité était l'une d'entre elles. Même lorsque la fille l'avait plus ou moins intéressée à l'époque, je n'avais jamais vu mon fils regarder une autre personne pendant qu'il était en couple. Il s'assurait toujours d'avoir bien clairement rompu avec toutes ses conquêtes avant de repartir à la chasse.

Sauf que là, je ne le reconnaissais plus. S'il était allé jusqu'à tromper sa _fiancée_ , la chose devait être prise au sérieux.

Et ceci ne voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose; Jacob Black était son compagnon.

Rosalie, Jasper et Abdoulaye restèrent de marbre à l'annonce que venait de faire mon fils. Cependant, Emmett et Esmée ne cachèrent pas leur surprise sur leur visage et Alice ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Bella, je continuai à demander en ignorant le reste de ma famille.

-Elle allait faire un grave accident en apprenant la nouvelle, c'est bien ça? dit Alice en levant les yeux sur son frère. C'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi bouleversée dans cette voiture; l'un de vous lui avait sûrement dit votre lien. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas Edward? À cause de mes visions?

Ce qu'elle venait de dire me peina automatiquement. J'appréciais Bella. Elle était un peu maladroite, mais elle possédait une douceur et une gentillesse que l'on ne retrouvait pas chez n'importe qui. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, et apparemment, son fiancé non plus.

Je comprenais la décision d'Edward, mais ça ne l'excusait pas totalement. Jacob et lui auraient pu attendre de trouver une solution avant de consommer leur lien.

Je ne savais cependant pas toute l'histoire de la découverte de ce fameux lien. Jacob et mon fils ne l'avaient peut-être pas appris à tête reposée et l'inévitable avait pu se produire sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

-C'est effectivement pour ça que nous n'avons rien dit, Alice, expliqua Edward. Mais avec Arnel et Trisha... Je ne sais même pas comment a fait Jacob pour me voir avec une autre et rester calme. Maintenant, je sais que je serai devenu fou.

-Mais...que vas-tu faire de Bella? demanda Alice d'un air peiné.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel à la question de sa sœur.

La blonde prenait la chose étonnement calmement. Nous savions tous qu'elle ne portait pas énormément Bella dans son cœur, mais j'aurais cru qu'elle se serait opposée qu'un loup s'apprête à faire partie de notre famille.

Sûrement parce que c'était Jacob lui-même.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne cessait de l'insulter et lui hurlait dessus le trois quarts du temps, il était évident que Rosalie Cullen ne détestait pas son partenaire d'entraînement.

-Alice..., dit Edward à la voyante. Je ne peux pas rester avec Bella, Jacob est mon Compagnon.

-Tu pensais la même chose de Bella, il n'y a pas si longtemps, répondit Alice en croisant les bras.

Edward voulut répliquer, mais Jasper intervint soudainement;

-Chérie, leur lien est encore plus fort que les nôtres.

Sa femme le regarda, surprise qu'il puisse affirmer une telle chose.

Mais Jasper avait raison.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward ait réclamé Jacob de cette manière. Plusieurs espèces surnaturelles étaient extrêmement possessives envers leur âme sœur, mais la race des vampires avait toujours été reconnue comme posée sur ce plan-là. Ce n'était pas courant que l'on marque notre autre moitié, et les rares fois où un vampire décidait d'agir ainsi, ils s'assuraient toujours de ne laisser qu'une faible trace qui se remarquerait que si l'on y faisait vraiment attention.

Cependant, la marque de Jacob était gigantesque. Edward y avait aussi tellement laissé son odeur que même les frères du loup - qui étaient pourtant les êtres les plus proches physiquement et mentalement de lui - avaient eu du mal à s'approcher de leur bêta. Mon fils voulait que personne ne tourne autour de lui, et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à travers cette marque.

-Leurs sentiments sont purs, continua Jasper d'un air songeur.

-Tu savais donc depuis longtemps, dit sa femme à côté de lui d'un ton accusateur.

-Oui, il savait, Rosalie et Abdoulaye aussi. Mais je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire, intervint Edward en soutenant le regard outré qu'Alice lui lança.

Mon meilleur ami était donc au courant. Ça ne m'étonnait même pas.

J'étais un peu déçu, mais je n'étais pas fâché qu'il ne m'ait rien dit à propos de mon fils. Tout comme Rosalie et Jasper, il avait dû juger qu'il était préférable de garder le secret pour une raison ou une autre.

-Normalement, Jacob et moi devrions être capables de dire notre relation à Bella à la suite de cette guerre, expliqua Edward. Mais nous cherchons toujours un moyen de le faire sans que...rien d'extrême n'arrive.

-Dites-lui, tout simplement! dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. Si après elle veut se défoncer le crâne en l'apprenant, c'est son problème.

Je vous jure, ma fille.

-Rosalie! s'exclama Esmée.

Alice, elle, lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

-Bella a sacrifié énormément pour Edward, et elle a failli mourir à leur dernière séparation! Edward ne peut pas juste la laisser comme ça! s'énerva Alice.

-Et Jacob deviendra quoi, hein? Sa maîtresse? répliqua sa sœur, cinglante. Jacob s'est imprégné sur Edward et ton frère, qui aimait les _filles,_ n'a pas décidé de tromper sa fiancée avec un autre _homme_ _loup_ sur un putain de coup de tête! C'est son compagnon! Maintenant où rentre ton humaine dans l'équation?

Alice se tut et sembla en plein débat intérieur pendant un moment .

Ma fille était raisonnable. Je savais que Bella était l'une de ses grandes amies et qu'elle avait été peinée de la voir souffrir dans le passé. Alors, je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'elle n'approuve pas la situation. Edward avait déjà fait mal à la jeune Swan et une seconde séparation risquait sûrement d'être extrêmement difficile - voire cruelle- pour elle. Mais Alice devait bien se rendre compte que son frère y était obligé.

-Cette séparation la détruira, la voyante finit par dire d'un ton triste.

-Bonté divine! Qui en a quelque chose à faire!? répliqua sa sœur blonde en levant les mains au ciel d'un geste découragé.

- _J'en_ ai quelque chose à faire! répliqua fougueusement Alice en fusillant l'autre vampire du regard.

-Et moi aussi, Alice, coupa Edward avant que les deux femmes vampires ne rentrent dans une énième dispute. Ne pense pas que Bella ne m'importe plus, ce n'est pas vrai. Jacob aussi tient énormément à elle. Après la guerre, nous allons lui annoncer en...douceur. Enfin, on trouvera une façon.

Le silence se rabattit sur nous. Alice sembla se sentir de plus en plus mal, alors qu'elle commençait peu à peu à accepter malgré elle la situation. Ce n'était facile pour personne.

Finalement, Abdoulaye, qui n'avait décidément pas voulu mettre son nez dans cette conversation, soupira et dit;

-C'est bien dramatique tout cela, mais nous avons une guerre contre des centaines de goules _demain._ Et si on remettait cette histoire d'âme sœur et d'infidélité à après-demain, hm? Essayons de nous concentrer sur notre future bataille en premier.

Tout le monde sembla se rendre compte des priorités du moment et l'atmosphère se calma. Esmée nous invita à venir boire du sang que nous avions conservé dans notre réfrigérateur et nous conseilla d'aller nous relaxer par la suite. On décida de tous suivre le conseil.

Pendant que les autres se dispersaient, Abdoulaye me regarda en me faisant une grimace désolée, et je me pinçai doucement l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Mon Dieu que j'avais hâte que cette semaine finisse.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **À plus! (pas dans 6 mois non plus! Je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je voudrais finir ça cet été!)**

 **Bisous**

 **xxx**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hellooo les amis!**

 **Ok, j'ai encore disparu pendant longtemps et j'en suis navrée (c'est probablement mon discours à chaque début de chapitre), mais comme excuse, je reviens du pays de 80% de mes lecteurs; la France! :D**

 **Ce n'était pas ma première fois là-bas, mais j'avais oublié à quel point on mangeait bien en Europe, ce n'est même pas drôle…**

 **En tout cas! Merci pour toutes vos reviews guys et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **Chapitre 23**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Edward**_

 _ **.**_

En bref, Sam n'avait pas du tout été content de moi.

Et Jacob avait failli m'en coller une après que je l'aie mordu.

J'avais _techniquement_ le droit de marquer le Quileute comme bon me semblait sans le consentement de son Alpha. Après tout, j'étais l'âme sœur du Black et je pouvais le faire savoir aux autres autant que je le désirais.

Mais bon, ça restait "techniquement".

Il était apparemment de tradition que je demande la permission au chef de la meute et qu'il organise une cérémonie en notre honneur. Même Sam n'avait pas encore marqué sa moitié, alors que ça faisait des années qu'il était avec elle. "Comme un mariage dans le dos de ses parents" m'avait-il grondé mentalement.

D'autant plus que nous n'avions pas fini notre rituel, puisque Jacob ne m'avait pas marqué de son côté.

Mais je ne regrettais pas une seconde ce que j'avais fait. À la vue de la Marque de Jacob, les créatures surnaturelles, du moins, allaient instinctivement s'éloigner de lui.

« Restez attentifs » ordonna mentalement Bêta Katia de son poste dans sa forme de loup.

On hocha la tête et guetta le moindre mouvement suspicieux au milieu de cette immense forêt humide.

Mon équipe, Bêta Katia, Carlisle, Embry, Collin, Ryan, Donna, Juriz et moi-même, nous occupions du centre-ouest de la forêt Hemlock de l'état de Washington. J'étais content d'être dans le même groupe que mon père. Ça m'énervait un peu de ne pas avoir été mis dans celui de mon cabot, mais j'avais au moins un membre de ma famille avec moi.

Nous nous étions tous rassemblés très tôt ce matin-là, les deux meutes de loups et ma famille, à notre villa. On avait fait un rappel des tactiques que nous devrions adopter pour mener cette guerre, puis on s'était séparé dans nos quatre équipes avant de courir vers nos positions respectives dans les bois. Bella devait rester à la villa et préparer l'équipement de premiers soins pour aider à guérir les blessés à notre retour.

Lorsqu'elle avait voulu m'embrasser avant que je parte, j'avais esquivé la tentative sans subtilité, choisissant plutôt de la serrer brièvement dans mes bras. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas insisté pour recevoir un réel baiser et mon cœur s'était serré en remarquant son air dépité. Je ne savais pas si elle était peinée de nous voir partir en guerre ou si elle était attristée de voir que je refusais toujours d'être trop affectueux avec elle, mais je me surpris à avoir encore plus hâte que cette mission finisse pour que je puisse m'expliquer avec ma "copine". Après aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus aucune chance que les visions d'Alice se réalisent et j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à cette relation. Même si Bella allait sûrement avoir mal au début de cette rupture, elle méritait une personne qui allait mieux la traiter que moi.

À mon grand regret, j'avais à peine eu le temps de voir mon loup seul à seul avant qu'on se sépare. Jacob m'avait simplement tiré dans un coin caché de la forêt et, sans un mot, on s'était embrassé farouchement en essayant de transmettre toute l'inquiétude et le désir de revoir l'autre à travers ce baiser. J'avais ensuite embrassé sa nouvelle marque dans son cou en guise d'au revoir, puis on était allé rejoindre nos postes ;

J'attendais avec mon équipe depuis de nombreuses minutes en silence. C'était bien la première fois que je réalisais que j'allais bientôt risquer ma peau en affrontant des centaines de goules et l'attente commençait à être lourde. Je comprenais maintenant l'angoisse que devaient ressentir les soldats face à une future mort certaine lorsqu'ils étaient en première ligne. Avaient-ils peur, comme moi, à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir les personnes qu'ils aimaient? Sûrement. Mais je devais survivre pour ma famille.

Et pour Jacob.

Le Cabot était mieux d'en faire de même de son côté.

Un vent étrange souffla tout à coup et le silence qui nous entourait sembla différent. Quelque chose approchait.

Et enfin, nous les entendîmes.

Des cris qui nous traversèrent affreusement la peau s'élevèrent autour de nous, tel le vent d'un raz de marée qui menaçait de tout ravager sur son passage. Des cris aigus, des cris sauvages, des cris de guerre, des cris qui nous avertissaient de la venue imminente de nos adversaires.

Les goules.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 _ **PoV Paul**_

 _ **.**_

\- Mon Dieu, que c'est laid.

D'un air dégoûté, je regardais avancer la bande de créatures immondes qui se mouvaient avec des gestes saccadés et brutaux.

J'avais appris que les goules se métamorphosaient parfois en jolies femmes pour attirer des voyageurs perdus des coins reculés de la planète et les dévoraient ensuite avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'appeler au secours.

On nous avait dit que leur état naturel était ... différent.

"Différent ", pas _affreux_.

Leur peau était d'une couleur grisâtre presque translucide, leurs joues étaient creuses, leurs yeux globuleux ressortaient étrangement de leur tête et leurs dents aiguisées auraient franchement eu besoin de quelques coups de brosse à dents. Elles continuaient à crier en s'élançant vers nous et foulaient la terre de leurs pieds nus et fourchus. Des êtres dignes du premier film d'horreur de l'année. Elles étaient encore plus laides que dans mes souvenirs lorsque nous les avions affrontés pour la première fois, ma meute et moi.

On aurait dit un mélange entre des vampires et des momies.

Des...mompires.

Pfff haha, elle était bonne, celle-là.

Des mompires.

J'allais la ressortir un jour.

« Elles ont déjà un nom, crétin sans cervelle! Des "goules"! » me lança Leah comme si j'étais le pire des ahuris.

Ah, j'avais dû partager cette pensée.

Attendez, elle venait de m'insulter, là!?

« Tu m'as appelé comment !? » je vociférai en bondissant sur mes pattes et en montrant des dents.

« Ton nom d'origine, abruti fini. » répondit Leah sans une once de remords.

« Répète un peu ça, salope! »

« SILENCE! » tonna notre Alpha à quelques mètres de nous.

Ma sœur et moi, on frissonna au ton puissant du loup noir et on se tut instantanément.

« L'ennemi est juste devant vous et vous trouvez le moyen de vous disputer? Concentrez-vous! » nous gronda notre chef d'équipe.

J'entendis les autres loups de notre groupe – qui avaient également suivi notre courte conversation- ricaner discrètement. Le regard noir que je leur lançai ne fit rien pour les calmer et je levai les yeux au ciel en me retournant vers nos fameux ennemis. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, on redevint tous sérieux.

Les goules n'avaient pas ralenti leur course vers nous, mais personne n'avait l'air réellement apeuré. Chacun affichait simplement un air déterminé sur son visage.

Eh bien, j'espérais que cette bataille allait se passer aussi bien qu'on le souhaitait.

Les goules ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques mètres. On se para tous en se courbant légèrement, prêts à attaquer. Puis, notre chef d'équipe ordonna enfin le signal quand les créatures furent tout juste devant nous:

« Maintenant! »

Telles des fourmis, des dizaines de goules bondirent vers nous et nous répondîmes à l'assaut au même moment. Les vampires de notre groupe n'avaient pas entendu l'ordre mental de notre chef, mais ils suivirent nos mouvements avec à peine un dixième de seconde de décalage en nous voyant passer à l'action.

Je me jetai sur la première goule que je vis sur ma droite, la gueule grande ouverte, les griffes ressorties.

Comme dans mes souvenirs, leur peau était froide et avait une étrange texture gluante quand on s'y accrochait. Un peu comme un fruit pourri qui vous laissait des traces de choses peu ragoutantes sur les doigts même après l'avoir jeté. Ça et leur odeur peu fraîche me donnaient déjà mal au cœur.

La goule n'en avait cependant rien à foutre de mes airs dégoutés.

La bête feula bizarrement quand je plaquai durement son dos contre le sol de la forêt dans l'intention de l'achever aussi vite. Si nos comptes étaient plus ou moins bons, nous devions en tuer près d'une douzaine chacun et je n'avais vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

Mon ennemi n'avait néanmoins pas très envie de mourir tout de suite, apparemment, car elle se débattit corps et âme pour que je lâche mon emprise. Ses griffes sales tiraient vicieusement sur mon poil ou tentaient d'entrer dans ma peau, et sa mâchoire se mit à claquer dans tous les sens avec la ferme intention de me mordre à la première occasion.

Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière que je visai en premier, comme le Docteur Seba nous l'avait appris. Sans prévenir, je grognai bruyamment et le bruit déboussola la goule une fraction de seconde. Ce fut assez pour moi. Je profitai de sa surprise pour lui déboiter la mâchoire en lui assénant un coup magistral au visage afin qu'elle ne puisse plus mordre qui que ce soit.

J'allais l'achever l'instant d'après, quand tout à coup, je vis du coin de l'œil une deuxième goule s'élancer vers moi.

Évidemment, les goules n'allaient pas _entendre_ qu'on les achève une par une, on aurait été idiot de penser ainsi. Le vampire des Terres Immortelles nous avait prévenu qu'elles n'allaient pas se battre en solitaire. C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas trop pris au dépourvu en voyant la deuxième goule venir en aide à sa camarade. On s'était bien entraîné pour prévoir ce genre d'attaque.

Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer la deuxième goule sauter sur moi, et à la dernière minute, je tournai la tête et attrapai son cou dans mon énorme gueule. Je lui brisai l'os qui rattachait sa tête au reste de son corps - en tentant d'ignorer l'immonde goût amer en arrière-plan - et écrasai durement le thorax de la première goule qui était sous moi de ma patte gauche. Je laissai ensuite tomber la dépouille que j'avais en gueule par terre en essayant de cracher son sang répugnant du mieux que je pus.

Bon sang, on n'aurait pas pu affronter des monstres qui goûtaient la fleur, pour une fois?! Quoique les fleurs n'avaient pas si bon goût…

Peu importait, j'avais réussi à tuer les deux goules.

Assez content de mon récent exploit, je me retournai fièrement pour voir où Leah en était rendue et ma fameuse fierté se brisa immédiatement en mille morceaux quand je remarquai qu'elle achevait déjà sa sixième goule.

« Pff, minable » me lança-t-elle dédaigneusement quand elle capta mon regard, avant d'attaquer une autre goule.

Frustré, je me retournai pour observer les autres et je vis mon Alpha tuer trois ennemis d'un seul coup de patte.

Putain!

Furieux, je ne perdis pas de temps et me lançai sur une autre de ces créatures moches pour la déchiqueter la seconde suivante.

J'allais leur montrer!

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

 _ **.**_

À l'extrême sud de la forêt, j'achevai une autre goule en lui rompant simplement le cou de mes pattes. Elles étaient étonnement facile à tuer.

Trop facile.

Ça n'était pas pour me vanter, mais ces goules ne représentaient tellement pas une menace que j'aurais presque pu m'enfiler le troupeau venant du sud à moi tout seul.

Était-ce à cause de nos incessantes pratiques? Le fait que l'on soit devenu plus fort changeait peut-être ma perception.

« Bêta Jacob! » me sortit de mes pensées Khalid, le Gamma de la meute Calero.

Je me retournai vers le loup qui se fit attaquer en même temps par deux goules. Irrité, et voyant leurs gestes venir à des kilomètres, le jeune bondit sur elles et n'eut aucun mal à les immobiliser avant de les déchirer en deux sans difficulté. Encore une fois, je fus un peu décontenancé par la facilité de ces morts.

J'avais vraiment l'impression que les goules que ma meute et moi avions déjà combattues n'étaient pas pareilles. Celle qui avait blessé Paul était effectivement la reine - donc la plus forte d'entres toutes- mais nous nous étions mis à plusieurs pour l'achever, et les autres goules qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas été si faciles à éliminer non plus. Ces créatures étaient quand même plus fortes que ça...

« Notre alpha nous propose de nous déplacer vers l'est. Leur groupe est déjà surplace. » dit Khalid en se relevant.

Ceux de l'est n'avaient encore rien eu. L'idée était probablement de les rejoindre pour leur prêter main-forte.

« Non... » je dis en réfléchissant.

Khalid me regarda bizarrement, mais n'ajouta rien à mon ordre. Il ne put en avoir le loisir de toute façon, car plusieurs goules l'attaquèrent au même instant sur sa gauche. Je l'aidai à les éliminer et l'une d'entre elles faillit me mordre l'épaule lorsqu'elle me sauta sur le dos. Mais je tournai ma tête pour prendre son crâne dans ma gueule avant qu'elle ait le temps d'enfoncer ses dents en moi et serrai la mâchoire d'un coup pour l'achever. Je recrachai ensuite son corps et les morceaux de… _choses_ auxquelles je ne voulais pas trop penser qui s'étaient répandus dans ma bouche. Leur goût était dé-gueu-lasse.

« Alpha... » je dis à l'attention de Sam se trouvant à l'ouest de la forêt à travers notre lien de meute « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ».

« Oui, moi aussi. » me répondit Sam en confirmant mes doutes « Ne bougeons pas de nos postes. »

Les minutes passèrent et le nombre de goules de notre section diminua aisément.

Rosalie fut celle qui acheva finalement la dernière, et elle poussa un cri d'énervement quand elle remarqua du sang sombre sur son haut. Irritée, elle laissa tomber sans ménagement le corps de la goule qu'elle venait de tuer et tenta d'essuyer les éclaboussures sur sa blouse. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle avait pu _penser_ rester propre durant cette guerre. Je ne comprenais pas tout le temps cette fille.

Des dizaines de corps de goules étaient rependus autour de nous, et on dut faire attention pour ne pas trop marcher sur l'un d'eux, sur leur sang, ou sur les morceaux de chair qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol.

On resta en silence un certain moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas fini. Et au vu du silence bizarre des autres, je n'étais pas le seul à penser ainsi.

Je poussai un soupir et repris ma forme humaine. Aucunement gêné par ma nudité (de toute façon, tout le monde était habitué depuis un sacré bout de temps), je rassemblai les autres et leur partageai mes craintes;

-Quelque chose cloche et Sam est du même avis que moi. Restons en position pour le moment et soyons vigilants.

Les membres de mon équipe, Rosalie, Jared, Seth, Arnel, Khalid, Verrano, hochèrent tous la tête, d'accord avec moi. Ils retournèrent à leur place, leur sens aux aguets, mais Rosalie resta près de moi en m'observant .

-On se fie à ton intuition? demanda-t-elle, l'air songeur.

Je poussai un petit soupir:

-Entre autres, Beauté.

Elle sourit de façon mesquine avant de s'éloigner lentement à reculons:

-Eh bien, si rester ici m'évite de...

Son sourire s'évanouit tout à coup avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Ses yeux fixaient un point derrière moi et ce fut d'un air épouvanté, qu'elle hurla:

-JAKE!

Je me retournai en vitesse pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une gigantesque ombre qui abattit une hache de guerre vers moi.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Oui je sais, le chapitre était court, sorry! Je suis aussi à moitié endormie, donc n'hésitez pas à me pointer mes fautes!**

 **Je n'ai plus d'autres vacances en France de prévues, haha, donc je publie la semaine prochaine, promis! Je veux vraiment me débarrasser de cette histoire cet été, j'en ai marre -_-**

 **À plus!**

 **(PS: je suis allée à Lyon et à Paris et on m'avait dit que les Parisiens n'étaient vraiment pas sympas, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient agréables avec nous! Ou j'ai eu de la chance…?)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Salut les amis….? Ok, I'm a big fat liar, I KNOW!** **Anyway, tenez encore un peu, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 24**

.

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Ryan hurla de douleur quand une hache rouillée s'enfonça dans son épaule droite. Se tenant près de lui, Embry voulut l'aider en attaquant la goule qui faisait tant souffrir le loup Calero, mais la créature hideuse ouvrit la bouche et cracha un jet transparent dans sa direction. Le jet atteignit l'oreille gauche d'Embry et ce fut au tour de celui-ci de se cambrer de douleur. Le liquide que crachaient les nouvelles goules qui s'étaient jointes à la bataille était de l'acide; plusieurs membres de notre petit groupe avaient eu le malheur de le constater lorsqu'ils avaient eux-mêmes eu contact avec le liquide en question.

Je ne pris pas de temps pour passer à l'action. La goule, imperturbable, dégagea sa hache de l'épaule de Ryan qui échappa un grognement douloureux au mouvement, et elle s'apprêtait à la rabattre sur sa tête, mais je sautai sur elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Embry se remit très vite de son oreille qui lui brûlait, et quand il remarqua que je m'occupais de distraire la goule, il me lança un regard qui me promettait qu'il reviendrait et se chargea d'éloigner Ryan du danger, le temps que son épaule guérisse partiellement.

Mon adversaire ne sembla pas trop déboussolée par sa chute et se dégagea avec force de mon emprise. Elle ne sourcilla même pas non plus lorsque sa précédente victime s'éloigna. J'étais apparemment devenu une cible plus intéressante.

Ces nouvelles goules étaient arrivées comme ça, sans un bruit, et nous avaient tous pris au dépourvu. Elles étaient d'un tout autre calibre que celles que nous avions combattues en première heure. Leur taille devait atteindre celle d'Emmett et leur carrure était presque plus imposante que celle de mon frère.

Elles portaient également des armures en cuir et en fer, nous empêchant de les achever avec une aussi grande facilité que les premières goules que nous avions rencontrées. Bêta Katia réussissait à en tuer quelques-unes, mais avec peine. Et même si ces nouvelles venues étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses que l'armée d'avant, on se retrouvait parfois obligé d'en achever une seule à plusieurs.

En plus de l'acide qu'elles nous balançaient à la figure à tout bout de champ et qui nous brûlait durement la peau, je devais avouer que ces goules savaient aussi comment manier leurs stupides haches malpropres. Donna avait déjà perdu son oeil droit, l'une des pattes arrière de Collin avait tellement reçu d'acide qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que l'une de ses jambes serait franchement endommagée lorsqu'il redeviendrait humain, et Ryan venait tout juste d'éviter d'être manchot.

On ne s'y attendait pas. Depuis quand les goules se prenaient pour des Vikings? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais nous étions sacrement désavantagé ainsi.

La goule devant moi siffla silencieusement et se releva en courbant le dos, la hache parée, prête à charger d'une minute à l'autre. Je pris également une position offensive, les sens aux aguets, surveillant les bruits autour de moi. Je ne devais pas oublier que je pouvais me faire attaquer par-derrière à n'importe quel moment.

\- EDWARD! cria tout à coup mon père quelque part dans mon dos.

Je tournai ma tête vers mon créateur, surpris par son cri, et mon adversaire profita immédiatement de mon inattention. La goule s'élança vers moi en brandissant sa hache, mais j'élevai les mains de justesse pour bloquer la lame avant que mon ennemi ne l'abatte sur ma tête à pleine vitesse. Le sang de la paume de ma main se mit à sévèrement couler le long de mon avant-bras, et avec mes mains déjà occupées, je ne pus contrer l'énorme coup de genou que la goule m'enfonça dans les côtes. Le coup fut si puissant que je lâchai prise et tombai à la renverse.

J'eus ensuite à peine le temps de réfléchir avant de rouler sur le sol pour éviter la hache qui me frôla d'un cheveu et qui finit sa course dans la terre à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Il devait _sûrement_ être écrit quelque part qu'avoir ces haches était de la triche.

Pour améliorer encore plus ma situation, une deuxième goule - une faible sans arme - décida de me sauter dessus au même moment pour aider sa consœur. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la gueule et enfonça des dents aiguisées dans mon épaule.

Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur quand j'eus l'impression de me faire rentrer plusieurs petits couteaux dans la chaire, mais avant que la créature ne laisse couler son venin en moi, je lui saisis le cou et le lui rompis aisément. Au moins, ces goules-là étaient faciles à tuer.

Je ne pouvais pas dire la même chose de ma précédente adversaire qui réussit rapidement à dégager son arme du sol et se pencha vers moi avec cette même ferme intention de me couper en deux.

Soudain, deux bras pâles entourèrent le thorax de l'immense goule qui voulait avidement me tuer pour l'empêcher de bouger .

-Edward, s'écria mon père en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir la goule. Il faut aller vers la t-

Carlisle ne finit pas sa phrase, car la goule réussit à dégager l'un de ses bras et donna un coup magistral sur la tête du vampire qui la retenait avec la manche de son arme. Sonné, Carlisle tituba un peu à reculons avant de carrément tomber par terre. Puis, ce fut avec horreur que je vis la guerrière s'avancer vers mon père, la hache élevée.

-CARLISLE! j'hurlai en tentant de me relever en vitesse.

Comme au ralenti, je vis la lame s'abaisser vers la tête de mon père qui était trop étourdi pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Mon cœur se glaça. Allais-je perdre mon créateur de la sorte? Je m'élançai vers eux, mais à mon plus grand désarroi , je constatai que je n'arriverais jamais à temps pour éviter la mort précoce de mon père.

Puis, tout à coup, à une fraction de seconde que la lame de la guerrière s'abatte sur la tête du vampire blond, la goule fut projet plusieurs mètres plus loin quand une immense forme la percuta. Notre ennemie lâcha sa hache et roula sur le sol avec l'animal qui venait de sauver la vie de mon créateur. La goule n'eut ensuite pas le temps de répliquer que le loup au dessus d'elle ouvrit son énorme gueule et enfonça ses dents dans son cou qui n'était pas complètement protégé par son armure pour lui arracher la tête sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Le loup grisâtre de Leah se releva fièrement et sa tête animale sourit à mon air soulagé:

«Bataillon Sam à la rescousse!»

Je me remis vite de ma surprise, et m'accroupis près de mon père pour l'aider à se relever.

-L'extrême ouest...? je demandai à Leah qui redescendait de sa victime.

«Comme si ces bestioles allaient tenir tête à notre alpha» dit Leah en levant prétentieusement le museau en l'air.

Quand je tournai mon regard vers le concerné, je vis avec fascination Sam renverser une guerrière et la décapiter avec une facilité presque dérangeante.

«Leah! Éloigne le docteur, le temps qu'il se remette.» beugla mentalement ce dernier en se retournant vers nous et en remarquant l'état de Carlisle.

Leah s'exécuta. Elle se métamorphosa en forme humaine et me prit mon père des bras pour le diriger vers Juriz qui était inconscient sur le sol sous un arbre.

En plus de la présence de Sam et de Leah, je vis avec espoir Jasper, Esmée, Paul, Abdoulaye, Lee et Jeff se joindre à la bataille pour nous aider. Les choses allaient peut-être aller mieux.

Je sursautai lorsque Sam bondit brusquement au-dessus de moi et me sauva d'une faible goule qui avait voulu profiter de ma distraction.

«Cullen! La guerre n'est pas finie, concentre-toi!» m'ordonna-t-il en écrasant facilement le thorax de sa victime.

-Heu...désolé, Alpha.

Le mot "Alpha" sortit tout seul de ma bouche sous le ton sévère du loup. Je jurai dans ma barbe en parant l'attaque d'une autre goule. À mon plus grand agacement, j'avais tendance à l'appeler ainsi, comme un simple membre de sa meute, quand une situation était stressante ou que je répondais sans avoir le temps de réfléchir. Jacob avait déjà ri de moi en affirmant que j'allais bien devoir m'y habituer à cause du lien que nous partagions, mais - mis à part avec _mon_ loup- ma nature détestait se soumettre.

Enfin bref, ça, c'était le problème d'un autre jour.

La bataille continua, et l'on prit le dessus en moins de deux. Le sentiment de défaite face aux nouvelles forces des goules disparu très vite une fois l'arrivée de Sam et de son équipe. L'Alpha Uley et Bêta Katia s'occupèrent des créatures les plus coriaces et le reste des deux groupes n'eut plus autant de mal à vaincre les autres.

On gagnait la bataille.

«Jake!» appela soudainement Sam lorsque les goules restantes furent si peu nombreuses qu'il se permit d'arrêter de se battre.

Je tournai ma tête dans tous les sens, croyant que mon Compagnon nous avait également rejoint, avant de me rendre compte que le chef Quileute n'essayait que de le contacter à distance à travers leur lien de meute.

«Jake!» appela encore le loup noir en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence lui répondit et mon anxiété monta en flèche. En un seul moment, j'oubliai cette stupide guerre et les goules qui allaient avec pour me rapprocher de Sam.

Je l'aurais senti, n'est-ce pas? Je l'aurais senti si mon cabot s'était blessé...

«JACOB!» reprit l'Alpha avec tonnerre.

Sous son appel fougueux, je savais que Sam aussi commençait à s'inquiéter, même s'il ne le montrait pas sur son visage. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas l'envie de partager cette fameuse inquiétude avec moi, car lorsqu'il me jeta un coup d'œil et qu'il remarqua que je l'observais, il bloqua immédiatement ses pensées. Oh, le salaud...

Je m'approchai davantage de lui, m'apprêtant à lui faire entendre ma façon de penser, quand il sursauta légèrement. Le loup fronça les sourcils un instant et fixa la terre devant lui, semblant être concentré. Quelqu'un devait lui parler mentalement, et j'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit Jacob.

Après de nombreuses secondes de silence angoissant, je vis les traits de l'alpha devant moi se décrisper. Plusieurs membres de nos deux groupes, les goules apparemment toutes achevées, s'étaient également assemblés près de nous pour entendre des nouvelles des autres et recevoir les ordres des prochaines étapes à suivre.

Finalement, Sam se détendit complètement et concentra à nouveau son regard sur nous.

-C'était Jacob, pas vrai? je demandai immédiatement à l'Alpha. Comment va-t-il? Où est-il? Est ce qu-

«Calme-toi Cullen» répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. «Jacob va bien. Son équipe en a fini avec les goules de haut niveau et se dirige vers le groupe d'Alpha Kyle»

Un intense soulagement me saisit le coeur, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ésmée mit une main sur mon épaule que je réalisai à quel point mon corps entier était tendu. Je voulais juste voir mon loup.

«Allons les rejoindre, quelque chose se trame là-bas» dit le chef Uley.

Leah, qui était toujours dans sa forme humaine, répéta les paroles muettes de son chef aux vampires qui ne l'avaient pas entendu. Les autres acquiescèrent sans protester et on suivit tout naturellement l'Alpha de la Réserve de la Push.

Il ne restait plus qu'une bataille à gagner.

On avait à peine fait deux pas dans la direction de cette fameuse bataille, quand tout à coup, chaque membre de la meute Calero tomba par terre comme une masse.

Et, dans un parfait ensemble, ils hurlèrent tous à s'en arracher les tympans.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 _ **PoV Hania**_

Ça ne m'avait jamais emballé plus que cela.

D'être une louve, je voulais dire.

J'avais cependant accepté ma condition plus calmement que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je n'avais pas ri de Sam lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué que j'étais un être surnaturel descendant des êtres de la lune. Il m'avait simplement demandé de le suivre et de lui faire confiance, et je l'avais fait, tout simplement.

Les courses, la boue sur la peau, les branches dans les cheveux; tout cela n'était pas des choses attrayantes pour moi au début, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je suivais juste mes autres frères loups. C'était d'ailleurs pour eux que je continuais chaque jour à m'entraîner, à supporter la fatigue de mes muscles et à commencer à apprécier cet animal qui vivait en moi. Et pendant que les autres filles de mon âge se préoccupaient de leur poitrine qui se développait tout juste et de leurs premières menstruations, j'affrontais des monstres et risquais ma vie pour protéger la race humaine alors que celle-ci n'en était même pas consciente.

Mais en ce moment, je me demandais sincèrement pourquoi je la protégeais.

Notre commandant, Alpha Kyle, était étendu par terre depuis de trop longues secondes et s'époumonait à cause du venin qui s'écoulait en lui.

Il n'avait que voulu protéger l'un de ses membres, comme tous Alphas dignes de ce nom. Alors il avait pris le coup à la place de Trisha quand on avait voulu attaquer cette dernière par surprise. La goule -une qui faisait partie des guerrières puissantes- avait durement enfoncé ses crocs dans sa chaire, et d'après le cri de fureur du loup philippin, elle avait réussi à lui transmettre son poison.

Alpha Kyle ne s'était pas démonté à cela et avait repoussé la bête immonde d'une monstrueuse gifle, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la forêt comme une plume.

Cependant, définitivement plus coriace que les autres, la goule s'était ressaisie très vite et avait décidé d'attaquer Quill qui se tenait le plus proche d'elle.

Alice avait tenté de s'interposer, mais la goule nous avait tous surpris en égalisant de loin les forces de la vampire avec des coups bien précis et des sauts calculés. Elle avait même ensuite fini par complètement immobiliser la jeune vampire aux cheveux courts.

La goule avait alors brisé le bras de la Cullen dans d'horribles sons et l'avait l'assommé sans ménagement la tête première contre un arbre. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne la tue, malgré sa récente morsure, Alpha Kyle avait sauvé Alice en se mettant encore une fois entre l'ennemi et un membre de son équipe. Il avait réussi à repousser la goule forte assez longtemps pour mettre à l'abri la Cullen.

Il avait ensuite ignoré sa morsure ainsi que les excuses sanglotantes de Trisha, et nous avait ordonné de vaincre le plus de goules possible avant que le venin n'affecte trop son corps.

On s'était empressé de s'exécuter, car si le chef Calero devait être hors service et entraînait les membres de sa meute dans sa douleur, je ne donnais pas très cher de notre peau.

Alpha Kyle tint le coup durant un temps surhumain. N'importe qui serait tombé la première seconde de la morsure, mais notre chef résista près de 2 heures, éliminant plus de goules que quiconque.

Puis, il avait commencé à tanguer.

Et, comme ça, il s'était mis à hurler à pleins poumons en tombant sur le sol et avait repris sa forme humaine sous la douleur. Son cri s'était répercuté contre les arbres de la forêt et avait affreusement résonné dans ma tête. Je me souvenais de la douleur passagère que mes frères et moi avions tous ressentie lorsque Paul s'était fait mordre. Ç'avait été atroce. En plus, à ce moment-là, l'autre goule n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de déverser trop de son poison dans le corps de notre frère avant qu'on ne la tue. Mais la goule qui avait attaqué notre chef d'équipe avait enfoncé ses crocs profondément dans la chair de ce dernier et avait sûrement eu l'occasion d'y répandre une bonne quantité.

La moitié des loups Calero, sous la trop grande douleur, avaient changé de forme et gémissaient en se tortillant sur le sol.

-Sale pétasse! Je vais te buter! cria Trisha, par terre, à la goule qui avait affecté notre chef et qui était étonnement toujours vivante.

Je savais que la douleur que ressentaient les autres loups à travers leur Alpha ne durerait que l'espace de quelques secondes, mais si entre-temps les goules parvenaient à les atteindre dans ce moment de vulnérabilité, elles pourraient les achever aisément.

C'était la plus grande faiblesse des meutes.

Une énorme faiblesse qui pouvait tous nous tuer en même temps si on ne faisait pas attention.

Les meutes anciennes réussissaient à contrer ce désavantage à travers l'expérience et l'habitude. À travers le temps. À force de ressentir les douleurs des autres, on parvenait à les reléguer en deuxième plan. C'était un exercice mental extrêmement exigeant que Sam s'évertuait à nous faire pratiquer. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Voilà pourquoi je comprenais parfaitement que les membres Calero aient succombé à la souffrance de leur chef.

La puissante goule regarda Trisha avec dédain et prit, tout comme le reste des goules avec elle, une position d'attaque, prête à se jeter sur les loups temporairement vulnérables.

Emmett et Quil se mirent immédiatement devant les loups Calero pour les protéger et adoptèrent une position défensive, pas moins menaçante que celle de leurs opposants.

Je voulus me diriger vers Alpha Kyle pour voir son état quand deux grognements stridents parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Deux goules, sur ma droite, me fixaient intensément, m'ayant apparemment prise pour leur nouvelle cible. J'hésitai un peu, avant de contracter mes muscles, encline à me battre également. Mais à ma grande surprise, Brady se posta devant moi.

«Hania, reste derrière moi et protège le corps d'Alpha Kyle.» dit-il en regardant la goule forte qui avait mordu notre chef d'équipe.

«Qui-Qui est-ce?» je demandai en suivant son regard.

«La reine.»

Je le fixai, incrédule.

«Mais nous l'avions tué!» je m'exclamai.

«Ouai? Eh bien, il paraît que ça, c'est leur _nouvelle_ reine» répondit Brady.

Tout à coup, d'autres goules nous encerclèrent petit à petit, nous montrant que sans notre chef, notre vitalité et notre détermination n'étaient plus autant de la partie. Et ce sentiment d'être acculé au coin d'un mur commença à me faire paniquer. Ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça. Ça ne _pouvait_ pas se finir comme ça!

Les yeux de Brady ne reflétaient aucune peur alors qu'il fixait intensément les goules autour de nous, mais son corps tremblait, signe qu'au fond de lui, il était lui aussi un peu effrayé.

La Reine sembla détecter la montée de notre angoisse et nous fit un sourire machiavélique. Puis, sans avertir, elle s'élança vers nous.

Si j'avais été dans ma forme humaine, j'aurais probablement crié face à ma future mort, mais l'énorme masse qui percuta la goule dans son élan m'empêcha de réagir d'une quelconque façon. La masse en question retomba agilement près de moi alors que la reine des goules fut projetée à plusieurs mètres de nous.

Le loup qui venait de nous sauver la vie se mit devant Brady et je me sentis immédiatement en complète sécurité. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui me faisaient cet effet-là. Et l'une d'entre elles se tenait devant nous:

Jacob.

«Bêta!» je m'écriai.

«Reculez» nous ordonna-t-il.

Brady et moi, on prit bien soin de suivre cet ordre, et c'est avec ravissement que je vis les loups et les vampires des autres équipes envahirent notre terrain de combat.

En voyant nos renforts, les partisans de la reine des goules virent leur précédent avantage s'écrouler et jetèrent des regards incertains vers leur chef. Jacob ne leur donna néanmoins pas le loisir de prendre une quelconque décision, car il grogna violemment et son aura imposante fit fléchir les genoux de nos ennemis.

Jacob ne relâchait que très rarement son entière puissance de son corps. Mais à cet instant, tous les êtres de la forêt durent la ressentir à travers leur peau.

Dans leur langue, la reine cria quelque chose aux goules restantes, et la minute suivante, deux parmi celles-ci attaquèrent Jacob d'un même mouvement.

Notre Bêta réagit instantanément. Il sauta à leur rencontre et, avec ses grosses pattes, il se saisit des deux têtes des goules et les fracassa l'une contre l'autre dans un affreux crac. Les corps des deux créatures tombèrent mollement sur le sol, le crâne ouvert.

Jacob retomba ensuite à son tour sur ses pattes et regarda la reine, qui devait à présent avoir de fortes envies de fuite. Elle nous avait peut-être bien eus lorsque l'un des siens avait mordu Alpha Kyle, nous rendant temporairement à leur merci. Mais lorsque notre Bêta était fâché, il devenait une bête sauvage qui pouvait tout ravager sur son passage.

Tout à coup, une autre aura rassurante et imposante, encore plus puissante que celle de notre bêta, m'entoura et je me détendis complètement en sachant que notre combat était gagné.

Le gros loup noir de Sam vint se poster auprès de son second.

Et la reine hurla quand ils se jetèrent sur elle - l'un prenant sa tête dans sa gueule, et l'autre le côté de ses reins - pour la déchiqueter en deux.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **PoV Jacob**_

J'avais des courbatures un peu partout.

Elles allaient effectivement disparaître d'ici quelques jours (ou quelques heures), mais ça faisait mal quand même!

La vapeur envahissait la pièce dans laquelle j'étais et de l'eau bouillante coulait sous mon torse, me faisant un énorme bien.

Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin et Brady étaient à ma droite et discutaient du nombre de goules qu'ils avaient achevées et des techniques qui leur avaient le plus servies. Sam se lavait silencieusement à côté de Seth, Hania (encore trop gênée pour se laver avec nous trop longtemps) était sortie la première après s'être douchée en vitesse, et Paul et Leah étaient à ma gauche, en train de se disputer, comme d'habitude. Agenouillée derrière lui, ma sœur lavait les cheveux de Paul qui s'était déboîté l'épaule droite et tordu le poignet gauche en combattant.

Eh bien, notre salle de bain commune nous servait à quelque chose finalement!

Je me savonnai avec vigueur pour enlever toute trace de boue, de sang et de sueur de ma peau et de mes cheveux.

Le sang des goules était tellement gluant, c'était dégueulasse.

-Fais plus doucement! j'entendis Paul se plaindre à Leah.

Celle-ci claqua de la langue.

-Si monsieur savait se battre, je ne serais pas obligée de lui gratter le crâne comme un putain de bébé!

-La ferme, salope!

Le mot "salope" me fit penser à la mienne (bon, je devais peut-être songer à un nom un peu plus affectueux pour Cullen) et je fermai les yeux en décidant d'aller le visiter le soir même, en espérant que Bella soit partie d'ici là. J'avais trop envie de le voir. On n'avait pas pu rester très longtemps ensemble après la guerre.

On n'avait perdu aucun membre, au grand soulagement de tout le monde, mais nous avions beaucoup de blessés. Alice et Juriz ne s'étaient pas réveillés, et à cause de ces stupides haches que les goules s'étaient amusées à faire virevolter partout, Donna avait perdu un oeil, Jared, son annuaire et son auriculaire droit, et plusieurs autres avaient de profondes blessures qui ne se refermeraient pas complètement demain la veille. L'acide avait également fait d'énormes dégâts sur les peaux de Jasper, Varenno, Collin et Emmett. Puis, finalement, Alpha Kyle….

Je poussai un soupir en pensant au chef Philippin.

Tous les malades étaient à la villa des Cullen, et même la meute Calero avait refusé de la quitter, ne voulant pas laisser seul leur Alpha la première nuit.

Alpha Kyle n'allait pas bien du tout. Sa morsure était pire qu'avait été celle de Paul auparavant et la douleur qu'il semblait ressentir ferait dresser les cheveux de n'importe qui. J'avais été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait sauvé la vie d'Alice, même après avoir été mordu. Mais bon, en y repensant, ça n'avait peut-être rien de très surprenant. Les alphas avaient tous un petit côté possessif et protecteur quand il s'agissait des membres de _leur_ groupe, même s'il était temporaire. Si Alice avait été membre du mien, par exemple, il n'aurait probablement pas fait autant d'effort.

Les Cullen ne le savaient cependant pas et étaient devenus reconnaissants envers le loup malade. Ils étaient même partis en ville acheter des couvertures confortables et des matelas pour installer tous les membres de la meute Calero chez eux.

J'avais néanmoins confiances aux habiletés des docteurs Cullen et Seba pour guérir Alpha Kyle. Le chef Calero était entre de bonnes mains.

Sam n'avait pas voulu s'attarder chez les Cullen. Il leur avait promis que notre meute reviendrait le lendemain et avait décidé qu'on pourrait aller prendre notre douche dans notre futur manoir, même si sa construction n'était pas terminée. Pour être honnête, cette décision m'avait un peu soulagée. Bella nous attendait tous lorsque nous étions rentrés, et maintenant que la guerre était finie, le deuxième plus grand problème de ma vie refaisait surface de plein fouet; c'est-à-dire ma relation secrète avec Edward. Sans oublier le fait que tous les Cullen savaient désormais notre petit secret en question, qu'Alice allait me tuer, qu'Esmée et Carlisle allaient probablement être déçus de nous, que Bella, ma meilleure amie, n'oserait plus jamais me parler quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle, que je devais penser à la façon dont j'allais lui _dire_ que son mec la trompait avec m-

Les rires de Collin et Embry interrompirent brusquement mon flot de pensées accablantes et je tournai ma tête vers eux. Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin et Brady se marraient d'une blague ou d'une anecdote quelconque et les voir ainsi enjoués me réchauffa bizarrement le cœur. Je souris faiblement en les observant.

C'était vrai...je n'étais pas obligé de penser à mes autres problèmes maintenant.

On avait gagné la guerre contre les goules, on avait sauvé la vie de centaines d'humains, et ma famille et mon Imprégné étaient encore en vie.

C'était ça l'important, pour l'instant.

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

 **Je suis nulle en scène d'action, et je l'étais encore plus quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a plusieurs mois (années?) de cela. Donc ce fut short and sweet, forgive me.**

 **Je voulais vraiment faire mourir quelqu'un; une guerre sans mort n'est pas très réaliste. Mais je ne me voyais pas du tout faire mourir un membre d'une des deux meutes (car selon mon concept, leurs frères allaient tomber dans un désespoir extrême!). Alors j'ai abandonné….**

 **À plus! Je ne vous dis pas quand, parce que, well, je ne tiens vraiment** _ **jamais**_ **mes promesses, mais je veux quand même finir cette fic cet été ( en septembre au grooos gros plus tard!), donc on se voit bientôt! :)**

 **Bisous!**

 **xxx**

 **PS: Pointez-moi mes fautes, SVP!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello people,**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes publications vont être plus fréquentes, parce que je veux en finir avec cette histoire au plus vite.**

 **Donc, voilà!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 25**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Sam**_

\- À la prochaine, Alpha Sam, me dit chaleureusement Alpha Kyle en tendant une main vers moi.

Je lui souris sincèrement et serrait la main qu'il m'offrait

Ça allait bientôt faire une semaine que la guerre contre les goules était terminée. Nous avions eu plusieurs blessés -Alpha Kyle, entre autres - et le docteur Cullen avait obligé la meute philippine à rester à la villa le temps que l'Alpha guérisse, même si nous connaissions tous l'opinion des Calero sur la demeure des vampires.

Cependant, contre toutes attentes, la meute avait accepté la proposition sans élever la moindre protestation. Pire, depuis que leur Alpha était tombé gravement malade, les loups de Brinnon étaient devenus dociles comme des agneaux. Leur arrogance avait radicalement diminué et ils montraient maintenant un respect équivalent envers tout le monde.

Le fait d'avoir failli perdre leur chef avait dû les secouer et ils devaient sûrement se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles. Puis, par instinct animal, étant donné que le docteur Cullen et le docteur Seba avaient guéri Alpha Kyle, les membres de la meute se montraient plus que reconnaissants envers les vampires à présent.

Par chance, tous les malades avaient plus ou moins eu le temps de guérir en quelques jours. Je sentais qu'Alpha Kyle avait encore un peu de mal à se tenir debout au bout de certaines heures, mais comparé à Paul, il s'était rétabli exceptionnellement rapidement avec sa morsure.

Je comprenais également pourquoi la meute était pressée de partir, même s'il n'y avait plus autant d'animosité entre les vampires et leur groupe; ils avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux. On n'allait donc pas les retenir plus longtemps que cela.

Alpha Calero serra la main de Carlisle et d'Abdoulaye qui se trouvaient sur ma droite en les remerciant de leur hospitalité et de leurs soins. Puis, après avoir fait un dernier signe de tête général en direction de nos familles respectives derrière nous, le chef Philippin et les membres de sa famille tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers les bois en arrière de la villa.

Je souris faiblement en observant la meute de Brinnon disparaître entre les arbres de la forêt. J'avais discuté avec Alpha Kyle des avantages de travailler pour le Sommet, et il avait semblé y être assez intéressé. J'avais l'impression qu'on allait se revoir.

-À notre tour maintenant, dit Embry en s'étirant.

J'acquiesçai avant de me retourner pour me diriger vers l'intérieur de la villa comme les autres. Nous avions laissé nos affaires dans le salon et j'avais promis à Esmée de prendre avec moi les petits sandwiches qu'elle avait spécialement préparés pour notre meute. Dans aucune dimension je n'aurais pu refuser une proposition aussi alléchante.

Nous avions eu des blessés dans notre meute, mais pas au point qu'il ait été nécessaire de les faire passer leurs nuits à la villa. Nos visites avaient cependant été fréquentes pour donner du soutien aux membres de la meute Calero qui étaient devenus déprimés durant les quelques jours que leur Alpha avait été dans le coma.

Ça ne serait plus nécessaire de rendre ces fameuses visites désormais, puisqu'ils étaient partis.

Pendant que les membres de ma meute ramassaient leurs choses à gauche et à droite dans le salon, je fronçai les sourcils en comptant leur nombre. Il ne manquait que Jared qui était resté dehors pour discuter avec Emmett, ainsi que mon Bêta.

Bêta que je ne trouvais nulle part.

« Jake » je l'appelai mentalement.

Il avait dit au revoir aux Calero plus tôt que nous et avait disparu de la nature avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Eh bien, maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était sûrement pour avoir un tête-à-tête avec son amoureux.

Mais lorsque la voix de mon second résonna dans mon esprit, sa réponse confirma mes soupçons de la plus affreuse des façons:

« Al...alpha... _aaah_...qu'est-ce qu- qu'est ce qu'il y a...? »

Oh mon Dieu, le salop.

« Et que penses-tu être en train de faire, au juste! » je sifflai mentalement.

« AAaah...ri-rien...oh fuck, Ed... _aahh_...merde...oh oui...juste là...j-juste là… »

« JE RÊVE OU TU ME PARLES PENDANT QUE TU BAISES!? »

Mon idiot de Bêta ne me répondit pas et oublia de couper notre lien mental alors qu'il gémissait comme une chienne dans les recoins cachés de la forêt.

Un orgasme foudroyant que mon second ne parvint pas (encore une putain de fois!) à contrôler à travers notre lien de meute s'ensuivit un moment plus tard. Dans le salon, plusieurs d'entre nous jurèrent entre leurs dents et frissonnèrent violemment. Hania lâcha un couinement aigu, Brady s'étouffa avec l'eau de la bouteille qu'il avait en main et Collin se frappa douloureusement le genou contre un meuble sous l'effet de la surprise. Leurs visages prirent ensuite une magnifique couleur écrevisse.

On allait décidément faire grandir trop vite ces trois jeunes-là.

-JE VAIS LE BUTER! cria Leah alors que les Cullen présents dans le salon -Carlisle, Jasper et Alice- semblaient un peu confus par nos soudaines réactions.

En tout cas, il n'y avait pas de doutes, les vampires auraient un peu plus de silence une fois que nous serions partis. Ils devaient avoir hâte. Même si Esmée et Carlisle m'affirmaient le contraire.

Je ne les croyais pas énormément.

-Alpha! m'appela tout à coup Esmée de loin.

Je sortis de la pièce en maudissant une dernière fois Jacob du plus profond de mon âme et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre la mère Cullen.

Cependant, arrivé au hall, je vis que trois femmes inconnues se tenaient près d'Esmée.

Leur beauté se faisait encore plus ressortir que celle des Cullen. Elles portaient de longues robes en voiles de soie et avaient des traits de Japonaises avec leurs cheveux noirs de jais, leur peau impeccable et leurs yeux perçants. L'aura que dégageaient les trois femmes avait quelque chose de puissant et d'enchanteur.

Des sorcières.

-Bonjour, Alpha Sam, dit l'une d'entre elles d'un air sérieux lorsque je m'approchai des trois sorcières.

Celle qui venait de prendre la parole avait des pupilles mauves et était un peu plus petite que les deux autres.

J'avais déjà rencontré d'autres sorciers du Sommet et j'avais l'impression que cette espèce ne souriait jamais.

La femme aux yeux mauves me tendit sa main droite que je saisis sans hésitation. Sa poigne était douce et trop légère; j'avais l'impression de serrer une plume.

-Mon nom est Suky de l'unité de nettoyage. Mme Cullen m'a dit que vous aviez réussi à poser le sort d'illusion sans incident?

Je hochai la tête et répondis:

-Tout s'est bien passé.

Les humains n'étaient pas complètement bêtes et plusieurs de nos activités surnaturelles pouvaient attirer leur attention. Par exemple, la guerre que nous venions d'avoir ne s'était pas faite dans le silence et les cadavres ne s'étaient pas volatilisés. Si un humain avait soudainement eu l'idée de se promener dans le secteur pendant nos batailles ou tout juste après, il aurait rencontré de mauvaises surprises. Les sorts d'illusions avaient leur utilité pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe.

-C'est parfait, dit Miss Suky en reculant vers ses semblables. Le Sommet attend votre rapport dès que votre meute sera complètement rétablie.

-Je leur enverrai d'ici demain, je lui répondis.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air sévère.

-Bien, nous procéderons, dans ce cas, au nettoyage.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, les trois sorcières pâlirent et disparurent.

Esmée me lança un regard amusé, comme si elle se doutait de mon opinion sur les sorciers, et je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

Les sorciers étaient juste...étranges.

Je les respectais cependant tout aussi étrangement. Je n'avais jamais su l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs, mais je savais qu'ils étaient grands. Et contrairement à plusieurs autres espèces, les sorciers restaient humbles à propos de leurs forces. Attitude que les loups n'avaient pas très souvent.

On sonna à la porte à côté de nous au même moment. Esmée se retourna vers l'entrée pour accueillir le nouveau venu et je pus distinguer l'odeur de la personne qui se trouvait au-dehors avant même que la vampire n'ouvre la porte: Bella Swan.

Mon stupide Bêta et son Imprégné n'avaient toujours pas réussi à régler leur problème avec Swan et je commençais sincèrement à plaindre l'humaine. Jacob et Cullen avaient trop attendu pour lui dire la vérité et la réaction de la fille n'allait certainement pas être jolie à voir. Et je ne voulais _pas_ y assister.

Jacob ne m'avait néanmoins pas dit qu'elle devait venir aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression que lui non plus n'était pas au courant.

-Bella! Entre, je t'en prie, dit Esmée avec un grand sourire en voyant la fille.

Swan lui fit un faible sourire en retour lorsqu'elle rentra et me lança un "Bonjour Sam" en me remarquant. Je lui retournai son bonjour avec un signe de tête poli.

Esmée nous invita ensuite à rejoindre les autres dans le salon et je suivis les deux autres femmes qui se dirigèrent vers celui-ci.

Mes loups, ayant probablement senti la présence de Bella avant de la voir, la fixèrent quand on pénétra le salon et la fille du shérif de Fork fit un petit sourire mal à l'aise, ne s'étant sûrement pas attendue à voir rassemblé tout le monde.

-Heu...salut! dit-elle d'un faux ton enjoué.

Alice, Jasper et Carlisle l'accueillirent normalement, mais du côté de mes loups, il y eut un silence inconfortable. Je dus tousser assez peu subtilement pour que les autres Quileutes reprennent leur esprit et la saluent, comme les bonnes manières le demandaient.

Ils ne la détestaient pas, ils ne savaient simplement pas sur quel pied danser avec elle.

Swan répondit brièvement aux saluts des autres quand ils décidèrent enfin d'être polis, puis elle se retourna vers moi pour demander:

-Jacob n'est pas là?

-Heu...oui mais...

« …il baise » railla Leah à travers notre lien mental en s'approchant de nous.

-...il est occupé, je préférai répondre à la jeune femme devant moi.

À la réponse de ma sœur, les yeux de Swan se levèrent sur Leah qui se contenta de la regarder de haut. L'humaine s'irrita tout de suite à son air.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Leah, lança la brune sarcastiquement.

Leah plissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

« Leah... » la réprimandai-je dans ma tête.

« _Quoi?_ » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi la détestes-tu encore? Nous n'avons plus de raisons! »

« Elle est juste... _elle_ , point barre. »

« Reste polie quand même! »

Ma soeur fit un rictus mauvais et, comme si le mot lui écorchait la bouche, elle cracha en guise de salut:

- _Swan._

Je levai les yeux au ciel à son accueil peu cordial, mais ne fis pas davantage de remarques.

C'était mieux que rien.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 _ **PoV Bella**_

Edward était redevenu distant avec moi. Il ne m'appelait plus, ne venait plus me voir la nuit et allait même jusqu'à être réticent de me donner des câlins trop longs, les rares fois où on se voyait.

Je n'y comprenais rien, la guerre était finie! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire changer notre relation de cette façon?

Était-ce...était-ce à cause de moi?

Je ne l'intéressais plus..?

Comme toujours, cette pensée me déprima instantanément et je retins à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Et si...Edward ne m'aimait plus? Cette idée était trop affreuse pour que je la développe dans ma tête.

Si l'amour que mon amoureux me portait devait vraiment s'éteindre..., je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. Je ne pensais pas que je survivrais à une deuxième séparation.

Il ne pouvait pas me quitter.

C'était insensé.

Alors pourquoi voulait-il " _parler_ ".

Edward voulait "parler" depuis le début de la semaine, en fait. Mais avec le pressentiment que cette discussion ne me plairait guère -même si je me plaignais intérieurement de son manque de visites-, j'avais repoussé notre rendez-vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui, inventant excuse sur excuse pour ne pas avoir cette fameuse conversation. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper indéfiniment, cependant. Je devais d'ailleurs aussi parler avec lui si je voulais améliorer les choses.

À mon grand soulagement, lorsque j'étais arrivée dans la villa des Cullen, Esmée m'avait accueillie avec le même sourire maternel que d'habitude. Au moins, Carlisle et elle étaient toujours aussi chaleureux.

Alice restait également fidèle à elle-même, mais elle semblait parfois oublier que j'étais en couple, me proposant de rencontrer tel et tel garçon qu'elle connaissait. Et ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était que les préparations du mariage semblaient avoir subitement arrêté. Si ça, ce n'était pas mauvais signes ...

-Woouuhou, Miss Casse-Croûte! roucoula une voix désagréable derrière moi.

J'avais voulu passer aux toilettes, alors j'étais seule dans le couloir menant au bureau de Carlisle. Je me retournai pour voir Abdoulaye s'approcher de moi, et en une seconde, j'en oubliai mes problèmes avec Edward.

Je savais pertinemment que le stupide vampire prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner à chaque occasion et ça m'énervait prodigieusement.

Une fois à ma hauteur, Abdoulaye me fit un magnifique sourire éblouissant qui aurait rendu jaloux n'importe quel acteur de marque de dentifrice. Il portait une tenue décontractée pour une fois: un simple jean noir et un t-shirt blanc qui ne cachait aucunement son corps parfait. Et devinez quoi? Ça lui allait bien, évidemment.

Satanés vampires. Ils avaient tous de quoi foutre le complexe.

-Que nous vaut votre visite cet après-midi ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

-Je ne viens pas vous voir, soyez-en rassuré! je répliquai sèchement.

Il me fît un autre merveilleux sourire que seuls les mannequins savaient faire et pencha la tête de côté, avant de demander:

-Vous êtes libre cette nuit?

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je sortis plus rudement que je ne l'aurais souhaité:

-Non, je serai avec mon petit copain en soirée!

-J'ai dit "cette nuit". L'un n'empêche pas l'autre...

Je hoquetai, offusquée, et balbutiai:

-V-vous n'êtes pas croyable!

Le docteur Seba éclata de rire. Encore l'une de ses mauvaises blagues! Elles n'étaient pas drôles, bon sang! Et pourquoi s'en prenait-il juste à moi? Il aimait bien taquiner tout le monde, mais apparemment, j'étais la victime la plus maltraitée!

Je lui jetai un dernier regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos. Cependant, quand je voulus aller faire la conversation à quelqu'un d'autre que cet être arrogant, j'entendis le rire d'Edward.

Je me pressai pour pénétrer le salon et je vis Jacob et Edward côte à côte proches du mur droit, chacun dans sa beauté. Ils argumentaient amicalement sur quelque chose que je n'entendais pas et semblaient tout juste venir d'arriver.

Ils étaient devenus...drôlement proches

J'étais contente que les deux hommes de ma vie s'entendent bien.

Alors pourquoi ça me dérangeait tant?

Tout à coup, les deux froncèrent les sourcils, reniflèrent l'air brièvement et posèrent les yeux sur moi d'un même mouvement. Ils semblèrent étonnés de me voir. C'était vrai que je n'avais pas prévenu Edward que j'étais prête à parler et que je viendrais lui rendre visite. Mais j'aurais très bien pu venir dire au revoir aux Calero (même si je les avais manqués, visiblement), alors il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi surpris.

Encore une fois, en observant mon copain et mon meilleur ami, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient juste extrêmement beaux ensemble, comme si leur aura se mélangeait. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'air. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma poitrine me serrait à ce constat. Ne pas être heureuse d'avoir deux Apollons dans ma vie n'avait vraiment pas de sens. Cette sensation bizarre devait être mon imagination.

Je décidai finalement de bouger, et à mon grand agacement, le docteur Seba me suivit. Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers mon meilleur ami et mon copain.

-Bonjour, vous deux, je saluai en m'approchant d'eux.

Jacob me fit un petit sourire mal à l'aise que je ne compris pas et, comme nous avions l'habitude de faire, il me prit brièvement dans les bras avant de se détacher de moi. Edward fit de même, mais il sembla affreusement tendu. Comment en était-on arrivé à ne même plus pouvoir se faire un câlin confortable?

Mon fiancé avait eu raison: je n'aurais pas dû éviter notre "conversation" toute la semaine. On devait effectivement se parler.

Un silence lourd nous entoura ensuite durant plusieurs secondes. Bon sang, que nous arriva-t-il?

-Heu...dit Abdoulaye pour combler le silence gênant. Avez-vous vu l'équipe de nettoyage?

-Oui, nous les avons croisés à notre retour, elles semblaient avoir presque terminé, répondit Edward, visiblement soulagé par cette distraction.

-Qu'ont-elles fait des corps?

-Elles ont préféré les brûler, l'odeur était infecte.

L'équipe de nettoyage? Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais je décidai de ne rien ajouter sur le sujet. Plus vite la conversation s'écourtait, plus vite je pourrai m'éloigner pour parler avec Edward.

-Jake, nous, on s'en va, dit soudainement Sam derrière nous.

Jacob se retourna vers son chef et une conversation silencieusement sembla se passer entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, Sam hocha une fois la tête et mon ami déglutit difficilement, ayant l'air bizarrement nerveux.

Le "nous" qu'avait dit Sam ne semblait pas s'appliquer à Jacob, comme si celui-ci devait rester pour une raison ou une autre. Avait-il encore des choses à régler avec les Cullen?

Je m'apprêtais à poser la question à mon ami, mais le Quileute avait le regard rivé sur le salon derrière moi. Quand je suivis son regard, je vis que tous les loups et les membres de la famille Cullen s'étaient rassemblés dans la pièce. C'était vrai, Sam venait de le dire, les Indiens étaient prêts à partir. C'était l'heure des « au revoir », pour eux aussi.

Sam et Carlisle se firent face, chacun posté devant leur famille d'un côté du salon.

Un air nostalgique flotta dans l'air. Les Cullen allaient probablement trouver la maison silencieuse après ça.

-Bon, nous y allons, sourit Sam en tendant la main vers Carlisle. Nous avons fait une sacrée équipe.

-Effectivement, dit Carlisle en la serrant amicalement. Merci pour tout.

L'Alpha se tourna ensuite vers le docteur à côté de moi et lui tendit également la main.

-Merci plutôt à vous deux, docteurs. Mes membres sont en parfaite santé grâce à vous. C'était aussi un grand plaisir de vous connaître, docteur Seba. J'espère pouvoir vous reparler avant que vous ne partiez pour le Deuxième Monde.

-Évidemment, Alpha Sam! sourit mon voisin.

Tout à coup, venues de nulle part, trois femmes se matérialisèrent aux côtés d'Alice, près des divans. On fut plusieurs à sursauter, mais je fus celle qui le fit avec le plus de vigueur en lâchant un petit cri. Personne, d'ailleurs, ne sembla alarmé par le fait que trois femmes venaient d'apparaître au milieu de nous.

Je les observai en me demandant de quelle espèce les trois beautés aux traits asiatiques appartenaient. Elles étaient peut-être des sorcières. Jacob m'avait dit que les sorciers n'étaient pas très souriants, et selon l'air sévère qu'elles arboraient toutes les trois, ça me paraissait plus que plausible.

La femme du milieu, la plus petite et intimidante, se tourna vers Carlisle et Sam, et ce fut étonnement d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme qu'elle dit:

-Docteur Cullen, Alpha Sam, le nettoyage est terminé...

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, son regard se posa sur moi. Ses yeux mauves m'hypnotisèrent un certain temps, comme s'ils m'analysaient et me sondaient, m'empêchant de bouger d'un poil.

-Une Coureuse? demanda-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Edward m'avait un jour expliqué le rôle des Coureurs. Ces humains qui travaillaient pour le monde surnaturel. J'avais songé (pendant, genre, 2 jours) à peut-être en devenir une pour me rapprocher de mes deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Jacob me raconte comment un Coureur célèbre avait évité de justesse une guerre entre un clan de trolls et un clan de chimères lors d'une mission au nord de la Gaspé.

Converser avec des trolls et des chimères n'était pas mon truc. Éviter des guerres de justesse l'était encore moins. Jacob m'avait bien dit que la non-violence envers les Coureurs était une règle stricte de leur monde, mais on ne savait jamais.

À la question que nous posa la femme asiatique, Carlisle s'avança et hésita un peu avant de dire:

-Non, pas exactement. Voici Bella Swan, une amie de mon fils Edward que vous connaissez déjà, je suppose.

Je fus un peu déçue qu'on me présente en tant qu'"amie". Carlisle ne s'était jamais gêné pour dire "fiancée" ou "copine" auparavant. Avait-il peur que ce lien me mette en danger s'il l'évoquait devant les trois femmes?

-Oui nous avons rencontré votre fils..., commença la femme du milieu.

Et elle posa ses yeux sur...Jacob.

-...avec son Compagnon Bêta Jacob dans la forêt, continua-t-elle.

Mon coeur s'arrêta.

Tout le monde dans la pièce figea et l'air devint tout à coup étouffant.

Et le silence qui suivit m'encra dans la peau.

oooOOOooo

.

J'avais l'impression de flotter tellement la chose me semblait irréelle.

Ça ne pouvait être ma réalité.

Je devais rêver.

J'étais assise dans le salon, au milieu du divan blanc de la pièce, mais tout autour de moi me paraissait flou.

Les Cullen, à l'exception d'Edward qui se tenait debout devant moi, étaient sortis. La meute Uley était partie, Abdoulaye s'était envolé avant qu'on ne cligne des yeux, et les sorcières du Sommet, inconscientes de la révélation qu'elles avaient faite, nous avaient à peine fait un signe de tête avant de disparaître en pâlissant.

Jacob -également debout devant moi, à droite d'Edward- était silencieux et me regardait d'un air affreusement coupable que je n'arrivais pas à supporter. Que voulait dire cet air peiné? Ça ne voulait tout de même pas signifier que….Non, ça ne pouvait pas.

Mais lorsqu'Edward s'approcha de moi, il m'annonça exactement la chose que je ne pouvais pas croire :

-Bella, Jacob est...mon Compagnon.

Non…Non je rêvais.

Putain, je rêvais.

-Non...je.. _je_ suis ta Compagne...C'est _moi,_ tu me l'as toujours dit… je dis faiblement.

Un autre silence m'attaqua et ne sembla pas se soucier de l'état de mon cœur. Un silence qui cachait une vérité insolite que je ne pouvais pas accepter.

-C'EST _MOI_! je m'époumonai.

Edward parla, mais les sons qui sortirent de sa bouche me parurent étranges, comme en deuxième plan. J'avais l'esprit dans un autre monde et je l'entendis vaguement parler d « 'erreur » et qu' «il s'était trompé ». Il parlait d'une autre fille que moi, car je ne pouvais pas être cette « erreur ».

-Vous m'arrêtez cette blague _tout de suite_ , je dis d'une voix blanche.

Je levai mes yeux vers les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie, mais je figeai en constatant leur réaction. Ils avaient un air peiné pour Jacob et sérieux pour Edward, mais personne ne riait. Pas un sourcil levé, pas un demi-sourire caché.

Pourquoi ne riaient-ils pas?

-Bella, je ne blague pas, reprit Edward. Jacob est mon réel Compagnon…Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas toi.

-Non, Edward, je sais que tu m'aimes, j'affirmai avec conviction en secouant la tête. Tu me l'as toujours dit, et Jacob...

Je me tournai vers le concerné qui me fixa, la mine tout aussi chagrinée qu'auparavant.

-Jacob aussi avait le béguin pour moi, il n'y a pas _si longtemps_...c'est impossible que...

Ils ne dirent rien.

Non, ils firent pire.

Doucement, sans ajouter un mot, Edward s'approcha de mon meilleur ami et posa une simple main sur le bras gauche de Jacob

L'air sembla fait pour eux, et même les particules du soleil parurent les entourer pour les illuminer et montrer leur beauté, leur parfaite combinaison, leur parfaite union.

Chaque souffle de mon être, chaque parcelle de mon corps, chaque seconde que mes yeux étaient posés sur eux me criait que ces deux hommes appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Alors, je réalisai.

Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami, et Edward Cullen, mon fiancé, étaient âmes sœurs.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je leur en donne la permission face à cette vérité qui venait de mettre un terme au sens de ma vie, un arrêt à la signification des battements de mon cœur. Car j'avais toujours cru vivre pour Edward.

Mais celui-ci vivait apparemment pour une autre personne que moi à présent.

-Oh mon Dieu, je sanglotai avec peine. Comment avez-vous _pu_!?

J'avais l'impression de me faire flageller le coeur. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal à mon esprit, à ma poitrine et à mes sentiments. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'Edward et Jacob voulaient?

-Tu m'aimais, Edward! Tu m'aimais! je lançai au vampire à travers ma peine.

-Je suis désolé Bella, me dit mon _ex_ -petit-ami. Je t'aime toujours, mais plus de la même façon.

Oh, putain qu'il pouvait se les foutre là où je pensais, ses belles phrases de merde...

Puis soudain, je compris.

Jacob était bel et bien venu me voir, il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela, complètement atterré et remplis de remords. Il avait dit s'être imprégné sur une personne déjà prise et fiancée. Je l'avais écouté, je m'en souvenais. J'avais aussi cru que cette personne était nulle autre que moi. Mais en fait, c'était Edward. Et cela s'était passé il y avait près d'un _mois_!

Avant que mon copain ne diminue ses visites, même s'il était souvent là le matin, j'avais bien vu que les rares fois où je m'étais réveillée durant la nuit, il n'était jamais présent. Je n'avais rien dit, car au final, je le voyais quand même aux premières lueurs du Soleil. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, je m'étais demandé une fois ou deux pourquoi il avait bizarrement l'air de sentir l'odeur des bois quand il venait. L'odeur des loups.

-Vous..vous couchiez ensemble... je murmurai en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils ne dirent rien.

-Depuis tout ce temps...depuis près d'un putain de mois, vous avez couché ensemble...je continuai en les fixant.

Les yeux de Jacob commencèrent à paniquer et Edward eut enfin la _décence_ de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

-OUI OU NON!? je hurlai en me levant du divan.

-Bella...tenta de m'apaiser Jacob.

-RÉPONDEZ!

Il referma la bouche et n'ajouta rien, semblant honteux de m'avouer une telle chose. Alors, ce fut Edward qui répondit clairement:

-Oui

Ça en fut trop pour moi.

Toute la peine et le chagrin que je ressentais une minute auparavant disparurent comme par magie pour se transformer en rage noire. La colère fut si forte que je m'étonnai presque de ne pas partir en flamme sous la pression.

Edward _savait_ le lien qu'il avait avec mon meilleur ami depuis près d'un mois et il m'avait _trompé_ avec lui. J'avais été dépressive, j'avais été torturée, j'avais failli perdre la vie de nombreuses fois à cause de lui, _pour_ lui, et le connard _osait…_ non, mais bordel, il OSAIT me répondre "oui" comme si c'était normal qu'il ait couché avec l'Indien sans rien me dire, sous prétexte qu'il avait trouvé un autre âme-sœur !?

Jacob se confondit en excuses chagrinées proche de moi. Le loup parla de visions qu'Alice avait eues, d'accident de voiture et de guerre qui devait finir avant de dire une quelconque vérité, mais je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai à fixer mon ex-fiancé qui soutenait mon regard sans broncher d'un pouce.

Puis, quand le vampire finit par soupirer faiblement -pas nécessairement parce qu'il se foutait de moi, mais bien parce que j'étais tout de même une forme de _nuisance_ qu'il voulait éliminer au plus vite -...je n'y tins plus.

Avec un cri de rage, je me saisis brusquement de l'énorme lampe du salon sur la table haute à ma gauche, et de toutes mes forces, j'abattis l'objet massif sur la tête d'Edward.

Je ne sus pas si le vampire tomba au sol plus par surprise que par la puissance du coup, mais une fois par terre, je n'eus aucune pitié pour le frapper avec mon lourd objet encore, encore et encore…

-Va….te...faire FOUTRE...enculé ! je sifflai en accentuant chacune de mes paroles par un violent coup sur sa tête.

J'aurais probablement causé des séquelles à n'importe quel humain, mais Monsieur L'Enfoiré était un vampire, pas vrai? Il n'avait qu'à l'assumer.

-B-Bella! s'écria Jacob en remarquant qu'Edward avait peut-être un peu mal sous mes assauts.

Tant mieux si c'était le cas!

Le loup ne m'arrêta cependant pas, même s'il avait l'air inquiet pour son Imprégné. Edward n'essaya pas non plus de se défendre plus que nécessaire, et ce fut juste parce que je finis par me fatiguer moi-même que j'arrêtai mon massacre.

Le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, je laissai tomber mon arme complètement détruite sur le sol et me retournai vers mon meilleur ami.

Jacob sursauta légèrement lorsque mon attention fut sur lui et, comme s'il savait que c'était maintenant son tour, il ferma les yeux d'un air résigné. Juste à cause de ça, je décidai qu'il ne méritait pas le même sort.

J'étais aussi furieuse contre Jacob, mais Edward était pour moi un plus gros trou de cul hypocrite.

Ou peut-être que le Quileute l'était tout autant et jouait bien son jeu.

Peu importait, je n'en avais rien à foutre pour le moment.

Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que les garçons étaient tous des connards dans la vie.

Décidément, elle avait raison.

Alors, la tête haute, et les nerfs un peu plus calmés, je me dirigeai vers la porte et sortis du salon sans un regard en arrière.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**

-Avant que vous vous demandiez pourquoi : Jacob n'a pas défendu Edward, parce que 1) well...Bella avait raison, et 2) la fameuse lampe n'était pas vraiment une menace pour le vampire. Oui, les coups lui faisaient mal, mais pas au point que ça réveille les instincts protecteurs de Jake...

-Plus beaucoup de chapitres, les amis! On se voit trèèèès bientôt ;)

(pointez-moi mes fautes si vous en voyez!)


	27. Chapter 25 et demi

**Salut les amis,**

 **Ce n'est pas un "vrai" chapitre, mais je voulais boucler la boucle avec Bella. Donc, voici un mini chapitre. Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas du tout Bella...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, love ya! ;)**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

.

Chapitre 25.5

.

 _ **PoV Nelson Clark (Seattle city)**_

-Oh! Docteur Seba vient aujourd'hui?

Derrière le comptoir d'accueil de mon auberge, je hochai la tête à la question de ma fille face à moi. À ma confirmation, cette dernière me fit un large sourire en rougissant de bonheur:

-Je dois aller me changer, alors!

La jeune rousse tourna les talons et sautilla jusqu'aux escaliers menant à nos quartiers personnels, sa queue de lézard remuant joyeusement derrière elle. J'entendis ensuite un «Claudia! Le docteur Seba arrive!» et un «Sérieux? Oh non! Ma robe fleurie est à laver!» à l'étage plus haut.

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi Abdoulaye faisait cet effet-là sur mes filles. Sur presque toutes les filles, en fait.

Eh bien, peut-être que si j'avais eu la moitié de son charme, je me serais trouvé une nouvelle femme depuis des lustres pour remplacer celle qui m'avait laissée en plan avec deux bébés dans les bras, 115 ans plus tôt. Je n'avais vraiment pas de bol de ce côté là.

J'avais connu Abdoulaye alors qu'il venait à peine d'emménager sur les Terres Immortelles. Je devais simplement aller acheter quelques fournitures dans le Deuxième Monde pour mon auberge nouvellement acquise quand je m'étais crêpé le chignon avec un membre de l'Ordre dans la rue. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne savais pas que l'homme arrogant avec qui je me disputais avait le pouvoir de me foutre en prison en un clin d'œil et Abdoulaye était venu me sauver avant que mon cas ne devienne catastrophique. L'homme noir ne me connaissait pas, mais il avait dû comprendre la situation. Il avait apparu de nulle part avec un «Bonjour M. Sanleys! Je vous cherchais justement!» en s'élançant vers nous. J'avais pâli en attendant le nom connu, et Abdoulaye -en train de distraire le membre de l'Ordre- m'avait fait un discret signe de la main pour que je m'enfuie. Je n'avais pas perdu mon temps pour suivre son conseil et j'avais filé.

Je n'avais revu le docteur que 7 mois plus tard, dans une boutique de tissus, pendant une autre de mes visites dans le Deuxième Monde. On s'était reconnu et depuis, on se voyait de temps en temps quand je me rendais sur les Terres Immortelles. Cependant, pour une fois, c'était le vampire qui était venu faire un tour dans le monde humain et il avait voulu en profiter pour nous visiter. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Mes filles, Kim et Claudia, descendirent une demi-heure plus tard, toutes deux dans des robes beaucoup trop chics pour notre humble auberge, et tournèrent sur elles-mêmes devant le comptoir où je me trouvais. Je me contentai de hocher une fois la tête pour leur dire que je les trouvais jolies, malgré leurs tenues plus distinguées que nécessaire.

Et quelques heures plus tard, le docteur Abdoulaye Seba fut apparemment ravi de les voir aussi bien habillées lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'auberge.

-Clark, comment diable as-tu fait pour avoir d'aussi belles filles? Sont-elles vraiment les tiennes? s'enquit l'Africain en offrant ses bras à Kim et Claudia.

Ravies, les sœurs gloussèrent et se saisirent toutes les deux d'un bras du jeune homme.

-Allons discuter, docteur Seba, proposa Kim en battant coquinement des cils.

-Oh, mais avec plaisir, mesdemoiselles, répondit Abdoulaye avec un sourire charmeur.

-Et dire que je pensais que tu étais venu me voir aussi, je soupirai en secouant la tête, mes coudes appuyés sur mon comptoir.

Mon vieil ami se retourna vers moi, mes filles toujours à ses bras, et me fit un clin d'œil:

-J'aurais bien voulu discuter avec toi dès mon arrivée, mais je dois bien profiter de la compagnie de ces deux beautés en premier!

Mes filles, flattées, rirent encore une fois en faisant les belles et entrainèrent notre invité vers le salon central, dans la pièce de gauche.

Ah misère, quel dragueur… Un père normal aurait probablement foutu le feu aux fesses au gars qui tournait autour de ses filles, mais je connaissais Abdoulaye. Même s'il adorait flirter, il touchait que très rarement à ses proies. Et il n'allait certainement pas changer la donne avec moi dans les parages.

Kim et Claudia ne se gênèrent pas du tout pour accaparer le temps du docteur en parlant avec lui plus de 2 heures, pendant que je m'occupais de ma paperasse. Limite, je me sentais délaissé.

J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de m'endormir sur mes papiers quand j'entendis la petite sonnette de l'entrée, annonçant un nouveau client.

Une jolie jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et une petite robe rouge courte s'approcha du comptoir, une petite valise à la main. Quand elle fut près de moi, son odeur m'indiqua que la nouvelle venue était humaine, ce qui m'étonna un peu. Il était assez rare que je reçoive des humains ici sans être averti à l'avance.

Une humaine normale n'aurait jamais pu voir l'auberge. Elle devait donc avoir un lien avec les êtres surnaturels. L'âme sœur de l'un d'eux ou une Coureuse, peut-être.

-Bonjour, je l'accueillis.

Elle me sourit faiblement et enleva les lunettes qui couvraient ses yeux.

La jolie brune avait l'air fatigué avec les faibles cernes en dessous de ses yeux. Ce fut pourtant d'une voix ferme qu'elle dit:

-Bonjour. Une chambre pour les quatre prochaines nuits, s'il vous plaît.

Je hochai la tête et sortis mon cartable pour savoir quelles chambres seraient disponibles pour les jours à suivre.

-Alors, venue visiter notre modeste coin pour les vacances? je demandai à la fille pour faire la conversation en ouvrant mon cartable.

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit et elle se passa une main épuisée dans les cheveux avant de dire:

-Pas exactement. Mon ex-fiancé et mon meilleur ami vont célébrer leur "mariage" dans quelques jours et je vais ensuite devoir vivre avec la famille de ce même ex-fiancé que je le veuille ou non, parce que la vie est injuste de cette façon. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

Qu'étais-je censé répondre à ça?

Gêné, je toussotai de façon peu subtile et feuilletai en vitesse dans mon cartable, me disant que j'allais offrir une belle chambre avec un petit rabais à la pauvre fille.

-Eh bien, heureux que vous ayez choisi notre petite auberge pour vous, hm, changer les idées! je déclarai avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Le regard de l'humaine se fit soudainement vague et ce fut d'une voix tout aussi distraite, comme si elle se parlait un peu à elle-même, qu'elle dit:

-Oui...j'avais l'impression que je trouverais une forme de réconfort ici.

Pas trop certain de ce qu'elle voulait entendre par là, je hochai la tête, faisant semblant de la comprendre parfaitement. Tant qu'elle avait de l'argent pour renflouer les coffres de ma gentille auberge, toutes les raisons étaient valables.

J'étais sur le point de lui offrir un prix pour une jolie chambre au deuxième quand on entendit des rires s'approcher de nous.

Sortant du salon de gauche, Abdoulaye apparut, mes deux filles encore accrochées à chacun de ses bras. Il fit un commentaire à propos d'une histoire de fermier que je ne compris pas exactement et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire à sa remarque.

Je vous jurais, celui-là….

Je me demandais si la brunette devant moi allait tomber sous son charme, comme le faisait automatiquement une grande partie de la gent féminine.

Mais la nouvelle cliente réagit tout autrement. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le docteur africain, la jeune femme rougit et un air de profond agacement se peignit sur son visage. La main qu'elle avait posée sur le comptoir se serra durement en poing et elle tourna vite sa tête vers moi.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. Finalement, j'irai quelque part d'autre!

Elle fit volte-face avant que j'aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et elle se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte de sortie. Si elle voulait se faire discrète, ce fut peine perdue cependant, car les claquements empressés de ses talons ne faisaient qu'attirer davantage l'attention.

Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise lorsque Abdoulaye, Claudia et Kim levèrent la tête vers l'humaine, intrigués par sa précipitation.

-Miss Casse-Croûte? s'écria Abdoulaye, fort étonné.

La fille figea en plein milieu de sa course et serra durement les poings.

Il y en avait une qui aurait désiré ne pas se faire prendre.

Mes filles lâchèrent doucement les bras de notre invité et regardèrent l'humaine d'un air méfiant. Libéré, Abdoulaye se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue, un sourire aux lèvres:

-Venue me voir, princesse?

La princesse en question, un air toujours irrité sur le visage, pinça durement ses lèvres avant de lancer, cinglante:

-Certainement pas, ! Pure coïncidence!

Pour être franc, cela m'étonnerait énormément que ce soit une coïncidence. Comme je le disais, il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir des humains comme clients. Mais les humains normaux ne détectaient généralement pas cette auberge. La demeure était bien sur une rue de Seattle sur la carte, mais l'aura surnaturelle qu'emanait cet endroit éloignaient naturellement les humains. Seuls ceux qui étaient fréquemment sous ce genre d'influences parvenaient à apercevoir l'endroit et y rentrer. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'ils avaient automatiquement envie de séjourner dans une auberge remplie de "monstres", bien au contraire.

Si la brunette se retrouvait ici sans une raison concrète, et seule en plus, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'elle avait été attirée par l'un d'entre nous. Et en observant mon dragueur d'invité, j'avais un doute sur l'identité de cette personne en question.

"Une forme de réconfort", hein?

Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

Je regardais le drôle de couple se disputer (ou plutôt, la brune s'énerver contre le docteur qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle) avec un petit sourire. Après un certain temps, l'humaine lâcha un énorme soupir de frustration et se dirigea à grands pas vers le salon de gauche qu'Abdoulaye et mes filles venaient de quitter. Le vampire mit ses mains nonchalamment dans les poches de son pantalon et la suivit lentement avant de lancer "Quand je viens ici, M. Clark me réserve normalement la chambre 7, tu sais, princesse!". Je ris faiblement lorsque j'entendis la voix de l'humaine, au loin, claquer "Et _pourquoi_ ça m'intéresserait, au juste!?".

On dirait bien que la jeune femme allait rester malgré elle, finalement...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, cette humaine? bougonna Claudia à côté de moi, les bras croisés et sa queue de lézard blueue remuant de façon mécontente derrière elle.

Je sursautai légèrement en l'entendant, n'ayant pas remarqué que mes deux filles s'étaient rapprochées de moi pendant que j'observais mon vieil ami parlé avec l'autre cliente.

À la question de Claudia, je souris à mes filles et levai un sourcil:

-Faites attention, elle va vous le voler!

Les deux soeurs se rembrunirent et Kim bougonna :

 _-_ Comme si on pouvait compétitionner avec sa future Compagne.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **PUB!**

 **Si vous aimez les histoires de loups-garous yaoi et que vous lisez en anglais, sur Wattpad, j'ai vraiment aimé ces histoires:**

 **1)** _ **Finding Max**_ **de** **MissSuperDaniels**

 **2)** _ **Camp Alpha**_ **de Madeleine Wrangell**

 **3)** _ **Marked**_ **de isabella_kai**

 **J'avoue que les histoires homos sur wattpad ont une autre dynamique; c'est vraiment plus du real LGBT que du** _ **Yaoi/Slash**_ **(oui, je fais une différence), mais j'avais apprécié ces trois histoires.**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui se le demandent; quand Bella disait qu'elle serait obligée de vivre avec les Cullen, c'est parce que dans mon histoire, les Volturi ont quand même dit à la famille de transformer Bella, comme dans le livre. Donc, logiquement, elle ne pourra pas rester avec son père et devra vivre avec, well, les Cullen.**

 **Puis, encore désolée pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas Bella, mais c'est la dernière fois que l'histoire sera concentrée sur elle. Bon...de toute façon, il n'en reste pas beaucoup...**

* * *

 **Car ouuuuiiiii, il ne reste qu'un chapitre + épilogue! ! !**

 **Je vous jure, I'm on fire! :D**

 **On se voit ce week-end!**

 **Bisous!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 26**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Edward**_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'en étais arrivé là aujourd'hui. À peine un an auparavant, Edward Cullen -le vampire assoiffé de sang- était encore le fiancé de Isabella Swan, extrêmement heureux à l'idée de se marier avec elle, et l'ennemi attitré des loups de la Réserve de l'État de Washington.

Voyez où j'en étais maintenant.

Mon rival était devenu mon Compagnon, Bella ne pouvait plus me regarder, et j'arrivais même à dormir et à manger quand l'envie me prenait, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru encore possible un jour.

Jacob avait réussi à me faire revivre de plus d'une façon et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant apprécié mon existence.

-Lève la tête, m'ordonna Rosalie en me ramenant au présent.

Ma sœur portait une somptueuse longue robe de soirée rouge et moulante qui lui laissait le dos ouvert. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds en chignon soigné et avait orné son cou et ses oreilles de perles nacrées. Elle était divine, comme d'habitude.

Tout le stress que je ressentais juste un peu plus tôt revint furieusement en moi lorsque je me rappelai la raison de sa chic tenue. J'eus plus chaud et le complet que je portais me sembla tout d'un coup trop serré et inconfortable.

Je levai le cou et permis à ma sœur d'arranger le collet de ma chemise. Elle me fit un petit sourire moqueur quand elle termina et me saisit les épaules pour me retourner vers le miroir de la chambre que nous avions empruntée.

Un homme en costume noir, aux yeux dorés et à la chevelure cuivrée parfaitement soignée se refléta dans la glace aux côtés de ma belle sœur.

J'espérais juste que j'allais plaire au Cabot.

Rosalie hocha sévèrement la tête, contente du résultat. Après tout, c'était bien à elle que j'avais demandé de l'aide pour me choisir une tenue. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'elle avait un énorme sentiment de déjà vu, mais elle m'avait quand même accompagnée pour faire les boutiques.

-Prêt? demanda Rosalie.

Je déglutis.

Pour être franc, je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt. Je craignais encore plus cette soirée que la guerre contre les goules. Je pris cependant mon courage à deux mains, réajustai une dernière fois ma cravate, et me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre.

Les rires du rez-de-chaussée et de la cour parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Une calme musique de fond créait une ambiance amicale et la bonne humeur s'élevait dans l'air.

Je descendis doucement les interminables marches, Rosalie à ma suite. Ma mère fut la première à m'apercevoir lorsque je pénétrai l'énorme salon familial et elle me fit un grand sourire heureux. Elle portait également une élégante robe mauve à manches longues, probablement faite par l'un de ses grands couturiers italiens préférés. Ma mère s'avança vers moi et me prit fortement dans ses bras:

-Tu es magnifique, dit-elle en se détachant de moi et en déposant délicatement une main sur mon cou.

Je lui souris pour la remercier et lui baisai brièvement le front avant de lever les yeux pour regarder les alentours.

Nous étions au nouveau manoir des loups. Les constructions étaient terminées depuis quelques semaines et Sam avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'inaugurer leur nouvelle demeure en y organisant la Cérémonie d'Union de son Bêta.

Le manoir était gigantesque et possédait, comme la plupart des demeures familiales d'une meute, une salle de réception immense pour servir à divers rassemblements.

Sam avait fait décorer la grande salle, ainsi que leur large terrain extérieur, par des professionnels du monde surnaturel. L'Alpha en avait aussi profité pour engager des serveurs d'une compagnie du Deuxième Monde chargés de distribuer les petits plats aux invités.

La famille de chaque membre de la meute Uley était présente et les loups Calero avaient également eu la gentillesse de répondre positivement à l'invitation. Je pouvais aussi voir parmi les invités un alpha à la barbe rousse qui discutait joyeusement avec Carlisle et Alpha Kyle à l'autre bout de la salle, quelques autres êtres surnaturels que je ne connaissais pas éparpillés un peu partout à l'intérieur et dans la cour, et même certains humains de la Réserve -au courant du monde surnaturel- qui dégustaient les petits plats avec enthousiasme.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, la Cérémonie d'Union du Bêta d'une meute était importante.

Je me demandais comment allait être celle de l'Alpha. À cette allure, tous les êtres surnaturels de la région allaient être là lorsque ce serait le tour de Sam. Jacob m'avait même dit que des représentants du quartier des loups du Sommet se déplaçaient parfois pour y assister. Je n'enviais pas la pression qu'allait avoir Émilie à ce moment-là.

Cependant, le regard des autres n'était que l'un de mes multiples soucis. Ma principale préoccupation concernait la famille de Jacob.

Si j'avais bien compris, l'alpha d'une meute avait trois choix lorsque l'un de ses membres s'imprégnait:

1) Il pouvait ne pas accepter le lien.

Le membre devait alors choisir entre quitter la meute pour aller vivre avec son Imprégné ou rejeter son Imprégné pour rester avec ses frères.

2) Il pouvait accepter le lien, mais ne pas accepter l'Imprégné dans la meute.

3) Ou il pouvait accepter le lien et accepter l'Imprégné dans la meute. L'Impregné en question était alors marqué et recevait la même protection que les autres membres.

Je n'avais pas à me soucier du numéro 1). Sam avait, après tout, organisé lui-même cette soirée en notre honneur, mais je n'étais pas à 100% certain que j'allais être accepté dans la meute. Et ça, j'allais le savoir que bien plus tard, après la première étape de la cérémonie.

Lorsque le chef de la meute acceptait la liaison mais pas l'intégration de l'Imprégné dans sa famille, ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il ressentait de l'animosité envers lui. L'Alpha pouvait toutefois ne pas être d'accord avec l'union en général pour toute sorte de raisons.

Et être un vampire était une très bonne raison pour ne pas être le bienvenu dans une famille de loups.

Je m'étais souvent moqué de ces règles trop compliquées en affirmant à Jacob que je me fichais bien que Sam m'accepte dans la meute ou pas, vu que l'on serait ensemble de toute façon. Mais là maintenant, je ne m'en foutais pas autant que je l'avais prétendu. Le Cabot voulait que je fasse partie de la meute avec lui et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un pseudo mariage avec un loup soit aussi réglementé et je commençais franchement à flipper.

-Edward, m'appela doucement une voix féminine sur ma droite.

Je me retournai pour voir Alice, vêtue d'une courte robe blanche à bretelles, s'avancer calmement vers moi.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que je trompais Bella avec son meilleur ami, notre relation était devenue un peu tendue. La voyante avait été déçue par mes agissements.

J'avais même eu peur qu'elle ne désire pas assister, tout comme Bella, à ma cérémonie. Pour mon ex-petite amie, c'était tout à fait compréhensible, mais pour Alice, l'idée m'avait fait mal. On avait toujours été proches et je devais avouer qu'elle me manquait.

Esmée, en voyant sa fille arriver, me pressa doucement l'épaule pour me donner du courage et s'éloigna en compagnie de Rosalie pour nous laisser en tête à tête la voyante et moi.

Quand Alice fut rendue à ma hauteur, je lui fis un petit sourire et dis doucement:

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, pendant un moment.

Ma sœur croisa lentement les bras et se mit à observer les personnes autour de la salle.

-Je ne pouvais quand même pas manquer ça, murmura-t-elle en fixant toujours devant elle.

En silence, on regarda les autres.

Emmett, Quil, Jared et son Imprégnée Kim riaient à gorge déployée par ce que mon frère venait de dire un peu plus loin devant nous. Trisha flirtait avec l'un des serveurs qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire son boulot sans rougir aux propos de la fille à la poitrine généreuse. Trois enfants inconnus qui jouaient au chat et à la souris passèrent devant nous en pouffant.

C'était sûr et certain, ma vie allait devenir plus animée qu'avant.

-Tu sais...commença Alice après un long silence.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle, et lentement, elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-Je n'ai toujours pas totalement digéré ce que tu as fait à Bella, simplement parce que c'est une bonne amie, soupira la voyante. Mais au final, elle n'était pas ta réelle Compagne, et tu es avant tout mon frère, Edward. Je désire ton bonheur. S'il doit être avec Jacob, je ne peux que souhaiter que vous soyez heureux.

Cet aveu me fit chaud au cœur et je souris à ma sœur sincèrement:

-Merci Alice, ça me touche.

Elle croisa les bras et me fit un signe vers la porte du fond menant à l'extérieur.

-On va dehors?

J'acquiesçai et la suivis la seconde d'après.

Plusieurs personnes me félicitèrent ou levèrent leur verre en mon honneur quand je traversai la salle. Certains ne devaient même pas savoir que j'étais le fameux Imprégné pour qui on avait organisé cette fête, mais ils imitèrent les autres et se joignirent aux exclamations.

-Jeune Cullen! j'entendis une voix m'appeler quand je mis un pied dans l'immense cour.

Abdoulaye s'approcha de nous. Il portait une chemise noire et un costume cintré blanc qui contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau. Le docteur nous fit un énorme sourire éclatant en venant dans notre direction.

-Nerveux? me demanda-t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, je bougonnai.

Alice repéra son mari qui discutait avec son ancien coéquipier de combat et alla le rejoindre, me laissant seul avec le meilleur ami de mon père.

La température était agréable et le ciel éclairé. La lune était parfaitement pleine et illuminait tranquillement nos invités qui festoyaient en dessous d'elle. Les cérémonies se faisaient généralement aux pleines lunes et j'étais assez heureux de voir que cette nuit était belle.

-Il...je commençai en hésitant à l'intention d'Abdoulaye. Arrive-t-il souvent que les Imprégnés non-loups ne fassent pas partie de la meute de leur âme-sœur sur les Terres Immortelles?

Je n'avais pas voulu partager mes craintes, mais pour avoir vécu avec des loups depuis des décennies, le docteur Seba devait être en mesure de m'éclaircir sur le sujet.

Celui-ci prit un air grave et c'est d'un ton tout aussi sérieux qu'il répondit:

-Très souvent, oui.

Mon cœur se glaça.

-Mais... qu'arrive-t-il aux Imprégnés? je demandai, la peur au ventre.

-Ils sont maltraités, répondit froidement le docteur.

- _Maltraité_?

-Injuriés

-Inj-

-Fouettés jusqu'au sang.

-Abdoulaye...arrête de vous foutre de ma gueule.

Le vampire éclata de rire et je levai les yeux au ciel en me maudissant d'être tombé dans le panneau si facilement.

Ah misère...l'ami de mon père aimait beaucoup trop ridiculiser les autres pour son bien.

-On a dû te le dire; il est assez rare qu'un Imprégné soit rejeté par l'Alpha, mais si ça devait arriver, l'Imprégné en question peut très bien vivre comme avant, m'expliqua Abdoulaye. Bien entendu, c'est un choc pour plusieurs, et cela implique certains désavantages, mais parfois, lorsque l'autre espèce est trop différente des loups, c'est plus simple ainsi. Savais-tu que tu as également le droit, de ton côté, de refuser de rentrer dans la meute?

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose? je demandai, incrédule.

\- Certaines espèces, par exemple, sont très indépendantes et ne voudraient jamais être liées à des dizaines d'autres âmes. Ou, tels que les loups, disons que l'Imprégné passait son temps à faire des missions dangereuses. Il pourrait être distrait si un membre de sa meute se faisait mal et pourrait provoquer sa mort ou celle des membres d'une équipe quelconque à cause de cela. D'autres encore ne voudraient pas faire de dépression chaque fois qu'un membre de la meute souffrirait ou mourrait. Le lien de meute est loin d'être toujours facile, jeune Cullen.

Je réfléchis à ce que venait de dire le docteur. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais j'étais quand même prêt à faire le grand pas si j'étais accepté dans la meute. Pour mon Cabot, j'allais me lancer.

Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent peu de temps après et l'on discuta les minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce que les voix autour de nous se taisent peu à peu.

Je me retournai pour voir les invités sortir du manoir un à un, et une fois tout le monde dehors, chacun fixa la porte pour attendre l'une des deux personnes au cœur de la fête et son Alpha.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam apparut le premier. Il portait un costume gris foncé et son éternel air sévère sur le visage. Émilie, qui était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit, le rejoignit immédiatement et les deux attendirent, comme nous, que le second de la meute Uley fasse à son tour son apparition.

Et finalement, Jacob Black sortit.

D'immenses sourires éclairèrent les visages des invités à la vue de mon beau Compagnon dans son costume noir. Il avait une broche en or en forme de tête de loup un peu abstraite épinglée sur la poche gauche de sa poitrine et c'était bien la première fois que je voyais les cheveux du Quileute aussi bien coiffés.

Il était magnifique.

Jacob parcourut la foule du regard, et quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, son visage rayonna. Il traversa l'assemblée et je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Sans un mot, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il me prit la main et m'emmena vers la lisière de la forêt derrière leur grande demeure. La foule nous suivit de loin et ce ne fut que lorsqu'on finit de traverser l'immense terrain arrière et qu'on arriva près des bois que je remarquai que les frères et sœurs de Jacob nous attendaient déjà à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Les membres de la meute étaient séparés en deux, formant deux rangs parfaits sur notre droite et sur notre gauche. Les filles avaient la même robe longue bleu-nuit et tous les garçons, comme leur Alpha, avaient une chemise de la même couleur sous leur veste.

J'hésitai un moment, me demandant ce que je devais faire exactement, mais Jacob m'entraîna pour marcher en plein milieu d'eux, Sam à notre suite. Après avoir traversé lentement les frères et sœurs de Jacob alignés, mon Compagnon s'arrêta devant Jared qui était le dernier de la file. Le troisième aux commandes de la meute tendit une couverture et un sac à Jacob. L'Indien les prit doucement et on se retourna vers les autres.

Les nombreux invités s'étaient arrêtés juste avant la limite de la forêt et nous regardaient de loin. Émilie et Kim pleuraient avec de gros sourires sur leur visage, et si ma propre mère avait pu, j'étais sûr qu'elle en aurait fait de même.

Sam mit finalement une main sur chacune de nos épaules et dit:

-Allez-y.

Bon sang, à quel point cette cérémonie était-elle formelle?

Le Cabot, complètement à l'aise devant toutes ces formalités, acquiesça et serra un peu plus son emprise sur ma main avant que l'on s'enfonce dans les bois.

On marcha en silence. La musique de fond diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'on s'aventurait dans la forêt. Jacob avait encore cet air détendu, contrairement à moi qui recommençais à légèrement angoisser à l'idée de cette union officielle.

On atteint finalement notre habituel endroit secret.

Cette petite place m'avait manqué. À cause de la tradition de cette fameuse union, on avait dû s'abstenir de faire l'amour pendant plus de 3 semaines jusqu'à la date de notre cérémonie. On avait dû éviter l'endroit pour ne pas succomber à la tentation et ces 3 semaines avaient été une torture.

Jacob déplia la couverture sur le sol et j'ouvris le sac qu'on nous avait offert. L'intérieur contenait des bougies, de l'encens, des allumettes, des serviettes et... deux types de lubrifiant aux couleurs ambrées.

Embarrassé, je sortis les allumettes et l'encens, et toujours en silence, je les allumai avant de les répartir un peu partout autour.

Je devais avouer que ça avait un côté assez romantique.

Jacob, de son côté, avait saisi le sac et avait jeté un coup d'oeil curieux sur le reste de son contenu.

Quand je finis, je m'assis sur mes genoux en position seiza, et attendis que quelque chose se passe. Je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé de faire l'amour avec le Cabot et j'avais l'air d'une gentille vierge qui anticipait sa première nuit.

Le Quileute se tourna vers moi et rigola à ma position formelle. Il étendit ensuite ses jambes sur la couverture qu'il venait d'installer sur le sol et dénoua sa cravate d'une main.

-Viens là, me murmura-t-il.

J'hésitai avant de m'apprêter à me lever, mais je fus visiblement trop lent au goût de l'Indien, car il me saisit le bras droit et m'attira au-dessus de lui.

-Nerveux? me demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude en commençant à défaire ma propre cravate.

-De quoi parles-tu? je bougonnai.

-Tu mens mal, Chauve-souris.

-Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question, si tu connais la réponse, Sale Cabot?

-...Tu penses qu'on s'insultera moins après cette union?

Je regardai mon Compagnon bizarrement:

-Pourquoi ferait-on ça?

Jacob ricana une autre fois et dit "Tu as raison" avant de sceller ses lèvres avec les miennes. Tout mon trac s'envola comme par magie et je me laissai aller à la douceur du baiser.

Le Quileute me serra fort contre lui et je lui rendis volontiers son étreinte. Son corps m'avait tellement manqué.

Le baiser devint plus fiévreux. Nos vestes s'envolèrent sur les côtés et la main de Jacob se retrouva vite sous ma chemise. Il la déboutonna habilement et me l'enleva sans détacher ses lèvres des miennes. J'entrepris de faire la même chose avec son propre haut. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le déchirer, tellement je voulais voir le corps du loup que je n'avais pas pu toucher pendant des semaines.

Jacob m'attaqua le cou. Je frissonnai au contact de ses lèvres chaudes que mon être entier désirait depuis des jours. Une bosse se formait déjà sous mon pantalon avec les caresses de l'Indien. Ses doigts voyageaient lentement et sensuellement sur mon torse et descendirent jusqu'à ma ceinture. Il me pinça un mamelon de sa main gauche et caressa doucement mon érection de son autre main, tout en continuant à me dévorer le cou.

Je m'apprêtais à rouler des hanches pour avoir plus de contact avec sa main entre mes jambes, quand je me souvins de nos obligations.

-Ja-Jake, les vœux, je parvins tant bien que mal à soupirer sous les attaques de la langue de mon amoureux sur ma peau.

Le loup s'arrêta et soupira dans mon cou. Il se détacha ensuite de moi et plongea profondément ses pupilles brunes dans les miennes avant de murmurer:

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, moi, Jacob Black, fils de William Black Jr., descendant de la tribu des Quileutes, je te promets de te donner ma vie et mon cœur, de te chérir et de t'aimer dans cette vie et dans l'autre, et d'être à tes côtés pour l'éternité. Accorde-nous, Déesse de la Lune, la bénédiction de cette union.

Je déglutis difficilement. Quand Sam m'avait dit ce que j'avais à réciter sous l'œil de leur divinité, j'avais ri de ses phrases beaucoup trop mièvres à mon goût. Mais là, alors que Jacob me les disait avec tant de sincérité, je devais avouer que ces paroles m'allaient droit au cœur et qu'elles semblaient me refaire vivre tellement j'étais heureux de les entendre.

Jacob me caressa doucement la joue et me sourit tendrement pour m'encourager à répéter les mêmes phrases que lui. J'avalai ma salive une dernière fois et ouvris la bouche pour réciter:

-Jacob Black, moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, fils biologique d'Edward Masen Senior et fils adoptif de Carlisle Cullen, je te promets de te donner ma vie et mon cœur, de te chérir et de t'aimer dans cette vie et dans l'autre, et d'être à tes côtés pour l'éternité. Accorde-nous, Déesse de la Lune, la bénédiction de cette union.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma dernière phrase que Jacob replongea sur moi.

On s'embrassa avec fougue et on s'empressa de nous départir de nos derniers morceaux de vêtements qui étaient toujours sur nous.

Une fois tous les deux complètement nus, le loup m'étendit doucement sur le sol et écarta mes jambes, mon sexe tendu et avide de désir à sa merci. Il se redressa ensuite et fouilla dans le sac qu'on nous avait donné pour sortir l'une des bouteilles de lubrifiant.

Il ouvrit le bouchon et à la place de s'en enduire les mains, il fit lentement couler le liquide sur mon érection brûlante. La sensation était froide et excitante.

-Qu'est-ce que...? je commencai.

Le loup me fit un clin d'œil sensuel et continua toujours aussi lentement à déverser le contenu de la bouteille entre mes jambes. Lorsque mon sexe et mes bourses furent bien entourés du liquide huileux, mon Compagnon posa le lubrifiant de côté. Il revint ensuite, s'installa convenablement entre mes cuisses et me toucha enfin.

Je retins difficilement un soupir de contentement quand la main gauche de l'homme que je chérissais tant effectua de lents va-et-vient sur ma verge. Il massa l'intérieur de mes cuisses et mes bourses de sa main libre, et me transforma rapidement en une masse gémissante. Il était bon, comme d'habitude. C'était peut-être parce que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis 3 semaines, mais j'étais vachement sensible en ce moment.

-Hé, ça glisse tout seul, c'est pratique ce truc...fit remarquer le loup en parlant du lubrifiant.

-La ferme... je gémis en fermant les yeux.

Jacob sourit et augmenta la vitesse de ses pompes. Le bruit de ses mains glissant le long de ma verge augmenta mon excitation et je bougeai lentement des hanches pour l'aider dans sa tâche. L'Indien voulait-il me faire venir avec une simple branlette?

Semblant lire dans mes pensées, je sentis tout à coup les doigts de Jacob gentiment taquiner mon ouverture. Il massa doucement mon intimité avant d'y enfoncer un doigt. J'arquai le dos à l'intrusion. La main gauche du loup continuait à me masturber et il entreprit de faire de lent va-et-vient en moi avec le doigt de son autre main.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'ajoute un autre doigt. Comme à l'accoutumée, il trouva immédiatement ma prostate et me la cogna sans merci. Je me tortillai sous lui, gémissant son nom, prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je pouvais entendre la respiration de Jacob s'accélérer. Lui aussi devait s'être excité par ma vue.

-J-Jake...je gémis.

Le loup fit taire mon gémissement avec ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me goûtait et toutes ces stimulations en même temps - sa langue me parcourant la bouche, ses doigts en moi et son autre main sur ma verge- me montèrent trop vite à la tête, me faisant perdre le contrôle.

J'aurais voulu attendre que le Quileute me pénètre, mais je ne pus me retenir et avant de pouvoir l'avertir, j'explosai en gémissant son nom contre ses lèvres. Quand j'ouvris les yeux et que Jacob se releva un peu, je vis que j'étais un peu venu sur son torse et abondamment sur la main qui m'avait masturbée.

Le Quileute avait les paupières fermées et respirait lentement pour se calmer. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous avait un orgasme, celui-ci se faisait ressentir par l'autre, alors en voyant qu'il possédait toujours son érection, je devinai qu'il avait dû se concentrer intensément pour ne pas venir à son tour.

Le loup rouvrit les yeux et me sourit doucement. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi et revint me capturer les lèvres en collant son torse au mien, insoucieux du sperme que j'avais répandu entre nous deux. Son pénis chaud et dur se colla au mien et le Quileute m'embrassa avec douceur, semblant vouloir me transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

J'aimais aussi avoir le contrôle de temps en temps quand Jacob et moi nous unissions. Cependant, je devais avouer que j'adorais que le loup me prenne et me traite comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien qui réjouissait plus mon cœur que ces regards qu'il posait sur moi et ces doux sourires qu'il me réservait. Comme en ce moment.

« Edward... » pensa-t-il tendrement.

À part lorsque nous faisions l'amour, c'était rare que l'Indien utilise mon prénom (car les surnoms habituels qu'il me réservait se résumaient à "Cullen", "Enfoiré", "Salope" et "Sangsue"), alors l'entendre prononcer mon nom me donna quelques papillons au le ventre.

Je lui souris et passai une main derrière son cou pour approcher sa tête et joindre nos deux fronts. Jacob ferma les yeux et je pus sentir son cœur battre rapidement à travers son corps.

On resta un moment comme ça, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre et cette tendresse que nous partagions. Puis, après quelque instant, de sa main droite, Jacob enduit son membre érigé de l'huile et du sperme qui peignait ma peau et s'enfonça lentement en moi.

Il atterrit pile-poil sur mon point sensible intérieur et je sentis des pulsions d'excitation faire une nouvelle fois durcir mon membre. Le Quileute voulut attendre que je m'habitue à sa présence, mais je bougeai des hanches pour le presser. Faire l'amour avec lui m'avait tellement manqué, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Le loup me sourit et commença à bouger. Je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et ce fut à mon tour d'aller l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que possédait mon corps.

Jacob effectua ses va-et-vient d'une lenteur exaspérante, semblant savourer chaque seconde qu'il se connectait à moi. Sa présence chaude à l'intérieur de moi électrisait mon corps et chacune de ses pénétrations ne faisait que me frustrer de désir. Je voulais _plus_. Je voulais plus vite, je voulais plus fort. Je voulais plus de lui.

L'Indien me regarda et parut deviner mon besoin, car il augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements en conservant cette même douceur. Mon souffle s'accéléra et j'essayai d'approcher le plus possible son corps au mien. Je voulais sentir sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur contre moi.

Comparée à nos nuits normales, cette union était différente. Quand Jacob et moi faisions l'amour, il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose de sauvage et d'affamé. Cependant, cette fois-ci, nous nous unissions par amour, pour ouvrir nos cœurs l'un à l'autre. Aujourd'hui, nous faisions l'amour pour nous appartenir pour l'éternité.

La chaleur de mon corps augmenta, mon plaisir prit de l'ampleur. Nos souffles se mélangèrent et les caresses de Jacob semblèrent m'enflammer. L'air de la forêt était perturbé par notre respiration accélérée et nos gémissements au clair de la lune.

Les mouvements de l'Indien se mirent à être plus brusques. Je me cambrai et gémis davantage à ce nouveau rythme en enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau du dos de mon homme de manière possessive. Jacob Black m'appartenait. J'allais m'accrocher à lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Le Quileute se mit tout à coup à me murmurer à quel point il m'aimait au creux de mon oreille et ce fut probablement ses paroles qui m'achevèrent. Mais avant que je ne puisse venir, les crocs du loup s'allongèrent et il les enfonça dans mon cou.

Mon orgasme fut insensé. Le plaisir de ses dents dans ma chair fut si intense que j'eus l'impression de m'être envolé dans un autre univers. L'âme de Jacob sembla se connecter à la mienne et je sus à cet instant toute l'ampleur de la définition de « ne faire qu'un ». Je pouvais ressentir son corps, sa passion et son être tout entier en moi.

J'éjaculai violemment entre nous deux et Jacob souffla désespérément pour se retenir de venir également.

« E-Ed...vite...Shit... ».

L'esprit dans les vapes, je me souvins difficilement de mon devoir, et avant que Jacob ne soit plus capable de contrôler son orgasme, mes crocs s'allongèrent et j'enfonçai à mon tour mes dents dans le cou de mon Compagnon pour la deuxième fois.

Le loup hurla mon nom et je le sentis exploser en moi.

On reprit notre souffle difficilement en conservant nos positions. J'étais d'ailleurs à deux doigts de tomber dans l'inconscience, quand Jacob bougea. Il se retira lentement de mon corps et s'effondra à côté de moi.

La lumière de la lune nous éclairait, comme si sa déesse approuvait notre union. Je souris faiblement et me retournai vers mon compagnon pour poser une main sur son torse.

On devait se lever pour aller rejoindre les autres, mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger.

En me voyant me rapprocher, Jacob ferma les yeux et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui:

-Bon alors, t'es ma femme maintenant, Mme Edward Jacob?

-Pourquoi tu dois toujours dire une connerie quand on finit de faire l'amour?

Le loup rit faiblement et colla mon corps un peu plus contre lui.

On resta silencieux un long moment. Ma main posée sur le torse de mon Compagnon se mit à le caresser distraitement et je fermai les yeux pour savourer simplement la chaleur du corps allongé près de moi. Le bruit des animaux et de la forêt nous entourait et l'odeur de l'encens mélangée à celle de Jacob me donnait envie de dormir.

Je me sentais bien.

Jacob se courba et posa un doux baiser sur mon front avant de se recoucher sans un mot.

Oui, je me sentais bien.

oooOOOooo

Les félicitations furent gênantes. Jacob et moi devions sentir le sexe, mais c'était apparemment la norme. Un moyen de s'assurer que notre union s'était réellement produite, avais-je appris.

Jared m'avait un jour dit qu'uniquement sentir le sexe n'était pas si mal que ça, car certaines espèces devaient carrément consommer leur lien devant tous les membres de leur clan.

J'avoue que ça...ça m'aurait demandé beaucoup de courage.

Lorsque la plupart des invités eurent fini de nous féliciter, ils se reculèrent un peu pour faire place aux membres de la meute Uley qui formèrent soudainement un cercle autour de nous. Mon cœur faillit fondre de soulagement à cette vue. La deuxième partie de la cérémonie allait bel et bien avoir lieu. Sam m'avait accepté dans sa meute.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'ailleurs de nous, un léger sourire au visage. Il tendit une main vers moi et je compris immédiatement le message. J'enlevai ma veste noire et déboutonnai un peu ma chemise pour pouvoir exposer mon épaule droite. Je permis ensuite à l'alpha de Jacob de me prendre le bras.

Les fermes mains de Sam entourèrent mon avant-bras et des crocs à l'allure dangereuse et extrêmement tranchante sortirent ensuite de la bouche de l'Indien.

Je me tendis, plus aussi enjoué qu'avant de rentrer dans cette fameuse meute, si c'était pour me faire arracher le bras par l'alpha de mon Compagnon.

À mon hésitation, Jacob à côté de moi pouffa en me traitant de « Sangsue sans couilles » et Abdoulaye, Quil et Embry se joignirent aux rires. J'allais lancer à mon salopard de loup un regard noir, mais celui-ci se calma en me souriant doucement et vint me prendre ma main libre.

Je pris une bonne respiration pour me donner du courage et hochai la tête en direction de Sam qui attendait mon signal pour lui indiquer que j'étais prêt.

L'Alpha acquiesça au signe et me rapprocha. Puis, sans prévenir, il ouvrit la bouche et me mordit profondément l'épaule.

Et putain de merde, ça fit mal.

Contrairement au marquage de Jacob, la sensation des crocs de Sam Uley enfoncés dans ma chair fut telle que je me l'imaginais, c'est-à-dire; foutrement douloureuse. Je retins avec peine une faible exclamation de douleur et écrasai (de façon bien méritée) les doigts du Cabot près de moi à la place.

Sam me lâcha enfin après ce qui me sembla d'interminables secondes et prit une petite serviette que Jared lui tendit. Il la pressa un peu sur mon épaule ensanglantée, avant de hocher la tête pour me féliciter.

Tous les invités applaudirent et levèrent leur verre en mon honneur dans des cris joyeux. Mon épaule avait beau me faire mal, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureux de me retrouver concrètement dans la même famille que mon amoureux.

L'Alpha qui me tenait toujours l'épaule avec la serviette, enleva cette dernière et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma blessure. Puis, un truc étonnant se passa. Les marques de dents de Sam se cicatrisèrent instantanément et se transformèrent en un signe ayant la forme d'un croissant de lune et de deux barres le traversant. Le même signe que tous les autres membres de la meute avaient sur eux.

Au même moment, j'eus l'impression que les esprits de nombreuses vies vinrent trouver refuge dans le confinement de mon corps. Je levai la tête et les autres loups me sourirent doucement. Oui, c'était eux.

Je ne les représentais uniquement que comme la famille de Jacob auparavant, mais là, leur bien-être et leur vie me semblèrent tout à coup importants pour moi.

Sam me mit une main sur l'épaule. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux et m'annonça:

-Bienvenu dans la meute, Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE :**

 **Le lien qu'aura Edward avec les autres loups ne sera jamais aussi…** _ **intense**_ **qu'entre les « vrais » membres de la meute. Mais le bien-être des membres va commencer à importer à Edward (et vice-versa) et ils pourront se parler mentalement à partir de maintenant.**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :**

 **-J'ai failli vomir en écrivant la scène de sexe, mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas écrire du pur porn pour leur cérémonie d'union, so…yeah, c'était rose bonbon!**

 **-Il ne reste qu'un minuscule épilogue! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plue! XD**

 **Bisous!**

 **(PS: si j'ai des fautes, on ne se gêne pas pour me les dire!)**


	29. Épilogue

**Salut les amis!**

 **Voilà, dernier chapitre!**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir écrit des commentaires, c'était super apprécié! (et je vais faire l'effort de répondre aux dernières reviews cette fois-ci!)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Aux ordres du Sommet**

 **.**

 **Épilogue**

 **.**

 _ **PoV Abdoulaye**_

-Et il y a un balcon juste ici, m'indiqua Edward en ouvrant une porte menant au-dehors.

Je hochai la tête, complètement amusé par le jeune Cullen qui me faisait la visite complète du manoir Uley. J'étais venu de nombreuses fois, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'explorer en détail les étages supérieurs. Il était temps que je retourne sur les Terres Immortelles, et quand j'étais venu dire au revoir à la meute indienne, Edward, qui était là, s'était proposé pour me faire faire le tour avant mon départ.

C'était assez drôle qu'un vampire me fasse la visite guidée de la demeure d'une meute de loups, comme si la place lui appartenait également.

Mais bon, c'était effectivement un peu le cas.

Les loups avaient déménagé dans leur nouveau manoir depuis quatre mois. Au début, chacun avait été réticent à l'idée de partager autant sa vie avec les autres, mais comme je m'y attendais, les Quileutes s'étaient adaptés presque instantanément et réussissaient très bien à tous cohabiter dans les lieux. C'était normal, après tout, la plupart des meutes vivaient ainsi aujourd'hui. De plus, la meute Uley pouvait devenir visiblement puissante, alors habiter ensemble allait aider à les unir et développer leur potentiel.

Depuis leur cérémonie, le jeune Cullen et Bêta Jacob faisaient des va-et-vient entre la villa des vampires et le manoir des loups. À cause des devoirs du second de la meute, ils se voyaient obligés de rester un peu plus souvent au manoir, mais Edward tenait à sa famille et retournait fréquemment la visiter. À la vitesse que l'on courait, les deux demeures n'étaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre et comme les vampires ne dormaient pas, Edward profitait des nuits pour passer à la villa.

Le jeune Cullen avait toujours un peu de mal à jongler avec les membres de la meute et toutes leurs émotions. Le lien qu'il ressentait avec les autres était loin d'être aussi fort qu'entre les "vrais" membres, mais il sursautait quand même encore violemment quand d'intenses sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas envahissaient soudainement son corps. J'imaginais que ça devait être assez gênant quand on n'y était pas habitué.

Edward faisait cependant d'énormes efforts et s'adaptait beaucoup mieux que je l'aurais imaginé. Son intégration dans la meute n'était pas parfaite, mais elle n'était pas non plus difficile, et les loups semblaient bien le supporter. Je pouvais d'ailleurs remarquer que le jeune vampire avait un peu changé ses habitudes à force de rester avec les Indiens. Il appréciait particulièrement les visites en forêt, semblait être davantage attiré par la lune, et pensait régulièrement au "nous" maintenant -en parlant de la meute et de lui- chose qu'il ne faisait pas autant auparavant.

Il avait également un air un peu plus sauvage qui lui allait assez bien.

-Où est le jeune bêta? je demandai au fils de Carlisle quand il me montra leur chambre.

La chambre à coucher de Bêta Jacob et de son Imprégné était occupée par un grand lit king au milieu de la pièce et était magnifiquement illuminée par le soleil qui traversait l'énorme baie vitrée sur le côté gauche. La décoration était classe dans son ton brun et beige, agrémenté de quelques accessoires bleus. Le manoir et ses chambres étaient décidément très jolis.

Edward éclata de rire à ma question:

-Le Cabot vient d'apprendre que Paul a déjà mis Rebecca enceinte. Il est allé lui refaire le portrait

Je souris et mis mes mains dans mon dos.

-N'est-il pas content à l'idée d'être bientôt oncle?

-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé, dit Edward en refermant la porte de leur chambre et en m'invitant à le suivre de la main vers les escaliers menant en bas. Mais il a hurlé qu'il songera à être content une fois la figure de Paul méconnaissable.

Je ricanai un peu en descendant les escaliers.

On traversa une pièce de repos et on sortit dehors par une porte arrière. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu merveilleux et nos peaux se mirent légèrement à scintiller, comme chaque fois que nous étions exposés aux rayons. L'hiver avait été court et on était déjà vers la fin du printemps; il faisait beau.

-Et toi, de ton côté, es-tu excité à la venue d'un enfant dans ta vie? je demandai, curieux.

Edward parut surpris par la question et me jeta un coup d'oeil. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux et soupira:

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas trop pensé. De toute façon, ça ne sera pas mon enfant.

-Tu es dans une meute maintenant, Edward. Tous les enfants qu'auront les loups seront dans tes pattes, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le jeune garçon sembla légèrement ennuyé par cette perspective, mais n'ajouta rien.

Les vampires vivants en dehors des Terres Immortelles ne pouvaient normalement pas avoir d'enfants à cause de leur constitution. Alors Edward n'y avait sûrement pas été exposé depuis des décennies et l'idée des couches et des pleurs ne devait rien lui dire.

-Tu n'as jamais songé à être père? je demandai au jeune vampire.

-Même si j'y songeais, deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, me répondit-il.

-C'est vrai et tu ne m'en as pas l'air très triste...

Edward sourit, cette fois-ci.

Je me demandais si l'imprégnation effaçait tous les autres inconvénients de l'union. Bêta Jacob ne semblait pas non plus attristé par le sujet.

-Dans le monde surnaturel, bien des choses se passent, je dis en mettant mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon. Pour les enfants, si Bêta Jacob et toi en voulez, notre île abrite plusieurs sorcières qui font des miracles, vous savez.

Le jeune Cullen me regarda bizarrement :

-Les enfants sortiront d'où ?

-De leur chaudron, peut-être...

Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité

Mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Edward secoua la tête comme si je venais de dire la pire des absurdités.

Il ne devait pas être très chaud à l'idée que des gosses prennent l'attention de Bêta Jacob. Certains êtres surnaturels très possessifs envers leur Compagnon refusaient justement d'avoir des enfants pour se dédier entièrement à leur moitié et vice versa. Edward était apparemment de ce genre.

Je souris et posai une main sur son épaule.

-Qui sait, peut-être que dans 30 ou 40 ans, tu voudras avoir un mini Jacob pour toi? je lui proposai.

Là, les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent et il se mit à réfléchir.

Mon doux, j'aurais dû suggérer tout de suite une version miniature de son partenaire. La perspective d'avoir plusieurs formes de son amoureux semblait plus l'intéresser.

Edward me jeta un autre coup d'oeil et, devant mon air amusé, il se mit à rire:

-On t'en reparlera peut-être dans plusieurs décennies, docteur Seba.

oooOOOooo

Mes au revoir à la meute Uley furent plus difficiles que je m'y attendais. J'avais quand même passé plus de 7 mois à Washington, et après la guerre contre les goules, je venais parfois rendre des petites visites au manoir des loups. Au début, Carlisle n'avait pas été certain que je me permette cette liberté à cause de l'ancien traité, mais j'avais balayé ses craintes d'un revers de la main. Alpha Sam n'avait pas été gêné par mes visites, au contraire. C'était d'ailleurs les discussions avec lui qui allaient me manquer.

J'avais cependant une grande famille et de nombreuses responsabilités sur les Terres Immortelles qui m'attendaient; je ne pouvais m'éterniser ici.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la villa pour faire mes derniers adieux, cette fois-ci, aux Cullen. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient néanmoins pas encore revenus de la ville, alors je ne pouvais pas partir tout de suite. Je n'étais pas encore trop pressé, donc je décidai d'en profiter pour aller embêter Miss Casse-croûte le temps que les deux autres arrivent.

Les Cullen avaient finalement dû transformer mademoiselle Swan en vampire, car ils commençaient à avoir des problèmes avec les Volturies. J'étais bien content, pour une fois, que les Terres Immortelles soient le seul endroit du monde surnaturel à être sous sa propre juridiction. Les dirigeants de la division des vampires n'avaient pas l'air d'être très commodes.

La famille de mon meilleur ami avait donc été obligée d'héberger Miss Swan à la villa et ce ne fut pas facile pour la Nouvelle-née. Contrairement à avant, elle n'avait plus constamment Edward pour la supporter et l'aider à traverser certaines épreuves. Les deux n'étaient d'ailleurs toujours pas très à l'aise de se parler ouvertement ou amicalement. La brune avait fini par renouer courageusement avec son meilleur ami, mais avec Edward, ça allait prendre du temps.

Étonnement, Miss Casse-croûte avait un impeccable contrôle de sa soif. Elle pouvait déjà être en présence d'humains sans avoir envie de les vider de leur sang. Ce fameux contrôle avait peut-être un lien avec son nouveau pouvoir de protection que nous avions découvert quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était un pouvoir puissant et très utile.

La jeune femme était seule dans la cuisine quand j'y entrai. Elle était assise sur une chaise haute installée près de la grande fenêtre du fond et regardait au dehors d'un air mélancolique.

-N'affichez plus cet air, princesse! Votre prince charmant revient tout juste de son voyage périlleux qu'il a survécu seulement grâce à l'amour infini que vous lui portiez, je dis en me courbant de façon théâtrale.

La jeune Swan se retourna lentement vers moi et me lança un regard ennuyé:

-Le prince charmant ou le vieux croûton emmerdeur?

Mais bon sang, 25 ans ce n'était pas vieux!

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et m'approchai d'elle. Mon pouce et mon index allèrent lui saisir le menton pour lui lever légèrement la tête.

-Le "vieux croûton" pourrait te faire hurler de plaisir dans un...

La jeune fille fut rapide et me mordit instantanément les doigts avant que je ne termine ma phrase.

-Ouille-ouille-ouille! Ok, ok pitié! je gémis douloureusement.

La jeune Swan me lâcha et poussa un petit "mpf" hautain et satisfait.

Ha-la-la...

Elle était sauvage.

Belle et sauvage.

...mais sauvage quand même.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille pour mon dernier jour, princesse, je bougonnai en me frottant les doigts.

Sérieux, elle avait failli me les arracher.

Je m'attendais à ce que la Swan s'énerve comme à l'accoutumée, mais quand je levai mes yeux sur elle, cette dernière avait baissé le regard sur le sol et jouait nerveusement avec le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet droit:

-Vous partez aujourd'hui…? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, malheureusement, je répondis.

-Je...vois.

J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de flirter simplement pour m'amuser. La brunette m'avait cependant sincèrement intéressée, pour une fois. Qui sait? Elle était peut-être destinée à être ma Compagne un jour.

Mais bon, un _jour._

Et ce n'était sûrement pas aujourd'hui.

La jeune Swan hésita encore, et hocha finalement la tête d'un air incertain et...

Ah?

Avais-je bien vu!? _Triste_?

-Vous…vous comptez …continua-t-elle.

Elle se tut un instant et recommença:

-…Enfin, je…vous allez…revenir bientôt ou…?

Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait rougi furieusement.

Ah, la taquiner allait aussi me manquer.

Je lui offris un sourire en coin et penchai la tête de côté.

-Bien sûr, la minute où tu me diras gentiment que je te manque, Miss Casse-croûte.

La jeune Swan tiqua au surnom, toute trace d'embarras disparut. Elle était en train de me bombarder de ses habituelles malédictions quand on entendit la voix d'Esmée dans le salon nous appeler. Rosalie et Emmett venaient d'arriver.

Il était temps de partir.

Mes bagages étaient prêts et déjà à l'entrée quand j'arrivai avec la jeune Swan.

Une amie sorcière des Terres Immortelles m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un coin de la forêt centrale de Washington pour me faire passer un portail menant à notre monde. Ça allait quand même être une bonne marche.

On sortit tous dehors et je me retournai vers les huit membres de la famille Cullen. Ils souriaient faiblement, un peu peinés, tout comme moi. Mais celui qui avait l'air le plus triste de mon départ était visiblement Carlisle:

-Abdoulaye...va-t-on encore attendre 150 ans avant de se revoir? me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses pupilles dorées dans les miennes.

J'étais le premier à espérer que non, mais je ne pourrais pas revenir aux États-Unis à ma guise. Mon régime et mes responsabilités là où je vivais ne me le permettraient pas. Nous étions immortels, mais ça faisait tout de même mal de ne pas pouvoir voir les gens qui nous tenaient à coeurs pendant des siècles.

-Hey Carl...d'ici une dizaine d'années, vous devrez encore déménager, n'est-ce pas? je demandai doucement.

Mon meilleur ami ne répondit pas, mais son silence était amplement assez pour me donner raison.

-Combien de temps allez-vous faire ça? Ce n'est pas une vie, je fis remarquer d'un air découragé.

Le père Cullen ne put soutenir mon regard à ma question et détourna la tête en soupirant:

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, Abdoulaye.

-Si au moins tu travaillais pour la division des vampires, tu ne serais pas obligé de côtoyer les humains et tu n'aurais pas à changer de place constamment, mais tu t'y refuses également. Je peux comprendre que faire affaire avec les Volturie ne soit pas nécessairement facile, mais vous ne serez même plus obligé d'être sous leur gouverne dans le Deuxième Monde. Même Alpha Sam s'est fait à l'évidence. Il profitera de sa magnifique demeure quelques décennies, mais il sait bien qu'il devra se résoudre à nous rejoindre sur les Terres Immortelles, ne serait-ce que pour allonger la vie de leurs imprégnées. Et vous alors, Carlisle?

Personne ne répondit. Esmée lança un regard navré à son mari et vint doucement lui prendre la main.

Lorsque j'avais parfois parlé des Terres Immortelles à la mère Cullen, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle y était un peu intéressée. Elle semblait aimer la perspective de vivre dans un endroit où tout le monde était comme elle et où elle pourrait exercer une vraie profession sans être restreinte. Les enfants non plus n'avaient pas eu l'air de répugner l'idée, mais ils étaient tous incertains.

-Je ne fais pas de la publicité sur le Deuxième Monde pour rien, je pense sincèrement à votre confort, je continuai. N'en as-tu pas marre de te cacher? D'avoir peur du Soleil à chaque fois que tu sors dehors? Tu pourras être pleinement ce que tu es là-bas…

Les yeux de Carlisle me fixaient à nouveau et je pus voir au fond d'eux que mon ami commençait à douter.

Je soupirai et m'approchai du blond pour lui saisir les épaules fermement;

-Dis-moi la vérité; pourquoi as-tu si peur de cette île Carlisle?

Le vampire hésita avant de répondre:

-J'aime les humains, car ils sont calmes et généralement sans problèmes. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais le Deuxième Monde et son caractère sauvage ne me plait pas.

Je rigolais à cette raison qui n'était pas du tout mauvaise.

-Je dois admettre que le Deuxième Monde est un peu plus Rock and roll que le monde humain, je dis en le lâchant. Mais l'île est aussi grande que l'Inde, vous pourrez très bien choisir un coin tranquille. Vous ne serez pas non plus obligé de travailler pour le Sommet et vous pourrez exercer une profession normale sur ces terres comme chez les humains. Il y a même des universités pour les enfants là-bas.

-Et pour nous nourrir? Je ne veux pas que ma famille recommence notre régime d'origine en côtoyant leurs semblables, en plus d'être isolée des humains.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Premièrement, plusieurs humains habitent sur les Terres Immortelles. Les Coureurs ou les Partenaires de plusieurs êtres surnaturels sont de parfaits exemples, alors vous serez quand même en contact avec eux. Deuxièmement, tu crois vraiment être le seul bon Samaritain, Cullen? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls végétariens qui existent.

-Mais avec autant de vampires autour…

-Nous avons des règles Carlisle. Cette île existe depuis des siècles, tu devineras qu'avec autant d'espèces vivants sur les mêmes terres, les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles. Mais l'harmonie a fini par s'établir à cause de ces fameuses règles. Les sorcières ne doivent pas attaquer les fées, on ne doit pas faire de la pêche aux sirènes, et les vampires traditionnels ne doivent pas susciter la soif des vampires végétariens. Nous avons des coins reculés pour nous nourrir.

Carlisle continua à me fixer un bon moment et je pus finalement, oui finalement, voir une petite lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles.

C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Mon ami resserra son emprise sur la main de sa femme et hocha la tête sérieusement avant de me dire:

-J'y penserai.

A-llé-lu-ia.

Je lui fis un énorme sourire et le pris dans mes bras. On se serra fort et longtemps avant que je me détache de lui. Je posai une main sur son cou et dis;

-Je vous attendrai.

Je serrai la main des autres hommes de la famille et pris brièvement les femmes dans mes bras. Quand je fus rendu à la jeune Swan, je lui fis un clin d'oeil, et pour une fois, elle ne s'énerva miraculeusement pas!

Puis, je fus parti.

Les membres de la famille Cullen m'envoyèrent un dernier signe de main quand je m'enfonçai dans la forêt.

Comme je le disais auparavant, j'avais profité de la Mission Obligatoire pour allonger mon séjour chez les vampires de Forks (au plus grand désarroi du gouvernement des Terres Immortelles), mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais pouvoir revenir de si tôt. Ma prochaine rencontre avec Carlisle allait dépendre de lui.

Je m'arrêtai un instant quand je fus rendu à l'orée d'une large clairière. Un nuage se dégagea dans le ciel bleu et les rayons du soleil, plus coupés par l'ombre des arbres, vinrent me frapper la peau pour la faire scintiller doucement.

L'île du Deuxième Monde était grande, et les habitants chaleureux et amicaux.

Les loups Uley et la famille Cullen allaient finir par déménager sur celle-ci, j'en étais certain.

Des milliers de créatures surnaturelles vivaient cachées à travers le monde. Mais lorsque leur groupe commençait à se faire vieux et à vivre à travers les siècles, plusieurs finissaient souvent par être lassés de leur condition restreinte par les humains et déménageaient sur l'île.

Les Cullens allaient peut-être nous rejoindre dans 30 ans, peut-être dans 50, ou le siècle prochain. Mais ils allaient venir.

Tout de même, je me demandais quand j'allais revoir Miss Casse-Croûte.

Je regardai le ciel un instant et observai les oiseaux voler vers d'autres cieux.

Moi aussi je devais commencer mon voyage.

Vers les Terres Immortelles.

Je souris une dernière fois et me mis à siffloter joyeusement en reprenant ma route.

J'allais décidément avoir plusieurs choses à raconter sur mon séjour...

* * *

 **FIIIIIIN**

 **Oh my god, I really want to cry!** **D`:**

 **Voilà c'est fini, snif.**

 **Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici!**

 **MAIS avant de partir!**

 **Je veux faire une dernière fic sur le fandom de Twilight, et après, je pense qu'il sera grand temps pour moi de l'abandonner définitivement :| J'ai quand même écrit beaucoup d'histoires sur ce fandom pour une fille qui n'a pas trop aimé les livres…**

 **Bref! Vous avez cinq choix pour ma dernière fic de Twilight:**

 **1- Je fais une suite! avec la venue de la famille Cullen et des loups sur les Terres Immortelles.**

 **Écoutez, pour être franche, je n'aime vraiment** _ **VRAIMENT**_ **pas les suites... Je préfère quand les lecteurs ont le choix d'imaginer le futur. Par exemple, j'ai laissé le choix pour les enfants de Jake et Ed. Certains peuvent se dire qu'ils auront 6 enfants et d'autres peuvent se dire que leur amour est si passionnel qu'ils se contenteront de l'un et de l'autre (puis qu'ils s'occuperont simplement des gosses des 11 autres loups.**

 **Enfin, c'est mon opinion. Mais si** _ **vraaaaaiment**_ **(like… reaaally) vous voulez une suite, je la ferai...peut-être. Il faudrait que tous mes lecteurs la veuillent cette fameuse suite pour me convaincre.**

 **2-Je fais une autre fic! - Edward perd la voix et la vue temporairement et la seule personne qui semble le comprendre parfaitement malgré cela est Jacob~ ;) [imprégnation retardée], [meute non compréhensive :/ (à propos du couple)] [famille Cullen compréhensive], [Bella chiante], [Brotp Emmett/Jacob] [Drama]**

 **3-Je fais une autre fic! Les loups se font capturer par les Volturies qui les obligent à travailler pour eux. Les Cullen décident d'aller en guerre contre les vampires d'Italie et Edward devient le prisonnier d'un certain loup~ ;) [imprégnation retardée] [meute non compréhensive] [famille Cullen non compréhensive] [Bella COOL] [Bella/Quil] [Brotp Edward/Paul] [angst]**

 **4-Je fais une autre fic! Une épidémie attaques les êtres surnaturels du monde entier. Plusieurs membres de la famille Cullen et de la meute Uley sont touchés. Pour les guérir, Edward et Jacob devront aller sur les Terres des espèces immortelles afin de trouver un remède . (Je reprendrais un peu mon idée du Deuxième Monde de cette fic! :D Ça ne sera pas une suite, mais vous aurez une bonne idée de mon concept des Terres Immortelles. ) [imprégnation** _ **automatique**_ **!],[meute compréhensive], [famille Cullen compréhensive] [Bella COOL], [Brotp Rosalie/Sam] [aventure]**

 **5-Je fais une autre fic! (Encore le même concept des Terres Immortelles!). Le gouvernement du monde des espèces surnaturelles rapatrie tous les êtres non-humains sur ses terres pendant une période indéterminée. La meute Uley et les enfants Cullen sont forcés d'aller dans une institution et faire des compétitions pour avoir certains droits dans ce monde. [Imprégnation à un certain âge] [meute plus ou moins compréhensive] [famille Cullen compréhensive] [Bella COOL] [Brotp Rosalie/Jacob] [Brotp Edward/Leah] [Aventure/competition/school life]**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous préférez!**

 **Pour une franche,** _ **j'ai**_ **une petite préférence, mais si je vois que vous préférez largement une autre histoire, j'irais probablement avec elle finalement.**

 **Je dois finir une autre fic pour le moment, donc vous avez du temps.** **(Puis s'il y a des combinaisons différentes dans les tags que vous aimez mieux, vous pouvez me les dire aussi.)**

 **Laissez-moi savoir!**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **Je vous aime tous!**

 **Bisous xxx**


End file.
